L'amour sans frontière (Love is without Borders)
by OriginalOksanheda
Summary: Clarke a 23 ans et une vie de rêve. Elle vit à Los Angeles entourée de ses colocataires, Raven et Octavia, et de Finn, son petit copain depuis 3 ans. Pourtant, elle sent que sa vie manque de sens, de piment. En débarquant dans une forêt tropicale cambodgienne avec Médecin sans frontières, elle va faire une découverte qui va changer sa vie et lui donner un nouveau rôle à jouer...
1. C'est juste un au revoir

**Chapitre 1**

« Maman ! »

Elle retourne ses tiroirs, fouille dans son ancien dressing mais rien à faire. Il demeure invisible. Abby dévale les marches de l'escalier de leur loft spacieux surplombant Los Angeles. 5 ans. Cela fait déjà 5 ans qu'elle avait déménagé d'ici pour s'installer avec Raven et Octavia pour ses études, et revenir ici ne lui fournissait pour ainsi dire … aucune émotion. Un grand vide. Un peu comme une de ces gares où l'on attend une correspondance, où l'on est de passage. On y reste un moment, on croise du monde, c'est plein de vie mais on ne s'y attache pas. C'est impersonnel. Evidemment, rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer leur petite maison sur les bords du Pacifique à Santa Monica, là où elle avait passé tant d'après-midi à courir, s'amuser, manger des glaces avec son père. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 5 ans qu'il les avait quittées des suites d'un cancer de l'estomac pris trop tard pour entamer une rémission. Une ironie quand on sait que sa mère est une des plus grandes chirurgiennes de Los Angeles. Le temps a fait son chemin mais penser à son père restait encore douloureux. C'est à la suite de son décès qu'elle s'était lancée à son tour dans la médecine. Un moyen à son niveau d'essayer à son tour d'aider des familles et éviter la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir durant toutes ses années en repensant au sourire de ce père aimant.

Clarke secoue la tête à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de fondre en larmes et surtout pas devant ma mère. Elle soupire.

« Je retrouve pas ce putain de passeport… tu ne sais pas où il pourrait être ?

« Le langage jeune fille ! » dit-elle en souriant. A quoi sa fille lui répondit en roulant ses yeux au ciel. _Ma mère, cette sainte_ _._

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais entrer dans ta chambre sans invitation »

« A 15 ans évidemment. Peux-tu me citer une seule personne qui adore voir sa mère débarquer à l'improviste ? » Puis en prenant son plus beau sourire, un brin moquer d'ajouter « je ne doute pas que tu aimes tout connaître des gens que je fréquente personnellement mais… »

Ok ! On va s'arrêter là. Je crois voir où tu veux en venir » s'esclaffa Abby en coupant sa phrase. Clarke savait d'où venait mon don pour miraculeusement éviter les discussions sérieuses. « Et pour ta gouverne, je pense qu'il doit être resté dans « ton tiroir secret » comme tu l'appelais. Il n'a pas dû bouger depuis que tu es partie à Paris en 3e.

Un tiroir secret bien sûr... Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Une brillante idée quand on croit que ses secrets les plus importants peuvent être gardés entre 4 lattes en bois. C'était bien elle, Clarke Griffin, l'ancienne freak du collège. Après s'être dirigée rapidement vers la cache, elle en retire - enfin - avec soulagement le précieux sésame. « Super, j'ai ! Bon je vais devoir y aller sinon O et Rae vont me tuer. » Et avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, ce qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter arriva. Sa mère la prenant dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« Tu vas me manquer…

\- Je sais » dit-elle doucement douceur. Elle a toujours été du type à adorer faire des câlins mais avec sa mère, ils avaient trop souvent tendance à être long et déboucher sur des pleurs. De tristesse ou de joie. Mais des pleurs tout de même et elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plomber son dernier jour ici. Bon, c'est vrai, après tout, on ne part pas en mission humanitaire pendant six mois tout le temps, je peux peut-être lui faire une exception… .

« A moins que tu ne souhaites m'inscrire ce soir à un concours de tee shirt mouillé, j'aimerais arriver aussi sèche que possible au bar ». Au moins, elle avait réussi à arracher un sourire à sa mère. Une petite victoire. La femme desserra son étreinte et regarda sa fille dans les yeux en souriant.

« Oui bien sûr. Allez file. Marcus t'embrasse. Il aurait aimé te voir mais il a des obligations…

\- Top secret défense. Je pense savoir ! En descendant les escaliers du perron avec sa valise, elle se retourne : « j'essayerai de t'envoyer des messages de temps en temps mais je ne peux rien te promettre. La connexion risque d'être compliquée et on doit préserver le réseau d'électricité.

\- Fait comme tu peux. Bon voyage ! »

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Ce n'était pas contre elle. Elle a toujours cultivé une culture du secret avec sa mère et elle prenait vraiment cette expédition à cœur. C'était sa première mission sur le terrain dans le cadre de médecin sans frontières. Elle allait pouvoir exercer ses talents auprès d'un petit centre dans la jungle cambodgienne dans une région touchée par une épidémie de paludisme notamment à l'approche de la saison tropicale. Et le fait de pouvoir apporter son aide à des populations en difficultés la motivait grandement. Elle n'allait pas changer leur vie mais à son échelle, elle pouvait contribuer à rendre leur vie ou leur confort un peu meilleur. C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait ce métier. Voir des sourires.

Mais elle ne partait pas seulement pour ça. Dernièrement, sa vie l'ennuyait. Bien sure elle avait un petit ami formidable, une mère adorable depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité avec Marcus et surtout, un groupe de potes aussi insupportable qu'elle et qu'elle adorait par dessus tout. Même son internat de médecine se passait plutôt bien ! Elle avait été bien accueilli dans son service et rapidement pris sous l'aile de Nyilah qui terminait le même cursus qu'elle. Malgré tout, elle ne se sentait pas accomplie. C'était comme s'il manquait un petit quelque chose, un brin de folie dans sa vie. Un début de routine. Alors aussitôt qu'elle avait vu l'offre affichée sur le tableau de sa promotion pour une mission à l'autre bout du monde, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Peut-être que se couper un peu de ce monde et sortir de ce schéma de vie pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore allait l'aider à se remobiliser. Elle en avait parlé à Raven et Octavia et la jeune mécanicienne qui n'attendait qu'une bonne raison pour quitter son salaud de patron avait dit banco. Elle avait de l'expérience en ingénierie au niveau de la radio-transmission et son aide n'allait pas être de trop pour épauler Monty et maintenir la gestion de la base. Après trois mois de planification, voilà, elle y était, excitée de se dire que demain elle serait de l'autre bout de l'hémisphère.

Finn l'attendait près de sa voiture, une audi A3 noir qu'il s'était offerte difficilement après 3 ans passé dans la multinationale Farm Inc. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se souvient de la joie de son petit ami qui lui avait fait la surprise de venir la chercher à la fin d'une journée particulièrement pénible à la Fac. Ce souvenir va de pair avec l'inauguration très festive qui s'en était suivie à l'intérieur de l'automobile. Heureusement pour eux, les sièges ne sont pas à mémoire de forme. Elle rougit, honteuse et à la fois satisfaite de cette nuit épique. Il s'avance, lui prend sa valise et ouvre la portière :

« Ma lady

\- Tu sais comme j'aime la vieille école mais là… » grimace-t-elle

Il rigole. Elle adore le voir sourire. Il s'était montré particulièrement patient avec elle avant qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Deux longues années de flirt. Elle avait fini par céder et trouver sa compagnie plutôt agréable. Son expérience au lit jouant aussi en sa faveur, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore. Tout n'avait pas été parfait. Raven, sa meilleure amie depuis le collège entretenait une relation plus ou moins claire. Amoureuse du jeune homme brun depuis son enfance, sa relation avec Clarke s'était terriblement dégradée quand elle avait vu les deux se rapprocher. Le jour où elle avait compris que Clarke et Finn éprouvaient des sentiments réciproques sincères, elle avait pris sur elle, était revenu vers ses deux amis. Après une très longue discussion passablement alcoolisée avec Clarke, elle s'était finalement résolue à mettre ses sentiments de côté, et essayer de tourner la page. Ce qu'elle avait réussi plus ou moins brillamment en se jetant sur un étudiant ce soir-là. Clarke avait apprécié la maturité de Raven ce jour (sur ce sujet tout du moins). Surtout, Clarke n'était pas sûre que dans le cas où son amie lui aurait demandé de choisir entre elle et Finn, sa vie serait la même à l'heure actuelle. La voix de Finn tire Clarke de sa rêvasserie.

« On y est ! »

« Ugmf ! » A peine la porte du bar passée. Clarke se sent soudainement alourdie par un poids inconnu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et reconnaisse la brunette qui lui avait sauté autour du cou.

\- Grifffffffffin ! Dans mes bras ! Tu as vu l'heure !

\- Raven, j'aimerais autant éviter d'y passer avant de monter dans l'avion

\- Tsss hors de question ! Ce soir, on se fait un barathon ma cocotte ! Je veux goûter tous les cocktails de la rue avant qu'on s'enferme sur cette base de moine pendant 6 mois. Margaritha, Mojito, Jagerbomb & Long Island, je vous aiiiime !

\- On verra ça ! Moi aussi je t'aime sourit-elle en admirant l'enthousiasme de Raven. Finn me suit. Laisse-moi passer voir Octavia, je te rejoins après.

\- Ramène des shots !

Elle s'avance vers le bar voir Octavia. Bien qu'elle ait un an d'écart avec elle et Raven, elles s'étaient tout de suite entendues, devenant un trio d'inséparable. Après le lycée, elles s'étaient brièvement séparées le temps de préparer leur avenir mais elles ne s'étaient jamais perdues de vue. Après avoir passé une année en Amérique du Sud, elle était revenue s'installer à Los Angeles et avait trouvé un job de barmaid au bar « Trige ».

« Hey Clarkeyy ! Ca va ? Tout est prêt ?

\- C'est bon ! Et heureusement parce que vu le programme de la soirée de Rae, j'aurai difficilement pu faire quelque chose demain matin ! s'esclaffe-t-elle. Elle est là depuis quelle heure ?

\- Depuis 18h… Et si la place de pilier de comptoir n'était pas si brillamment tenue par Joe » A l'évocation de son nom, un vieil homme soulève sa tête. Le regard embrumé, il lève son verre en direction des deux jeunes filles « je lui graverai une plaque avec son nom ici. Et en parlant de ça, hors de question que vous me laissiez seule pour aller faire la tournée des bars !» s'exclame-t-elle en posant violemment un verre sur le comptoir. « De toute les jours de la semaine, vous choisissez de fêter la veille de votre départ un jour où je suis de service !

\- O, ton job c'est littéralement de servir des cocktails tous les soirs. On aurait eu de la chance de tomber sur un soir où tu ne travailles pas plutôt que le contraire...»

Avec un roulement des yeux exagérément prononcé, Octavia s'incline. « Ok mais vous restez au moins jusqu'à minuit. Je vais essayer de donner ma fin de service à Gina. Elle me doit bien ça…

\- Arrête de bouder mini-Blake ! » Lance Raven en s'approchant du bar. « Bien sûr qu'on va t'attendre mais tu nous excuseras de vouloir commencer à nous mettre dans l'ambiance et d'essayer de refaire sortir la légendaire Party Girl Griffin ! »

Et c'est reparti soupire-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Finn se rapproche d'elle et lui tend un verre.

« Si tu as besoin de t'échapper, fais-moi un petit signe. Feint de t'étouffer ou quelque chose du genre et j'engage une descente sécurisée avec toi vers la voiture direction l'appart sans escale.

Pas moyen » annonce-t-elle. En arrière-plan, les deux filles avaient déjà commencé à raconter à la moitié du bar leurs soirées épiques et -Oh combien arrosées- pendant leurs années de lycée et à l'université. Des moments qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Elle les aimait vraiment. Elle était contente que Raven l'accompagne mais triste à l'idée d'abandonner Octavia pendant 6 mois. Clarke se sentait mal pour elle. Elle allait lui manquer énormément et elle savait que l'inverse était vrai mais qu'Octavia ne lui montrerait pas. Elle se sentait toujours le besoin de jouer la dure et pour ça parmi tant d'autres qualités de son amie, Clarke l'admirait.

En revanche, l'imitation horrible de Clarke qu'elle faisait en ce moment avec Raven pour l'afficher auprès de leur petit public n'était clairement pas ce qu'elle préférait.

« Bitches ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis amie avec vous. Vous ne me méritez pas. » feint-elle avec une tête faussement attristée avant de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail. Bien corsé.

\- Owww Clarkey

\- Allez, viens là ma chérie, l'amour de ma vie…» déclama Raven en s'approchant de manière sensuelle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Eh ! s'offusqua faussement Finn

\- Finn. Tu n'as littéralement aucune chance contre moi. Si j'avais esquissé un petit mouvement à l'époque, la petite princesse aurait succombé à mon charme Caliente » joue-t-elle est d'un air de défi. Clarke ne se fait pas prier pour rentrer dans son jeu

« Approche ma petite mécanicienne adorée, allons nous isoler...

\- Ahah très drôle.

\- Aucune répartie, aucun humour. Pourquoi lui plutôt que moi... » se lamente-t-elle en jetant un regard de chiot à la blonde qui lui tirait la langue.

« La ferme Raven.» Puis elle posa un baiser sur la joue de son homme avant de continuer à discuter de tout et de rien.

Au bout de trois heures, Octavia qui avait enfin pu terminer son service s'approchait du trio avec des shooters en mains.

« Good ! Vous en êtes encore là ! Assez parlez ! J'ai déjà trop de retard sur vous.» Elle s'enfila deux verres. « Remontez vos seins et en avant sur la piste ! ». Finn lui décocha son plus beau sourire :

« Un conseil beauté pour moi aussi Octavia ?

Seigneur … bouges-toi, on y va ! »

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Entre-temps, Lincoln avait rejoint Octavia. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il était cuisinier dans un restaurant étoilé, ce qui était assez drôle à s'imaginer quand on observait sa carrure et ses tatouages imposants. Jamais Raven et Clarke n'avaient vu leur amie si heureuse dans une relation. Elle était très explosive et il lui fallait quelqu'un qui puisse lui tenir tête, l'apaiser. Ce que Lincoln arrivait étonnamment parfaitement à faire.

Il n'était que deux heures du matin mais elle sentait déjà la fatigue pointer. Les quelques verres but et la chaleur qui transpirait du bar aidaient aussi à cet état. Finn le remarqua.

« Tu veux y aller ?

\- Oui je pense qu'on va pas tarder, il me reste quelques trucs à prendre chez toi et j'aimerai dormir un peu - leur vol était dans 7h désormais - je vais essayer de trouver Raven.» Elle trouva la jeune femme en pleine discussion avec un mec plutôt mignon et décida de ne pas la déranger. Elle retourna vers Lincoln et Octavia qui la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu va me manquer

\- Toi aussi O,

\- Je t'aime, je vous aime toutes les deux. » Et après un petit moment de silence : « vous êtes sûres que vous n'avez pas besoin d'une barmaid sur la base ? On pourrait préparer des soirées locales de dingue à en faire pâlir David Guetta...

\- Octavia...

\- Ok ok ! C'était juste une question hein !» Elle retourna un sourire en voyant la grimace de la blonde qui s'approchait pour prendre Lincoln dans ses bras. Ou plutôt l'inverse.

« Lincoln, on te la confie...

\- Oh merci, je suis touché » lui répondit-il théâtralement avec son sourire ultra-bright un brin moqueur mais il était sérieux et sincère derrière l'implication des mots de la jeune femme. Depuis son escapade en Amérique du Sud, c'était la première fois qu'Octavia allait se retrouver seule, sans son trio. Même là-bas, elle avait réussi à se connecter régulièrement sur Skype ou à faire des Facetime. Bien sûr, il y restait encore Jasper, Gina, Fox ... mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et se retrouver seule dans leur grand appartement l'excitait mais lui pesait aussi un peu. Elle avait confié toutes ses inquiétudes à Lincoln et le jeune homme savait qu'il allait devoir être présent plus que jamais. Il voulait tout faire pour elle, cela ne faisait peut-être que six mois mais il l'aimait vraiment et envisageait déjà un futur avec elle.

Clarke s'éloigna du groupe quelques instants avec Octavia.

« J'ai vu Rae, elle est collée au guitariste qui a joué tout à l'heure. Si elle nous cherche...

\- Pas de soucis, t'inquiète.» Puis en jetant un coup d'oeil avec Finn. « J'étais sûre qu'il allait te faire une demande avant que tu partes vu comment il est sentimental et grand jeu...»

Le mariage. Oui elle y avait songé mais elle n'était clairement pas prête. Elle n'avait que 23 ans et tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. Un anneau avant ou après la mission n'allait rien y changer. Il allait lui manquer et elle allait lui manquer mais elle savait qu'à la fin, ils se retrouveraient. Elle aurait le temps de discuter de ça avec lui plus tard. Peut-être.

Les deux garçons les dévisageaient

« Tu sais ce que j'en penses. Et entre nous, je ne pense pas que je serai la première à y passer...!

\- Ugh. On verra ça. Allez, amuses-toi »

Clarke était à mi-chemin de retourner vers Finn quand elle entendit crier :

« ET PROTEGEZ-VOUS !

\- Gross. Yes mom ! Oh ! Et quand je reviens, je veux que tu me refasse ce cocktail bleu là, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mis dedans mais il déchire.

Le sourire d'Octavia n'aurait pas pû être plus grand. C'était un cocktail qu'elle avait elle même inventé récemment.

\- Compte là dessus !

Le trajet vers l'appartement de Finn ne dura pas plus de vingt minutes mais déjà, elle sentait les effets de l'alcool retomber et la fatigue reprendre le dessus. Elle tira sa valise à l'intérieur de la chambre, passa par la salle de bain se rafraîchir et 10 minutes après, elle se crasha sur le lit. Finn la rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard et la prit dans ses bras puis lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres. Elle se retourna et se blottit contre lui à moitié endormie pour un dernier câlin.

« Dors Princesse. Je t'aime. »

Une sonnerie. 7h du matin seulement. Pourquoi ? Oh. L'aéroport, c'est vrai.

A reculons, Clarke se tira en douceur du lit où Finn dormait encore à poing fermé. Il commençait à 9h. Il avait encore une bonne heure de sommeil devant lui et elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire subir l'état de déchet qu'elle ressentait physiquement à ce moment. Elle changea ses vêtements de manière mécanique. Heureusement qu'il y a de très longues heures d'avion soupira-t-elle les yeux encore demi-clos.

En cuisine, elle se prit un café serré - à quoi bon - et après avoir rapidement avalé une tranche de pain de mie qui traînait, elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Après avoir jugé son apparence suffisante satisfaisante pour ne pas effrayer un gamin s'il venait à lui arriver d'en croiser un dans le couloir de l'aéroport, elle referma la porte de l'appartement à clé. Dehors, Raven l'attendait déjà, aussi fraîche que si elle avait fait une grasse matinée.

Cette fille est incroyable.

« Un peu plus et j'allais appeler les pompiers pour venir défoncer votre porte. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

\- Raven, mois vite s'il te plaît...

\- Oh non, ne compte pas dessus ! Tu fait vraiment rêver ! Attends, ne bouge pas. Cheese pour la caméra !

Le flash crépita et aveugla Clarke pendant une demi-seconde

« WTF Rae ! »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et commençait déjà à taper frénétiquement sur son portable. Un joli filtre et un hashtag après, elle se retourna vers la blonde.

« Tu me remercieras. Quand tu seras vieille et aigrie, tu pourras montrer cette photo à tes petits-enfants. Ils seront tellement fiers d'avoir une grande mère qui était badass quand elle était jeune. J'assure ta réputation sur ta future progéniture là ! Tu pourra jouer la carte de la grand mère cool...

\- Merci Rae ! Surtout qu'on sait qu'entre nous deux je suis la plus cool. Dommage, j'aurais dû l'enregistrer et mettre ce que tu as dit en sonnerie...

\- Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, je veux bien jouer le rôle de mère Teresa pour cette fois-çi ! Allez, en voiture Princesse.

Une demi-heure après, elles faisaient leur entrée dans le hall. Par chance, il n'y avait pas eu de ralentissement et leur vol était annoncé à l'heure. Après avoir déposé leurs bagages et passé le contrôle de sécurité, elles se posèrent sur des sièges en attendant leur appel d'embarquement.

« Et sinon, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Mmmh ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles lui répondit-elle de manière blasée

\- Rae ... Alors hier soir ?

\- Oh ! Tu parles de Sasha ?

\- Si c'est le nom du mec en cuir avec qui tu parlais au bar quand je suis parti, alors oui je suppose !

\- Ah, Wick. Non, c'était juste un coup d'un soir. On a parlé un peu, il m'a dit qu'il s'était casé avec une de ses ex-groupies... Enfin bref. Non après, j'ai revu Sasha. Tu te souviens d'elle ? On était en terminale ensemble, elle traînait avec ta cousine, une grande athlétique, la peau mate, les yeux un peu bridés et les cheveux noirs ? »

Elle essaya de se remémorer les traits de cette fille qui ne lui évoquait que vaguement quelque chose. Elle s'était sûrement croisées en soirées mais elle ne lui avait pas véritablement laissé de souvenir.

« Oui vaguement je crois...

\- Crois-moi, tu l'aurais vu hier, tu n'aurais pas pu la louper...» Elle prit une gorgée de Coca et continua. « Elle est venue me voir un peu après que Wick soit partie. Lincoln et Octavia étaient bien occupés entre eux, je m'ennuyais. Je discutais un peu avec Joe et elle s'est assise à côté de moi. Au début, je ne l'ai pas reconnu mais elle semblait se souvenir de moi. En même temps, comment oublier ça » dit-elle fièrement en montrant son corps.

Clarke s'esclaffa. C'est sûr, objectivement, il était difficile d'oublier Raven, aussi bien par son physique que par sa façon d'être. Elle était unique et méritait de trouver quelqu'un qui lui fasse ressentir ça.

« Bref, on a bu un peu, on a discuté. Les « Linctavia » sont venus me dire qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer. Lincoln voulait me raccompagner avec ma voiture vu que j'avais un peu forcé et finalement, Sasha s'est proposée de le faire. Tu sais comment ça s'est terminée. On a incliné le siège passager... » Un frisson passa dans le dos de Clarke.

« ATTENDS ! Le siège où j'étais assise tout à l'heure ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec effroi. Raven acquiesça fièrement. Le visage de Clarke se décomposa.

Soudain, elle entendit hurler de rire à côté d'elle.

« Ta tête ? Priceless. Tu veux pas me la refaire pour que je la mette en fonds d'écran ?

\- T'es conne » souria-t-elle, soudainement soulagée

« Allez, c'était drôle !

\- De me faire croire que je me suis assisse pendant plus d'une demi-heure dans vos orgasmes ? Oui, c'est cool, un plaisir ! J'adore partager ! La prochaine fois, tu fais la même dans la notre. Je pense que j'ai un nouveau type de fantasme.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'estime bien trop les voitures et le confort de mon partenaire pour jouer à ça dedans un véhicule contrairement à d'autres » flasha-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. « Dans une limousine, je ne te dis pas, ça se discute...»

Clarke avait capté le sous entendu et s'empressa de relancer Raven sur son histoire.

« Bon bref ! Alors ?

\- Alors rien. Elle a pris mes clés, m'a ramené chez moi. On a regardé un film et on a passé la nuit ensemble mais on a rien fait. Elle ne voulait pas profiter de moi, elle ne voulait pas que je regrette blablabla. En temps normal, j'aurais hurlé à la connerie et je t'aurais dit qu'elle avait refusé parce qu'elle avait peur d'être impuissante mais j'ai pris le temps de la regarder. Elle semblait sincère, j'avais limite envie de la croire... »

Ça, c'était une première. Généralement, les hommes (ou femmes) qui fréquentaient Raven ne se faisaient pas prier. Et Raven montrait rarement son côté affectif et vulnérable comme maintenant. Au loin, elle entendit une annonce : Les passagers du vol A303 en direction d'Angkor au Cambodge sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement. Je répète, les passa...

Clarke détourna son regard du haut-parleur qui crachait de nouveau l'information et se retourna vers son amie.

« Et tu penses la revoir en rentrant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est sympa, j'aime bien comment elle est, on as pas mal de chose en commun mais voir plus loin, franchement je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas trop y croire pour le moment. On verra au retour. 6 mois c'est long.»

Oui, 6 mois, c'est très long.

20 minutes plus tard, elles étaient dans leur carrosse volant. Au moment du décollage, Clarke laissa traîner son regard à travers le hublot.

Pendant ce temps là, au sol, perchée dans un arbre à 10 000 km de là, des yeux verts émeraude scannaient le ciel.


	2. Running Running

Un vol interminable - mais sans encombres - plus tard, elles avaient finalement réussi à rallier l'aéroport international d'Angkor. Après avoir récupéré leurs valises, elles s'étaient dirigées dans le vaste hall où un homme détaché à la mission tendait un panneau avec leurs noms. Il était plutôt grand, il arborait un large sourire et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un certain style, dans le bon sens du terme. Elles se rapprochèrent et il leur tendit sa main, tour à tour.

« Salut, moi c'est Atom, je suppose que tu es Raven eeeet toi Clarke .» Dit-il en les pointant du doigt.

\- Touché, bien joué incroyable, comment as-tu deviné ?! On me confond tous les jours avec elle... c'est fou, c'est quoi ton secret ?

La remarque de Raven était un peu acerbe mais c'est la fatigue qui parlait, ce n'était pas contre lui et il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, il semblait comprendre.

\- Excuse la grincheuse, elle n'a pas bien dormi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la soirée d'hier soir et baver sur une occasion manquée...

Elle savait qu'elle allait réveiller Raven avec ça. Et elle ne s'était pas loupée, elle avait mordu.

\- C'est la meilleure. Fait gaffe Griffin, j'ai quelques photos de toi la bave aux lèvres qui feraient des heureux...

\- T'oserais pas !

\- Tu paries ?

Le dénommé Atom prit leurs valises des mains et répondit simplement à la jeune blonde :

\- Ahah ne t'inquiète pas, pas de problème. Tu m'aurais vu le premier jour où je suis arrivé, j'étais à peu près dans le même état d'esprit et c'est Wells qui s'est tout pris dans la figure. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a parlé de vous. Tellement de fois que je m'en serais voulu de m'être trompé. Et en plus vous êtes les dernières, avec vous l'effectif est au complet ! Miller est arrivé il y a 3h, je viens juste de le déposer. Vous le connaissez aussi je crois ?

\- J'y crois pas ! Mister Mills est là aussi ! Clarke, ça va être la mission de travail la plus cool que j'ai eu depuis longtemps !

Raven avait totalement raison. Miller... Ca faisait tellement de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Avec Harper, Monty, Raven et Octavia, ils avaient tous fréquenté le même lycée. Miller avait toujours été la tête de la classe mais un peu renfermé à cause des rumeurs autour de sa sexualité. Il y avait beaucoup de lesbiennes et de bisexuelles dans leur établissement mais peu de gays et leur petite communauté se faisait systématiquement moquée par des lycéens machos et qui se croyaient un tant soit peu virils et intelligents. Ses amis n'y prêtaient guère attention. De toute façon, de quel droit peut-on juger la sexualité des gens ? Et ce n'est pas ce qui le définissait. Il était brillant, attachant, drôle et un danseur exceptionnel comme il avait pu le démontrer dans un concours national. Mais un peu fragile mentalement. Même s'il avait le soutien de ses amis, il ne supportait plus les regards et les moqueries des garçons envers lui et avait décidé de quitter la région après sa terminale pour intégrer l'université d'Ottawa au Canada dans une filière de communication. Clarke et Raven recevaient des nouvelles de temps en temps. Il avait rencontré peu après son arrivée Bryan, un étudiant en média et depuis deux ans, ils vivaient le parfait amour et avaient même décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble. Il était heureux et c'est ce qui comptait.

« Je vous laisse vous installer les filles, on en a encore un petit bout de route à faire avant d'atteindre la base » Leur dit-il en désignant la vieille jeep terreuse.

Une heure après, Clarke et Raven touchaient du doigt leur destination. Le trajet avait été rendu inconfortable par les routes cabossées cambodgiennes mais leur bonne humeur n'était pas entamée. Raven s'était excusée auprès d'Atom pour sa réponse un peu sèche et il lui avait répondu par un check et un « No problem Sis ». Sur la base, il était en charge de la logistique. Il était un peu l'homme à tout faire, le bricoleur de l'équipe. Elles ne le connaissaient que depuis une heure mais il se présentait comme un garçon avec qui il était très facile de s'entendre et c'était agréable. Surtout quand on est censé rester enfermé plus de 6 mois avec les mêmes personnes.

Quand elles arrivèrent, il faisait déjà nuit. Atom avait à faire. Il leur désigna un mobil home et se dirigea vers l'opposé où un homme requerrait son aide. Raven et Clarke se dirigèrent vers la source de lumière et furent accueillies par Wells, docteur de son état et spécialisé dans l'humanitaire. Quand il avait choisi cette vocation, il était allé contre la volonté de son père qui aurait préféré voir son fils reprendre le contrôle de l'entreprise familiale plutôt que de se lancer dans du « baby-sitting bénévolat » comme il l'appelait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse sacrifier autant de temps et d'énergie comme Wells pour une activité qui ne rapportait financièrement rien. Leurs relations restaient tendues mais malgré tout, Wells aimait son père. C'était un passionné et un affectif. Il essayait de faire abstraction de son animosité quand il allait le voir et évitait soigneusement de parler boulot.

Ici, il était en charge de la mission. C'est lui qui avait initié le projet et prouvé sa nécessité auprès de Médecins sans Frontières. Après un an d'efforts et d'allers-retours entre Angkor et le siège de l'organisme, il avait réussi à faire céder sa hiérarchie et débloquer des fonds nécessaires pour l'envoi d'une petite équipe d'intervention sanitaire. Les problèmes étaient réels, surtout dans cette région.

A 25 ans, il était jeune et Clarke savait que son ami d'enfance était stressé par ses nouvelles responsabilités et elle souhaitait tout faire pour l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Il s'approcha pour leur faire la bise.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je suis heureux de vous voir ! On n'arrête pas »

Ils étaient déjà sur le pied d'œuvre depuis une semaine. Clarke avait réussi à négocier un petit délai supplémentaire pour rejoindre l'équipe le temps de finir ses derniers examens pour valider sa 3e année de fac. Raven, elle, devait régler et clore le litige avec son employeur qui refusait de lui payer son dernier salaire. Mais elle savait aussi que pour les premiers jours, Monty pourrait se débrouiller sans elle. Il s'occupait de toute la gestion informatique et électronique interne au camp. Raven elle avait pour mission prioritaire de monter des antennes relais mobiles aux alentours de leur base afin d'étendre le champ de transmission.

En effet, la base était le centre des opérations pour soigner les personnes dans le besoin mais il était prévu dans les plans de Wells qu'une fois par semaine, une équipe restreinte se rendrait dans des petits villages environnants isolés afin de prodiguer des soins aux personnes qui le souhaitaient. D'après les premiers retours du jeune homme au bout d'une semaine, souvent, les villageois avaient peur d'eux et n'osaient pas avancer jusqu'à la base pour se faire soigner. Dans d'autres cas, ils ne pouvaient pas à cause de la distance et déplacer des malades sur une trop longue distance et sur un terrain incertain ne ferait qu'aggraver leurs cas. La décision de Wells était sage et les talents de Raven seraient essentiels à la réussite de ce projet. En attendant sa mise en place, il était prévu que les deux amies restent sur la base jusqu'à la fin de la semaine le temps de s'acclimater aux conditions et d'intégrer les manœuvres de fonctionnement de l'équipe.

« Vous pourrez visiter les installations demain matin si vous voulez. Je vous ferai un tour et dès que vous serez briefés et que je vous aurais présenté au reste de l'équipe, vous pourrez prendre votre service... On reçoit beaucoup de demandes de traitement contre les maladies amenées par les moustiques donc fermez bien votre moustiquaire la nuit si vous dormez dans les tentes et tenez ...

Il leur tendit un répulsif

\- ...Mettez-vous de la crème. Vous êtes vaccinées mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Merci Wells.

\- Pour ce soir, vous pouvez dormir dans le mobil home 5, il y a deux lits de camp disposés. Harper ne devrait pas tarder à finir son service, elle partage la chambre avec vous.

Clarke ne rêvait que d'une chose. La distance l'empêchait de penser à Finn et son lit bien moelleux à 10 000km. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte pour ce soir, découvrir sa chambre et se crasher sur le matelas. Tout le reste pouvait attendre demain matin.

\- Je sais que vous êtes crevés donc je ne vais pas vous tenir longtemps mais Raven ? » La jeune femme se retourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur. « Si tu pouvais passer voir notre surfer, je pense qu'il serait ravi... » lui demanda-t-il en désignant le fond de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait Monty. Effectivement, sa frange lui donnait un faux air se surfer ou de Justin Bieber à ses débuts. Raven courra vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en tendant les bras. Elle allait lui faire son câlin spécial « retrouvailles » et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait de la poigne. Au moins, ses cours de Kick-Boxing et de fitness n'étaient pas inutiles. Clarke plaignait Monty, elle ne s'était-elle même pas encore remise de l'étau de Raven quand elle l'avait serré dans ses bras au bar la veille.

« Raven, laisse-moi respirer s'il te plaît...

\- Pas moyen. Je ne te lâche pas mon petit Nerd adoré.»

Clarke et Wells observèrent la scène de loin avec amusement avant de se rapprocher de leurs deux amis.

« Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux…

\- La ferme Clarke ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprend de quoi on parle quand on dit « code HTML» et «Microprocesseur»

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir l'intelligence de madame !

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être née au Moyen âge !

Wells rigola devant leurs échanges.

\- Elles ne changeront jamais... se lamenta Monty. Il échangea un regard compréhensif avec Wells.

\- Heureusement ! On te manquerait tellement sinon ! » Conclut Raven

Monty qui avait réussi à s'échapper des bras de Raven alla saluer Clarke. Etre réuni ensemble pendant seulement 5 minutes avait réussi à raviver des bons souvenirs. Elle était réellement heureuse de voir qu'après quelques mois/quelques années sans se voir, leurs relations restaient intactes et quand ils se revoyaient, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés et qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leurs discussions là où elles s'étaient arrêtées la dernière fois. C'était la définition réelle d'un ami et Clarke était contente de voir qu'elle en comptait pleins autour d'elle. Une multitude d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Ça me fait hyper plaisir de vous revoir toutes les deux… Clarke ! Regardes-toi ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Super, tout va bien !

\- Et Jas ?

Il parlait de Jasper. Les deux meilleurs amis du monde. A l'époque, ils étaient toujours collés ensemble mais après le lycée, Monty avait dû partir dans le Massachussetts, de l'autre côté des Etats Unis. Un recruteur avait détecté chez lui son talent et était très intéressé pour lui offrir une place au MIT, l'institut à la point des sciences et de la technologie. Difficile de refuser l'institut de ses rêves mais difficile aussi de mettre plus de distance entre Los Angeles sur la côte Ouest et Cambridge sur la côte Est. En toute logique, Monty avait déménagé et Jasper était le plus heureux du monde pour son ami car c'était son rêve d'enfance. Depuis, ils se rendaient visites régulièrement mais leur calendrier leur permettait rarement de se voir très longtemps. C'était un crève-cœur pour les deux.

\- Il va bien, tu le connais… Mais il irait mieux si tu te ramenais pour sa pendaison de crémaillère en fin d'année… Il quitte enfin son taudis pour un vrai appart.

Jasper vivait avec deux colocataires dans un 50 m2 à l'insonorisation inexistante et à la conformité très douteuse. Le prix du loyer expliquait pas mal de choses. Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème.

\- Non tu rigoles…

\- C'est plus que sérieux ! acquiesça Raven

\- Plus de soirées avec l'affreuse Barbara et le banjo de Tomy en bruit de fond ?

Le deuxième problème : ses colocataires. Barbara et Tomy étaient insupportables, dans deux styles différents. Barbara ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser traîner littéralement toutes ses affaires sur l'entière superficie de l'appartement et inviter sans arrêt ses amis pour des soirées à n'en plus finir mais le peu de fois où Jasper avait pu inviter Clarke et son groupe de potes, elle leur hurlait dessus d'une voix stridente pour qu'ils aillent poliment « se faire mettre » dehors. Tomy était tout le contraire. Toujours calme. Très relax. Sa chambre ressemblait à un squat pour paumés se shootant à toute heure et fumant de la weed.

Sur ce point-là, il s'était bien trouvé avec Jasper qui aimait se détendre en fumant de temps en temps mais Octavia avait craint plus d'une fois qu'il pousse inconsciemment Jasper dans la drogue, surtout après avoir enduré le départ de Monty et sa rupture avec sa copine de l'époque. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée sur son compte et qu'il avait plus de mental qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais elle avait été tout de même très soulagée d'apprendre la nouvelle de son déménagement.

Honnêtement, en y repensant, Clarke ne savait pas comment il avait pu tenir deux ans. Ca relevait d'un exploit.

\- Nope. Fini les soirées Woodstock et simulation d'égorgement de chat en direct.

\- Alors tu parles que je vais venir ! Je vous préparerai même ma tournée !

\- God, ton affreux Moonshine ?

\- Comment tu peux dire qu'il est affreux ? Tu n'as pas encore goûté la nouvelle cuvée ! rétorqua Monty outré.

\- Ne me fait pas rire ! Si c'est toujours aussi bon que tes expériences dans le dortoir du lycée, je pense que j'ai un bon aperçu. J'ai encore l'arrière-goût qui brûle mon palais…

\- Je ne savais pas que Reyes rimait avec mauvaise foi mais apparemment je m'étais trompé. Tu me déçois…

\- Holy shit. Je suis de mauvaise foi ? Tu rigoles… - et en se retournant vers Clake - Griffin, appuie-moi sur ce coup !

\- Désolée Monty mais il est particulièrement … imbuvable.

\- Ah ! Si Party Girl te le dit, sa voix compte double. Désolée Monty, échec et mat.

\- Bande de rabat-joie ! Vous allez littéralement retourner votre veste pour que je vous en donne vu que je suis le seul détenteur d'une bouteille d'alcool sur cette base…

\- Tout ne se rapporte pas à l'alcool Monty tu sais. Il y a plus important dans la vie. Et puis, c'est dangereux pour la santé.

Elle ne savait pas si c'est la fatigue ou un élan soudain de sagesse mais la phrase semblait faire son effet. Raven fit semblant de s'étouffer.

\- Ma parole. Maitre Bouddha, sort de ce corps ! Clarke rentre dans le placard ! C'est une date à noter ! Je m'attendais à ce que Wells fasse la leçon de morale mais là c'est trop beau.

Le jeune homme avait évidemment son mot à dire dans l'affaire.

\- Désolé d'être le lourd de service mais effectivement on est pas en club Med. Cette mission est ultra importante. Après, je ne suis pas un dictateur, quand vous avez fini votre service, vous pouvez vous détendre comme vous le souhaitez. Nous sommes ici pour 6 mois ensemble et je préfère vous voir de bonne humeur. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est du contrôle et du professionnalisme.

\- Bien sûr grand chef. Aucun problème. On se fera juste un petit toast pour fêter la réunion de l'équipe. »

Wells acquiesça

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils continuèrent d'échanger sur leur vie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, l'actualité du moment…puis ils se séparèrent rapidement. Wells devait retourner sur le terrain. On lui avait amené une petite fille souffrant de crampes sévères, de nausées et d'une fièvre élevée. Très certainement un début de malaria diagnostiqua Clarke dans son esprit. Il devait vite aller à son chevet lui administrer une dose de Quinine et statuer sur son état. Il s'excusa auprès du petit groupe pour se rendre dans la tente de soin et leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

Monty se proposa de les accompagner jusqu'à leur dortoir et elles ne se firent pas prier. Dès qu'elles eurent passé le seuil de la porte, elles se jetèrent sur leurs lits. Encore une fois, la nuit allait être courte.

Le lendemain matin, Clarke fut la première à se réveiller. Elle en profita pour sortir prendre l'air et admirer les alentours, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire la veille vu qu'ils étaient arrivés de nuit. Premier point, le camp était entouré de barrières et gardé par quelques Casques bleus qui surveillaient les environs. Simple mesure de précaution dissuasive. Par chance, le pays n'était pas pris dans un conflit mais il résidait quelques guérillas qui agitaient encore les campagnes cambodgiennes. L'ONU les avait donc dépêchés pour protéger les civils et dans le cadre où Médecins sans Frontières travaillait également avec des populations locales, il était préférable d'assurer la sécurité de la mission. Le service de sécurité n'était pas très important et mais il demeurait essentiel car il restait toujours des extrémistes qui prenaient pour cible les missions humanitaires pour faire des otages et récupérer des rançons exorbitantes auprès des gouvernements étrangers

Elle grimpa sur une petite colline qui surplombait la base afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. Après 20 minutes de marche, elle était arrivée au sommet.

Ils étaient placés en contrebas d'une vallée. Le camp formait un demi-arc de cercle constitué de tentes et quelque mobiles homes ; certainement pour les unités de soins. Au centre, une grande antenne relais montait vers le ciel.

C'était une petite base, elle en aurait vite fait le tour. Au loin, dans la forêt ; elle observait un amas de pierres formant une sorte d'arche. Cela devait faire partie d'un vieux monument. Si elle avait un peu de temps, elle se promettait d'y aller jeter un œil.

En redescendant, elle se dirigea directement vers le mobil home où elle et Raven avait été accueillie la veille. Son amie était en train de manger et Wells se servait un café.

« Salut Princesse !

\- Ah, Clarke ! Je t'en prie, installes-toi. Je t'attendais pour pouvoir commencer. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Je prendrais bien un café aussi s'il te plaît. »

Wells acquiesça. Après avoir versé la boisson, il s'assit et commença à leur expliquer plus en détail le fonctionnement de la base dans laquelle elles allaient maintenant travailler la plupart du temps. Elle était divisée en 4 zones :

\- Le mobil home où ils se trouvaient qui faisait office de salle de repos, d'accueil, de lieu d'échanges.

\- Des mobiles-homes logistiques se trouvaient au centre de la base. C'est là où Monty et Raven notamment allaient évoluer.

\- Une tente « préventive » où l'équipe de communication essayait de faire un cours pour transmettre à la population des techniques et des conseils pour éviter des risques de contaminations.

« Tu pourras le voir tout à l'heure. Monty a notamment fait un spot vidéo pour expliquer les origines classiques du paludisme et de la Malaria. Le but est qu'ils diffusent le message dans leur village afin d'adopter des techniques de prévention simples. Roma essaye également de leur enseigner quelques techniques pour filtrer l'eau. Ils ont peu de puits et boivent essentiellement l'eau des fleuves et des lacs, c'est là leur principal problème. »

Clarke trouvait l'idée excellente.

\- Enfin, 3 tentes de soins qui pouvaient accueillir jusqu'à une trentaine de patients au maximum. Pour le moment, le flux entre les patients entrants et sortants arrivait à être équilibré de sorte qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais encore retrouvés dans cette position.

Dans les cas où les patients étaient trop gravement atteints, il avait réussi à obtenir une dérogation exceptionnelle de l'hôpital le plus proche qui leur autorisait le transfert des patients dont l'état nécessitait une prise en charge plus lourde dans un environnement sain. Ils pourraient utiliser leur équipement mais en contrepartie, c'était les membres de la MSF qui devaient s'assurer du suivi de ses patients car le personnel de l'hôpital est toujours en sous-effectif par rapport à la population qui rentre chaque jour dans l'établissement. Il est vrai qu'il est plus facile de travailler dans un hôpital avec un patient sur un vrai lit. Les chances de guérison n'en sont que plus grandes. Mais si cela devait avoir lieux cela resterait exceptionnel car aller à l'hôpital signifiait se démunir d'un membre du groupe pour une durée incertaine et ce n'était pas concevable avec la quantité de travail.

Après son pitch, Wells les laissa terminer leur petit déjeuner et sorti pour faire ses premières consultations de la journée.

Clarke engagea la conversation avec Raven qui était aussi excitée qu'elle

« Tu sais sur quoi tu vas faire travailler tes neurones de génie aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas encore exactement, Monty va me faire un topo. On verra ! Mais quel que soit le plan, je vais déchirer.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Eh ! Soit pas sarcastique ! C'est toi la première qui me traite de génie.

\- J'ai ripé, désoléeee !

\- C'est ça. Je sais que tu m'aimes

\- Plus que ça. »

Raven lui fit un baiser avec sa main puis se releva, prête à partir.

« Tu taperas la bise à Harper, je ne l'ai même pas entendue rentrer cette nuit.

\- Vu ton état et le mien, je pense qu'elle nous pardonnera. »

Elle prit son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la sortie

« Allez bon courage Griffin. Tu me racontes tout ce soir, même les détails les plus ennuyeux, pigé ? »

Elle avait pris un ton faussement menaçant qui fit sourire la blonde.

« C'est pas un RDV mais tout ce que tu veux. Allez, à plus Rae ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la tente de soin. En entrouvrant la toile, elle reconnut la blonde menue qui était au chevet d'un homme âgé, visiblement très fatiguée. Elle ne voulait pas la déranger pendant qu'elle administrait les soins et attendit un peu à l'écart. Peu de temps après, quand la fille se releva pour se diriger vers la table du côté de l'entrée, elle s'aperçut de la présence de Clarke.

« Hey !

\- Bonjour Clarke ! » répondit-elle enthousiaste

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure pour des discours de retrouvailles, elles auraient le temps le soir même. Elles parlèrent tout de suite de la mission.

« Comme tu vois et comme Wells a dû te le dire, on fait face à beaucoup de cas de paludisme et d'intoxication. Dylan s'occupe des blessures avec saignements qui n'ont rien à voir avec une maladie infectieuse, Maya s'occupe majoritairement de faire les vaccinations et vient m'aider de temps en temps. Je prends en charge les patients malades : prendre leurs constantes vitales, diagnostiquer leur problème et commencer les traitements qui s'imposent. Tu peux m'aider sur ça ? On va être pas mal occupé ce matin j'ai l'impression.

\- Bien sûr ! »

La fin de la semaine se déroula sans encombre. Elle avait peu de temps pour elle mais avec quand même réservé un appel par Skype pour rassurer sa mère. Oui elle était bien arrivée, tout allait bien. Elle lui demanda de prévenir Finn que tout était ok et de lui dire que c'était une expérience incroyable à vivre. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir partager sa joie directement avec lui mais il n'était pas connecté à ce moment et leur 3G était limitée. Elle réessayerait après son retour de Tonlé Sap.

C'était un petit village de pêcheurs sur le bord du lac du même nom. Wells avait jugé bon de l'envoyer là-bas pour sa première mission extérieure à la demande du docteur local qui était submergé par le nombre inquiétant de nouveaux malades chaque jour. Elle partait avec Maya. Elles allaient rester sur place une petite semaine pour avoir le temps de traiter le maximum de cas et avoir un véritable suivi concernant l'amélioration ou non de l'état des patients. Au bout de cette semaine, elles retourneraient à la base et une autre équipe prendrait le relais pour aller dans un autre village alentour.

La veille du départ, elle passa la soirée avec Harper, Raven, Wells, Monty et Miller. L'ambiance était détendue, elle ne regrettait pour rien au monde de s'être échappée de la folie des villes américaines pour un petit moment.

Le lendemain à 7h, elle était prête. Elle avait préparé son sac contenant quelques encas, sa trousse de premier secours et un carnet de dessins. On ne sait jamais si elle avait le temps de croquer un paysage ou deux. Le reste de l'équipement lourd ; lits de camps, couvertures, valises de médicaments et de matériel ; était déjà installés et callés dans la Jeep grâce à l'efficacité d'Atom.

Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le recroiser véritablement depuis leur arrivée. Il était toujours occupé à bricoler quelque chose dans le camp. Si Wells était la tête de l'opération, Atom était également essentiel au fonctionnement du camp. Elle appréciait d'avoir à passer le trajet avec lui plutôt que John MBenge son binôme qui était peu agréable quand on tentait de l'approcher, sans aucune raison véritablement. Mais pas de chance pour elle, c'était lui qui était désigné pour l'accompagner elle et Maya pour cette virée.

L'heure de trajet se passa dans un silence glacial. John n'était pas d'humeur à engager une quelconque conversation et Maya… était Maya. Timide à en mourir. Par deux fois, Clarke avait essayé d'engager le débat avec elle sur la route mais la jeune femme ne lui avait répondu que par monosyllabe. Devant ça, elle avait décidé de laisser tomber. La grande gueule de Raven lui manquait déjà. Pour le trajet, pas de problème. Mais elle espérait que Maya communiquerait un peu plus au cours de la semaine, sinon elle allait être longue et ce ne serait pas facile de faire du travail correct.

A leur arrivée, ils furent reçus par le médecin local. Sa tente était remplie et une longue file d'attente s'étendait dehors. Parmi eux, beaucoup d'enfants. Clarke avait le cœur serré. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation et vint confirmer ce que Wells leur avait dit au sujet de l'eau consommée et de la recrudescence de moustiques à cette période. Pendant ce temps, John avait commencé à déballer le matériel et l'installer dans une tente conjointe. Après une petite heure, Clarke et Maya étaient prêtes à entamer leur mission.

Il avait été convenu avec Nyko - c'était comme ça que s'appelait le médecin - qu'ils se répartissent le travail. Maya s'occupait des patients non atteints et leur administrait des doses de vaccins pour éviter la propagation du virus. De leur côté, Nyko et Clarke s'occupaient de la dizaine de patients en leur administrant des antibiotiques, des remèdes à base de plantes et en essayant de faire baisser leur fièvre avec des linges imbibés d'eau qu'ils changeaient fréquemment. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

Clarke appréciait de passer du temps avec Nyko et observer sa manière de travailler. Il faisait un peu peur à voir au premier regard derrière sa barbe et ses imposants tatouages sur le corps, mais il avait un grand cœur. Et lui aussi en retour apprenait également énormément auprès de la jeune fille.

Au bout de 5 jours, tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Les premiers malades commençaient à montrer de nets signes d'améliorations. Seuls 2 enfants restaient encore très fragiles car leur corps mettait plus de temps à réagir au traitement mais leur vie ne semblait pas en danger. Maya les surveillait tout de même de très près. La jeune femme s'était d'ailleurs montrée plus loquace avec Clarke au fil du temps, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Pendant ce temps-là, John qui ne s'était pas montré plus chaleureux avec elle passait le plus clair de son temps en dehors du village, dans les bois, à faire on ne sait quoi. « Peu importe ! » pensa Clarke, qu'il la laisse donc tranquille, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Le samedi matin, seuls 2 nouveaux patients s'étaient présentés avec de nouveaux symptômes de Malaria. Maya avait fini de vacciner les villageois volontaires la veille et Nyko proposa alors à Clarke de souffler un peu, de se prendre un break pour la matinée. Il pourrait s'occuper avec Maya du reste. Clarke était très heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir passer un peu de moment pour elle. Elle décida de se lancer dans l'exploration du village. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'intéresser vraiment à l'artisanat et aux traditions culturelles du pays où elle avait atterri une semaine auparavant. L'occasion se présentait maintenant.

Si l'on n'exceptait la raison pour laquelle elle était ici, c'était un village qui restait très vivant. La pêche avait diminué et de ce fait, les pêcheurs et les poissonniers restaient au chômage technique mais cela n'empêchait pas le marché d'être pris d'assaut par les villageois. On y trouvait de nombreux étals d'aliments, de fruits, de viandes séchées. Certains proposaient également des mètres de tissu et des panoplies de vêtement complètes. Clarke décida de se procurer une de ces tuniques. Elle avait emmené pas mal d'habits de Los Angeles mais elle n'était pas véritablement confortable dedans avec le temps qu'il régnait ici. Il faisait très moite et ses habits la collaient tous les jours, c'était particulièrement désagréable. En revanche, elle avait remarqué que les villageois travaillaient confortablement dans ces tuniques et Nyko lui avait confié qu'ils étaient tissés avec des fibres végétales particulièrement sélectionnées pour permettre au tissu de respirer et faire passer l'air. Apparemment ici, pas besoin d'avoir un tee shirt Adidas ou des Nike pour être à l'aise. Il semblait fonctionner sur le modèle du troc. Elle se rapprocha d'un étal et engagea la discussion en anglais :

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrai vous donner pour avoir cet ensemble s'il vous plaît ?

La vieille dame lui souria.

\- Pas pour toi

Clarke était confuse par la réponse mais la femme développa :

\- Je veux dire, tu n'as pas besoin de donner quelque chose. Nous sommes très heureux ici que vous soyez venus aider notre petite communauté. Tu as soigné mon fils, il va mieux donc le moins que je puisse faire en remerciement, c'est de t'offrir ces vêtements. »

Clarke était doublement confuse et gênée par la gentillesse de cette dame. C'était son métier, elle ne le faisait pas pour se couvrir de gloire et avoir des privilèges mais la vieille femme semblait y tenir. Clarke la remercia timidement :

« Merci, vraiment… vous n'êtes pas obligée.

Elle secoua la tête

\- Tsss ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Et je suis sûre que vous serez très jolie et bien plus à l'aise dans cette tenue donc … s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle s'éloigna avec son cadeau sous le bras. C'était un village qui se suffisait à lui-même, qui avait seulement besoin de choses simples et les plus élémentaires possibles pour survivre. Clarke trouvait ça très inspirant. Il y avait vraiment un charme pittoresque et une ambiance très chaleureuse qui régnait ici. Quand elle traversa la place, de nombreux villageois lui sourire et la remerciait pour le travail que la MSF faisait ici. Elle était plus que contente, l'idée de Wells était une véritable réussite.

Au détour d'une ruelle, elle s'arrêta devant une tente en particulier. Contrairement aux autres, elle arborait des cornes au-dessus de son entrée qui encadraient une tête de cerf empaillée. Sur les côtés, des totems en bois avec des crânes sculptés s'élevaient du sol. On aurait dit un repère chamanique. « Bizarre comme décoration » pensa-t-elle. Sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, Clarke s'avança. Après une courte hésitation, elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure :

« Excusez-moi ? ».

Personne. Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand elle prit connaissance de ce qu'il y avait dans la tente. A l'intérieur, le décor n'était pas aussi sinistre que l'extérieur le laissait paraître. Il y avait une table au centre entourée de deux étagères remplies à craquer de livres qui semblaient pour la plupart très anciens. Clarke aimait beaucoup lire et c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans ce pays qu'elle voyait une bibliothèque aussi complète. Elle s'avança vers le premier meuble quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. La femme qu'elle prenait pour la propriétaire venait de rentrer.

« Pardon, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas m'introduire. Vos livres m'intriguaient et je voulais simplement jeter un coup d'œil... ». La femme ne répondit pas. « Euh, je m'appelle Clarke, je fais partie de l'expédition de médecins envoyés sur le village…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Ca ne devait pas être tous les jours que des étrangers débarquaient dans leur village, l'information avait déjà du circuler.

« Bon… ben… je vais y aller je pense. Belle déco !

\- Je ne vais pas vous chasser ! Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un vienne. Je vous en prie, restez, asseyez-vous »

Pendant qu'elle versait la mixture dans un petit bol en terre cuite, Clarke prit le temps d'observer son interlocutrice. Quand elle était entrée dans la tente, elle avait d'abord cru apercevoir une femme très âgée mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, elle arrivait difficilement à lui donner un âge. Elle avait une peau mate et de longs cheveux noir de jais avec quelques mèches grises qui se reflétaient dans le long de sa chevelure. Son teint était lisse mais elle discernait çà et là quelques rides. Elle pourrait avoir 30 ans comme 60 ans. C'était étrange.

Son hôte semblait remarquer l'inconfort de Clarke et décida de briser la glace. Elle huma son thé et déclina son identité à la jeune femme :

« Mon nom est Aiyanah.

\- Enchantée ?

\- Oui, enchantée Clarke. »

Une mouche vola. Clarke observait plus précisément l'intérieur et se décida à interroger son hôte qui la dévisagea attentivement.

« Alors, euh… pourquoi ces décorations devant votre tente ? Quel est votre métier ? Si je peux me permettre bien entendu. Je ne veux pas être intrusive »

Non, elle ne voulait pas être intrusive mais le silence de la femme devant elle commençait à la stresser.

« Bien sûr Clarke ! Les questions forment l'esprit. Et pour te répondre, je suis, comme on pourrait dire, un oracle. »

Après avoir annoncé ça, comme si de rien n'était, elle prit une gorgée de thé et souffla sur sa tasse. Clarke était décontenancée et dubitative.

« Un oracle ? C'est-à-dire… que vous voyez des choses ? Vous pouvez voir des choses me concernant par exemple ?

\- En quelque sorte. »

Mouais. Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Une impression de déjà-vu. Comme ce moment quand on regarde un film où on devine ce qui va se passer dans la scène suivante.

« Laissez-moi deviner. Le destin me réserve de grandes choses, je vais accomplir des exploits, ma grand-mère décédée me dit qu'elle m'aime et je vais gagner au loto. C'est ça ? C'est combien pour la séance d'auto-psychanalyse ? »

La vieille-jeune femme rigola à gorge déployée

« Rien de tout ça Clarke ! Je ne lis absolument pas l'avenir. Tout du moins, pas au sens littéral. Je reçois des messages codés à travers moi. Parfois plusieurs fois par jour, parfois rien pendant plusieurs semaines. Je dois les interpréter pour pouvoir les transmettre aux personnes concernées dans mes visions. »

Elle reprit après un petit moment de silence. Sa voix était posée, elles voulaient que ses mots pénètrent vraiment dans l'esprit de Clarke pour prouver sa sincérité.

« Je me doute que dans ta culture, on accorde peu de confiance aux personnes douées de dons comme moi…

\- Certainement parce que c'est une escroquerie montée par un réseau de gens avides d'exploiter les faiblesses de certaines personnes. »

« Pourquoi ai-je dis ça sur ce ton ? » Juste après avoir prononcé sa phrase, elle éprouvait quelque remords. Elle avait été glaciale face à cette femme qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle était énervée que des gens fassent croire des choses à des personnes souvent friables mentalement et en profitent pour leur extorquer de l'argent. Elle était énervée contre les arnaqueurs, mais aussi contre les arnaqués. Comment peut-on accorder sa confiance à une personne que l'on rencontre 5 minutes avant et qui dit pouvoir changer notre vie en lisant les lignes de la main ou à travers une boule de cristal ? C'était une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il allait falloir lui donner beaucoup plus que ça.

« Certainement. Je ne peux dire le contraire. Mais dans mon peuple, nous ne sommes pas assez fous pour prétendre être ce que nous ne sommes pas et falsifier des signes. Nous leur accordons une grande importance, ils portent un message sacré. Ce rôle n'est pas un plaisir, mais c'est mon devoir. Parfois, les messages sont douloureux mais les ignorer ou refuser de les faire parvenir à son destinataire serait de la folie… Nous sommes tous égaux et nous avons tous le droit d'avoir accès aux informations nous concernants. Même si dans certains cas, cela passe par moi.

\- …

\- Je sais que ça semble difficile à croire, mais tu peux avoir foi en moi Clarke Griffin. »

Lui avait-elle dit son nom ? Bah, elle avait dû le voir trainer sur un badge ou entendre Maya l'appeler comme ça.

Au fond d'elle, Clarke elle-même n'était pas convaincue par ses théories.

« Comment le pourrais-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas ? Je ne t'ai pas invitée, tu es venue dans ma tente de toi-même. Peut-être que le destin t'a conduit ici ?

\- Hum, et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

\- A toi de me le dire Clarke »

A vrai dire, Clarke était décontenancé devant cette femme. Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise pour autant mais cette Aiyanah dégageait quelque chose de profondément mystérieux et malgré sa bonne volonté pour intégrer les coutumes locales, l'esprit logique de Clarke refusait obstinément de croire à ces théories de messages sacrés ou toute autre intervention divine.

En voyant la confusion inscrite sur le visage de Clarke, Aiyanah décida de changer de sujet pour alléger l'atmosphère :

« Tu semblais intéressée par mes livres tout à l'heure. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux les consulter si tu en as l'envie ! Ils pourraient répondre à tes questions sur les coutumes de mon peuple

\- Merci. » supposa-t-elle. « J'y jetterais certainement un coup d'œil plus tard si j'ai le temps ».

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit de la tente. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait passée une heure dans une autre dimension.

Vraiment, elle n'arrivait pas à lire à travers cette femme. Sans aucun doute, c'était la rencontre la plus étrange qu'elle avait faite sur le sol cambodgien. Et pourtant, sans le savoir, le meilleur était à venir.

Pendant ce temps, à un autre bout du village, John MBengue s'était isolé. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, il sortit un talkie-walkie et commença à émettre vers une source inconnue.

« Allô, allô, vous me recevez ?

La ligne grésilla quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ferme lui réponde :

« Nous vous recevons. Quelles nouvelles peuvent nous vous apporter ?

\- C'est bien comme vous le pensiez, nous sommes au bon endroit, mais j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour confirmer précisément nos plans. J'y suis presque. »

L'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne semblait satisfait par-là réponse.

« Bien, continuez mais veillez bien à ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Compris. Terminé. »

Sur ces mots, il coupa la communication et retourna au centre du village.

L'après-midi suivant sa visite chez Aiyanah, un petit incident s'était produit. En grimpant à un arbre, une jeune fille de 7 ans était mal retombée. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, elle saignait abondamment du bras gauche et souffrait certainement d'une fracture. Elle s'était également faite une entaille sur le front.

Sans anesthésiant, Clarke fit quelques points pour refermer l'entaille et se tourna ensuite vers le bras de la petite Sara. Elle appliqua du désinfectant pour nettoyer la surface de la peau et éviter une infection. A l'aide d'une pince, elle retira ensuite les petites échardes qui s'étaient enfoncée dans sa peau, puis elle pensa les blessures avec des bandes. Elle passa ensuite un foulard autour de son cou et de son bras afin de maintenir l'épaule en place. Par chance, ce n'était pas une fracture mais simplement une dislocation. La rééducation serait plus courte.

Durant toute la durée du processus, la jeune fille ne pleura pas une seule fois. A sa place et à cet âge, la blonde était sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas eu cette force de caractère. Elle avait été surprise de voir que malgré les blessures, les maladies parfois graves des gens qu'elle rencontrait ici, chacun d'entre eux restaient fort. Fort pour eux, fort pour leur famille, fort devant les autres membres du village. Et cette petite fille était juste un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Quand elle comparait ce comportement avec certains des patients dont elle s'occupait à l'hôpital en temps normal et qui hurlait pour un ongle incarné, elle avait envie de rire. Ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça, bien sûr. Sinon, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait cessé ce métier.

Elle sourit.

Après avoir rangé son matériel, elle déposa son sac dans sa tente et alla prendre l'air.

De l'autre côté du village, au même moment, un garçon qui n'avait pas plus d'une douzaine d'années courait en direction de la tente d'Aiyanah. Il arriva à bout de souffle devant l'antre de l'oracle et lui demanda instantanément une audience.

Cette dernière prit un visage concerné, d'autant plus par la nouvelle que le jeune garçon lui confia après avoir repris sa respiration. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retira cinq minutes dans le fonds de sa tente afin d'interpréter ce message et les différents signes qu'elle avait reçus depuis une semaine afin de décider de ce qu'elle allait faire.

C'était clair, cela devait arriver, elle l'avait pressenti depuis un long moment. Il manquait seulement un élément déclencheur et il était, elle était là en ce moment. Si elle empêchait le destin de se réaliser, il pourrait revenir sous une forme plus violente et sans avertissement cette fois-ci.

Elle retourna voir le jeune homme, lui désigna une tente et lui donna quelques instructions. Il acquiesça et repartit en courant vers l'endroit que la femme lui avait montré. Avant de rentrer dans sa tente, elle murmura :

« Bonne chance Clarke »

Clarke rentrait tranquillement de sa courte balade quand elle aperçut une ombre se faufiler en dehors de sa tente avec son sac sur les épaules.

« Eh ! »

L'ombre s'arrêta et se retourna. C'était un petit garçon avec des cheveux courts, blond, et dont elle semblait distinguer des yeux gris-bleus. Le temps qu'elle l'observe, il se retourna et commença à courir en direction de la forêt.

Elle hallucinait.

En soi, le sac avait peu d'importance... Mais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ? Ca, elle ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Oui, son passeport était important pour quitter le pays, oui ça l'embêtait de perdre sa photo avec Finn et son carnet de dessins…. Mais surtout, elle avait glissé la montre de son père à l'intérieur du sac quand elle avait dû recoudre la Sara, afin d'éviter d'avoir des éclaboussures de sang sur son bien le plus précieux au monde.

Elle commença à lui courir après. Ce n'était pas un gamin qui allait la distancer.

Bon ….

Un gamin, peut-être pas, mais un gamin qui connaissait apparemment la forêt comme sa poche, probablement. Et c'était le cas. Malgré tout, après vingt minutes, elle l'avait toujours dans son champ de vision. Bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de disparaitre, il semblait ralentir, comme s'il l'attendait.

« Impossible, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il ferait quelque chose comme ça… »

Après s'être assuré que la blonde puisse le suivre, le jeune garçon la distança d'une petite centaine de mètres le temps de mettre à exécution le plan concocté avec Aiyanah. Il avait peur d'arriver trop tard, le pire pouvait être arrivé en son absence. Cependant, il avait confiance, ce n'était pas son mentor pour rien, elle avait vu pire.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, il était impuissant. Il avait couru au village pour requérir l'aide de Nyko mais l'oracle en avait décidé autrement. Il n'allait pas contredire la contredire, elle détenait la sagesse et la vérité sur leur existence.

Rapidement, il mit son mentor au courant de la situation. Elle était surprise mais rapidement, elle ajusta sa pensée. Son esprit émit rapidement un nouveau plan.

 _Gon en fau Onya. Ron ai ridiyo op, en Komba hir_ (Va voir Anya. Dis-lui la vérité et préviens là du danger. Reviens dès que possible)

Il voulait argumenter, rester auprès d'elle, c'était son devoir aussi après tout. La brune avait senti l'hésitation auprès du jeune homme. Avant qu'il ne sorte un mot de sa bouche, elle le rassura :

« _Aiden_ … »

Le geste qu'elle lui montra et sa signification sembla satisfaire le jeune garçon qui acquiesça.

« _Sha Lexa_. »

Il se releva, se retourna une dernière fois et disparu dans la forêt. Peu de temps après, Clarke arrivait sur les lieux.

40 minutes. Cela faisait 40 putains de minutes qu'elle était partie du camp et 10 minutes qu'elle errait dans la forêt. Le jeune garçon semblait s'être lassé de l'attendre et avait dû accélérer le pas. « Ce satané môme va m'entendre si je le retrouve… ». Heureusement pour elle, il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu qu'il avait fait tomber des objets dans sa course derrière lui. Son passeport, puis 50 mètres plus loin, sa trousse médicale. Encore un peu plus loin, son carnet de dessin…

Elle se trouvait actuellement en sommet d'une côte. Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa trousse de crayons et jeta un coup d'œil devant elle. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé le petit garçon. Non. A la place, une jeune femme gisait contre un tronc d'arbre, visiblement blessée.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Elle ne pensa pas une minute à une possible embuscade. Son sang de médecin ne fit qu'un tour. Elle dévala la pente et se rua auprès de la brune qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. En observant rapidement, elle remarqua une petite cavité circulaire à la jambe droite. Une blessure qui semblait avoir été faite par une arme à feu.

« Ok, tout va bien se passer, je suis médecin, n'ai pas peur, fais-moi confiance. Je vais t'aider à te poser un peu mieux pour qu'on jette un œil à cette blessure. »

Elle redressa la brune - très tendue remarqua-t-elle - pour la mettre dans une position plus confortable pour sa jambe. Elle commença à faire un garrot avec le foulard qu'elle avait dans son sac. Elle était dans l'urgence, la fille perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau de sa cuisse, mais elle essayait de se montrer calme afin de ne pas stresser l'inconnue, de peur que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère ou que sa tension chute. Surtout que dans cette situation, Clarke se trouvait démunie. Elle n'avait que le minimum dans sa trousse de secours. Mais visiblement, malgré ses craintes, la fille en face d'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être rassurée. Son visage était fermé et ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, aucune douleur.

Qui était cette fille ? De toute évidence, d'après sa tenue, pas une touriste, ni une joggeuse perdue dans les bois. Peut être quelqu'un du village de Tonlé Sap ? Non, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle y était mais le village n'était pas si grand que ça et elle avait pu voir la majorité des habitants. Et surtout, elle aurait difficilement oublié un visage comme le sien. Une victime des guérillas ? Peut-être. Si c'était avéré, ce ne serait pas seulement l'inconnue qui aurait besoin d'être rassurée, mais également la blonde. Ses assaillants n'étaient peut-être pas loin et elle avait les armes à feu en horreur, même si son pays les vendait en libre-service à tous les coins de rue.

Et c'est là que Clarke remarqua un élément étrange, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, trop préoccupée par la blessure formant un trou à la jambe droite. Cette fille portait une sorte d'épée attachée derrière son dos…

Quel genre de personne se promène avec une épée de nos jours ? Pourquoi ?

Un millier de question se formaient dans la tête de la jeune médecin mais elle les reporta à plus tard. Le plus important sur le moment était de s'occuper de la santé de cette fille et de diagnostiquer la gravité de sa blessure. La blessure par balle était apparente mais il fallait vérifier si elle ne s'était pas infectée et avait affaibli tout le système de la jeune femme. Elle allait devoir déterminer ça tout de suite.

Elle laissa traîner son regard sur l'inconnue qui avait gardé jusque-là sa tête baissée. Clarke ne brusqua pas le mouvement. Elle approcha doucement sa main près du visage de la brune afin de prendre sa température. Cette dernière tressaillit au contact et releva sa tête après une courte hésitation.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens, Clarke ressentit un frisson la parcourir et le temps s'arrêta une seconde, le temps qu'elle imprime dans sa tête les deux iris qui la regardaient. Ils étaient uniques, d'un magnifique vert émeraude avec des dizaines de nuances profondes. Malgré la blessure de la fille qui devait la faire horriblement souffrir, ils restaient vifs et déterminés, aussi vivants que la forêt qui les entourait.

Elle voulait soudainement couper la glace avec cette fille. Sans jamais cesser de garder son regard plongé dans cette étendue verte, elle lui pose une simple question :

« Je m'appelle Clarke. Et toi ? »


	3. Premier(s) contact(s)

**4h plus tôt**

« John, tu peux m'aider à porter le matériel jusqu'à la jeep ? »

« John, tu peux demander à Maya de venir me rejoindre au bloc ? »

« Eh John ! Tu as vu Harper ? »

« Hey salut John ! Un petit poker ça te tente ? On parie 50$ sur le fait que Monty ne gagnera pas une partie »

« Ne l'écoute surtout pas John ! Ravale ta fierté la mécano, tu vas voir qui va ramasser les 50$ »

Atom, Wells, Clarke, Raven, Monty et tous les autres… leurs voix résonnaient dans sa tête comme un mauvais film. Une bande de piailleurs. La compagnie des autres l'insupportait et plus encore, servir de sous fifre pour la MSF lui donnait envie de vomir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à faire de ces gens et de cette bande de villageois perdue au fonds fond de la forêt… ? Ils vivent comme des paysans du moyen-âge ? Et bien qu'ils assument jusqu'au bout et qu'ils meurent dans leur coin sans faire chier le reste du monde. Heureusement, ce travail sous couverture allait bientôt se terminer.

Il écarta ces pensées de son esprit et se focalisa sur sa mission. Depuis une semaine qu'ils s'étaient établis à Tonlé Sap, il s'était particulièrement rapproché de son but. Le prétexte de la mission humanitaire lui donnait carte blanche pour visiter les alentours sans éveiller de soupçons pendant que la blondasse et la muette jouaient aux aides-soignantes avec les villageois. Personne ne le questionnait et il faisait bien attention à ne pas être repéré. Au cours d'une de ces visites dans la forêt, en se rapprochant d'un ancien site où jonchaient sous les troncs anguleux les vestiges d'un énorme monument en pierre, il avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher en creusant un peu le sol.

« Jackpot »

Ce qu'avaient imaginé ses employeurs américains s'était révélé bien réel. Ils allaient contents de lui. Il allait pouvoir rentrer et se mettre à l'abri financièrement pour le reste de sa vie. Et l'idée d'abandonner ces « préados idéalistes » qui croient pouvoir changer le monde en jouant au sauveteur dans la forêt le ravissait d'autant plus. Il fallait juste pouvoir rentrer à la base émettre les dernières informations puisque ce maudit téléphone n'émettait pas dans la forêt et dans 24h il serait de retour au pays.

Tout allait bien.

« Du travail vite fait bien fait » dit-il avec un rictus sur la bouche en avançant dans la forêt, armé d'un pistolet à sa main.

Si sûr de lui qu'il ne remarquait pas les deux ombres qui le suivaient silencieusement dans les arbres, un jeune garçon et une jeune femme brune.

 **Maintenant, dans la forêt.**

Troublée Clarke balbutia de nouveau sa question.

« Je m'appelle Clarke, et toi ? »

Aucune réponse de l'inconnue. De toute évidence, elle était tendue. Elle gardait une main sur son épée, si c'en était bien une. Clarke décida de ne pas la presser. Elle se sentait légèrement bête de s'être pris un vent deux fois de suite mais elle passa. Peut-être qu'elle ne la comprenait pas. Il y avait plus important pour le moment. La brune pouvait ne pas lui parler mais vu son état proche du malaise, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution rapidement pour garder la fille consciente. Elle décida alors d'adopter une autre stratégie.

« Je vais regarder inspecter tes blessures plus précisément, tu veux bien ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Malgré sa faiblesse apparente, elle n'en montra aucun signe à Clarke. Elle relâcha la pression qui s'était accumulée dans ses épaules et détendit sa jambe engourdie pour autoriser l'inspection de la blonde.

« Super. »

Après un premier constat, la blessure la plus alarmante restait à la jambe. Les quelques tâches de sang rouge sur la tête ne provenaient d'aucune contusion et nécessitaient seulement d'être nettoyées. En soulevant légèrement sa tunique, elle remarqua un gros hématome qui s'était formé sur le flanc droit. Clarke avait déjà vu ce genre de blessure sur des femmes battues. Elle avait une ou deux côtes de cassées pour sûr. Pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, à part essayer d'atténuer la douleur.

Elle prit la bouteille d'eau potable dans son sac et tendit deux comprimés à l'inconnue.

« Ce n'est pas de la morphine, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Tu auras moins mal au crâne avec ça déjà, et avec un peu de chance, ça nous fera baisser cette **belle… »** lui dit-elle en reposant sa main sur son front et en observant bien trop longtemps les yeux verts qui lui faisaient face « …température… ».

Après 5 secondes étranges ou ni elle, ni la brune ne décrochèrent leur regard, Clarke s'éclaircira la gorge. Peut-être était-ce le contexte étrange dans lequel elle faisait son diagnostic -on ne travaille pas toujours en pleine forêt- qui la rendait un peu tendue face à cette patiente.

Elle continua à fouiller dans sa trousse de secours et en ressortit un petit cœur en mousse qu'elle donnait parfois à ses patients lors des prises de sang afin de les aider à pomper plus rapidement. Elle le mit dans la main de la brune.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu le sers très fort »

En face d'elle, la jeune femme semblait confuse par l'objet. Clarke lui reprit des mains pour faire une démonstration.

« Tu appuies et tu relâches, comme ça. Pour te garder consciente. Restes avec-moi ok ? »

Un nouveau signe affirmatif de la tête. Clarke lui sourit.

Il fallait commencer par désinfecter la plaie. Il y avait de la terre à l'intérieur. Elle avait dû se trainer sur le sol après sa blessure. Il restait à Clarke encore un peu d'alcool dans sa trousse de secours. Elle s'empressa d'en déverser sur une compresse et de l'appliquer autour de la blessure. Elle prit ensuite une pince à épiler pour retirer les petites échardes à l'intérieur de la plaie avant de recommencer l'opération de désinfection à l'intérieur même de la plaie. En appuyant la compresse, un évènement étrange se produisit. Elle remarqua que le sang qui en sortait n'était pas rouge comme les tâches sur la tête de l'inconnue, mais plutôt noir, très opaque et épais.

Jusqu'ici, elle avait pris cette coloration pour du sang coagulé mais il semblait plus évident que la fille produisait elle-même du sang de cette couleur. Clarke n'avait encore jamais vu un cas pareil dans ses cours ou à l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, elle mais du noir, jamais. Son inquiétude grimpa : « Etait-ce une maladie rare ? Une transfusion qui avait donné de nouvelles propriétés à son sang ? Un problème dans l'organisme lié à la coagulation ? »

Elle se nota mentalement de faire subir des tests à cette fille une fois qu'elle l'aurait rapatrié sur le camp plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait stabiliser son état et elle irait ensuite chercher de l'aide au village. Leur mission s'achevait dans deux jours mais elle pourrait expliquer à Wells l'urgence de la situation et réquisitionner la jeep pour être conduite à l'hôpital d'où elle pourrait suivre l'évolution de la brune. Maya pourrait au besoin aider Nyko sur le camp pour soigner les derniers patients et elle espérait que John puisse également mettre la main à la pâte.

Pendant toute la durée de l'opération Lexa observa les mouvements la blonde dont elle devinait être légèrement plus vieille qu'elle, en prenant soin de bien suivre les instructions qu'elle lui donnait et de continuer à appuyer sur le petit cœur en mousse.

A l'intérieur, Clarke était tourmentée. Globalement, la femme en face d'elle s'en était « bien sortie ». La balle n'avait pas heurté l'artère fémorale trop franchement, seulement effleurée. 1 cm de plus et elle se serait vidée de son sang en quelques minutes. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que si elle décidait de laisser la balle loger plus longtemps dans la jambe, il y avait de fort risque qu'en appuyant dessus cette jambe pour marcher, la balle s'enfonce et touche cette fois-ci plus gravement l'artère. Il fallait opérer de toute urgence…

Comment faire ? Elle n'était pas en capacité de la transporter contrairement à la montagne de muscle de John ou à ces villageois pour la plupart bien bâti. Construire un brancard prendrait trop de temps et retourner au village pour demander de l'aide était exclu. Elle perdrait un temps fou pour retrouver son chemin et il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne cette fille dans la forêt, même pour une petite durée. Qui sait si elle n'allait pas la laisser à la merci d'un animal sauvage ou de ses agresseurs ? Elle ne voulait pas la laisser sans défense et avoir ça sur la conscience si le moindre problème arrivait. De plus, entre elle et Maya, elle était la seule à avoir reçu une formation de chirurgienne et avoir assisté sa mère sur quelques interventions.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle en avait les compétences.

Oui. Elle pouvait le faire, si elle avait le matériel adéquat autour d'elle, et une équipe prête à intervenir, et un défibrillateur…. Pas dans une forêt, sans condition d'hygiène, sans anesthésiant, avec la moitié de son matériel et aucun confort pour sa patiente….

Soudainement, elle se mit à trembler. Ses mains devinrent moites. Elle avait peur. _« Et si ... et si je me ratais… et si… »_

La jeune fille assise la dévisagea d'un air concerné et toucha son épaule. Au contact, Clarke essaya de se remobiliser et la regarda. Elle prit une inspiration et s'adressa avec sa voix la plus assurée et professionnelle possible :

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce n'est pas très beau. Concrètement, tu es hors de danger pour le moment mais dès que tu voudras te relever et faire plusieurs pas, il y a des risques d'aggraver ta blessure. Il faudrait que je t'opère ici… »

Comme elle ne savait pas si l'étrangère la comprenait, elle essayait de mimer les mouvements en même temps. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'opère, mais vu le matériel dont je dispose et où nous sommes, ce serait dans des conditions très particulières… Tu as tous les droits de refuser, je ne t'oblige à rien. »

Clarke ne voyait pas d'autres options fiables à 100% pour le rétablissement de la brune s'offrir, c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire en dehors du soutien moral. Si elle venait à refuser, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait.

Par chance, la brune semblait comprendre et s'allongea pour permettre à Clarke d'être à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Soulagée, Clarke s'agenouilla et remonta ses manches. Elle lui adressa son visage le plus rassurant :

« Je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant, au mieux, je peux te donner du somnifère. Au moindre problème, dès que tu te sens mal, tu m'arrêtes. Un coup de pied, un coup de coude ou n'importe quoi. Ok ? »

Le faible sourire que lui adressa la brune allongée lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle était prête et déterminée à ce que tout se passe bien.

« Ok… Let's go »

Après plus d'une heure d'opération, elle en avait enfin terminé. La balle gisait maintenant au sol et la plaie était désinfectée. Elle lui mit un linge sur le front, plaça sa veste sous sa tête pour la surélever et son sac sous ses pieds afin d'aider le sang à circuler, mais la brune ne s'endormit pas. L'adrénaline était encore présente dans ses veines malgré le somnifère.

Clarke était impressionné par la volonté de cette fille. Au premier coup de scalpel qu'elle lui avait mis, elle avait discerné un léger rictus de douleur frayé son chemin avant de repartir aussi rapidement. Durant toute l'opération, elle avait gardé sa tête stoïque et ravalé sa salive à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun cri n'était sortir de sa bouche et aucune larme n'avait été versée. A sa place, Clarke savait qu'elle aurait été détestable.

En appliquant du baume sur la blessure pour aider à la cicatrisation, Clarke se laissa une dernière fois aller à la pensée qui occupait son esprit depuis qu'elle était tombée sur cette mystérieuse femme aux yeux verts :

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle en soit là ? »

 **3 heures avant.**

Lexa observait John depuis maintenant depuis 5 jours en compagnie d'Aden. Ses allées et retours depuis le village, ses escapades en forêt et surtout ce qu'il y faisait. Tant qu'il ne se rapprochait pas où ne présentait pas une menace pour son peuple, elle avait décidé de ne rien faire, de ne pas céder à l'impulsivité. Anya, son mentor, lui en aurait voulu si elle avait tenté quelque chose qui n'était pas nécessaire sur le moment et aurait pu mettre au jour leur existence auprès de la population extérieure. Et en tant que Nightblood en formation, elle devait faire honneur à son apprentissage si elle souhaitait être choisie un jour comme Heda, l'incarnation du pouvoir et de la sagesse dans son peuple.

Anya se trouvait à quelques kilomètres plus au Nord en compagnie de Gustus tandis qu'Indra, Ryder et quelques autres guerriers avaient établi le camp principal à 5km au sud. La mission que leur avait confiée leur commandante restée à Polis était simple : observer les nouveaux arrivants dans le village environnant et au moindre problème ou semblant de menaces pour leur peuple, chaque équipe était en mesure d'intervenir pour neutraliser le problème. Définitivement.

Les étrangers étaient au nombre de 3. Deux filles et un garçon. Si les premières semblaient s'intégrer de manière relative à la vie du village et travaillaient en harmonie avec les villageois en contribuant à leurs soins, le jeune homme taciturne qui les accompagnait semblait motivé par des intérêts différents. Elle avait décidé avec Aden de s'occuper personnellement de surveiller cet homme et de laisser les autres équipes se relayer pour observer le village. Sa tâche n'était pas difficile, le jeune homme prenait soin de masquer ses absences au village à ses deux amies mais en forêt, il n'était absolument pas aussi discret qu'il croyait l'être et Lexa et Aden retrouvaient sa trace assez facilement. A relative bonne distance, elle le voyait s'arrêter, noter des choses sur un carnet et parfois, creuser le sol avec une pelle. Chaque jour, il semblait rentrer bredouille mais aujourd'hui, il devoir avoir trouvé quelque chose, en témoignait le rictus qui se dessinait sur son visage. Ce qu'il cherchait était un mystère pour elle et Aden mais elle jugeait que cela devait avoir de l'importance et risquer de leur porter préjudice.

L'existence des « grounders » comme ils se désignaient avait été tenu secrète pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années et cet homme se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux géographiquement. Et ses intentions avaient loin d'être pacifique à en juger par l'espèce de pistolet que Lexa distinguait à la ceinture de l'homme chaque fois qu'il était en forêt.

Elle le vit sortir un petit boitier métallique -dont elle ignorait l'utilisation-, l'approcher de son œil et cliquer dessus plusieurs fois. Satisfait, il commença à faire son sac et reprendre le chemin du village. Il fallait faire vite. Lexa ne savait pas quelles informations il avait retiré de cette nouvelle escapade.

Pour éviter tout risque superflu, Lexa décida d'envoyer Aden prévenir la chef du village Aiyanah d'un potentiel danger. Il devait ensuite rejoindre Anya pour la prévenir de renforcer la protection du camp et veille à faire le nécessaire si la situation dégénérait avec cet homme ou les deux femmes restées sur place et qu'elle avait simplement entraperçu jusqu'à maintenant. Au moment où elle délivra ses derniers conseils à Aden, elle senti du mouvement dans son dos. L'homme lui faisait face. Il s'était rapproché d'eux, elle avait manqué de vigilance.

« Mais qui voilà ! On m'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait des sauvages comme toi dans le coin, j'étais triste de ne pas encore avoir rencontré la faune locale… et tu apparais, c'est génial ! Serait-ce le destin ? »

L'homme en face d'elle avait un air totalement méprisant. Elle conserva son assurance et s'adressa à son apprenti, Nightblood comme elle :

« _Gon Aden_ » (va Aden).

Une fois seule, elle se redressa. Remis son masque de guerrière en place, celui qu'elle arborait à chaque nouveau combat. Impassible, froid et calculateur, afin de percer l'armure ennemie et de ne rien laisser transparaître de son côté. D'un air glacial, elle dévisagea le nouveau venu qui semblait au comble de l'extase.

« C'est quoi ça ! »

Il s'étrangla de rire en désignant son visage.

« Tu crois que ton maquillage ridicule te protège ? Devines quoi ? Tu ne fais peur à personne. » Après une pause : « Je croyais vraiment que c'était une blague quand on m'avait parlé de vous mais apparemment, j'avais tort…. »

En voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à ses propos, il s'avança lentement et détendu vers elle.

« Allez, fait pas la gueule, je pardonne ton accoutrement ridicule mais tu sais, je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer… donc tu tombes bien. Cette mission et ce pays me cassent les couilles donc je ne dis pas non à un peu de défoulement... » Il ramène ses deux poings devant lui et lui fait signe d'approcher « Allez, viens poupée, on va voir si tu es en mesure de me divertir »

Elle grinça des dents. Elle ne pratiquait pas l'anglais tous les jours mais elle arrivait à comprendre pratiquement chaque phrase du discours de cet homme et à chaque nouveau son qu'il émettait, elle avait envie une envie folle de lui faire ravaler sa fierté et son arrogance. Parmi tous les guerriers qu'elles avaient affrontés jusque-là en combat, c'est celui qui semblait avoir le moins d'honneur et de respect. Il la dégoutait.

« _Kom gona_ » (viens guerrier) lui dit-elle en décochant un sourire narquois.

« Uh, prête à me parler maintenant, ça me plaît »

Et il lui décocha un lourd crochet du droit en direction de sa tête. Le coup effleura Lexa qui se décala subtilement pour éviter la collision. Il enchaina avec une balayette au niveau de ses jambes mais elle fit un saut en arrière pour éviter d'être déséquilibrée. La troisième fois, il entreprit de lui asséner un coup violent au niveau du cou avec le plat de sa main mais elle le bloqua. Difficilement. Ses coups étaient forts, précis mais n'avaient aucun rythme. Il basait l'ensemble de ses mouvements sur sa force physique. Si elle avait pu éviter ses coups jusqu'à présent, il restait malgré tout dangereux s'il arrivait à la toucher sérieusement à un point vital.

Il remit un peu de distance entre eux pour lui parler.

« Umpf… Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as rien de spécial. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir m'amuser un peu mais en fait, tu es comme tous les autres. Une faible sans résistance qui se défile et qui attend d'être battue»

Elle savait que l'homme en face d'elle essayait de la déstabiliser. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle sentait qu'il avait une expérience. Il n'en était pas lui non plus à son premier combat.

« Qui est-ce qui se recule en ce moment ? Moi ou toi ? » Lui répondit-elle en désignant l'espace qu'il avait formé entre eux.

Son visage se décomposa, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Lexa. Mais il avait raison sur un point. Assez de la défense, c'était à elle de passer à l'offensive. Elle rentra dans son espace et lui décocha un poing franc en direction de l'estomac. Assez fort pour lui couper pendant quelques secondes sa respiration mais pas assez pour l'amener à terre. Il avait des abdos en béton.

« Voilà ! Viens ! »

Il souriait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui remettre une salve, il la contra lui rendit son coup et cette fois-ci, elle sentit sa respiration se couper net et un craquement au niveau de son flanc droit. Une côte ou deux sur le carreau. Elle tomba à terre mais se força à se relever rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de lui asséner un coup fatal.

En face de lui, l'homme était au comble du bonheur. Il cracha à terre et se remit en position.

« Allez, on recommence, j'adore quand tu t'excites »

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle laisse ses émotions l'envahir ou cette fois-ci, elle finirait allongée au sol les yeux vides de toutes émotions. Dans ces conditions, ne rien répondre était la meilleure solution. La plaisanterie avait assez durée.

Elle s'était laissée embarquée dans un rythme qui ne lui convenait pas.

Elle s'avança alors vers lui de la même manière qu'au début du combat. John croyais sa victoire actée face à une Lexa diminuée mais brusquement, elle commença à enchainer les mouvements sans temps morts. L'homme était peut être fort, mais pas assez réactif. De plus, en observant sa manière de combattre, elle s'était aperçue qu'il utilisait les mêmes coups aux mêmes endroits. Il n'agissait pas en fonction de la situation et c'était ce qui allait le perdre. Assez rapidement, elle prit le dessus sur le combat et retourna la situation en sa faveur, même si elle essuya quelque contre ravageurs de la part de son assaillant. Alors qu'il était acculé contre un arbre, elle mit toutes ses forces dans son bras droit pour lui envoyer un direct dans la tempe avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans le nez. Sonné et le visage ensanglanté, il chancela et s'échoua au sol.

Elle pourrait lui ôter la vie dans la seconde sans aucun problème, c'était d'ailleurs plutôt rare de faire des prisonniers dans son peuple. _Blood must have blood_. C'était leur voie. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait soupçonnée se relevait exact. Il était au courant de leur existence, quelqu'un leur en avait parlé et elle devait savoir qui. De plus, elle devait comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire sur leur territoire. Pour ces différentes raisons, elle souhaitait l'amener vivant devant son Heda afin qu'elle puisse statuer sur son sort et décider de leurs futures actions. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour fabriquer rapidement des cordes avec des lianes afin d'entraver les mouvements de l'homme, elle entendit un bruit assourdissant traverser la forêt.

Une douleur atroce se fit bientôt ressentir. Elle se pencha et observa un trou se former dans sa cuisse et duquel ruisselait son sang.

John, à demi-conscient, avait attrapé son pistolet et déclenché un tir en direction de la tête de Lexa. Manque de chance pour lui, sa vue troublée par le sang et son cerveau qui le sonnait ne lui permirent pas de viser correctement et la balle vint se loger dans la jambe droite de la jeune femme.

« Salop-… »

Ce furent ces derniers mots. Lexa tira son épée qu'elle avait tenu à l'écart du combat jusqu'à maintenant -puisque l'homme semblait avoir pour seul honneur de battre à mains nues- et lui enfonça dans la gorge. Il voulut former un ultime mot mais seul du sang sortit de sa bouche. Au bout de 3 minutes, son calvaire se termina. Les yeux noirs, elle se pencha sur lui et lui murmura froidement :

 _Yu gonplei ste odon._

Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Elle ne pourrait plus rien en retirer maintenant. Pourtant, il fallait ramener quelque chose de concret à leur Heda, une preuve, n'importe quoi.

Elle se rappela du petit boitier métallique et du carnet de notes auxquels son agresseur semblait tenir et entreprit une fouille sur le corps pour dénicher ces objets. Elle les cacha dans une poche sous sa ceinture et se traina ensuite douloureusement vers la clairière la plus proche à 300m du corps et s'appuya contre un rocher. Elle espérait qu'Aden avait fait le nécessaire auprès d'Anya et Aiyanah.

En attendant son retour, elle se fit un garrot et patienta calmement. Elle commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Elle espérait qu'Aden pourrait lui faire une décoction de plantes afin d'atténuer sa douleur mais s'il était aussi bon qu'elle en cours de botanique, elle n'irait pas loin.

Elle essayait de lutter mais ses paupières commençaient à être lourdes. Elle pensa pendant cinq minutes à se laisser et s'assoupir. Peut-être définitivement. Dans le calme de la forêt, dans son milieu.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'une certaine blonde débarque et chamboule toutes ses prévisions.

 **Maintenant, dans la forêt.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle avait fini les soins sur la jeune femme.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée au silence sur une aussi longue durée. Chez elle, Raven et Octavia n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup se forcer pour montrer leur présence, que ce soit lors des longues soirées de discussions qu'elles partageaient devant Netflix ou pour leurs mémorables karaokés du dimanche matin. Elle aimait ça chez elles, leurs activités débordantes. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais ! Mais en tant qu'artiste à ses heures perdues, elle aimait aussi s'isoler, renouer le contact avec la nature et le silence. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le silence qui perdurait depuis le début de sa rencontre avec l'inconnue ne la mettait pas véritablement mal à l'aise, il n'était pas pesant.

Lorsque Clarke s'approchait pour changer les compresses et vérifier l'état de sa blessure, elle n'avait pas besoin de communiquer, elles se comprenaient mutuellement. Le seul élément qui la dérangeait était le visage de cette fille. Il n'était pas difforme, loin de là ! Elle avait de superbes traits et s'il elle l'avait rencontré dans une autre situation, elle lui aurait peut être demandé de faire un portrait. Non, ce qui l'attristait, c'était le masque vide d'émotions qu'elle arborait. Pourtant, Clarke savait que les émotions devaient se bousculer dans sa tête et une part d'elle n'avait envie rien d'autre que de lui arracher, de voir la jeune femme s'exprimer, de la comprendre, d'apprendre à la connaître.

Sans savoir pourquoi, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, elle se sentait très proche d'elle. Peut-être une question d'attitude ? Elle sentait que cette inconnue était passée comme elle par des évènements tragiques. Mais si elle ne voulait pas parler, ce n'est pas Clarke qui la pousserait.

Ce silence lui permettait au moins de mettre ses idées au clair. Peut-être qu'en se dévoilant elle-même un peu plus, la brune en face d'elle s'ouvrirait un peu plus ? Elle essayerait d'engager la discussion plus tard sur cette voie. Pour le moment, elle avait d'autres problèmes. Sa réserve d'eau arrivait à cours, elle était assoiffée et elle devait garder de l'eau également pour les soins. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre qu'il pleuve. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une source rapidement, et tant qu'à faire, même s'il y avait peu de chance, voir si elle avait du réseau. Elle décida de commencer à arpenter les alentours en restant à distance raisonnable de la clairière pour revenir rapidement en cas de problème avec « Woods ». Ah oui. « Woods ». Au lieu de chercher son prénom, elle avait décidé de lui donner ce surnom en référence à ses yeux verts comme la forêt. Ce n'était pas trop recherché mais au moins, ça lui permettait de l'humaniser.

Elle se leva, s'approcha de Woods et la couvrit avec son gilet puis elle s'éloigna d'elle, bien consciente que les yeux de l'inconnue traçaient une ligne dans son dos au fur et à mesure qu'elle mettait de la distance entre elle. Elle ne se retourna pas.

A peine vingt minutes après s'être éloignée de la clairière, Clarke était tombée par chance sur une petite cascade. Elle remplit rapidement sa gourde en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas contaminée. Au bout d'une autre demi-heure passée le bras en l'air à la recherche (infructueuse) de réseau, elle retourna au rocher où elle avait préalablement laissé sa compagne d'infortune. Que faire maintenant ? Pas de talkie-walkie, aucune carte et un sens de l'orientation se rapprochant du néant. _Super_. La meilleure équation pour se retrouver isolée dans une forêt. Qui plus est avec une étrangère peu ouverte et blessée.

« Fait chier » éructa-t-elle en tapant dans un caillou. « Allez Clarke, c'est le moment de réfléchir ». En tournant dans la clairière elle essayait de se souvenir d'éléments utiles. Elle n'avait jamais été mise dans cette situation et n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle y serait confrontée, comptant sur le fait qu'elle partait avec une équipe entrainée avec des tâches bien réparties. Elle se sentait maintenant stupide. Elle essaya de fouiller dans le fonds de sa mémoire à la recherche d'informations issues des émissions de survie qu'elle avait pu regarder d'un œil distrait en zappant sur la télé. En jetant un œil au ciel, elle s'aperçut que le soleil descendait rapidement. A sa montre il était 18h. Le temps était relativement agréable. Il ne devait pas il y a avoir énormément de bêtes sauvages dans ces bois. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle ne se serait pas posé la question normalement mais elle était dans un pays étranger, on ne sait jamais. Cette forêt restait assez sauvage à son goût. L'idée de faire un petit feu traversa alors son esprit. Elle s'empressa de ramasser des branches de différentes tailles et de les rassembler près du spot où elle était précédemment assise.

« Et maintenant, que la magie opère… » se motiva-t-elle en prenant d'une main hésitante une petite branche de bois et en commençant à la frotter avec une autre. Et de chance, elle en avait vraiment besoin si elle voulait réussir à allumer ce satané feu.

A l'énervement succéda le désespoir. La palme de sa main commençait à brûler et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à esquisser une première étincelle de l'amoncellement de bois qui se trouvait devant-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour un briquet…Elle regretta presque d'avoir arrêté de fumer 3 mois plus tôt mais c'était une pensée stupide et ça ne la ferait pas avancer. Elle allait être sur le point d'abandonner quand elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Woods rigolait. Non il ne fallait pas exagérer, elle souriait. L'impatience de Clarke la faisait rire. Ou la désespérait. Peu importe, Clarke n'était plus à ça près.

Elle n'avait pas véritablement eu le temps d'observer son visage mais les 3 secondes pendant lesquelles son visage s'était illuminé avaient quelque peu réchauffé le cœur de Clarke, à défaut du feu devant elle.

« Si tu te sembles capable de faire mieux, ne te gêne pas, je t'en prie » soupira-t-elle en se levant et en montrant d'un geste le feu. Lorsque la phrase sortit de sa bouche, elle la regretta. Elle sentait qu'elle l'avait dit d'un air dédaigneux, supérieur alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle regarda l'autre fille mais celle-ci ne semblait absolument pas lui en tenir rigueur. Evidemment, elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Mais elle avait compris la partie la plus importante.

Elle commença à se lever en mettant tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche et en s'appuyant contre le tronc tout près du rocher dont elle n'avait pas bougé depuis cet après-midi. Hésitante, elle commença à marcher pour rejoindre Clarke qui s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre mais la jeune femme refusa toute forme d'aide. Clarke la laissa passer et s'agenouiller près du « foyer ». « Tellement fière » songea-t-elle, mais pas d'une manière négative, plutôt impressionnée par la force mentale dont faisait preuve Woods. Elle l'observa. Soudainement, les yeux verts se retournèrent vers elle en lui montrant du petit bois très sec et en indiquant la forêt. Pas besoin de parler, Clarke se retourna et commença à collecter plus de petit bois. Elle retourna rapidement déposer ce qu'elle avait ramassé. L'autre fille avait commencé à enlever les trop grosses branches et buchettes, puis pris le tas de Clarke et le disposa de manière à faire un étagement avant de commencer à son tour à s'essayer à l'allumage de feu. Et avec habilité non dissimulée, étrangement, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, bientôt, une fine fumée s'échappa du tas de bois. Elle souffla dessus pour attiser les braises, puis le feu prit vie, lentement.

« Wow ». Un simple mot d'admiration. Décidemment, ce pays recelait de nombreux mystères. Comment une fille de son âge maitrisait aussi bien cette technique de survie ? La fille se releva difficilement, haussa les épaules puis retourna s'asseoir près de son rocher comme si de rien n'était. Pas besoin de savoir où elle passerait sa nuit.

Cinq minutes après, leur petit coin de verdure était éclairé et une chaleur commençait à émaner agréablement autour d'elles. Et c'est une autre pensée, ou plutôt un bruit assourdissant prenant la forme d'un grognement de ventre qui remplit le silence autour d'elles. Les joues de Clarke prirent une teinte rose qu'elle essaya de cacher rapidement en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de quoi remplir son estomac.

« Si je me souviens bien, je crois que… oui ! YES ! ». Elle brandit un paquet d'Oreo et deux petits cakes au chocolat et aux fruits qu'elle avait ramené pour combler un petit creux. Au cas où. En souriant, elle tendit un de ces petits gâteaux à la fille qui fronça les sourcils et prit de manière hésitante la nourriture dans ses mains.

« Désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas hyper diététique et tout le discours commercial mais au moins on aura un petit quelque chose pour combler la bête, surtout la mienne » dit-elle en pointant son estomac en rigolant. Elle reçut un regard interrogateur de Woods _. Bravo Griffin. Quel humour. Si elle ne te trouvait pas déjà bizarre, ça ne devrait pas tarder_.

Elle allait commencer à manger quand elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'à côté d'elle, la fille commençait à croquer l'emballage.

« Eh, eh… attend », elle s'agenouilla et lui retira le sachet. « Ce sera peut-être mieux comme ça… »

C'était définitivement bizarre… Mais bon, après tout, peut-être que Woods vivait peut être dans un endroit très reculé, sans technologie et sans hypermarchés. Peut-être une ferme. C'était sûrement ça. Même si elle s'imaginait mal une exploitation à moins de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres vue l'étendue d'arbres autour d'elle….

Après avoir dégusté leur frugal repas, Clarke essaya d'établir un plan pour se sortir de cette situation. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de voyager dans la forêt maintenant qu'il faisait noir. Elle passerait la nuit ici et essayerait au petit matin de reprendre la route du village pour chercher de l'aide en abandonnant à contre-cœur Woods et en espérant que le trajet ne soit pas trop long.

En attendant, il fallait survivre à cette nuit. Elle laissa éclater un rire jaune. Elle se leva pour remettre une bûche dans le feu. De son côté, Woods était allongée sur le dos, les yeux ouverts.

Clarke s'allongea à dix mètres et soupira. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Ok elle aimait le camping mais la situation ici était un peu extrême. Le maigre confort de la tente Quechua magique qui se montait en 4 secondes lui manquait soudainement terriblement. Alors qu'elle était prise dans ses pensées, elle entendit soudainement une voix sur sa gauche :

« Lexa… » Murmura Woods en regardant fixement la voute étoilée.

Avait-elle rêvé où la fille avait parlé ? Elle se retourna.

« Pardon ? »

Cette fois-ci, celle qu'elle avait surnommé Woods jusqu'à maintenant lui fit face.

« Tu m'as demandé mon nom _Klark_ , je m'appelle Lexa. »

Clarke était éberluée. D'une part, parce que même si elle s'attendait à un moment ou à un autre que la fille lui parle, elle n'avait pas prévu que cela se passerait maintenant. Mais surtout, c'était la voix en elle-même et la manière donc cette Lexa prononçait son nom qui l'avait troublé un instant. Et comme d'habitude quand elle était gênée, elle se comporta comme une idiote. Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois :

« Uhuh, incroyable tu as une langue ? »

Elle avait envie de se frapper.

Lexa roula ses yeux au ciel et lui souria.

« Il faut croire »

 **Au même moment, à 10000 km de là, dans les bureaux d'une grande société.**

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de John depuis deux jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet imbécile ? »

L'homme qui avait parlé était … pour le moins furieux. Il tourna plusieurs fois en rageant autour d'une grande table occupant le centre de sa salle de réunion. Son smoking serré lui donnait un air sévère et c'est précisément ce qu'il cherchait à inspirer : la peur. Pour qu'une entreprise avance, il fallait établir des règles précises et dont la plus importante : faire respecter l'autorité. Et en tant que directeur adjoint, il l'incarnait de la meilleure des manières, mais cette histoire le mettait littéralement sur les nerfs.

« Il a pu avoir un petit empêchement… Tu sais bien comment ça fonctionne dans ces conditions. On ne peut pas espérer qu'il soit toujours dans une zone couverte par un réseau téléphonique. Restons calme… »

L'homme se retourna violemment et fixa son interlocuteur.

« Calme ? CALME ? Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi Thelonious, je pense que tu connais les enjeux et la somme investie dedans. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être calme et d'attendre, c'est le moment d'agir. Si on patiente encore, tout va nous passer sous le nez et ce travail n'aura servi à rien… La rumeur commence déjà à se propager selon mes contacts. On pourrait se faire doubler sur ce coup là… »

Il s'assit sur son siège en cuir, posa son coude sur le bureau et appuya sa tête sur sa main. En voyant que son bras droit ne lui répondait pas, il continua :

« Bordel Thelenious ! C'est le troisième qu'on envoit là-bas ! Le troisième ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé pour les deux premiers ? »

Il arbora un air de dégout à la pensée des deux experts qu'il avait envoyé sur le terrain par le passé pour la même mission que John : trouver « l'eldorado ». En effet, selon des ragots récents circulants dans la population cambodgienne, il se disait que quelque part dans la forêt, le sol était saturé en pétrole et que certaines mines étaient remplies de quartz et divers minéraux. Les recherches menées par divers aventuriers de la première heure pour localiser ces trésors n'avaient jamais rien donné mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens dont lui disposaient aujourd'hui. Si ces rumeurs étaient avérées, ce serait une occasion -en or- pour son entreprise exploitant les matières premières. Et pour gonfler son propre prestige. C'était un pari mais qui pouvait s'avérer très juteux.

Après plusieurs recherches clandestines pour passer sous le radar des autorités cambodgiennes, ils n'étaient pourtant arrivés à rien pour l'instant. Les deux premiers hommes envoyés pour faire des prélèvements avaient été retrouvés morts et n'avaient rapportés aucunes informations viables, excepté la présence à demi-mots d'une mystérieuse population sauvage qui peuplerait la forêt. Il soupçonnait ces derniers d'être à l'origine du décès de ses deux collaborateurs. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'arrêter les frais avec ses équipes et d'envoyer un homme de terrain. John MBengue était parfait pour cette mission. Ancien militaire, baroudeur, sans foi ni loi, seulement animé par l'argent. Il pourrait se débrouiller en forêt et riposter face au danger en cas de problème. Et il avait eu raison. John remplissait jusque-là parfaitement sa mission et était le premier à toucher quelque chose, ce qui rendait ce coup de fil d'autant plus important. Pour décrocher un contrat d'exclusivité, il fallait à tout prix qu'il soit le premier sur le coup.

« Et c'est pour ça que nous ne l'avons pas envoyé sans rien cette fois-ci. » Après une pause, il s'avança vers son collaborateur les mains dans le dos. « Je vais tout de suite demander à notre ingénieur de déclencher la balise GPS. On peut espérer qu'il soit encore proche de la zone où il a soi-disant trouvé quelque chose. Cela réduira notre champ de recherches. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme et conclu :

« Charles, ça va marcher, croit moi. »

Charles Pike n'était pas un homme de conditionnel. Il aimait que les choses soient définies et sûres. Mais dans ces conditions, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de mieux à faire, il acquiesça.

« Umpf ».

Trois coups frappèrent à la porte. Pike soupira.

« Entrez »

Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi- longs s'avança dans la pièce. Il portait un dossier sous le bras et deux cafés dans l'autre main.

« M. Pike, M. Jaha... » Il s'avança timidement dans la pièce.

« Ah Finn, approchez. Voilà qui va nous remettre d'aplomb. »


	4. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis têtue

Le lendemain matin, Clarke se réveilla. Non pas aux aurores (ç'aurait été trop beau) mais quand elle senti une goutte tomber de haut et perler sur son visage. Elle entre-ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle se dressaient de majestueux arbres dont les branches bougeaient légèrement au gré du vent matinal.

Elle avait appréhendé cette première nuit. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormait à la belle étoile. Elle était souvent partie l'été en camping à la montagne avec Raven, Octavia et leur bande quand elle était au lycée. Elle se souvenait encore de cette fois où ils étaient partis en trek dans une forêt de la Sierra Nevada en Californie afin d'admirer la nature. Un jour, elle avait tellement eu peur de traverser un pont suspendu au-dessus du vide qu'elle s'était faite portée dans ses bras par Raven jusque de l'autre côté. En plus de flatter l'ego de Raven, elle avait gagné le surnom de « princesse » qui lui restait encore aujourd'hui.

Après avoir laissé ses pensées divaguer dans son demi-sommeil, elle ouvrit pleinement ses yeux et prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité et pour se remémorer où elle était. Et avec qui. Elle se retourna vers Lexa. Elle était déjà réveillée et patientait paisiblement à côté du feu qu'elle venait de ravitailler afin de les tenir au chaud jusqu'au petit matin.

« Hey… »

Lexa lui gratifia un hochement de tête en retour mais ne décrocha pas un mot, plus intéressée à observer la forêt. Clarke espérait que le semblant de discussion qu'elles avaient eue hier n'était pas une illusion et que Lexa allait s'ouvrir un petit peu plus aujourd'hui. Clarke se leva et s'étira. Elle avait faim, elle avait soif, mais cela attendrait.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

\- Ça tire encore un peu, mais grâce à tes soins, ça devrait aller rapidement mieux.

\- Ok, laisse-moi voir de plus près. »

Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et pendant qu'elle s'affairait à changer consciencieusement les bandages avec le peu de matériel qu'il lui restait, une question qu'elle se posait la veille retraversa son esprit :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Lexa n'était pas surprise par la question. Elle devait venir, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, la curiosité est le propre de l'homme. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire pour ne rien compromettre.

Au fond d'elle, elle était presque sûre que la blonde était hors de cause concernant son attaque. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était ici et John semblait avoir agi en solo d'après ses observations. Mais un ennemi pouvait se cacher sous toutes les formes. Rien ne disait que John ne lui faisait pas un rapport chaque soir pendant qu'elle et l'autre fille qui l'accompagnait cherchaient à s'intégrer au village pour conserver les regards sur eux et laisser agir John dans l'ombre. Elle avait appris à ne pas juger selon les apparences. Ses yeux prirent une teinte noire et elle répondit froidement :

« Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? »

C'était une réponse sèche, comme une claque mais Clarke l'accepta. En tant que médecin, Clarke devait se tenir aux faits mais sa curiosité la poussait toujours à vouloir connaître un peu plus. Au moins, Lexa n'avait pas coupé court à la discussion, elle souhaitait seulement changer de sujet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se referme à nouveau comme une coquille. Tout en continuant à l'observer, elle remarqua qu'une des contusions sur le visage de Lexa recommençait à saigner. Elle l'essuya et décida de s'en tenir à son rôle de médecin :

« As-tu déjà passé des tests sanguins ? Sais-tu pourquoi ton sang est aussi noir ? »

Elle était vraiment inquiète à ce sujet mais peut-être que Lexa avait une réponse tout à fait plausible à lui donner. Cela pouvait être une anomalie génétique bénigne provenant de ses parents après tout. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être aussi pessimiste.

En face d'elle, Lexa réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse à lui fournir. Elle ne pouvait pas indéfiniment esquiver d'entamer une discussion plus longue que 2 mots avec Clarke depuis qu'elle lui avait donné son prénom en premier lieu. Elle décida de lui donner une réponse reflétant une demi-vérité :

« Disons qu'il est spécial, je suis un cas assez unique »

Clarke souleva ses sourcils, surprise par la réponse. Avec humour, elle lui répondit :

« Et sinon, ça va les chevilles ? Je demanderai peut-être à l'hôpital de ta faire une radio de la tête au cas où que branche ait heurté ton ego. »

Evidemment que Lexa en était fière. Il n'était pas plus d'une quinzaine parmi leur peuple à avoir cette caractéristique. C'était l'emblème de la sagesse, de la force et de la capacité à diriger ses semblables. Dès qu'on avait décelé en elle du sang de Nightblood, on l'avait envoyé à la capitale afin de poursuivre sa formation auprès des autres jeunes de son âge. Un jour, elle serait peut-être appelée à prendre la relève. Elle ne l'espérait pas nécessairement, car cela voudrait dire que leur Heda serait morte. Elle ne désirait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, même s'il lui arrivait de ne pas toujours être en adéquation avec ses idées. Ce n'était pas à son rang de la questionner.

A 19 ans, elle était une des plus vieilles Nightblood et de ce fait, elle commençait elle-même à entrainer les secondes générations comme Aden. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore passé le rituel. Ce rôle lui plaisait. Le plus sérieusement du monde, elle essaya d'expliquer ça à la blonde qui semblait s'amuser de sa réponse précédente:

« Je t'assure Clarke, posséder ce sang est une exception, et un honneur.

\- Mmmh. Vraiment ? Vous formez un club secret avec un mot de passe et tout et tout ? »

Lexa lui souria en retour.

« Non, ce sont des jeux d'enfants que tu me décris et je suis sérieuse. »

Elle l'avait déjà remarqué la veille, mais le sourire de Lexa était un des plus beaux qu'elle ait rencontré. Pour cette raison et parce que ça l'amusait tout simplement, elle avait envie de continuer à la taquiner sur ce sujet.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Mais moi aussi je suis sérieuse. Regarde, j'ai même emmené ici ma carte gold de membre honorifique du club des « mains palmées ».

Elle sortit une carte de son portefeuille. C'était une mauvaise blague qu'Octavia lui avait faite pour son anniversaire pour souligner ses talents de nageuse hors pair. Lexa prit la carte de sa main et l'observa quelques secondes sans grand intérêt avant de laisser traîner son regard plus longuement sur les mains de la propriétaire :

« Tes mains sont parfaites _Klark_. »

Jamais un compliment ne lui avait paru aussi … bizarre et sincère. Qui dans la vie de tous les jours viendrait t'accoster et te dire le plus naturellement au monde « Tu as de belles mains ? ». Cela changeait des gros lourds qu'elle croisait tous les jours dans la rue pour l'accoster de la manière la plus délicate possible : « Eh meuf, tu t'appelles pas Google ? Parce que ce que je trouve en toi, c'est tout ce que je recherche !» ou encore le fameux « J'ai un problème avec mon portable : il me manque ton numéro… tu me passes ton 06 ? ». Elle aimerait tellement que ces imbéciles aient encore deux neurones en état de marche pour qu'ils réfléchissent deux secondes à quel moment ils pouvaient croire que draguer comme ça était une bonne idée. Mais ça devait être trop demandé. Cela s'estompait un peu quand elle était avec Finn mais c'était insupportable. En parlant de Finn… c'était une des premières fois depuis qu'elle était ici qu'elle y pensait et…

Lexa la coupa sans le vouloir dans ses pensées.

« Dans mon peuple, les croyances sont importantes. Tous ceux qui naissent dotés de ce don ont un rôle important à jouer… »

Clarke ne demandait vraiment qu'à y croire mais son côté borné et cartésien l'empêchait.

« Ha ! J'y crois pas... Tu ne vas pas me faire le même coup que la voyante du village quand même ? Toi aussi tu as soi-disant une destinée extraordinaire à accomplir ? Donc toi et moi + tous tes potes, on a une sorte de dons super-spéciaux qui vont changer le monde ? Vraiment, cette idée de club, il faut y penser… »

Lexa était blanche. Les yeux écarquillés.

« J'espère que tu ne la crois pas vraiment. Cette femme est gentille mais soyons réalistes... Personnellement, je pourrai limite prendre ça pour une caméra cachée si tu n'étais vraiment pas blessée. »

En face d'elle, Lexa était clairement confuse parce que la blonde lui disait. Non pas à cause du passage sur la « caméra cachée » même si elle n'avait strictement rien compris à ce que Clarke voulait dire par ça, mais c'est plutôt la première partie de la phrase de Clarke qui retenait son attention.

« Tu as rencontré Aiyanah ?

\- Oui, et elle m'a plus ou moins sorti une phrase de ce genre. Désolée si je t'ai paru un peu rude sur ce coup… C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de croire à tout ce qui est « magie » ou « voyance ». C'est n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Tu la connais ?

\- Plus ou moins… »

Lexa se mordit la langue. Elle avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. Mais la surprise pour elle était de taille. Aiyanah était une légende vivante dans leur peuple. C'était une de plus ancienne Native de son peuple qui était encore en vie. Avec les conditions extérieures et les affrontements qui survenaient de temps en temps, il était rare pour une personne de dépasser les 35 ans par ici. Mais Aiyanah avait déjà 65 printemps et était la seule à avoir été témoin des 4 dernières générations d'Heda qui se sont succédé. Elle était la sagesse incarnée. Et surtout, en tant qu'Oracle, elle avait indirectement un rôle important à jouer dans le processus de désignation du futur commandant.

Passés leurs 14 ans, tous les Nightbloods devaient se rendre devant elle afin de procéder à la cérémonie de « l'Envol », moment où ils passaient véritablement à l'âge adulte sur le plan spirituel et devenaient en capacité de prendre la relève de leur commandant si un évènement tragique arrivait. Ils étaient emmenés et isolés pendant une semaine dans un endroit tenu secret dans la forêt afin de ne pas avoir d'aide extérieure. Pendant cette durée, ils devaient faire face seuls aux épreuves aléatoires que leur envoyait la nature, être capable de survivre et de démontrer qu'ils étaient dignes des trois piliers : compassion, force et sagesse. Pendant cette cérémonie, Lexa avait dû faire face à un gigantesque « Pauna » de 3 m de haut, un gorille sacré très dangereux dès qu'on osait l'approcher.

Devenir Heda ne se mérite pas si on ne fait simplement que fuir le danger. Au lieu de l'attaquer frontalement et de risquer inutilement d'être touchée un coup mortel, Lexa avait construit patiemment son plan. Ses armes lui avaient été retirées avant d'être amené aussi profondément dans la forêt. Elle s'attaqua à construire un arc, une lance et une dague le premier jour en taillant dans le bois, tissant des cordes et en récupérant des morceaux de pierre tranchants. Elle passa les trois jours suivants à le traquer jusqu'à son habitat et prit le soin de noter ses habitudes. Le 5e jour, un orage s'était déclenché. Elle profita de ce moment de répit pour reprendre des forces au sec dans une cavité rocheuse et préparer son plan d'attaque pour le lendemain.

Le jour de l'affrontement arriva. Quand elle se retrouva finalement face à lui, elle eut soudainement peur. Pas une de ces peurs qui vous figent au sol comme elle avait ressenti lors de ses premiers combats lorsqu'elle avait dû faire face à des adversaires déterminer à lui ôter la vie. Non. Elle avait peur, mais un genre de peur qui lui permettait de faire le vide autour d'elle, de se concentrer sur un point précis et d'accélérer sa réflexion, d'anticiper ce qu'elle allait faire. C'était une révélation pour elle. Forte de cette confiance, elle s'avança dans la bataille. Au terme d'un très long combat elle réussit à administrer une blessure fatale à son adversaire. Alors que le Pauna allait charger sur elle, elle jeta toutes ses forces dans sa lance qui fendit l'air en traversant son oeil. La tête gravement touchée, hurlant à la mort, il s'écroula lourdement. Elle avait gagné de cette rencontre une cicatrice qui longeait sa cage thoracique sur le côté droit mais la fierté de son clan et d'Anya qui n'était pourtant pas la dernière à la taquiner dès qu'elle se faisait une nouvelle cicatrice.

Chaque Nightblood qui réussissait à survivre avait la possibilité de retourner à la capitale afin d'assister aux discussions différentes politiques et conseils de guerre qui rythmaient la vie de leur commandant. De cette manière, ils pouvaient apprendre à connaître les différentes alliances qui se faisaient/se défaisaient au cours du temps et apprendre à lire à travers les chefs de clans. Lexa était devenue forte à ce jeu. Elle voyait en eux comme dans un livre ouvert mais eux ne voyait d'elle que ce qu'elle voulait bien leur donner. Elle s'était construit un masque vide de toutes émotions. Elle savait que plus elle apprenait à déceler leurs failles, plus elle serait en mesure de réutiliser ces informations à bon escient si elle venait un jour à prendre le relais de leur commandant.

Pendant cette semaine, plusieurs fois, elle s'était surprise à voir derrière des arbres des personnes qui n'étaient pas réellement là l'observer. Pendant cette cérémonie, les esprits des anciennes Hedas se réunissent dans la clairière pour observer chaque futur candidat et qu'elles parlent à Aiyanah, lui révèle une partie de l'avenir du règne qui attend le Nightblood. L'Oracle ne leur disait jamais ce qui était dit mais c'est elle qui validait la cérémonie en fonction de la survie du candidat et des messages sacrés qu'elle recevait de la part des anciens commandants. Il courait le bruit qu'une fois, malgré l'accomplissement de l'épreuve en forêt, elle avait refusé d'accorder sa bénédiction à un des élus car les visions qu'elles recevaient sur lui étaient très pessimistes. Par respect, le nom de ce Nightblood n'avait jamais été dévoilé mais il avait été exilé de la capitale par la suite.

De savoir donc qu'Aiyanah qui a un tel pouvoir décisionnel sur son futur et une importance capitale dans son peuple s'entretienne avec Clarke et lui parlent de son rôle d'Oracle étonnait Lexa. Elle était doublement surprise d'apprendre que la blonde qui était en face d'elle avait peut-être, comme elle, une destinée exceptionnelle, même si dès l'instant où elle avait posé son regard sur Clarke, elle avait senti quelque chose d'intense chez la jeune femme qui l'intriguait fortement.

Clarke se racla la gorge. Elle avait peur d'avoir heurté un point sensible chez Lexa avec ses remarques acerbes sur Aiyanah et toutes ces histoires de dons. Afin d'être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas vexé la brune, elle essaya de lancer un autre sujet :

« Et sinon, tu viens d'où

\- D'un village. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que Lexa développe un peu plus mais apparemment, ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Clarke roula ses yeux au ciel et se maudit intérieurement _« Super, on avance… »._

Lexa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'expression faciale de Clarke avait quelque chose de très drôle. Le temps qu'il lui restait à passer avec elle avant qu'Anya et Aden ne la retrouvent allait être intéressant.

 **Au village**

Au petit matin, Maya s'était directement rendue dans la tente voisine. Personne. Elle alla faire un tour vers la Jeep. Elle était encore là et n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Cela ne faisait pas encore 24h mais la disparition conjointe de Clarke et de John l'inquiétait. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement puisqu'elle était restée avec Nyko une bonne partie de l'après-midi la veille à terminer des soins mineurs sur quelques patients, mais quand elle était rentrée dans sa tente, elle l'avait trouvé vide. Clarke était certainement encore à visiter le village puisqu'elle avait son après-midi de libre et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de louer à Maya la beauté de cet endroit. Quant à John, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment puisqu'il était très solitaire et qu'elle ne le croisait que brièvement chaque jour. Elle décida alors de se rendre à son tour sur le marché et de profiter de l'ambiance festive de Tonlé Sap.

A son retour vers 22h, Clarke n'était toujours pas rentrée, pas plus que John. Une autre pensée -bizarre- traversa alors son esprit. Peut-être qu'ils étaient ensemble, étaient partis s'isoler du camp pour avoir un moment intime tous les deux et avaient décidé de passer la nuit dehors. Maya ne voulait en aucun cas les juger si c'était le cas mais elle aurait préféré que Clarke lui laisse au minimum un petit mot pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter, car elle était de nature à stresser pour un rien. Rien ne pouvait lui laisser véritablement envisager ça mais on ne sait jamais… Elle n'était pas en couple mais peut être qu'être isolé aussi loin avec d'autres personnes pouvait être une source de rapprochement ? En tout cas, elle avait donc choisi d'être cool et d'attendre un petit avant de donner l'alerte à qui que ce soit.

A 13h, elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Elle avait refait un tour rapide dans le village, était passé voir Nyko qui ne pouvait pas l'aider à ce sujet et se décida à se rendre à la tente de radiocommunication pour alerter la base et attendre des instructions de Wells. Sur le chemin, elle croisa une femme qui s'était présentée à elle le matin même sous le nom d'Aiyanah.

« Avez-vous un problème Maya ? Vous semblez paniquée ? »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle la trouvait un peu étrange mais elle n'avait rien à perdre à lui demander :

« Je cherche Clarke et John, vous ne les auriez pas vu ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu le jeune homme dont tu me parles mais en revanche j'ai rencontré Clarke hier… »

Maya repris un peu espoir.

« Une chance qu'elle vous ait dite où elle allait hier soir ?

\- Non, mais je l'ai vu partir avec son sac à dos vers la forêt en fin d'après-midi.»

Maya soupira. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à faire cela mais si personne n'avait vu Clarke depuis hier soir, sa disparition pouvait être considérée comme inquiétante dans ces conditions à l'étranger et de surcroît en pleine forêt.

« Merci »

Maya commença à tourner le dos et reprendre sa route quand Aiyanah l'interpella de nouveau. Elle s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin.

« Quelque chose lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Non mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle comme de John, je préfère avertir la base. Mon coordinateur va certainement envoyer une équipe de recherche au cas où. »

Aiyanah prit une tête pensive. Elle savait par Aden que ce John était un élément dangereux et qu'Indra ou Anya s'étaient certainement occupé de son sort. Quant à Clarke, il ne fait nul doute qu'elle était en sécurité où elle était en ce moment, mais elle pouvait difficilement l'expliquer à son amie qui se trouvait face à elle. Si Maya décidait d'alerter la base, cela les mettrait en danger. Le peu de touristes ou d'explorateurs qui étaient venus jusqu'à Tonlé Sap n'allaient jamais bien plus loin, trop effrayés par les rumeurs qu'elles faisaient circuler depuis une trentaine d'années aux alentours. La fausse peur qu'inspirait cette forêt était un moyen de tenir quelques amateurs d'aventure éloignés de son peuple, mais si des soldats ou une équipe de recherche expérimentée venaient pour chercher Clarke et John, elle aurait du mal à les en dissuader. Ils réagiraient comme la blonde, très sceptique à son approche.

« C'est peut-être excessif pour le moment ! Ce John que vous mentionner, je le vois souvent partir dès l'aube arpenter la forêt et n'en revenir que le soir. Quant à Clarke, je pense qu'elle voulait prendre un peu de temps pour être seule dans la nature et dessiner car j'ai cru voir qu'elle avait emmené des carnets de dessins. Elle a peut-être simplement perdu la notion du temps et est sur le chemin du retour. Si vous le souhaitez, patientant ensemble jusqu'à ce soir et si vraiment vous n'avez aucune nouvelle, vous pourrez toujours prendre contact avec votre centre.»

Maya ne savait même pas que Clarke avait un penchant pour le dessin mais petit à petit, ce que disait cette femme se frayait une place dans son esprit et la rassurait.

« Vous avez peut-être raison…

\- J'en suis sûre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, tout ira très bien. C'est une battante avec un très fort caractère de ce que j'ai pu **voir**. Je vous offre un thé ? »

 **Dans la forêt**

A son montre, il était 13h. Et si elle avait déjà eu faim ce matin, ce n'était rien comparé au creux qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même dans son estomac. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une part de pizza dégoulinante de fromage. _Ugh, arrête de penser à ça_.

Il fallait être réaliste. Les entreprises de livraisons de plats à domicile n'avaient visiblement pas encore lancés leur marché dans cette forêt et c'était bien dommage. C'était une belle idée de reconversion si elle cherchait du boulot un jour hors de la médecine.

Après avoir parlé à Lexa ce matin, elle avait laissé la brune se rendormir et en avait profité pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle décida d'aller en forêt pour ramener du bois pour le feu et quelques provisions si elle avait la chance d'en trouver. Peut-être qu'il y avait des lapins dans les environs ? Bien qu'elle n'ait absolument aucune idée de comment les préparer et les cuisiner…

Pendant une heure, elle tourna aux alentours de leur campement. Mais à part des serpents et quelques singes, elle n'avait pas rencontré grand-chose de comestible. Elle s'était alors approchée du lac de Tonlé Sap. Si elle arrivait à faire cuire un poisson, elle se débarrasserait des bactéries qui pouvaient empoisonner l'eau. Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Il leur fallait des forces à toutes les deux et surtout à Lexa.

Elle retroussa ses bas de pantalons et fit quelques pas dans l'eau glaciale. Elle observa qu'un grand nombre de pélicans gris se regroupaient autour d'un point en particulier et se faisaient un festin de poissons. Elle décida de suivre l'instinct de ces animaux et s'avança vers eux. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement gênés par sa présence.

Elle n'avait pas lance ou de filet et elle était sûre que si elle essayait d'attraper un poisson à la main, il lui glisserait entre les doigts. Elle décida d'adopter une autre stratégie. Elle avait vidé son sac et allait essayer de s'en servir comme d'un filet en le plongeant rapidement dans l'eau dès qu'un poisson s'approcherait. L'un d'eux lui chatouilla la jambe mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'attraper et plongea lourdement le sac dans l'eau. Les remous qu'elle provoqua firent fuir les pélicans et son futur butin de pêche. Elle attendit 5 minutes que l'eau redevienne lisse et que les poissons reviennent vers elle avant de tenter une seconde fois, pour autant de réussite. Après une dizaine de tentatives, elle abandonna. C'était un cuisant échec. Elle balança son sac contre un arbre et s'assied au soleil quelques minutes le temps de se faire sécher.

 _« Promis, en rentrant, je me refais une saison de Koh Lanta. »_

Elle était énervée contre elle parce qu'elle n'allait pas manger mais elle était surtout énervée que son incapacité à attraper un pauvre poisson puisse se répercuter sur la santé de Lexa. Dès qu'elle serait rentrée au camp, elle attendrait que la brune se réveille et lui parlerait de sa volonté d'aller au village chercher de l'aide.

En reprenant le chemin, elle réussit à cueillir quelques baies.

 _« On va dire que c'est mieux que rien. »_

De retour, elle déposa ses affaires près de son « lit ». Quand elle se pencha pour remettre quelques bûchettes dans le feu, elle s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Lexa. Elle essayait de le dissimuler mais elle n'était pas très bonne à ce petit jeu. Clarke réussissait à feinter sa mère bien mieux qu'elle à l'âge de 8 ans. Et sa mère était médecin. Elle prit sa voix la plus douce pour s'adresser à elle.

« Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux te tourner vers moi. S'il te plaît ?

Lexa ferma ses yeux. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle n'osait pas l'admettre mais cela lui prit toutes les forces du monde pour se retourner et essayer de faire bonne figure devant la blonde. Elle prit une tête assez indifférente et essaya de la rassurer sur sa situation.

Elle mentait.

« Je m'en doutais…

\- Je vais bien Clarke »

Bien sûre qu'elle lui mentait. Non seulement sa voix était faible malgré la fausse assurance qu'elle essayait de lui donner, mais en plus, elle était pâle comme la mort, des gouttes perlaient sur son visage et ses veines ressortaient par endroits au niveau des tempes.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Pour moi, quand quelqu'un essaye de me rassurer sur son état alors que je ne lui ai posé aucune question à ce sujet, c'est qu'il y a un problème ».

Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette fille était définitivement intéressante, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour relever.

Clarke se hâta auprès d'elle pour regarder au niveau de sa jambe. Elle retira avec précaution le bandage qu'elle avait refait le matin même. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Oui la balle avait été retirée et n'avait pas touché une artère, mais le trou laissé par l'opération de la veille commençait à s'infecter. Elles avaient un besoin urgent de d'aller au village. Là, Clarke aurait des compresses propres, de l'alcool et du matériel adéquat pour suturer la plaie. Avec les conditions extérieures, c'était impossible que Lexa passe une nouvelle nuit ici vu son état et une simple piqure de moustique ou la moindre fièvre pourrait dégrader son état dramatiquement.

Pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle prit un peu d'eau saine qu'elle avait encore dans son sac, humidifia la serviette qui lui restait et nettoya autour de la plaie de Lexa avant de lui remettre le garrot en place. Elle se leva pour préparer son sac et retourna auprès de la blessée.

« On doit aller au village, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps dans ces conditions. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais avec les moyens dont je disposais mais il me faut du vrai matériel pour te soigner…

\- Hors de question. »

Sa voix était glaciale. Depuis hier, elle avait surpris plusieurs fois ce côté autoritaire, genre « je suis aux commandes, ne discutez pas ce que je dis ». Quand elle était comme ça, elle l'énervait. Elle essaya de reprendre, calmement :

« Lexa…

\- Je peux tenir, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Clarke commençait à fulminer. Lexa ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle la heurtait. Elle s'était sentie impuissante à la mort de son père mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était incurable. Cependant, elle s'était promis de toujours faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir quand elle le pouvait pour essayer de sauver une personne malade, peu importe qui elle était. Et elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser mourir Lexa sur un vieux tronc d'arbre à cause de sa fierté alors qu'il y avait un village qui disposait de l'équipement nécessaire pour l'aider à moins de 3km. Avec ses amis, elle aurait pris moins de pincettes pour lui dire les choses. Elle ne se démonta pas mais essaya de rester professionnelle dans son attitude :

« Donne-moi ta main et passe ton bras autour de mon épaul…

\- Clarke. C'est bon je m'en sors, je t'assure. »

Jusque-là, Clarke avait été très calme. Elle fulminait, elle était au bord de l'implosion mais elle tenait bon. D'ailleurs, Bouddha devait être très fier d'elle tellement elle était zen. Et tous ces coloriages zen qu'elle faisait quand elle s'ennuyait servaient au moins à quelque chose dans cette situation. Mais là, elle commençait à atteindre son quota de résistance. C'en était trop.

« NON LEXA. NON TOUT NE VA PAS BIEN ! »

Le ton de sa voix avait surpris Lexa qui la regardait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts. Fatiguée, mais à l'affût.

« ECOUTE, je ne prétends pas connaître ton peuple, tes traditions ou quoi que ce soit mais il y a quelques petites choses que je sais parmi et PRIMO : tu es humaine, tu vis, tu respires, tu souffre comme en ce moment. NE ME FAIS PAS CROIRE LE CONTRAIRE, je suis médecin donc je connais les symptômes. Essayer de cacher ce que tu ressens ne marche pas avec moi, je suis moi-même plutôt douée à ce jeu-là. DEUZIO, si on ne soigne pas rapidement cette putain d'infection, je ne te donne pas une journée pour survivre et je ne te laisserai pas agoniser ici comme un chien mourant. Il en est absolument HORS DE QUESTION !... Je refuse de laisser encore quelqu'un mourir… »

Elle était à fleur de peau. Elle avait été rude mais l'entêtement de Lexa l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle avait laissé éclater toute sa colère contre et en prononçant ses derniers mots, elle sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, mais elle n'en ferait rien. Elle voulait se montrer forte, ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Pour elle, mais surtout pour Lexa car elle avait besoin malgré tout d'être rassuré.

Quand elle s'approcha d'elle comme une furie, Lexa pensait être soulevée sans ménagement par la blonde. Et cette dernière avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère. Lexa ne s'inquiétait jamais véritablement de son bien-être. En tant que guerrière, chaque nouveau jour d'une bataille ou d'entrainement amenait son lot de blessures et elle ne se souvient plus la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie physiquement à 100%. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il fallait avancer. Battre son adversaire. Recommencer. Elle avait tellement survécu au fil des années qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'elle était devenue un invincible dans un sens, que toutes les blessures qui pouvaient la toucher passeraient avec le temps et cicatriseraient d'elles-mêmes. Ce n'était pas vrai. Cette balle et Clarke lui avaient rappelé combien elle était mortelle et que la vie méritait d'être vécue. Il ne fallait pas attendre que la mort vienne la frapper et avoir des regrets.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, c'était avec beaucoup de douceur et de précaution que Clarke souleva Lexa et cala son bras derrière ses épaules pour faire contrepoint à sa jambe quand elles marcheraient. Elle ne s'était pas débattue. Clarke avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux mais à elle l'avait payé au prix cher.

Le visage de Clarke était dissimulé derrière sa chevelure. _Certainement de peur de montrer ses émotions_ se dit-elle quand elle repensa à ce que Clarke lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant. Lexa avait compris que le sujet avait soulevé de lourdes émotions dans le cœur de la blonde qui avait dû perdre quelqu'un de très proche. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir ravivé ces souvenirs et elle aurait voulu lui dire combien elle était désolée pour sa perte, mais sans connaître plus de détails, cela restera une phrase creuse, qui ne réconforterait pas la jeune femme. Elle savait une chose, la mort semblait mieux acceptée dans son peuple que dans celui de sa sauveuse.

Elle n'esquissa qu'une seule phrase. Une phrase qui l'avait aidée à trouver un tant soit peu la paix quand ses parents avaient trouvé la mort quand elle n'avait que 7 ans. Ce jour-là, Anya l'avait recueillie et lui avait enseigné cette première leçon :

« Les morts sont partis Clarke. Les survivants sont affamés. »

Le temps s'était ralenti. Clarke glissa son regard vers la brune. Elle ne voyait que son profil. Elle montrait un visage apaisé, sûre d'elle et elle fixait un point au loin. Mais c'était une façade. Un masque. Comme celui que Clarke avait essayé de porter 5 minutes plus tôt. L'assombrissement léger de son regard n'était pas passé inaperçu. _Elle aussi a dû passer par un deuil_.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais elle comprenait ce que Lexa disait. Elle n'avait pas su l'intégrer à cette époque -pas assez tôt en tout cas- et son entourage en avait beaucoup souffert.

Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la nostalgie. Ce qui comptait vraiment maintenant, c'était de penser à aujourd'hui, à demain, et essayer de vivre sa vie et arrêter de vivre dans le passé. Elle avait le cœur lourd mais au moins, les mots de Lexa avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin dans la tête de la jeune femme et elle se satisfaisait pleinement de ça.

Elle s'éclaircira la gorge pour indiquer à Lexa qu'elle allait commencer à marcher afin qu'elle cale sa jambe gauche sur son rythme… sauf qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où elle était. Le village le plus proche était certainement à moins de 3km mais elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du chemin à emprunter. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle prit la décision d'aller vers la droite.

« Vers la gauche Clarke. Tu vois la mousse sur les arbres ? Elle indique le Nord. Le village le plus proche se trouve dans cette direction »

Super. Toute la confiance qu'elle avait regagnée s'était envolée en un quart de seconde. Mais apparemment, Lexa n'était pas la seule à être bornée et ne pas reconnaitre ses erreurs :

« Merci, je sais » grommela-t-elle.

 _Et maintenant, elle passait pour une sale gamine. GENIAL. Elle se sentait tellement puérile qu'elle avait envie de se cacher. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi elle s'inquiétait de ce que Lexa pouvait penser d'elle ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J'ai le droit d'être en colère ! Je suis médecin et c'est simplement une patiente comme une autre, mais en plus bornée, et qui remet en cause mes capacités à la soigner. Quel est le fuck de cette situation ?_

 _…_

 _Bon._

 _Elle s'était laissée emporter par le contexte._

 _Voilà._

 _Pas de problème, il fallait simplement rétablir une distance strictement professionnelle comme il était enseigné à la Fac._

Clarke avait déjà vu des expériences de fraternisation entre professionnel et client/patient mal se terminer. Grey's Anatomy avait également pu lui donner un bon aperçu. Dans tous les cas, le moins qu'elle puisse dire, c'est que ce genre d'initiative de rapprochement avait rarement une fin heureuse.

Bon, de là à dire qu'elle était amie avec Lexa qu'elle ne connaissait seulement que depuis 24h était un bien grand mot. D'ailleurs, « connaître Lexa » aussi était un grand mot. A part quelques éléments de sa vie, elle restait très mystérieuse. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Clarke sentait qu'elle se montrait trop familière avec Lexa. Pourtant, rien ne la poussait pas à le faire, c'était elle-même qui prenait cette initiative. Allez savoir pourquoi, la brunette la mettait à l'aise. Dans une autre situation, elles auraient très certainement pu devenir amies et trainer ensemble mais là, elle devait remettre de la distance. Evidemment en ce moment, il était un peu compliqué de garder une distance physique vu que Lexa était collée à elle pour marcher. Mais dès qu'elle serait rapatriée à la base, elle déléguerait les soins à Maya et resterait simplement pour superviser. Ce sera aussi bien pour elle que pour Lexa. Maya était très discrète et ne la presserait pas de question, et pour Clarke, cela lui permettrait de se vider l'esprit et d'essayer de passer à autre chose.

Ça devrait être simple.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

La mine renfrognée de Clarke n'échappa pas à Lexa qui esquissa un sourire en s'appuyant contre elle pour se mettre en route vers le village de Tonlé Sap, plus connu sous le nom de TonDC en Trigedasleng.


	5. Confiance

C'était long. Beaucoup trop long. Elles avaient seulement parcouru 2km en une heure et demi. Lexa ne pouvait pas aller plus vite et Clarke devait faire des pauses régulières pour la réhydrater afin d'empêcher sa température corporelle de grimper. Elle voyait le sang commencé à coaguler sur le pantalon de Lexa au niveau de la cuisse, même si sa couleur se fondait dans la couleur noire du tissu. Clarke sentait que la prise de Lexa autour de ses épaules s'affaiblissait à chaque nouveau pas. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps la brune pourrait tenir à ce rythme et elle était inquiète de voir qu'il restait encore 1km à faire. Elle devait faire quelque chose rapidement pour améliorer son état.

Elle marcha encore quelques mètres et se retrouva face à un petit cours d'eau. Marcher dans la forêt avec quelqu'un à porter à moitié était déjà compliqué, mais là elle se voyait mal travers un cours d'eau glacial avec du torrent et avec Lexa. Et il était absolument exclu qu'elles traversent sur le tronc glissant qui faisait office de pont. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Elle enleva le bras de Lexa qui était enroulé autour de ses épaules et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un rondin.

« Nouveau plan. Tu restes là et moi, je vais rejoindre le village le plus rapidement possible pour ramener de quoi te soulager et demander de l'aide pour te ramener là-bas. Toute seule, je vais avoir du mal…

\- Je suis trop lourde ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Lexa… nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

\- D'accord, parlons sérieusement. Je ne préférais pas aller au village Clarke.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas être vue là-bas »

C'était une demi-vérité. Il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que Lexa se promène dans TonDc en temps normal, mais il était absolument exclu qu'elle s'y présente dans cet état, « blessée ». En temps normal également, les blessures reçues au combat sont un symbole fort, une fierté pour les valeureux guerriers qui se sont sortis de l'étreinte de la mort et Lexa suivait ce raisonnement aussi. Mais actuellement Lexa ne retirait aucune fierté et éprouvait plutôt de la honte de s'être fait piéger par cet homme au fusil et de devoir porter cette marque infamante dans la cuisse pour le reste de sa vie. Son statut de Nightblood demandait à Lexa de se montrer forte en toute circonstance : la moindre faiblesse pouvait être retenue et retournée contre elle dans le futur si elle venait à monter sur le trône. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour qu'elle veuille montrer cette blessure à quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de Clarke, ce qui avait peu de chance d'arriver si elle rentrait à TonDc, car les yeux traînent partout et les rumeurs circulent vite.

« Tu es recherchée par quelqu'un ? » Clarke commençait à s'impatienter, mais il était possible que l'agresseur de la brune soit au village après tout. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie en lui ramenant Lexa sur un plateau d'argent.

C'était l'alibi parfait pour Lexa.

« On va dire ça.

\- Ok. Je vais faire le plus vite possible. »

Elle était approximativement à moins d'un kilomètre du village. Cela ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps, à condition de ne pas se tromper de chemin. Elle déposa les objets présents dans son sac à côté de Lexa afin qu'elle puisse le remplir de nouveau au village. Elle sortit enfin la montre de son père, la toucha et la regarda tristement. Depuis le temps, elle en connaissait chaque rayure, chaque micro détails. Elle la confia à Lexa. Quand elle prononça sa phrase, sa voix était rauque, avec un sanglot coincé au fonds de sa gorge :

« Gardes-la précieusement s'il te plaît. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi donc je te promets que je serais de retour et je ne t'abandonne pas. »

Lexa observa la montre très abimée et qui ne marchait plus contrairement à celle que Clarke portait au poignet et acquiesca.

« Bien, je reviens tout de suite Ne bouges pas de là!

\- Je voudrais bien… mais pour aller où ? » lui répondit Lexa en montrant sa jambe d'un air malicieux.

 _C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit comme ça…_

« Peu importe ! »

Lexa sourit en voyant la blonde mi-enragée, mi-amusée s'en aller en courant en direction du village, puis elle reprit une expression neutre.

« Vous pouvez sortir… »

Dès que Lexa eut prononcé des mots, Aden et Anya sortirent de leur cachette. Lexa n'était pas dupe. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle avait vue qu'ils les suivaient, mais elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de leur faire appel. Il n'y en avait pas la nécessité, Clarke ne présentait pas une menace envers elle. Pour l'instant.

Anya s'approcha d'elle le regard réprobateur et avec un sourire moqueur

« Et bien t'es belle, heureusement qu'Aden est venu me chercher, je n'aurai loupé ce spectacle pour rien au monde. Et quel talent de simulation !

\- La ferme Anya… Et la douleur est réelle. » répondit Lexa du tac au tac en roulant les yeux au ciel. A côté d'elle, Aden essayait de réprimer le rire qui se formait dans sa gorge, mais il ne souhaitait pas que Lexa l'interprète mal. En tant qu'apprenti de Lexa, elle lui ferait certainement payer dans une future séance d'entraînement. Il s'abstint donc de tout commentaire et laissa Anya reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir » lui flasha son mentor avec un clin d'œil. Puis de parler sérieusement. « Aden m'a brièvement expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Qu'en est-il de l'autre homme ? »

Les yeux noirs, Lexa laissa

« _Em gonplei ste odon._ » (Son combat est terminé)

Anya approuva, satisfaite.

« _Sha_. Bien. Et la blonde ?

\- Clarke.

\- Si tu veux… Elle est dans le coup ? Que fait-on d'elle ?»

Lexa savait pertinemment ce que sous-entendait Anya par cette question. Ils devaient se débarrasser de Clarke sous peu pour préserver leur existence secrète aux yeux du monde. La laisser en vie, c'était courir le danger qu'elle divulgue leur présence ici, bien que Lexa ne vît pas trop ce que Clarke aurait à y gagner et d'ailleurs, la blonde ne connaissait rien d'eux, à part le peu qu'elle lui avait raconté sur leurs croyances et les Nightbloods.

Elle n'avait eu aucun problème à éliminer John, car il s'était montré hostile et dangereux dès le début, mais pour la blonde, c'était une autre histoire. Plus Lexa passait du temps avec elle, plus elle sentait que Clarke n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre homme, qu'elle était un pion dans le jeu d'une plus grosse machine qui tournait autour d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. De plus, elle cherchait véritablement à aider Lexa à se remettre sur pied. Elle ne pense pas que Clarke simulait son inquiétude ou ses compétences de médecins.

Surtout, elle souhaitait que la blonde continue à sourire autour d'elle. Elle respirait la vie et Lexa appréciait cette compagnie enthousiaste, moqueuse et la franchise dont elle faisait preuve, sans se soucier de remettre Lexa en question. Bien entendu, c'est une raison qu'elle ne dévoilerait sous aucun prétexte à Anya. Elle décida d'opter pour une réponse tactique pour faire accepter l'idée à son mentor de toujours.

« Elle peut nous être utile vivante.

\- Vraiment ? » Anya haussa ses sourcils, croisa ses bras et exprima son dédain à l'idée.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à garder l'homme vivant assez longtemps pour obtenir des informations. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il avait toujours le même rituel. Il quittait le village tôt à l'aube et partait en forêt. Il creusait. Inspectait les lieux. Prenait quelques notes. Je ne pense pas que ses recherches ont donné quelque chose jusqu'à hier.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? »

Aden prit le relais

« Il semble avoir trouvé quelque chose près de l'ancien monument sacré. Il a creusé et agité une machine bizarre au-dessus » expliqua-t-il en décrivant l'appareil photo.

\- _Sha Onya_. Tout ce que j'ai pu retirer de lui, c'est un carnet et cette curieuse machine ».

Elle sortit l'appareil photo. Anya lui prit des mains et commença à l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures puis soupira en lui rendant la machine.

« Je ne suis pas convaincue Lexa… »

Alors que Lexa s'apprêtait à argumenter, Aden et Anya se mirent en position de combat. Les feuilles bougeaient derrière eux.

Lexa distingua la chevelure si caractéristique qui sortait du bosquet.

Clarke était de retour.

 **A Los Angeles, au 30** **e** **étage de Farm Inc.**

« Ok Thelonious, dis-moi ce qu'on a jusqu'à maintenant.

\- J'ai fait comme tu m'as demandé. J'ai demandé à notre équipe logistique d'activer la balise présente dans la chemise de John. Il n'a pas bougé depuis 24h. Il se situe en pleine forêt, à 300m du village où son groupe a été envoyé par la MSF. On ne présume de rien pour le moment. Il peut se cacher, être blessé ou…

\- Mort tout simplement…

\- C'est une option plus que plausible en effet vu le terrain sur lequel il a été envoyé. »

Pike soupira. Le temps jouait contre lui. Hier encore, un de ses espions avait rapporté qu'une firme concurrente commençait à s'intéresser au marché cambodgien des matières premières. Pur hasard du calendrier ou bien y avait-il une taupe au sein de son conseil d'administration ? Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas en venir là, mais dans ce milieu, c'est mordre en premier ou se faire mordre.

« Plan B : contactez notre deuxième homme sur le terrain et dites-lui de sortir de son hibernation, il va devoir agir rapidement. Et prévenez Murphy qu'il décolle dans une heure avec douze hommes de confiance de son choix. Il recevra son ordre de mission là-bas.

\- Bien. »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la spacieuse salle de réunion quand il se souvint de quelque chose :

« Oh, eh, Charles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te souviens de Finn Collins ?

\- Ton assistant ? Celui que tu m'as présenté l'autre jour ?

\- C'est ça. Au détour d'une conversation avec lui, j'ai appris que sa petite amie est actuellement au Cambodge en mission humanitaire. Je te laisse deviner où…

\- Le monde est petit. » ironisa Charles Pike

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Son nom est Clarke Griffin. Elle est présente dans le village où John a été envoyé. Elle fait partie de l'équipe en compagnie d'une certaine … Maya Vie.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Tu veux que je lui donne des congés et que je lui offre une croisière là-bas pour qu'il aille la retrouver ?»

Jaha croisa ses mains derrière le dos et commença à marcher lentement vers le bureau de Pike. Après 30 secondes de silence, il se posta de manière théâtrale et reprit l'idée qu'il avait eue en tête au moment où son assistant avait lâché l'information innocemment.

« Presque. Je pense qu'il pourrait être intéressant de l'envoyer avec Murphy. Cette Maya ou cette Clarke sont peut-être au courant de quelque chose par rapport à John… une disparition de plus de 24h va forcément attirer l'attention et elles vont devoir faire remonter l'information à leurs supérieurs. Je pense que si Finn va là-bas, il peut facilement obtenir des informations en passant par sa fiancée alors que si on attend que le groupe d'intervention trouve John, cela peut prendre plus de temps et entre-temps, l'information sera remontée au siège de la MSF. Si ça arrive, on sera dans la merde : la zone sera bouclée et on ne pourra plus agir…

\- Et quelle raison justifiera sa présence là-bas auprès d'elle ?

\- C'est un grand romantique… Pas difficile à inventer une raison : Il dit avoir pris une semaine de vacances parce qu'elle lui manquait et que ça le rassurerait de voir dans quelles conditions elle travaille là-bas… blablabla. Je peux me charger de lui donner un petit discours tout fait sans problèmes. »

Pike essaya d'envisager deux secondes ce plan. Evidemment, ce serait l'idéal, mais cela n'était pas sans risques.

« Thelonious… C'est un petit gratte-papier, pas un homme de terrain… Il serait capable de tout faire foirer. De plus, cela reviendrait à montrer l'implication de notre entreprise dans une mission extérieure non-officielle sur un terrain étranger si Finn balance volontairement ou malencontreusement l'information à sa copine. Non, je ne préfère pas. Par contre, tu me donnes une idée, j'ai un autre plan pour lui. Je vais le garder en atout. Et j'ai un autre joker.

\- Comme tu voudras. »

 **Dans la forêt cambodgienne, près de TonDc.**

Il était absolument impératif qu'elle retrouve son chemin. Elle avait donc décidé de tracer des marques à intervalles réguliers sur plusieurs troncs d'arbre sur le chemin qui la séparait de Lexa et du village. En arrivant à proximité, elle décida de passer par un endroit peu fréquenté. Elle se fichait d'être vue par des villageois qui la voyaient maintenant aller et venir depuis une semaine, mais elle ne voulait pas croiser Maya ou John maintenant, car ils voudraient avoir des explications concernant son absence sur le camp depuis hier et elle n'avait pas le temps de leur en fournir. A la place, elle décida qu'elle allait laisser un petit mot sur le lit de Maya pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle serait de retour au plus tard le lendemain matin. Après avoir écrit la note, elle passa dans la tente de Nyko pour reprendre ses affaires et du matériel dont elle aurait besoin pour Lexa. Bien qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec Nyko, pour son plus grand bonheur, il n'était pas là et était sorti manger. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Clarke de se dépêcher. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la tente quand elle vu un mouvement près de la porte d'entrée.

« Clarke ?

\- Hey … Maya… »

Le manque d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait mis dans sa réponse n'avait pas été remarqué par Maya, trop surprise de la voir ici.

« Oh bon sang, j'étais inquiète ! Où est-ce que vous étiez passé enfin ? Pourquoi êtes-vous partis subitement ?

\- Vous ? »

Maya était confuse

« Eh bien John ! »

 _John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire dans cette histoire ? se demanda Clarke_

« Comment ça John ?

\- Il a disparu en même temps que toi hier. Il n'est pas avec toi ? »

Le visage interrogatif de Clarke parlait pour lui-même. De toute évidence, la réponse était non. Et Clarke s'en préoccupait assez peu pour le moment, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Une brune têtue en l'occurrence. Et le temps pressait.

« Ok, écoutes, Maya, je suis vraiment désolée mais il faut que je reparte…

\- Où ça ?

\- Pas loin, mais je ne peux pas te dire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?

\- Faire mon job. Je t'assure, je ne prends pas des vacances… J'ai une patiente en rechute suite à une chirurgie qui attend que je revienne pour lui administrer des soins … C'est pour ça que je suis revenue prendre ma trousse » Elle lui agita sa petite sacoche rouge sous le nez

« Admettons. Et pourquoi tu ne la ramènes pas là au lieu de faire des allers et retours ? Tu sais que j'étais à deux doigts de prévenir Wells… je me faisais un sang d'encre ! »

Clarke soupira. Maya était suspicieuse, c'était prévisible et normal. Elle détestait cacher des choses, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Lexa avait insisté pour que Clarke ne révèle rien à son sujet même si elle n'était pas dupe. Il y avait une autre raison derrière le refus de Lexa de retourner ici. La brune tenait à protéger sa vie privée apparemment et si ça lui tenait à cœur, alors Clarke respectait ça. Bien qu'elle ait une furieuse envie d'apprendre à mieux connaître cette intrigante étrangère perdue dans les bois. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire non plus à Maya.

« Secret médical ?

\- Tu joues cette carte ? Vraiment ?

\- S'il te plaît Maya, je ne te demande que quelques heures de délais… je t'en prie… Après, tu pourras contacter Raven comme tu veux, mais je dois partir maintenant. »

De voir Clarke aussi suppliante fit naître des interrogations chez la jeune fille en face d'elle. Pourquoi tant d'insistance ? Qu'y avait-il de si important dans la forêt qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ? Maya avait toujours été très curieuse et cette situation l'intriguait encore plus, mais elle décida de ne pas pousser Clarke qui était « visiblement » très pressée. Elle lui demanderait de plus amples explications à son retour et elle ne pourrait pas y échapper.

« Ok… mais à 10h demain matin, si tu n'es pas revenue, je les contacte ok ? On part à 18h pour être de retour de bonne heure là-bas. J'espère que John va aussi repointer le bout de son nez »

Elle souria à Clarke qui était soulagée de sa réponse.

« Merci Maya, tu es vraiment une amie… je suis vraiment désolée de na pas pouvoir te l'expliquer, mais je te revaudrai ça…

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien… prends soin de toi, à demain ! »

Après réussi à convaincre Maya, Clarke reprit le chemin de la forêt. 10 minutes de sprint après, Elle commençait à reconnaitre l'endroit où elle avait laissé Lexa. A bout de souffle, elle commença à ralentir le pas quand elle s'aperçut que Lexa n'était plus seule. Avec elle, il y avait un jeune homme blond que Clarke semblait reconnaitre comme étant son voleur de sac et une autre femme plus âgée dont on distinguait les cheveux blond foncé sous une fine couche de poussière de terre.

Elle s'approcha doucement et se cacha derrière un bosquet. Etait-ce des amis de Lexa ou des ennemis ?

Elle souhaitait les observer afin de se faire un avis, mais c'était peine perdue. A peine s'était-elle mise en position que les deux inconnus s'étaient retournés vers l'endroit où elle était, comme s'ils avaient senti sa présence. Pourtant, elle croyait avoir été silencieuse. Elle avait toujours été une des meilleures à cache-cache dans sa jeunesse. Il faut croire qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude ou que ses deux-là avaient des capacités hors du commun.

Elle décida de sortir et d'affronter la situation, quel qu'elle soit.

« Lexa ? Ca va ?

\- Tout va bien Clarke, tu peux approcher, ils ne te feront rien »

Rassurée, Clarke s'avança prudemment et passa à côté de la blonde. De près, elle était encore plus impressionnante. Elle avait des traits marqués et de fines cicatrices couvraient ses avant-bras nus. Elle arborait également un curieux maquillage, détail qu'elle avait aussi remarqué sur Lexa mais dont elle n'avait pas demandé la signification.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage _Sky girl_ ?

\- Non non tout va bien ».

Lexa roula ses yeux devant le surnom qu'Anya avait donné à Clarke.

Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait la femme plus âgée très hostile à son égard. Le jeune garçon à ses côtés qui devait avoir tout au plus 14 ans ne parlait pas, mais regardait affectueusement Lexa. Elle se demandait quel pouvait être le lien unissant ces trois personnes mais elle sentait que l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Elle se pencha vers Lexa pour lui refaire ses bandages et lui chuchota :

« Pourquoi elle m'appelle _Sky girl_ ?

\- Parce que tu es venue ici à bord d'un… hum… oiseau géant de métal. »

 _Un oiseau géant de métal ? Oh !_

« Tu veux parler de l'avion ? » Lexa approuva.

« D'accord. »

Clarke réprima un sourire. Cette appellation était mignonne et la tête pensive de Lexa quand elle avait essayé de trouver cette expression n'était pas moins mignonne.

« Ok, ça devrait tenir mais…

\- Merci, on prend le relais. Tu peux retourner au village. » coupa sèchement Anya.

Ok donc ce n'était pas une impression, cette femme ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Elle décida de conserver une attitude cool. C'était tout elle. Etre cool face à des gens agressifs.

« Pardon, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais pouvoir suivre l'évolution de sa blessure. Je suis médecin ici, c'est mon travail. Vous êtes sa … sœur peut-être ? »

Elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi cette femme refusait son aide. Si Lexa avait été mineure, elle aurait eu besoin de l'accord d'un des membres de sa famille pour pouvoir continuer les soins, mais dans ce cas-ci, même si la blonde était sa sœur sur protectrice, c'était à Lexa de choisir ce qu'elle voulait et non à elle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Aiden, on part. »

Cette Clarke commençait à l'énerver. Elle lui laissait la vie sauve parce qu'elle avait aidé Lexa à aller mieux. C'était déjà un exploit, mais malgré tout son self-control, elle commençait dangereusement à perdre patience.

Anya tenait évidemment énormément à la jeune femme qui avait débarqué dans sa vie une dizaine d'années plus tôt quand elle l'avait recueilli après le meurtre de ses parents. Lexa était très taciturne et avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'ouvrir. De son côté, Anya essayait de faire des efforts, mais la discussion, ce n'était pas forcément son truc non plus. Au final, elles avaient réussi à apprendre à se faire confiance et une véritable amitié entre elles était née au fil des années.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Lexa était une Nightblood, elle s'était immédiatement positionnée auprès de leur ancien _Commander_ pour entraîner Lexa en qualité de second, car elle sentait en elle un énorme potentiel. Les heures passées dans les arènes et sur le champ de bataille lui donnaient raison. Elle voyait en son élève la carrure d'une potentielle dirigeante, quelqu'un qui ferait de grandes choses pour son peuple. Il ne ferait aucun doute que si Lexa devait un jour participer à un conclave, Anya miserait tout sur sa victoire finale, car elle avait foi en elle et ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques.

Alors évidemment qu'elle voulait le meilleur des médecins pour Lexa ! Seulement Aden et elle devait ramener Lexa de toute urgence à la capitale afin qu'elle puisse faire son rapport de mission auprès de leur Heda. Et dans cette équation, Anya ne pouvait pas se résoudre à inviter Clarke au voyage, car cela reviendrait à faire rentrer à Polis une étrangère dont elle ne connaissait rien et dont elle ne connaissait pas le niveau de dangerosité. Elle préférait faire une halte sur leur route auprès d'un village et demander à un de leurs guérisseurs d'examiner Lexa.

Aden avait tout de suite compris ce qu'Anya lui demandait. Il s'avança pour proposer à Lexa de s'appuyer sur son épaule, mais Clarke lui barra le chemin.

« Hors de question.

\- Clarke…

\- Elle ira très bien. Nous prendrons soin d'elle.

\- Oh vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que peu de personnes ici sont capables de s'occuper de quelqu'un blessé par balle, mais peut être que je me trompe dis-moi ?

Fait attention à toi … » Anya approcha sa main de sa ceinture pour en retirer une dague et attrapa Clarke pas son col. Les insinuations de la blonde commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer et elle décida qu'il fallait en finir tout de suite.

« _Onya ! »_

Lexa était furieuse par la tournure que prenait cette situation et le ton sur lequel elle avait crié le nom de son mentor ne laissait aucun doute sur ce sentiment.

Anya switcha de langue et commença à parler dans leur langue natale.

 _« Ne te mêle pas de ça, je prends la meilleure décision pour nous tous._

 _\- Onya, je réponds d'elle. Si elle avait voulu me tuer ou me soutirer des informations, elle l'aurait fait quand j'étais au plus mal, bien avant que tu arrives._

 _\- C'était déjà une chance que je lui offre la possibilité de repartir vivante, mais apparemment, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue et ne sait pas prendre sa chance… »_

Sur ce, elle prit sa dague et l'appuya dans le cou de Clarke qui commençait à paniquer. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais sa bouche était sèche.

Ok… qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là ? Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à la discussion qui était en train de se dérouler devant elle. D'accord, elle avait peut-être été un peu présomptueuse de se vanter sur ses qualités de médecin par rapport aux amis de Lexa, mais là c'était un peu extrême… Quelle ironie… elle était venue ici pour sauver des vies et au final, ce pays et cette rencontre avec Lexa lui causeraient sa perte…

Elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Anya mais rien à faire, la grande blonde était solidement campé sur sa position et la tenait fermement. Elle ferma les yeux.

Après 30 secondes de silence, elle ouvrit un œil et s'aperçut que Lexa s'était redressée et menaçait à son tour Anya avec une dague dans le dos. Sans se retourner, Anya lui intima un ordre clair :

 _« Rappelle-toi ta place Leksa._

 _Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. C'est toi qui m'as appris à faire confiance à mon instinct et mon instinct me dit qu'elle nous sera utile. Ait confiance en moi._

Il était très rare, même pour Anya de voir Lexa lui demander quelque chose. Et à en voir ses yeux, sa décision était ferme. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, Aden commençait aussi à s'y mettre

 _« Onya. C'est Aiyanah qui m'a dit de trouver Clarke et de la ramener vers Lexa plutôt que Nyko. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu voir en elle une menace…_

\- Umpf… ».

Anya savait qu'elle n'aurait pas raison avec ces deux-là, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Et si sa mère aussi ne voyait rien de répréhensible chez cette _Sky girl_ , alors « peut-être » qu'elle pouvait elle aussi se montrer moins tendue à son égard.

Elle relâcha Clarke et avec un mouvement du poignet, retourna aussi rapidement qu'il était sorti le couteau dans sa ceinture.

Clarke avait le souffle coupé et toussa pendant plusieurs minutes en s'appuyant sur un arbre. Concernée par la jeune femme, Lexa s'appuya sur l'arbre à côté d'elle pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien Klark ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Clarke emploierait comme expression, mais elle n'allait pas laisser éclater sa frustration face à celle qu'il l'avait sauvé de cette situation.

« Merci Lexa de m'avoir défendu…

\- C'est normal »

Elle sentait et elle voyait que Clarke était touché. Elle essaya de la rassurer

« Anya n'est pas mauvaise. C'est simplement qu'elle peut se montrer… protectrice et têtue... » _Comme une certaine personne en face de moi pensa Clarke_ «… elle ne te fera rien, tu peux avoir confiance en elle et en moi, je te le promets… si tu du moins tu souhaites toujours nous accompagner pour être mon _fisa_ personnel ?

\- _fisa_ ?

\- Guérisseur _Klark_.

\- Oh ! »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette langue, mais elle adorait comment elle sonnait dans la bouche de Lexa, et d'Anya aussi un peu plus tôt, même si elle se doutait que les mots échangés n'avait pas forcément été très tendre et que la situation avait légèrement refroidi sa volonté initiale de suivre « médicalement parlant » Lexa.

Pourtant, sa curiosité prenait le dessus. Lexa lui avait assuré que cette Anya ne lui ferait rien de mal et bien qu'elle ait un peu (beaucoup) de doutes, elle voulait essayer de la croire.

Et au pire des cas, si elle n'était pas de retour demain à 10h comme Maya lui avait signifié, elle contacterait la base elle-même avec le talkie-walkie qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa tente en rentrant au village un peu plus tôt. Si la situation à la base n'était pas critique et qu'Harper, Wells, Maya et les autres pouvaient s'occuper du reste, elle pourrait toujours essayer de négocier avec Wells pour rester un peu plus longtemps au chevet de la brune.

Elle décida de répondre avec humour à Lexa afin de la rassurer son état :

« Oui Lexa, je souhaite être ton _fisa_ , jusqu'à ce que cette blessure nous sépare »

Lexa souria devant l'impertinence de Clarke. Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu son tempérament.

« Bien. En revanche, je vais devoir te mettre un bandeau sur les yeux. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais l'endroit où nous allons doit être tenu secret… »

Si Raven avait été dans cette situation, Clarke aurait parié toutes ses économies que son amie aurait fait une allusion au sexe avec cette histoire ridicule de bandeau. Lexa servait ça sur un plateau d'argent, c'était presque trop facile. Elle rigola intérieurement.

« Je ne suis plus à ça près, vas-y.»

Anya attendait à l'écart de voir si Clarke se décidait à venir finalement et apparemment d'après les sourires qu'elles voyaient sur les visages des deux filles, Lexa avait réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Cette blonde devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial pour que Lexa qui avait mis si longtemps à s'ouvrir avec elle, accorde en moins de deux jours à cette _Sky girl_ une telle confiance. Elle ne manquerait pas de lui demander pourquoi quand elles seraient seules toutes les deux.

Pour l'instant, il fallait organiser leur retour sur Polis. Il était prévu qu'Indra et le reste de son groupe de guerriers lèvent leur camp dans la forêt le lendemain, une fois sûre que chacun des étrangers établis au village durant cette semaine soit bien parti. Mais en ne voyant ni l'homme maintenant mort, ni Clarke partir, Anya était sure qu'Indra déciderait de passer un peu plus de temps à observer la situation du village. Il faudrait qu'elle lui envoie un messager dès qu'elle serait de retour à Polis afin de la rassurer sur le non-départ de Clarke et du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, car comme elle, Indra avait assez peu foi dans les étrangers.

Anya commença à donner des directives.

« _Aiden_ , comme Clarke aura les yeux bandés pendant le trajet, tu la guideras, tu seras ses yeux.

\- _Sha_. »

Pendant qu'Aden préparait Clarke, Anya s'éloigna d'eux deux pour rejoindre Lexa, toujours appuyée contre l'arbre où elle était avec la blonde quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je suis désolée Leksa… je n'aurai jamais voulu en arriver là avec toi... J'espère simplement que tu as raison. »

Lexa savait que c'était la façon très protectrice, bien que bizarre d'Anya pour montrer qu'elle tenait à elle et qu'elle ferait tout pour la protéger, elle et son peuple. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Et ce n'était pas auprès d'elle qu'il faudrait qu'Anya s'excuse, mais plutôt de Clarke, car d'après son expérience, elle doutait fortement que les manières parfois « brutales » de son peuple passent très bien auprès des étrangers. Elle soupira.

« Je l'espère aussi. »

 **30km plus au Nord, sur la base**

La nuit commençait à faire son apparition.

Une nouvelle journée sans nuages s'était déroulée sur la base : Wells et Harper se relayaient non-stop pour prodiguer les soins aux blessés et aux infectés, Roma et Miller se concentraient sur leur mission de préventions et d'éducation auprès des plus jeunes, quant à Monty et Raven, ils étaient en train de fignoler les dernières installations électroniques qu'ils leur serviraient pendant les 6 mois à venir. Pour sa part, Atom, ne chômait pas non plus et courrait toute la journée aux quatre coins du camp pour aider chaque membre dans leurs tâches.

A l'extérieur, les quelques soldats de l'ONU détachés sur la mission continuaient d'effectuer des rondes autour du camp. L'un d'eux s'approcha de la tour de guet proche du portail d'entrée et harangua son collègue.

« Tu vas pouvoir y aller, c'est à mon tour de prendre la relève. »

A cette parole, l'autre casque bleu se retourna et regarda en bas de la tour avant de descendre les escaliers. Une fois en bas, il souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer.

« Ah merci ! Je commençais à cailler. C'est Jackson qui prend le prochain tour ?

\- Ouais c'est ça.

\- Super. Allez, bon courage mon pote. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le soldat s'éloigna en baillant. L'homme qui avait pris sa relève soupira et commença à grimper les escaliers. Une fois en haut, il s'attela à surveiller l'horizon. Après une dizaine de minutes où il s'assura que personne n'était en vue à l'extérieur du camp comme à l'intérieur, il sortit son portable. Un message demandant de rappeler au plus vite. _Ils auraient pu lui laisser un texto, ç'aurait été plus rapide._ Mais il se rappela que son employeur était très secret et ne voulait certainement pas laisser de trace écrite. Ne dit-on pas d'ailleurs que les paroles s'envolent et les écrits restent ?

Il composa le numéro. Le téléphone décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

« J'attendais votre appel »

On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'action. L'homme s'impatienta.

« Bah c'est fait. Allez-y…

\- Nous avons un nouvel ordre de mission pour vous. Fini la phase d'observation. Vous allez prendre le relais de John sur le terrain. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui. Au dernier pointage et selon son signal GPS, il se situerait au Nord du village de Tonlé Sap où une partie de l'équipe de médecins est partie en mission... »

Donc John s'était planté. C'était évident. C'était un tas de muscle, mais qui ne rivalisait pas véritablement d'intelligence, même s'il lui avait été très utile et qu'il l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois pendant la guerre du Golfe qu'il avait faite à ses côtés. Il se remit à écouter le sous-fifre de son employeur américain.

« Allez faire un tour discrètement là-bas et rapportez-nous ce que vous voyez, que John soit vivant, mort ou prisonnier. Il était sur le point de découvrir quelques choses et nous voulons des résultats au plus vite. Nous vous envoyons une équipe en renfort dès maintenant, elle arrivera sous 24h. Pendant ce temps, prenez toutes les dispositions nécessaires afin de créer une ouverture pour que nous puissions prospecter sur le terrain en toute sérénité. Avez-vous compris Emerson ? »

L'homme se fendit d'un rictus.

« Reçu 5/5 monsieur. Que le spectacle commence… »


	6. Le calme avant la tempête

**Dans la forêt.**

Cela faisait une petite dizaine de minutes qu'ils marchaient. Lexa et Anya étaient devant tandis qu'à l'arrière, Aden tenait le bras de Clarke pour l'aider à se diriger. _« On peut dire ce que l'on veut, mais marcher les yeux bandés dans une forêt n'est absolument excitant »._ Au début, Aden avait décidé de la guider seulement par la voix mais la blonde se prenait régulièrement les pieds dans des branches au sol. Il avait décidé donc de changer d'approche et de prendre la même posture qu'un garde qui escorte un prisonnier comme il avait pu le voir si souvent. Plus à l'aise de cette manière, ils commencèrent à progresser plus vite et arrivaient à suivre le rythme de Lexa et Anya.

Clarke n'était pas dans une situation très confortable. Elle ne voyait rien et ne savait pas où elle allait, ni ce qu'elle y allait y trouver. Elle accordait une extrême confiance en Lexa pour qu'elle se mette dans cette situation alors qu'elle était également en compagnie d'une autre femme qui n'aurait pas manqué de la tuer 15 minutes plus tôt. Elle avait joué à la dure mais au fond d'elle, Anya l'avait terrifié. Elle n'aurait eu aucun remords à lui ôter la vie, cela se lisait dans ses yeux.

Pour éviter de retourner une nouvelle fois la scène dans sa tête, elle décida d'entamer la discussion avec le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Donc tu t'appelles Aden c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. »

 _« Au moins il n'est pas fermé à la discussion »._ Elle décida de continuer à tâter le terrain avec lui.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Clarke, ravie de te rencontrer. »

Elle décida de faire avec le ridicule de la situation et elle tendit sa main devant elle pour qu'Aden la saisisse. Aden fut un peu confus et hilare de voir la blonde tendre la main dans le vide mais il en déduisit que c'était une manière de se saluer. Il prit son avant-bras et le secoua en guise de salut.

« Ravie de te re-rencontrer Clarke »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Clarke. _« …. Et au moins il a de l'humour. »_

« Alors, non pas que je sois très rancunière mais j'aimerais te poser une question si tu me permets… »

Aden fronça les sourcils. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander quelque chose qui le mettrait dans une position délicate vis-à-vis d'Anya ou de Lexa. Il décida de se montrer prudent. Rien ne l'obligeait à répondre et il était en position de force par rapport à la blonde :

« Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as volé mon sac tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh… »

Clarke ne le voyait pas mais le soulagement se lisait sur la face d'Aden.

« Je voulais que tu me suives dans la forêt.

\- Et pourquoi ? »

Aden se rejoua la scène. John qui surgit et les surprend avec Lexa. Lexa qui lui demande de déguerpir et d'avertir Anya directement.

Après l'avoir averti, Anya lui avait intimé l'ordre d'aller chercher Nyko à TonDc pendant qu'elle se préparait à rejoindre Lexa. Elle avait confiance en Lexa mais elle avait pu observer que ce John se baladait avec une arme qui avait coûté la vie à plusieurs de ses hommes par le passé : un pistolet. Lexa n'en avait encore jamais affronté en combat et Anya redoutait que malgré son talent et sa force dans cette situation, elle puisse être blessée. Pour assurer le coup, elle préférait avoir un guérisseur à ses côtés car dans le passé, Anya n'avait rien pu faire pour soigner ses guerriers, à part abréger leurs souffrances, et la vie de Lexa en tant que Nightblood était très précieuse.

Au final, ce n'était pas Nyko mais Clarke qu'Aiyanah avait mis sur le chemin d'Aden pour des circonstances qui étaient encore floues pour lui jusqu'à présent. Mais l'oracle devait avoir vu que la blonde aurait un rôle à jouer dans cette situation et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Elle avait réussi à stabiliser l'état de Lexa et c'était le plus important à ses yeux. Son peuple n'était pas de nature à montrer ses émotions. Il devait réussir à la gommer pour devenir un guerrier redoutable comme son mentor, mais cela restait encore difficile pour lui.

« Je n'avais pas le temps d'expliquer la situation et je ne savais pas si tu m'aurais cru. J'avais… peur pour Lexa »

Malgré la retenue qu'il essayait de montrer, l'émotion qu'elle ressenti dans la voix d'Aden fit oublier à Clarke de lui demander comment Lexa avait fini blessée.

« Tu sais… je suis médecin donc bien sûr que je t'aurai pris au sérieux…

\- Je le saurai pour la prochaine fois.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

« J'ai paniqué. J'ai vu un sac auxquel tu semblais tenir et je me suis dit que tu me suivrais forcément si je le prenais. J'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses me suivre en restant dans ton champ de vision quand tu courrais derrière moi…

\- Quoi ? Moi qui croyais être terriblement rapide… Mon amour propre vient d'en prendre un sacré coup. »

Clarke fit semblait d'être heurtée ce qui arracha un nouveau sourire à Aden. Puis elle reprit une attitude plus sérieuse :

« Tu dois vraiment beaucoup tenir à elle pour te donner autant de mal… »

Elle était fille unique, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à expérimenter mais elle savait que les liens fraternels étaient très forts. Octavia et Bellamy en étaient les meilleurs exemples. Dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler et de se montrer protecteurs l'un envers l'autre.

« C'est quelqu'un de très cher. Elle est comme une famille pour moi.

\- Je croyais que tu étais son frère ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin dans un sens… »

Ils étaient « frères et sœurs de sang » du fait de leur statut de Nightblood mais il décida de rester mystérieusement vague. Il n'avait pas de problème à parler de lui mais ce n'était pas sa place de révéler des éléments sur d'autres personnes ou son peuple.

Clarke fronça ses sourcils sous son bandeau.

50 mètres devant, Anya et Lexa marchaient côte à côte. Lexa sentait que le sujet brûlait les lèvres de son mentor depuis qu'elles étaient parties :

« Parle. »

Anya soupira :

« Je te l'es déjà dit… je ne fais pas confiance à cette _Sky Girl_.

\- Clarke est mon problème. C'est moi qui la ramène. J'aurais pu lui réserver le même sort que ce _gona_ mais elle n'a eu aucune agressivité à mon égard ou envers le peuple de TonDc depuis qu'elle y est. Elle ne fait que les soigner. La vie des _fisa_ est précieuse, pour nous comme pour son peuple je pense.

\- Justement Lexa, c'est une étrangère ! Elle peut très bien jouer un jeu… ne soit pas stupide, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On ne la connaît pas…

\- Si elle agit de manière suspecte ou si _Heda_ me le demande, je m'en chargerais, mais Anya, en attendant, ait foi en moi et accorde lui une chance. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas stupide au point d'accorder de manière inconsidérée ma confiance à un inconnu.

\- Bien. J'espère que c'est vraiment une _fisa_ efficace, parce que dès que tu seras remise sur pieds, je ne te ferai aucun cadeau à l'entrainement. »

Anya la regarda avec défi et un air moqueur. C'était cette Anya que Lexa aimait : irrévérencieuse, intransigeante, mais juste. Elle était un général respecté parmi l'armée de leur clan et depuis qu'elle l'avait recueillie petite, Lexa rêvait de lui ressembler et de pouvoir inspirer un tel degré de confiance et une envie de se dépasser chez les autres.

« Je n'en espère pas moins. »

Après une demi-heure de marche, Anya prit la parole. Le soleil commençait à décliner et même s'ils continuaient à marcher maintenant, ils ne seraient pas de retour à Polis avant la nuit au rythme où ils avançaient. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son cheval mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

« On va s'arrêter ici pour ce soir. _Aiden_ ?

\- _Sha_ ?

\- Va nous chercher à manger pour le dîner. »

Aden secoua la tête affirmatif et il disparut dans la forêt avec son poignard et l'arc qu'il avait ramené du campement d'Anya un peu plus tôt.

Clarke enleva le bandeau et cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière. Heureusement qu'elle était accompagnée car il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle reconnaisse quelle direction prendre. Ils étaient cernés par des arbres qui se ressemblaient tous. Elle s'approcha de Lexa qui s'étirait. La brunette semblait en bien meilleure forme que ce matin mais Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre _Klark_ … J'ai vécu bien pire »

Lexa roula une nouvelle fois ses yeux au ciel. Clarke commençait à s'habituer à ses grimaces et elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à en arracher une à Lexa.

« Peut-être, mais tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure. »

Elle prit timidement la main de Lexa dans la sienne et la secoua pour la rassurer.

Lexa était peu habituée aux contacts. Son premier réflexe était de se retirer mais le regard profondément bienveillant de Clake combiné avec la chaleur de sa main sur sa peau eut raison d'elle. Elle se laissa aller à ce petit moment de « faiblesse » et referma sa main sur celle de Clarke.

Anya regarda son second d'un œil dubitatif mais décida de laisser passer et fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle voulait rester ici à surveiller la blonde mais pendant qu'elle marchait avec Lexa un peu plus tôt, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre son point de vue sur la situation. Elle essaya de garder un air dégagé et impassible :

« _Leksa_ , je vais chercher du bois pour le feu et surveiller les environs. Dès qu' _Aiden_ revient, commence à préparer le repas.

\- _Sha Onya_. »

Elle ne dit rien à l'encontre de Clarke mais le regard noir qu'elle lui adressa parlait pour lui-même et Clarke reçut le message 5/5, un regard du style : _« S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je peux t'assurer que je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas et que tu n'apprécieras pas »_. Clarke ne se laissa pas démonter et soutint le regard d'Anya qui mordit ses lèvres pour réfréner ce qu'elle voulait dire et qui commença à prendre ses affaires. Juste après son départ, l'attention de Clarke se retourna vers Lexa qui avait laissé sa main filé quand Anya avait commencé à regarder vers elles.

« Hmpf, impressionnant Clarke.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je connais très peu de personnes capables de faire taire Anya.

\- Ahah ! Je dois dire qu'elle est un peu … « impressionnante ».

\- C'est son rôle. Elle ne doit montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, on ne la prendrait pas au sérieux sinon.

\- Vraiment ? C'est de famille alors, parce que j'ai vaguement l'impression que tu essayes de faire la même chose avec moi. »

Un petit rictus se forma sur le visage de Lexa.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Clarke, mais je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air.

\- Et si modeste avec ça… »

Elles tombèrent dans un silence reposant pendant quelques minutes.

« J'ai parlé un peu avec Aden tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que vous étiez presque frères et sœurs mais il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer plus en détail… qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

\- Il t'a répondu correctement. »

Lexa était contente qu'Aden et Clarke aient pu discuter. Elle savait que son second était plus facile à approcher qu'elle ou Anya et après la confrontation entre la blonde et son mentor, elle était sûre que Clarke avait besoin de se changer les idées. Mais malgré cette situation, elle était fière qu'Aden ait gardé sa langue et n'est rien révélé à leur sujet. Il était très avancé pour son âge au combat mais avait tendance à faire confiance aux personnes trop facilement. Le fait qu'il ait gardé une réserve avec Clarke était un progrès à ses yeux.

« … Mais encore ? »

L'entêtement de la blonde était quelque chose qui irritait Lexa autant qu'il l'amusait. Elle comprenait que Clarke ait plein de questions à lui poser. Elle-même, elle avait envie de lui demander beaucoup de chose sur son peuple, sa manière de vivre et si notamment elle pouvait lui apprendre à préparer ces délicieux petits biscuits qu'elle lui avait donnés l'autre jour et qui s'appelaient « Oreo » si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Elle décida de lui donner quelques éléments de réponse. Après tout, Clarke allait débarquer dans l'inconnu à Polis. Elle soupira et prit une posture sérieuse :

« Tu te souviens de mon sang noir ?

\- Difficile de l'oublier... ! »

Lexa approuva.

« Aden et moi partageons la même … caractéristique. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls. A la capitale, nous avons un statut privilégié et nous sommes entraînés ensemble dans un but précis depuis que nous sommes en âge de marcher.

\- Entrainés à quoi ?

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je ne peux pas te raconter plus de choses. » Clarke se renfrogna. « En tout cas, sache que là où nous allons, tu pourras sans doutes avoir des réponses à tes questions, dès que tu auras rencontré _Heda_. »

 _Heda ? J'ai déjà entendu ou vu ce nom quelque part…_

« Qui est Heda ?

\- Notre commandant.

\- Quelqu'un qui prend les décisions pour vous ? »

Lexa approuva.

« Une sorte de … président ? »

Lexa se montra plus confuse :

« Je suppose ?

\- D'accord, je vois. Et pourquoi devrais-je la rencontrer ? »

Lexa ravala sa salive. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien :

« Peu d'étrangers viennent à Polis. De mémoire, tu es la seule depuis que je suis née à t'y rendre… Dans ces conditions, notre _Commander_ doit être mise au courant et une rencontre doit être organisée afin de statuer sur ta possible présence prolongée à Polis.

\- Oh ! … »

Clarke voyait que Lexa avait dû batailler avec elle-même pour parvenir à la décision de l'emmener avec elle à Polis. Et cela devait être aussi l'objet de son désaccord avec Anya. Clarke se sentit soudainement mal de s'être imposée et de s'être montrée aussi bornée pour les accompagner sans tenir en compte de leurs obligations envers leur « _Heda_ ».

Elle refusa de regarder Lexa et laissa traîner son regard au sol :

« Je suis désolée…

\- De quoi t'excuses-tu ? »

Clarke rigola cyniquement :

« D'être aussi bornée je pense ! J'ai tendance à me comporter comme ça d'habitude avec Raven et Octavia… » Lexa fronça les sourcils « … mes amies. » Clarke expliqua. « … mais je ne te connais que depuis 2 jours et la manière dont je me suis imposée à Anya ou à toi n'était pas correcte. Je comprends mieux la réaction d'Anya. » Puis elle soupira : « Ecoute Lexa, je ne veux pas te causer de soucis. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux par rapport à ce matin. Je suis sûre que si j'explique à Aden ou Anya comment faire, ils…

\- Clarke ? »

Clarke releva les yeux. Les deux billes d'émeraudes la fixaient intensément. Le visage de Lexa était sérieux et un brin furieux sous son masque :

« Ne sois pas désolée Clarke. Ne t'excuse jamais auprès de quelqu'un d'être de qui tu es ou de ce que tu es. Tu pensais faire bien et tu avais raison. Je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas été là. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier _Klark_. Tu es quelqu'un de bienveillant. »

Clarke était touchée par ses mots. Ils lui rappelaient ceux de son père des années auparavant.

Avant de rencontrer Finn, elle était sortie brièvement avec un garçon qui passait son temps à la rabaisser sur sa passion pour l'art, lui disant qu'elle aurait besoin des talents cumulés de 3 Picasso dans sa vie entière pour pouvoir pondre un demi-chef d'œuvre. A cette époque, elle le croyait et commençait à envisager sérieusement l'idée d'abandonner le dessin. Ses amies n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter de le quitter, qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur elle… Mais c'était son premier amour. Elle n'arrivait pas à le laisser partir.

Un soir, au bout du troisième mois, elle arriva en pleurs à la maison. Son père monta dans sa chambre pour lui parler et elle lui raconta tout. Il était furieux contre ce garçon mais il était surtout concerné par Clarke, et par son rôle de père : il devait lui redonner la confiance qu'elle avait perdue aux côtés de ce garçon. Jake avait toujours été celui qui avait soutenu Clarke et son talent d'artiste dès son plus jeune âge : « Clarke mon ange, tu es toi ! Ne laisse pas ce garçon te ruiner et coller sur toi l'image qu'il voudrait voir de toi. Relève la tête, affirmes-toi, regarde-le dans le blanc des yeux et montre lui qui tu es vraiment. Ne sois jamais désolée de qui tu es Clarke. Si quelqu'un te demande de changer, il ne te mérite pas. Les personnes qui t'aiment véritablement ne te dénigreront jamais et t'accepteront avec tes qualités et tes défauts ma puce. »

Le lendemain, Clarke avait pris sur elle mais elle ne se faisait pas encore assez confiance pour affronter son petit ami toute seule. Elle avait demandé Raven de l'accompagner car elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa relation et elle avait peur de sa réaction. Finalement, il n'en avait rien eu à faire. Après ça, Clarke avait mis du temps à se reconstruire sentimentalement et était passée par une phase de relations sans lendemain avant d'accorder enfin sa confiance à Finn. Et elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait jamais à revivre une trahison par un être cher dans le futur.

Elle aurait voulu dire à Lexa combien ses mots comptaient mais elle avait peur que sa voix la trahisse. Elle répondit simplement :

« Merci pour tout Lexa… »

Lexa acquiesça et essaya de ranimer l'humeur de Clarke :

« Entre nous, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé avoir le dernier mot ? Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu viennes _Klark_ , crois-moi, tu ne serais pas venue.

\- Bitch ! Je rêve ! Tu me donnes un discours sur la confiance pour mieux me rabaisser après ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Clarke mordit sa lèvre inférieure et lui donna une claque amicale dans l'épaule.

5 minutes plus tard, Aden revenait de sa chasse. Clarke mourrait de faim. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et son ventre grognait à l'idée d'avoir du poisson grillé dans la bouche. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas de ruisseau aux alentours et Aden s'était redirigé sur des sortes de bécasses des bois. Il avait ramené 5 de ces oiseaux. Elle commença à l'observer plumer et vider les petites bêtes et elle sentit qu'elle devenait blanche. Elle s'éloigna.

Pendant que Lexa et Aden préparaient le dîner, elle décida de s'atteler à une tâche manuelle : fabriquer des béquilles pour Lexa. Cela lui permettrait de se déplacer seule jusqu'à ce que sa jambe soit de nouveau en état. Elle avait remarqué de Lexa était très indépendante et devoir compter sur Anya ou sur elle pour pouvoir se déplacer devait, dans un sens, blesser son amour-propre.

Clarke s'excusa auprès du groupe et alla s'installer quelques mètres plus loin en forêt. Elle explora les environs à la recherche d'une branche assez solide et assez grande pour soutenir Lexa. Elle fit un creux dans la branche à l'aide de son canif, puis elle prit une seconde branche, bien plus courte, dont elle mit l'embout dans le trou qu'elle avait formé. De cette manière, elle obtenait une béquille avec une forme de « V » en haut, où Lexa pourrait maintenir son épaule quand elle s'appuierait dessus pour marcher. Elle arracha ensuite quelques lianes et les tressa de manière à obtenir une corde. Elle enroula et serra cette corde fermement autour de la jointure des deux branches afin que sa construction tienne solidement.

Pendant qu'elle s'exerçait sur cette dernière opération, Clarke entendit du bruit derrière elle. Anya revenait vers le camp chargée de bois dans ses bras. Elle regarda dans sa direction, semblant avoir compris ce que Clarke mijotait, puis passa sans dire un mot.

Clarke répéta l'opération pour la deuxième béquille, puis elle se dirigea à son tour vers le camp. Un feu avait déjà été attisé et les petites bécasses rôtissaient au bout d'un bâton. Elle alla s'asseoir avec le groupe.

« Tu as faim _Sky girl_ ? » lui proposa Anya avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

C'était un défi.

« Merci Anya, c'est si gentiment proposé. »

Clarke prit une des brochettes dans la main. Ils étaient loin les Wings du KFC et les nuggets au poulet du self. Elle tenait entre ses mains un vrai bout de volatile mort depuis moins d'une heure et elle avait soudainement envie de devenir végétarienne. Elle croqua un bout et à son grand étonnement, c'était plutôt bon. Pas exceptionnel mais elle s'attendait à pire. Elle se retourna vers Anya et prit son plus grand sourire. Elles pouvaient être deux à jouer ce jeu :

« Délicieux. Tu devrais goûter. Oh et au fait, je m'appelle Clarke, _blondie_. »

Anya manqua de cracher sa viande :

« Pardon ?

\- Je croyais qu'on se donnait tous des surnoms ? Lexa, Aden, je me trompe ? »

De l'autre côté du feu, les deux se regardèrent avant de rire aux larmes.

« Elle t'a eu Anya, admet-le. »

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un lui tenait tête. Personne parmi ses guerriers n'aurait osé lui parler sur ce ton sous peine de voir sa langue coupée mais dans cette situation, elle ne ferait rien à Clarke, car elle ne connaissait pas dans quelle situation elle s'était mise. Elle lui ferait payer plus tard, mais pour le moment, elle admirait presque son sens de la répartie et sa volonté de ne pas se laisser faire :

« Hin, bien joué **Clarke**. Mais ne va pas croire qu'on devient amies à cause de ça. »

Elle se leva. Aden, bien qu'angoissé par la réaction qu'Anya aurait dû avoir en temps normal, était admiratif du courage de la jeune blonde :

« Où as-tu appris ça ?

\- Oh ! J'ai eu un bon professeur, crois-moi. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et fit mentalement un high-five à Raven. »

Après le repas, ils commencèrent à s'organiser pour la nuit. Clarke s'occupa de nouveau de la blessure de Lexa. Elle continuait à saigner un petit peu à cause de la pression exercée sur sa jambe quand Lexa posait son pied au sol, mais il n'y avait aucune comparaison par rapport à la veille ou au matin même. Sa température aussi avait baissé mais Clarke lui donna de nouveau un comprimé à avaler pour éviter les maux de tête. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

« Tu peux te lever deux minutes s'il te plaît ? »

Lexa s'exécuta mais elle était un peu surprise. Depuis hier, Clarke n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de « s'asseoir », « s'allonger », « se reposer », il ne fallait « aucune pression sur sa jambe ». Elle ne savait pas trop ce que la blonde lui réservait. Elle la vit s'avancer avec deux sortes de bâtons dans les mains.

« C'est pour toi. Ce sont des béquilles. Comme ça, tu pourras te déplacer seule si Anya ou moi ne sommes pas là »

Pendant qu'elle expliquait, elles les installaient sous les épaules de Lexa pour vérifier que la taille correspondait.

Lexa commença à marcher avec.

« C'est… confortable. Merci Klark.

De rien. » répondit-elle, satisfaite que son petit bricolage puisse être utile. Elle allait être sur le point de se coucher quand elle entendit Anya donner à nouveau des instructions :

« Clarke, rapproches-toi du feu pour la nuit. Aden, je prends le premier tour de garde. Je te réveillerai dans 3 heures pour prendre la relève »

Apparemment, Aden et Lexa semblaient se satisfaire de ça mais Clarke était surprise par le sérieux de cette situation. Elle alla accoster Anya :

« Des tours de garde ? Il n'y a que moi que ça étonne ? »

Au regard et au ton d'Anya, Clarke voyait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas

« La forêt est dangereuse Clarke, les ennemis peuvent se cacher partout… »

Elle ne parlait pas simplement des animaux et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…


	7. Mauvaises surprises

**Raven**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Clarke était partie à Tonlé Sap. Pendant ce temps, elle en avait profité pour se reconnecter avec Monty, Miller et Harper mais malgré tout, sa partenaire de crime lui manquait. Elle avait un tas de choses à lui raconter, mais pour le moment, elle devait prendre contact avec le trio pour préparer leur retour sur la base le jour même. Elle s'installa au poste de radio:

« Allo allo, vous m'entendez ? »

Après 5 secondes de grésillement, elle entend une voix féminine lui répondre :

« Oui Raven, Maya à l'appareil.

\- Hey ! Alors comment ça va ?

\- Tout se passe bien… mais j'ai hâte de rentrer et de laisser le relais à une autre équipe, c'est épuisant.

\- Je parie. Bon, on prévoit de vous rapatrier dans la matinée, Atom et un ou deux autres gars viendront vous chercher dans deux heures si ça vous va comme ça ?

\- Oui oui très bien, je pense que ça ira, c'est parfait.

\- Super ! Désolée de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu peux me passer un peu Clarke ? J'aimerais lui parler d'un truc. »

Silence au bout de la ligne.

« Euh, je ne vais pas pouvoir. Pour l'instant c'est compliqué, Clarke et John sont…occupés.

\- Même pour cinq minutes ? C'est un tout petit truc, ça prendra pas beaucoup de temps et ça va la faire marrer je pense.

\- Désolée Raven, ils sont à l'autre bout du village et je dois m'occuper de pas mal de choses aussi avant de partir d'ici. Je lui dirai que tu veux lui parler dès que je la vois ok ? »

Raven était clairement déçue mais bon, après tout, attendre deux heures n'allaient pas la tuer. Ce n'était pas de première importance

« Bon ça roule poulette… A tout à l'heure !

\- Oui salut ! »

A la fin de la transmission, Raven quitta la tente. Emerson caché derrière la tenture avait écouté l'entière conversation et envisageait déjà la suite de son plan.

 **Emerson**

Deux heures avant qu'Atom ne rejoigne Tonlé Sap. Il est 8h. S'il partait maintenant, il aurait le temps de revenir sans que personne ne soupçonne sa petite escapade. Après tout, il était de garde cette nuit et tout le monde le croyait encore au pieu à cette heure-là, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il était affecté à cet horaire.

Il attendit 5 minutes que Raven soit sortie pour s'éclipser discrètement de la tente de radiocommunication à son tour.

Emerson aimait les feux des projecteurs, mais pour cette mission, il fallait être encore plus discret que d'habitude afin de ne pas laisser de preuves qui pourraient mettre son employeur en mauvaise posture. Sinon, adieu de cachet d'un demi-million de dollars qui l'attendait dès son retour au pays.

Il devait rejoindre Tonlé Sap le plus rapidement possible. Y aller à pied était exclu et la disparition de la Jeep serait trop voyante. Pendant qu'il se promenait en réfléchissant dans une des allées du camp à la lueur de l'aube, il se souvint que la veille, un mécanicien cambodgien était venu d'Angkor en vieille mobylette. Il était encore sur le camp toute la journée pour aider Monty et Raven à monter des installations. Son moyen de transport était tout trouvé. C'était un emprunt risqué mais il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives et son sens du culot avait souvent été payant dans ses missions précédentes.

Il enleva son uniforme de casque bleu afin de passer inaperçu à Tonlé Sap, puis il se dirigea vers la petite remise ou était entreposé temporairement l'engin infernal afin de «l'emprunter» discrètement.

 _« Et merde ! »_

Il y avait du monde à proximité. En s'avançant un peu, il discerna mieux les formes. Un garçon et une fille qui parlaient et étaient en train de s'embrasser. En plissant les yeux, il reconnut la petite doctoresse blonde et le gars de l'informatique. Harper et Monty s'il se souvenait bien. Encore du potin à l'horizon…

Il regarda sa montre. Déjà 8h30. Il devait se dépêcher. Après encore un quart d'heure d'attente, Harper et Monty s'éloignèrent en laissant le champ d'action libre à Emerson qui s'empressa de se saisir de la mobylette et de la traîner à la main en dehors du camp pour ne pas faire de bruit. Une fois sur la piste faisant office de route à travers la forêt, il démarra l'engin à toute vitesse.

 **Maya**

« Dans quelle situation ils me mettent… »

Maya tournait dans sa tente, énervée et inquiète après le coup de fil qu'elle venait de recevoir. Clarke et John n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, elle avait dû mentir à Raven pour leur gagner du temps et elle détestait ça par-dessus tout. Elle espérait que Clarke tiendrait sa promesse et rentrerait avant 10h à temps pour la venue d'Atom. Et pour John, il n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'énerver facilement mais le jeune homme ne les avait pas du tout aidées de la semaine et était désagréable avec elle quand Clarke essayait de la mettre à l'aise parmi l'équipe alors qu'elle ne connaissait personne.

« Allez, c'est pas le moment de ruminer, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Elle sortit de sa tente et pendant une demi-heure, elle alla faire le tour du village pour remercier les habitants de leur accueil. Elle passa voir Nyko qui lui fit un câlin et lui donna quelques plantes médicinales du coin. Depuis toute petite, elle adorait collectionner et recenser les végétaux. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était lancée dans la médecine. Connaître les propriétés des plantes et de savoir que ces petites choses pouvaient soigner des millions de vies la fascinait.

Après avoir remercié Nyko et pris congé, elle se trouva à passer devant la tente étrangement décorée de cette mystérieuse Aiyanah qu'elle avait vue l'autre jour. Celle-ci était en discussion avec un autre villageois. Elle remarqua de Maya la fixait et souria, puis s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur afin de la rejoindre.

« Et bien et bien, c'est l'heure du grand départ ?

\- Il faut croire ! Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour votre accueil, vous avez été charmants et généreux pendant cette semaine, c'était un plaisir d'être ici.

\- Je vous en prie ! C'était un plaisir et c'est surtout à nous de vous remercier vous et le docteur Griffin pour votre aide auprès de nos blessés. Je pense que Nyko a aussi beaucoup appris à vos côtés et nos enfants feront désormais plus attention à leurs habitudes grâce à vos conseils…

\- C'est notre métier ! Mais je suis touchée. Merci à nouveau. Et si vous avez le moindre problème, vous savez où se trouve notre base d'opérations. Vous pouvez venir à n'importe quel moment ou nous recontacter en cas de problème.

\- Tout ira pour le mieux j'en suis sûre.

\- Bon… »

Maya prit la main tendue par Aiyanah et la secoua pour la saluer. Au contact, Aiyanah tressailli et ses yeux se couvrirent de noir.

 **Emerson**

Cette mobylette était une belle pourriture mais après ¾ d'heures à fond, il avait enfin atteint sa destination. Il laissa sa mobylette aux abords du village et prit un point stratégique sur la colline pour observer la vie du village. Il devait localiser une chose bien précise.

Après 20 minutes d'attente, il observa celle qu'il attendait en pleine discussion avec une vieille femme, puis rentrer seule dans une tente qu'il assumait être la sienne. Il patienta un peu le temps que la rue principale se vide et descendit vers le village.

 **Maya**

Après sa tournée d'adieux dans le village, Maya était rentrée dans sa tente pour préparer ses affaires. Soudain, elle entendit une voix dans son dos.

« Bonjour ?

Maya tressaillit à la voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un surgisse silencieusement dans son dos.

« Vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Désolée, ce n'était absolument pas mon attention. Vous êtes bien Maya Vie ?

\- Oui et vous êtes ? »

Maya était suspicieuse. Non pas qu'elle avait quelque chose à reprocher à cet inconnu mais son entrée l'avait mise mal à l'aise.

« Oh oui, désolée de ne pas m'être présentée plus tôt. Je m'appelle Emerson. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés sur la base, je suis un des casques bleus présents pour vous protéger. »

Maya se relaxa un peu à cette nouvelle.

« Oh ! Vraiment désolée, je ne vous avais pas reconnu comme vous avez un peu touts le même uniforme...»

Elle rigola timidement et Emerson lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Après votre appel radio, Raven m'a dit de venir un peu plus tôt pour vous aider à préparer le terrain pour Atom. Est-ce que je peux aider à ranger du matériel ? »

Puisque John et Clarke n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, avoir une paire de mains supplémentaire pour l'aider allait lui être d'une grande utilité. Sans le vouloir, Raven lui avait fait un beau cadeau.

« Avec plaisir ! J'étais en train de préparer mon sac. Si tu pouvais t'occuper de plier ces lits médicaux de ce côté » lui dit-elle en désignant le matériel en question «... cela me serait d'une grande utilité.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Il commença à s'atteler à la tâche qu'elle lui avait désignée.

« Au fait, j'ai fais un petit tour du village avant de venir ici et je n'ai pas vu John. Tu ne sais pas ou il est par hasard ? »

Maya hésita un moment. C'était peut-être le moment de jouer franc-jeu. Elle pouvait mentir à distance avec Raven mais elle ne pouvait pas ôter les suspicions de quelqu'un qui était là.

« Pour tout de dire, il n'est pas rentré depuis 2 ou 3 jours... Je ne saurai pas te dire pourquoi, il n'a rien dit. »

Cela confirmait les suspicions d'Emerson. John ne se serait jamais absenté aussi longtemps au risque de griller sa couverture. Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il reprit innocemment son interrogatoire:

« Et Clarke aurait une idée ?

\- J'ai vu Clarke hier. Elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était occupée avec un patient compliqué à transférer au village et qu'elle s'en occupait en forêt depuis 2 jours. Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus mais il est possible que John l'ait rejointe après pour l'aider. Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait ici d'ici 10h. Tu pourras lui demander toi-même.

\- Parfait.»

Maya hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos pour se remettre à ses affaires. Soudainement, elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son flanc gauche. Elle se retourna lentement. Une dague était enfoncée au niveau de ses côtes. Elle remonta ses yeux vers le manche du couteau responsable de sa douleur, puis vers le possesseur de la main qui était en train de lui ôter la vie. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Elle vit Emerson lui sourire à grandes dents. Il n'avait plus ce masque charmeur qu'il arborait 5 minutes auparavant. Non. A la place se dessinait un visage de sadique, éprouvant un réel plaisir à ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir.

« Qu'est ce que...

\- Vraiment désolé. Ce n'est pas contre toi personnellement mais tu t'avère utile dans la réalisation de mes projets » lui lanca-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle essaya de retirer le couteau mais l'emprise de son agresseur était trop fort. Elle se débattit et essaya de lui asséner un coup de pieds mais il ne broncha pas. Un des ses poings se fracassa sur le nez d'Emerson qui commença à saigner.

« Résistante hein ? »

Il lui enfonça le couteau de plus belle. Elle se sentit lâcher prise et s'écroula. Ses yeux virent aux noirs.

Le corps de Maya gisait dans la tente. Il laissa la dague artisanale utilisée généralement par les villageois bien en évidence à côté du corps et s'éclipsa par l'arrière de la tente une fois son forfait accomplit. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu rentrer ou sortir. Une chance que cette tente n'ait pas été en plein centre du village. Une fois la forêt et sa mobylette atteinte, il prit son portable. Une partie du job était faite, il ne restait plus qu'à enclencher le reste.

« Alors ?

\- Partie 1 lancée. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre une heure ou deux.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Apparemment, John ne s'est plus montrée depuis 3 jours et l'autre docteur du groupe; Clarke Griffin; s'est elle aussi absentée du village depuis 2 jours.

\- Aucune complication ? »

Emerson toucha son nez ensanglanté. Sur ce coup là, elle ne l'avait pas loupé.

« Aucune.

\- Bien. Si tout se passe conformément au plan, vous aurez vos renforts prochainement. On s'occupe du reste. Rentrer sur la base et faites vous oubliez pour le moment.»

 **Raven**

Vraiment, elle détestait ces routes cambodgiennes. Ils étaient partis depuis une heure dans cette jeep et elle sentait déjà des bleus se former au niveau de ses genoux avec tous les rebonds du terrain. Elle ne devait pas accompagner Atom au début, mais l'attitude bizarre de Maya lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé l'avait un peu déstabilisé et donné un mauvais pressentiment. C'était aussi une bonne occasion de sortir de la base. Elle n'était pas habituée à rester en place dans un même endroit aussi longtemps et elle commençait déjà à étouffer. Cette petite escapade lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Arrivés, ils descendirent de la jeep accompagnés quelques mètres derrière eux par 2 casques bleus. Ils marchèrent en direction du centre du village

« Et voilà. Bienvenue à Tonlé Sap, ancienne cité des Dieux. A votre droite, vous pouvez observer une magnifique bâtisse antique réservée à la prière. A votre gauche, ce grand arbre aux racines noueuses que vous voyez est l'endroit idéal pour que les couples déclarent leur flamme : il aurait la vertu de solidifier leur amour. Au fonds, nous pouvons observer un petit lac. Il paraîtrait même que quelqu'un ait aperçu un jour le monstre du Loch Ness en sortir... »

Atom prit un air des plus sérieux et emplit de mystère en racontant ça. Il adorait teaser la latina et craquer quelques blagues avec elle.

Raven joua la touriste blasée et fit semblant de croire à toutes les informations mensongères qu'étaient en train de lui conter Atom.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu fais vraiment un bon promoteur de voyage. Dommage que tu ne sois pas à vendre aussi. Quelques filles et garçons seraient prêts à mettre cher à ce que j'ai pu voir...»

Elle faisait référence aux nombreux décrochements de mâchoires de certains quand il jouait les bricoleurs torses-nus sur le camp. Il rigola. Attirer les regards ne le dérangeait pas, il ne se passerait jamais rien. Il était en couple depuis 7 ans avec Sofia et il avait bien la ferme intention de rester longtemps avec elle.

« Malheureusement, je suis inaccessible. Pas de promotion sur ce dossier

\- Tu ne connais pas mon niveau de déception à cet instant.

\- Causes toujours, on en parle de cette jolie brune que tu as appelée hier soir ?»

Raven roula des yeux. Oui, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer appel par Skype à Sasha, cette fille qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, lors d'une fête avant leur départ mais à laquelle elle n'arrêtait pas de penser depuis, bien malgré elle.

\- On en parlera plus tard. »

Ils étaient maintenant dans le centre du village et Raven commença à noter une agitation autour d'une des tentes. Elle s'empressa de s'y rendre, curieuse.

Elle resta bouche bée. Au centre, Maya était étendue, sans vie. Une vieille femme au-dessus d'elle était en train de lui fermer les yeux et de lui parler à l'oreille.

Le sang de Raven ne fit qu'un tour. Elle partit comme une furie et écarta brusquement les villageois qui étaient devant elle. Derrière elle, Atom qui venait aussi de prendre connaissance de ce qui s'était passé ici était blanc. Il essaya d'arrêter Raven dans son élan car il avait peur de la réaction de la latina.

« Raven, RAVEN!

\- Lâches moi Atom ! »

Une fois à proximité du corps, elle se pencha. Elle toucha le cou de la jeune fille pour prendre son pouls. Maya était morte. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Elle se redressa et regarda agressivement la femme qui avait fermé les yeux du corps quelques instants auparavant et qui tenait un couteau ensanglanté dans sa main. Elle la prit par son col et la souleva :

« Vous là, vous, qu'est ce que vous avez fait hein ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez jeune fille, je-

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je suis sûre que vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire espèce de vieille-

\- Raven, arrêtes ! Lâches là ! »

Atom parvint à desserrer l'étreinte exercée par Raven sur la femme. Aiyanah reprit son souffle après cette intervention musclée de la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai rien fait au docteur. Un de mes villageois venait pour la solliciter avant son départ et l'a retrouvée ainsi. Nous venons juste de découvrir... Je suis désolée pour la perte de votre amie.

Atom prit le relais :

\- Où sont John et Clarke ? »

Aiyanah garda une position stoïque face à la question du jeune homme. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait leur état (mort pour John) et avec qui Clarke était, mais aucunement où ils étaient en ce moment même.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous renseigner à ce sujet...

\- Tu vois Atom ! Elle ment ! Elle a le couteau dans les mains... Maya ici et peut-être que John et Clarke sont...»

A la pensée de son amie au sol, les yeux sans vie à la place de Maya, Raven commença à ravaler les sanglots qui se formaient dans sa gorge. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle voulait sortir et quitter cette ambiance étouffante.

« Viens par là...»

Atom prit une Raven tremblante dans ses bras et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna et lança un regard noir envers Aiyanah. Il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu de sa culpabilité mais les faits ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Pour le moment, il devait contacter Wells au plus vite. Les deux soldats qui l'accompagnaient lui et Raven avaient déjà sécurisé les environs de la tente en éloignant les villageois du corps, avaient récupéré l'arme du crime des mains d'Aiyanah et lui avait passé des liens en plastique autour des ses poignets en qualité de potentielle criminelle.

Lorsqu'Atom passa l'appel pour Wells depuis la jeep, Raven était effondrée à l'arrière. Elle écouta les yeux vide d'émotions le message transmis avec l'espoir que Clarke soit en sécurité quelque part.

 **Dans la forêt près de Tonlé Sap.**

Clarke était réveillée depuis près d'une heure. Avant de partir chasser le petit déjeuner, Anya lui avait signifié qu'ils se remettraient en route aux alentours de 9h. Elle s'était déjà occupé de vérifier l'état des blessures de Lexa qui commençait à se remettre doucement et elle commençait maintenant à s'ennuyer sur le camp. Aden et Lexa étaient en grande discussion dans une langue inconnue et d'après leur ton, Clarke sentait que ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de s'immiscer dans leur conversation. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 7h30. Elle avait encore un peu de temps à tuer avant le départ et décida de se consacrer à l'exploration des environs. Il était clair et net qu'elle ne serait jamais de retour à Tonlé Sap pour 10h pour repartir sur leur base. Au retour de sa promenade, il faudrait qu'elle s'isole 5 minutes pour appeler Raven et lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes sa situation.

Elle prit une gourde, la mit dans son sac et se prépara à partir. Lexa arrêta de parler à Aden et se tourna vers la blonde:

« Où vas-tu Clarke ?

\- Je vais marcher un peu en forêt me dégourdir les jambes en attendant qu'on reparte

\- Oh!... Tu sauras retrouver le chemin ? Je préférai t'accompagner. Ou prends Aden avec toi au moins...»

Lexa commençait à s'agiter. Clarke roula des yeux.

« Relax Lexa... Je vais rester dans les environs. Et j'ai une technique infaillible que quelqu'un de très sage m'a enseignée pour reconnaître mon chemin maintenant : la mousse sur les arbres, ça indique le nord.»

Elle souria à Lexa qui lui répondit également par un léger sourire elle aussi au souvenir de cette phrase qu'elle lui avait prononcée la veille.

« Cette personne a parfaitement raison.

\- Tu vois ? Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

Lexa réfléchissait. Clarke ne savait même pas pourquoi elle attendait l'approbation ou non de la brune. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas sa mère et elle n'était pas retenue prisonnière. Pourtant, elle attendait. Elle voulait voir ce que Lexa allait lui répondre, comme un test pour voir quelle confiance la brune aux yeux émeraudes lui accordait.

« Fait attention à toi...

\- Pas de soucis. De votre côté, pas de bêtises en mon absence !

\- Pourquoi ferions-nous des bêtises ? répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est juste une expres... enfin bref. C'est rien. A tout à l'heure !

\- A tout à l'heure Clarke.»

Elle s'éloigna du camp et décida de retourner sur ses pas pour admirer le paysage qu'elle n'avait pas pu admirer la veille à cause du bandeau sur les yeux qu'Anya lui obligeait à porter en marchant. Elle avait cru entendre une cascade et elle voulait aller la voir d'un peu plus près car le paysage étai certainement magnifique.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, elle tomba sur une rivière. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait également du passer un cours d'eau la veille, aidée par Aden. Elle n'était certainement plus loin. Elle décida de suivre le cours de la rivière pour remonter à la source. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir.

Après cinq nouvelles minutes de marche, elle déboucha sur une clairière. Au premier regard au loin, elle aperçut une tache brune allongée. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : John.

Il n'y avait pas d'odeur, sa mort devait être récente mais la vue de son corps lui donna des sueurs froides et envie de vomir. En tant que médecin en formation, elle avait déjà dû affronter la mort à l'hôpital et on ne s'y habituait jamais. Mais là, c'était un cas différent. John n'était pas un inconnu parmi tant d'autres.

En s'approchant de plus près pour examiner le corps, elle remarqua des marques au niveau de ses poings. Il avait eu l'air de se battre et malgré sa corpulence, il n'avait pas pris le dessus sur son adversaire qui devait être extrêmement fort. Clarke commençait à paniquer. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pû se passer ici ? L'agresseur était-il toujours dans le coin ?

Alors qu'elle commençait à envisager le pire, elle aperçut le pistolet dans la main de John. Théoriquement, ce n'était pas un soldat, il n'avait pas le droit de se promener avec une arme sur le territoire. Doucement, elle lui retira des mains et regarda le barillet. Il manquait une balle.

Son visage devint blanc. Le puzzle se mit doucement en place, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il lui fallait une autre confirmation. Elle regarda de plus près le corps et remarqua sur ses avant-bras des éclaboussures de sang qui ne provenaient pas de blessures qu'il s'était faites. C'était du sang noir. Et elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne dans les environs qui possédait cette caractéristique s'était faite récemment une blessure par balle, et cette personne, elle venait juste de la quitter une demi-heure auparavant.

 **Au siège de l** **'ONU. USA.**

Une heure après l'appel d'Atom, Wells avait remonté le message remonté au siège de Médecins sans frontières. L'organisme avait ensuite transmis cette information au siège de la sécurité des Etats Unis : 1 américaine tuée sur le sol cambodgien 2 autres américains portés disparus.

Le jour même, une réunion était programmée au siège de l'ONU en compagnie des représentants des différents pays pour statuer sur des questions concernant la liberté d'expression dans certains pays.

Marcus Kane; secrétaire à L'ONU; devait s'occuper de gérer ce débat. Il s'avança vers le pupitre et déclara devant l'assemblée réunie :

« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, nous étions réunis aujourd'hui pour des questions d'importance capitale, cependant, nous allons devoir reporter ces débats temporairement. L'affaire qui nous réunit en ce moment est tragique. Nous venons d'apprendre la mort d'une jeune volontaire américaine et la disparition de deux autres américains lors d'une mission humanitaire de Médecins sans Frontières sur le sol cambodgien. L'affaire étant internationale et touchant un organisme humanitaire à but non lucratif, il est de notre devoir de réfléchir ensemble et décider de la meilleure façon d'agir dans ce dossier...»

Il scanna la salle et après une petite pause, reprit la parole:

« Je suis à votre écoute. »

Et véritablement, il n'avait jamais été aussi à l'écoute de ces gens qu'en ce moment même. Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de ce drame au Cambodge une demi-heure plus tôt, il avait été touché. En tant qu'américain, il ressentait de la peine pour ses compatriotes là-bas. En tant qu'homme, il était abattu par la mort de cette fille et cette attaque portée contre un organisme cherchant à faire le bien. Pire : en tant que mari, comment annoncer à la femme qu'on aime que sa fille est portée disparue à plus de 10000 km de chez soi et qu'une de ses amies a été sauvagement assassinée ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. L'idée d'affronter la tristesse d'Abby le rongeait à l'avance. Il espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivé à Clarke...

Il essaya de mettre ses pensées négatives de côtés et reprit son rôle. Il regarda en direction de Diana Sydney, l'ambassadrice des Etats Unis à l'ONU. Marcus Kane savait d'expérience que son code moral est très particulier et qu'en tant que femme avide de pouvoir, elle ne recule devant rien et appuie sur les bons leviers pour parvenir à ses fins.

Elle se leva pour prendre la parole.

« Notre pays est directement touché par cet horrible crime perpétré à l'encontre d'une jeune fille innocente. Quant à Clarke Griffin et John MBengue, l'ensemble du gouvernement et moi-même prions pour qu'ils soient sains et saufs à l'heure où nous parlons...»

Une vague de hochement de la tête parsema l'assemblée qui écoutait attentivement la femme.

«...Vous connaissez tous mon positionnement pour la paix et les interventions non violentes. Cependant, je ne peux que penser au reste des membres de la MSF sur place qui doivent vivre dans une peur constante, entourés par cette population violente. D'après nos informations, ce serait même une des villageoises qui aurait porté le coup fatal à cette pauvre fille venue simplement soigner des vies dans ce petit village. Le nombre de casques bleus sur place me semble trop insuffisant pour assurer leur protection, mais je ne demanderai pas de renforts complémentaires de la part de l'ONU car vous savez comme moi qu'ils ont forts à faire ailleurs. Nous en faisons une affaire personnelle. Ainsi, je recommande l'envoi d'une petite troupe de soldats américains habitués à ces situations afin de retrouver le plus rapidement possible nos deux compatriotes disparus et je demande l'autorisation pour ces soldats d'intervenir en cas d'hostilité de la part de la population sur place. Etes-vous d'accord avec moi Arun ?»

Elle se retourna vers l'ambassadeur cambodgien qui était recroquevillé depuis le début de la réunion. Son pays ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser de travailler avec les Américains sur ce sujet, car les retombées économiques si les Etats Unis venaient à boycotter le commerce avec le Cambodge seraient catastrophiques. Il fallait jouer fin et être diplomate. Il se leva à son tour :

« Je pense que la solution proposée par Mme Sydney est convenable. Vous pouvez espérer une entière collaboration de notre part sur place pour vous aider dans vos recherches. »

Elle hocha la tête puis se retourna vers Marcus qui reprit la parole.

« Bien. L'affaire est entendue. Vous êtes autorisée à déployer une troupe limitée sur place. Je demande à vos deux gouvernements de nous remettre des rapports réguliers afin de faire état de la situation devant cette assemblée. Merci. »

Sur cette note conclusive, l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle se leva et quittèrent la place. Marcus attendit Diana qui était une des dernières à partir. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, il lui prit le bras.

« Marcus ? Quelle bonne surprise. A quand remonte notre dernier contact ? Oh ! Avant que tu me plaques pour cette belle doctoresse... comment s'appelle-t-elle déja ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Diana. »

Il était nerveux et elle s'en amusait.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans...

\- Voyons Marcus, tu me connais mal ! Tu crois vraiment que je serai assez tordue pour me venger de toi en organisant une conspiration au niveau international ? Chéri, Dieu sait que je t'en ai voulu mais le passé c'est du passé... »

Devant son mutisme, elle continua en baissant la voix :

« Je sais que cette affaire te touche personnellement Marcus. Mais fait attention à ne pas trop t'impliquer, sinon tu pourrais te mettre les mauvaises personnes à dos et perdre ton poste. Tu dois être objectif qu'importe l'affaire. De mon côté, je vais mettre tous les moyens en œuvre pour retrouver ces deux jeunes, je te le promets. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle le laissa sur place. Ses talons résonnèrent dans le couloir pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles.

Elle avait raison. Il était pieds et poings liés dans ce jeu d'échecs politique.

Après avoir laissé Marcus seul dans ses réflexions, Diana Sydney sortit de l'imposant bâtiment pour rejoindre sa BMW garée sur le parking. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle passa un coup de fil. Il y avait un peu de décalage horaire avec la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis mais elle était sûre que Charles Pike ne serait pas déçu de son appel.

« Diana ! J'attendais ton appel. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Merveilleusement bien. Tu t'imagines bien que placer les Etats Unis en position de victime nous ouvre pas mal de portes. Je n'ai même pas eu à forcer, le pauvre Arun nous aurait littéralement déroulé le tapis rouge là-bas s'il avait pu pour éviter des représailles de notre gouvernement contre le sien en cas de refus de leur coopération. »

Pike connaissait le talent d'actrice de Diana et même s'il ne l'appréciait guère, en affaires, elle était intraitable comme lui et il pouvait compter sur elle comme une alliée de poids.

« Enfin, j'ai obtenu ce qu'on cherchait. Sous couvert de cette opération, nous avons le droit d'envoyer une troupe réduite de soldats sur le terrain. Je te laisse le soin de me faire parvenir les noms de ta liste de mercenaires dans l'heure afin qu'on leur falsifie leur CV et dès lors, ils pourront agir comme il le voudront sur là-bas, ils ne seront pas inquiéter. Et tu pourra chercher ce que tu veux sans qu'on pose de questions sur leur présence.

\- C'est parfait Diana. Mes hommes sont déjà dans l'avion. Ton chèque est en train d'être viré sur ton compte avec tous mes compliments.

\- Tu me connais, les affaires sont les affaires. Tu m'enverras une carte aux Seychelles, je pars ce soir. A la prochaine Charles. »

Elle raccrocha.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Emerson avait joué finement sur ce coup. En faisant porter le chapeau aux villageois, il renforçait l'idée que la présence de soldats supplémentaires sur la zone était requise pour l'enquête, ce qui donnait à ses hommes tout le temps pour chercher ces maudits plans de pétrole et autres mines de matières premières qu'il espérait trouver dans la forêt. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire : trouver Clarke Griffin et la garder captive pendant l'opération.


	8. Destins croisés

**Sur la base. Raven.**

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Tonlé Sap, Raven s'était enfermée dans la salle de radiotransmission pour lancer des messages sur le talkie-walkie de Clarke. Elle espérait encore au fonds d'elle que Clarke soit vivante. C'était une battante. Elle lui interdisait de mourir ici.

« Allez répond Clarke… répond s'il te plaît » dit-elle en s'acharnant sur le bouton de la machine afin de répéter une soixantième fois le même message avant d'être interrompue.

« Raven ? Viens, on a besoin de toi devant ?

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus important Monty ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- J'aimerais te dire oui mais l'équipe de recherche de l'armée vient de débarquer. Ils veulent voir tout le monde. »

 _L'équipe de recherche… Wells a dû réussir à obtenir l'aide de l'armée…_

Un nouvel espoir se dessina sur le visage de Raven. Elle bondit hors de sa chaise et bouscula presque Monty en passant le pas de la porte. Elle courra en direction du mobil-home où toutes les personnes travaillant sur la base étaient réunies. Le speech venait de commencer. Un homme trapu portant l'uniforme des Casques bleus s'était placé debout sur une chaise afin de faire porter son message.

« Messieurs, dames, votre attention s'il vous plaît. »

Les quelques chuchotements dans la salle se turent automatiquement dès que l'homme prit la parole.

« Comme vous le savez peut-être, Maya Vie a été retrouvée morte un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La potentielle suspecte n'a pas été ramenée sur la base mais est étroitement surveillée au village où le drame s'est produit. Je suis venu pour vous apporter ces informations, mais également pour vous faire part d'une seconde mauvaise nouvelle. Après avoir bouclé le village, nos agents se sont aventurés à proximité et ont découvert un deuxième corps… »

A cette annonce, des faces stupéfaites se dessinèrent sur les visages de la foule. Harper était au bord des larmes, soutenue par Monty qui la prenait par l'épaule en essayant de la réconforter. Wells essayait de faire bonne figure en tant que chef de mission mais des perles de sueur coulaient sur son front et il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter son bloc de papier, mal à l'aise. Miller se tenait la tête dans les mains en fermant les yeux et en se mordant les lèvres. Roma à ses côtés était livide et jouait avec ses doigts. Quant à Raven qui tapait furieusement du pied depuis le début de la réunion, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête avec cette nouvelle révélation. Aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à entendre la suite…

« … Il s'agit de John MBengue, deuxième des trois membres envoyés sur cette mission. D'après les premières constatations, il aurait été également assassiné. Nous restons toujours sans nouvelles de Clarke Griffin. L'armée américaine vient de nous envoyer une équipe tactique formée de soldats qui va dès à présent prendre notre relais sur le terrain. Leurs recherches vont s'intensifier mais bien évidemment, dans ces circonstances, votre ordre de mission est suspendu. Pendant que l'armée américaine sera déployée en forêt pour essayer de retrouver le docteur Griffin, l'ensemble des Casques bleus sous mon commandement et moi-même sommes réaffectés à votre protection sur la base. Pour des questions de sécurité, aucune sortie hors de la base n'est tolérée en attendant votre rapatriement aux Etats-Unis.

\- Un rapatriement précipité ?

\- Oui mademoiselle. A la vue des circonstances, il serait dangereux de vous laisser continuer à travailler sur le territoire. Merci à tous de votre écoute. »

Un à un, les bénévoles de Médecins sans frontières sortirent de la salle et se réunirent autour de Wells pour obtenir des informations supplémentaires. Sauf Raven qui se dirigea vers l'agent qui venait de prononcer son discours.

« Sergent Jones ?

\- Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes ?

\- Raven Reyes, mécanicienne et en charge de la radiocommunication sur la base.

\- Enchanté Madame. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- C'est plutôt le contraire… Clarke Griffin est ma colocataire et une de mes amies les plus proches. J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider à la rechercher sur le terrain.

\- Désolée madame, les ordres sont clairs. Il est bien trop dangereux de laisser n'importe lequel d'entre vous sortir sans surveillance. De plus, vos compétences vont peut-être nous être utiles ici…

\- Monty peut se débrouiller sans moi ! Et je vous assure que je-….

\- Je comprends vos sentiments madame, mais cela ne sert à rien de discuter de ce sujet. Je ne peux rien faire, désolé. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, en tant que casque bleus, nous sommes maintenus à l'écart et sommes ici pour assurer votre sécurité. Le travail d'investigation sera mené par une unité de soldats américains… qui vient juste d'arriver. Là, vous voyez ? »

Il lui montra un groupe d'hommes qui venait de passer la clôture de la base. Raven s'apprêtait à répliquer une nouvelle fois au sergent Jones quand elle se figea.

Dans le groupe de soldats, elle reconnut un homme en particulier.

John Murphy.

Lui ? Un soldat dévoué à la cause américaine ? La bonne blague. Elle le connaissait bien. Il était tout sauf fréquentable. Elle avait fait sa connaissance musclée lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans une bagarre avec son ex qui lui devait de l'argent. Murphy était un dealeur bien connu de son quartier et elle le croisait bien trop souvent et encore récemment à Los Angeles pour croire qu'il s'était acheté une conduite et était rentré dans le rang. Non, il y avait anguille sous Roche. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ?

Sa présence troubla Raven mais Murphy ne l'avait pas encore aperçue. Elle avait une chance de s'éclipser avant qu'il ne la voit. Elle décida de conclure la conversation qu'elle avait et prendre congé rapidement de l'agent Jones.

« Désolée de vous avoir dérangée, cette histoire me mets un peu sur les nerfs. Je retourne en salle de radio.

\- Nous sommes tous à fleur de peau, ne vous excusez pas. A plus tard madame. »

Elle hocha la tête et rasa le mur avant de courir en direction de sa chambre. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Harper.

« Harper, rendez-vous dans ma chambre dans 5 minutes. Préviens Monty et Miller mais faites attention à ce que Wells ne remarque rien. Ok ?

\- Euh ok…

\- Super. A tout. »

Malgré ce que chacun pouvait dire pour la dissuader, Raven s'était décidée. Ce n'était plus l'heure de pleurer et d'attendre dans l'espoir d'un miracle, c'était l'heure d'agir.

 **Sur la base. Emerson.**

Emerson attendait impatiemment que ses futurs collègues arrivent. Après ses manigances, son patron avait enfin pu lui envoyer une équipe en renfort et il avait hâte de sortir de la base. Il n'avait pas été démasqué, bien au contraire : personne n'avait remarqué son manège et son implication dans la mort de Maya. La raison principale, c'est que cela devenait difficile de ne pas rire devant la peur de ces petits bénévoles humanitaires et l'incompétence des casques bleus qu'il avait réussi à berner avec une incroyable facilité pour sortir et re-rentrer sur le camp sans se faire remarquer.

Depuis l'annonce, il avait dû s'entraîner à revêtir une tête accablée, être compréhensif et désolé pour les personnes proches de Maya, des sentiments avec lesquels il n'était pas vraiment familier. Et apparemment, il était plutôt doué, voire très fort en comédie. Broadway l'attendait à la sortie de cette mission. Où peut être plutôt les Bahamas avec tout cet argent qu'il allait touché.

Un seul point venait noircir le tableau : la découverte du corps de John. Après l'appel d'Atom pour annoncer à la base la découverte du corps de Maya, Wells avait décidé d'envoyer plusieurs casques bleus au village afin d'assurer la sécurité de Raven et d'Atom. Emerson qui était rentré sur la base depuis quelques minutes était affecté sur cette mission avec cinq ou six autres collègues. C'est donc dans la plus totale innocence qu'il avait re-débarquer à Tonlé Sap et pour son plus grand plaisir, aucun villageois ne semblait le reconnaître. Il avait réussi à rester inaperçu, c'était le principal.

Après avoir sécurisé le périmètre, il était parti en forêt avec deux de ses collègues pour surveiller les environs. C'est là qu'il était tombé sur John. Ayant la chance d'être le premier à l'avoir découvert, il en profita pour fouiller le corps à la recherche d'indice laissé sur un carnet de notes, son portable… mais rien. Plus que de la tristesse à ce moment-là, il ressentait un profond sentiment de frustration. Si John avait trouvé quelque chose, il l'avait emporté avec lui dans la tombe. Il fallait reprendre tout depuis le début ou espérer que Clarke Griffin sache quelque chose, ce dont il n'était pas sûr contrairement à son employeur. Mais bon, c'était lui qui payait.

Alors qu'il assistait à la conférence du sergent Jones, il vit que l'équipe de soldats venait juste d'arriver de l'aéroport. Il s'éloigna pour aller à leur rencontre et avança sa main vers un des hommes.

« Emerson je suppose ? Je suis Jax. Et voici les gars. »

L'homme qui lui avait parlé lui serra la main. Emerson prit le temps de les dévisager un par un pour installer son autorité sur eux. Il en connaissait quelque uns de vus : Murphy, Elliott, Simon… En tout, ils étaient 18. C'était parfait.

« Bien. Messieurs, comme vous savez, nous avons quartier libre. Je vous apprends que nous n'avons plus besoin de chercher John, nous l'avons retrouvé, mais il ne parlera plus beaucoup... »

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'émut de la nouvelle.

« Votre cible maintenant… c'est elle : Clarke Griffin »

Il montra une photo de la blonde sur l'avis de recherche. De nouveau, Jax prit la parole. Il devait avoir simplement 25 ans à vue d'œil mais ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le meneur parmi ce groupe.

« Quels sont les ordres concernant cette femme ?

\- Nous la voulons vivante. Elle a peut-être des informations que nous recherchons. J'aimerais pouvoir l'interroger sa capture est importante, mais n'oubliez pas d'ouvrir vos yeux : notre objectif premier est de découvrir où se trouvent ces mines de minéraux et ces puits de pétrole. Si John était dans le vrai, elles devraient se trouver à proximité de Tonlé Sap et c'est pour ça qu'il a été tué. Nous allons diriger nos recherches en premier lieu dans ce périmètre.

\- J'ai entendu parlé aux alentours de l'existence d'une population… hostile ?

\- Elle n'a pas été très hostile quand j'ai dû éliminer Maya… » ricana Emerson « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes autorisés à ouvrir le feu si besoin, mais ne jouez pas aux imbéciles. Jax, allez prévenir le sergent Jones de votre arrivée sur les lieux et dites leurs que vous commencez les recherches dès à présent.»

L'homme s'éloigna et revint 5 minutes plus tard. Entre temps, Emerson avait pris le soin de se changer et de s'armer. Il fit signe à l'équipe de le suivre et ils passèrent le portail de la base menant vers la forêt.

« Ok, un groupe avec moi et le reste, vous suivez Jax au village. Obtenez le maximum d'informations possible. »

Jax pris 6 hommes dont Murphy et s'éloigna vers Tonlé Sap

« C'est parti... »

 **Sur la base. Raven.**

5 minutes plus tard, Harper ramenait Monty et Miller dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Raven. La latina était en train de préparer son sac. Miller prit la parole en premier :

« C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Ca, c'est moi en train de quitter cette base. Je pars chercher Clarke.

\- Raven, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas bouger de la base… c'est trop dangereux et toutes les sorties sont surveillées… »

Raven s'arrêta et les regarda :

« Depuis quand vous tenez le discours de ces mecs ? Il est passé où le Monty qui faisait le mur avec Jasper au lycée ? Il est où le Miller qui avait réussi à nous faire évader de notre retenue en troisième en crochetant la serrure sans être pris par un surveillant ? Elle est où la Harper sans peur qui tacle tout le monde aux rollers derby ? »

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs visages en pensant à ces souvenirs.

« J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, je ne peux juste pas rester ici à attendre et espérer que Clarke revienne d'elle-même…

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça Raven… Putain qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être à l'extérieur aider aux recherches mais je ne ferai que les ralentir » regretta Miller « peut-être qu'on peut faire confiance à ces soldats, ils sont entraînés à résoudre ces situations...

\- Non, c'est bien ça le problème, c'est pour ça que je vous aie dit de venir ici. »

Des regards inquisiteurs se formèrent quand Raven prononça sa phrase et leur dit de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle baissa la voix.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais là-bas, ce ne sont clairement pas tous des soldats américains. Vous vous souvenez de Murphy ?

\- Hum, un peu ouais ! Mais quel est le rapport ?

\- Tout à l'heure, en discutant avec le sergent Jones, je l'ai vu une arme à la main avec ce groupe de recherche et je crois aussi avoir reconnu encore un ou deux autres zonards dans le groupe…

\- Attends, tu déconnes là ?

\- Je préférerai. En tout cas, il se passe un truc pas net… »

Harper prit la parole :

« Il faut avertir Wells-

\- Non. » la coupa Monty amer « Ca ne servira à rien. On va lui dire quoi ? On connaît un des gars du groupe, c'est un vrai salopard et on ne lui fait pas confiance ? Super ! Wells est beaucoup trop gentil, il va nous dire que Murphy a peut être changé et tout. Tu le connais…

\- En plus il a assez à gérer pour le moment… Bref, mon plan, c'est que j'y vais et j'essaye de retrouver Clarke avant eux.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as peu de chances de réussir quand même… ils sont une vingtaine et tu es seule.

\- Oui mais qui la connaît parmi eux ? Si Clarke a laissé des indices, je les trouverai.

\- Ok, mais je t'accompagne.

\- C'est gentil Harper, mais j'y vais seule. Si on disparaît tous en même temps de la base, ça va se faire remarquer. Je vais avoir besoin de vous ici pour m'aiguiller en forêt. J'emmène une radio avec moi. Monty, j'ai besoin que tu restes au poste de contrôle au cas où que j'ai un message à faire passer ou besoin de ton aide sur quelque chose…

\- Ca marche Rae.

\- Les gars, j'ai besoin de vous pour faire croire que je suis encore ici à tout le monde. Inventez un truc, n'importe quoi, faites croire que je passe ma journée au lit…

\- Règle douloureuse comme alibi, ça te convient » lui proposa hilare Miller.

« Au moins, personne ne posera de questions, je valide. » Raven leva sa main pour lui faire un highfive « Dernier point… comme vous avez dit, les sorties sont surveillées. Miller, j'ai besoin de tes doigts de fées pour déconnecter le système de fermeture du portail. Monty, Harper, trouvez une diversion pendant que je me faufile. »

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent en souriant.

« Tu peux compter sur nous. »

\- Dernier point. Monty, essaye de tenir Octavia informée. Si l'information est déjà tombée elle doit être en train de flipper donc si on peut la rassurer un petit peu…

\- Bien sûr. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans la cour, derrière une tente. Miller avait réussi à déconnecter temporairement le système de surveillance et d'ouverture de porte. Il ne restait plus qu'à divertir l'homme de garde. Elle vit Harper et Monty se rapprocher. De loin, elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, mais d'après les gestes et les cris, ils étaient en train de simuler une rupture

Finalement, passer sa journée avec Harper à mâter des comédies romantiques sur Netflix avait du bon. Elle aurait mérité un oscar avec toutes ces fausses larmes.

Le garde un peu gêné était en train de se rapprocher d'eux et essaya de les calmer mais Harper et Monty redoublèrent d'efforts. C'était le bon moment pour s'éclipser. Raven n'avait jamais couru cette ligne droite aussi rapidement de sa vie. Son prof de gym aurait été fier d'elle.

20 secondes après, elle était dehors, l'immensité de la forêt devant elle.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle

 _« Ils m'ont déjà retrouvé ? Ce n'est pas possible, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… »_

Elle n'avait pas emmené d'arme avec elle, seulement un canif qu'elle sortit de sa poche. Elle alla se cacher derrière un arbre. Elle espérait que ça n'allait pas dégénérer car malgré son bon niveau en corps à corps, s'ils avaient des pistolets en face d'elle, elle ne pourrait rien faire.

Le bruit disparut. Elle se redressa, curieuse, afin d'observer les alentours.

Rien.

Peut-être qu'elle psychotait.

« Bouh ! »

Raven aurait hurlé de frayeur s'il ne lui avait pas placé sa main devant sa bouche. Elle se retourna agacée :

« T'es con, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Atom ? »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un grand sourire et prit une pose dramatique.

« Tu me manquais bébé… »

Elle roula ses yeux. Il hurla de rire. Elle sortit sa radio et commença à émettre sur la fréquence qu'elle avait donnée à Monty avant de partir

« Ils te l'ont dit c'est ça ?

\- Ne leur en veux pas. Ils étaient inquiets de t'envoyer seuls-…

\- Allo Raven ? »

Elle entendit Monty à travers le combiné

« Sérieux les gars, vous avez aussi peu confiance en moi ? Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi que vous ne me reteniez pas plus

\- Donc tu as reçu notre petite surprise. »

Elle pouvait sentir à travers l'appareil que Monty, Harper et Miller étaient fiers de leur coup. En même temps, elle les connaissait, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« Tu ne voulais pas qu'on te déroule un tapis rouge pour ta sortie quand même ? On était obligés Rae. En plus, à deux vous irez plus vite »

Atom prit le relais pour la convaincre :

« Et vu qu'il n'y a plus d'activité, je ne suis d'aucune utilité là-bas. Et on ne le croirait peut être pas, mais je suis un chasseur hors pair depuis toute petit. Donc quand tes réserves de granola seront finies, croit moi, tu seras contente d'avoir un pisteur pour débusquer de la nourriture en forêt…

\- J'espère que ça ne durera pas aussi longtemps pour qu'on en arrive là… »

Raven était vraiment contente que ses amis lui envoient Atom. Malgré ce qu'elle pensait, elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu craquer mentalement si elle s'était lancée à la recherche de Clarke seule. Avoir un peu de soutien n'est pas si mal parfois. Atom lui secoua l'épaule en réconfort.

« T'inquiète, on va la retrouver, tous les 5. Ok ? Ne perds pas la foi ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. Assez perdu de temps. Let's go. »

 **Dans la forêt, Clarke.**

Elle avançait comme un robot dans la forêt, livide.

Tout était noir autour d'elle.

Une fois que ses nerfs avaient fait retomber la pression après la découverte de John, une question s'était inévitablement posé. « _Et maintenant quoi ? Je fais quoi ? »_

Elle était restée assise repliée sur elle-même à juger les pour et les contres pendant plus d'une heure.

Bien sûr elle aurait pu agir sur le coup de l'émotion : elle aurait pu fuir, courir et disparaître dans la forêt, loin de cette femme qu'elle croyait avoir appris à connaître au fil des jours. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait retrouvé son chemin et aurait pu laisser derrière toute cette histoire. Oubliés Anya, Aden et Lexa et bonjour sa vie tranquille à Los Angeles.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne **voulait** pas. Ce n'était pas aussi facile. Au fond d'elle, elle était poussée par l'envie de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, de comprendre « le mystère Lexa » qui s'était formé dès la première fois qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle.

Maintenant qu'elle avait fait ce choix, elle devait l'assumer. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'elle comme elle aurait pu l'être au moment de poser un diagnostic médical ou donner la réponse à 1+1.

La boule au ventre, elle retraça le chemin inverse qu'elle avait effectué une heure plus tôt. A l'approche de leur campement de la veille, elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se calmer pour paraître le plus naturel possible. Elle se dirigea vers son sac pour prendre la radio qu'elle avait emmené avec elle lorsqu'elle avait quitté Tonlé Sap la dernière fois. Pendant qu'elle le fouillait, Anya se rapprocha d'elle, la main sur la hanche et le regard blasé :

« Tu en as mis du temps… »

Hum. Si elle avait été d'humeur, elle lui aurait répondu en faisant une blague de mauvais goût comme Raven savait le faire mais clairement, ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle regarda Anya franchement dans les yeux mais elle ne faisait pas assez confiance en sa voix pour sortir un mensonge à la grande blonde qui restait encore suspicieuse à son égard. Elle mit son sac à dos sur les épaules et se dirigea sans dire un mot vers Lexa.

« Peut-on parler en privé ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez la blonde, elle ne reconnaissait pas ce regard, le bleu azur de ses yeux semblait avoir disparu derrière un voile noir. Elle voulait lui répondre qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher à Anya et Aden et qu'elle pouvait parler librement devant eux mais définitivement, Clarke allait l'air de vouloir lui parler de quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui la touchait personnellement... et elle avait une vague idée du sujet. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer Clarke, elle lui désigna la forêt :

« Bien sûr… Par ici »

Elle emmena Clarke à l'écart de leur campement. Une fois seules, Clarke fixa longuement Lexa de la tête aux pieds. _« C'est incroyable… comment Lexa a-t-elle pu se débarrasser de John qui fait deux fois sa taille ? »_ Elle était tellement mignonne et douce avec elle malgré son masque sans émotion qu'elle revêtait…

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la réalité. Quand elle l'avait soutenu pour marcher un peu plus tôt, Clarke avait laissé traîner sa main sur le ventre de Lexa et avait senti que la jeune femme prenait extrêmement soin de sa condition physique si elle s'en tenait compte à la force qu'elle avait dans ses bras et aux abdos qu'elle avait sentie sous ses doigts. Si le sujet n'était pas aussi grave, Clarke ressentirai presque une forme d'admiration pour la force dont avait dû faire preuve la jeune femme face à John. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui tresser des louanges qu'elle voulait lui parler.

Une fois l'inspection terminée, elle connecta son regard à celui de Lexa et répéta une question qu'elle s'était posée en boucle :

« Lexa, comment t'es-tu faite ces blessures ? »

Lexa laissa échapper un sourire en coin. Clarke le jouait donc comme ça. Elles pouvaient être deux.

« Pourquoi me demander quelque chose dont tu as la réponse Clarke ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir mais garda son air sérieux et grave :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ?

\- Quelle importance ? Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- C'EST IMPORTANT POUR MOI… Lexa… s'il te plaît… »

Sa voix se brisa et ne laissa passer qu'un souffle sur la dernière syllabe. Cela faisait mal au cœur de Lexa de la voir triste mais elle ne pouvait rien changer au passé et John ne méritait de toute façon pas une autre fin. La trahison d'un ami pouvait être quelque chose de difficile à apprendre, elle en connaissait quelque chose sur le sujet et elle ne voulait pas que Clarke ait à subir ça. Cependant, si la blonde voulait la vérité, alors elle lui donnerait. Elle répondrait à toutes ses questions. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, elle lui devait bien ça.

« Très bien _Klark_ … » Elle appuya particulièrement sur son prénom et prit une voix grave pour lui montrer que la blonde avait toute son attention et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui mentir «… j'étais en patrouille de surveillance avec Aden aux alentours du village où tu étais basée. Nous avons surpris ton ami erré pendant plusieurs jours dans la forêt à la recherche de quelque chose. Nous n'avons rien tenté contre lui, nous nous sommes contentés de l'observer de loin. Seulement, l'autre jour, ton ami nous a attaqués par surprise. Je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de riposter. Dans la bataille, il m'a lâchement attaqué avec son… pistolet ? » dit-elle en essayant de se rappeler le mot exact désignant cette arme « … mais il n'a pas eu la chance de le faire deux fois. »

Sa voix était froide et dénuée d'émotion. Il n'y avait pas besoin de détails superflus ou morbides. Le message était clair. Mais parmi les informations que venaient de dévoiler Lexa, une en particulier retint son attention.

« En patrouille ? Vous nous surveilliez ? Pourquoi ?

\- Peu d'étrangers s'aventurent si loin dans la forêt, proche de nos territoires. Nous surveillions seulement le village pour quelles étaient vos intentions. Les tiennes et celles de ton autre amie étaient pacifiques. Nous n'aurions rien tentés contre vous si… »

Elle laissa sa réponse en suspens mais Clarke sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse.

« Donc dans la forêt, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu me voyais…

\- Techniquement, non... »

 _…Mais je dois avouer que te voir de près et discuter avec toi est bien plus intéressant que de rester t'observer de loin.._.

Lexa garda cette fin pour elle. Clarke encore désorientée posa une nouvelle question :

« Et tu n'as aucun regrets ?

\- Je ne suis pas en position de ressentir des regrets _Klark_.. Nous sommes qui nous sommes. Dans le monde où je vis nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Ce n'est pas heureux je le reconnais, mais parfois, cela se fait avec des sacrifices. »

 _Des sacrifices ? On parle de sacrifice maintenant ?_

Clarke ne s'était jamais senti aussi démunie que maintenant face à Lexa. Elle avait mal. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle. Son cœur lui disait de repenser aux doux moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble, aux sarcasmes de Lexa, à ses expressions faciales inimitables, à son entêtement incroyable… tous ces petits instants qui avaient fait d'une certaine manière fondre le cœur de Clarke et lui donnait envie de mieux apprendre à connaître la brunette. Mais au-delà du cœur, sa tête lui disait qu'elle avait en face d'elle une tueuse de sang-froid qui d'après le discours qu'elle lui donnait maintenant n'hésiterait pas à la liquider si elle lui posait un problème. La gorge de Clarke se serra à cette idée. Elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait lui accorder la moindre confiance. Cette découverte avait brisé leur complicité naissante.

Elle se pencha pour sortir la radio de son sac et la posa devant Lexa :

« Tu vois cette radio Lexa ? Elle est reliée directement à la base où se trouvent mes amis et mon chef. Dès que je suis revenue ici, j'aurais pu les contacter et te délivrer aux autorités. J'y ai pensé pendant cette heure passée seule à côté de son corps. J'ai pensé à toutes les possibilités que j'avais. Au lieu de revenir ici et de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, j'aurais pu fuir aussi. Tu sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? Parce que j'avais confiance en toi Lexa, je croyais que nous avions construit une vraie relation de confiance entre médecin et patient, mais il faut croire que je m'étais trompée… »

 _Médecin-patient, bien sûr._

Clarke se maudissait elle-même. Elle savait au fonds d'elle qu'elle aimait simplement passer du temps avec elle et cela sortait du cadre de son travail…

« Je devais assurer mes arrières. _Klark_ , regarde-moi et soit honnête : comment aurais-tu réagi si la première chose que je t'avais dite quand tu m'avais trouvé avait été que je venais de tuer un de tes amis bien que j'étais dans mon droit de la faire ? Pourquoi es-tu vraiment revenue si tu avais ces préjugés sur moi ?

\- Je… »

Elle ne trouva pas les mots. Lexa continua. Ce qui avait été fait avait été fait et la blonde devait comprendre sa situation. Au fonds d'elle, Lexa savait que Clarke comprenait sa position, mais la blonde était trop butée pour reconnaitre qu'elle aurait fait pareil à sa place :

« L'honnêteté et la confiance sont deux choses différentes. Depuis le début, je te fais confiance… » _bien plus que je ne le devais initialement_ pensa-t-elle. « Maintenant, tu me demandes d'agir avec honnêteté et je pense t'avoir répondu honnêtement. Tu me prends pour une meurtrière ? Soit. Mais dis-moi Clarke, ton monde est-il si différent du mien ? »

Une nouvelle fois, elle laissa Clarke bouchée-bée. Si elle l'avait mieux connu, Lexa aurait pu prendre ça pour un exploit car c'en était un. Clarke ne tombait pas souvent à court de mots, ce que Raven, Octavia et même Finn lui faisait remarquer de manière récurrente. Mais ce que Lexa lui disait était juste, elle le savait.

Tous les jours à New-York, des règlements de comptes se produisaient et il n'y avait pas toujours des cas de légitime défense. Des hommes étaient exécutés sur des chaises électriques, des femmes étaient battues par leurs maris, des violeurs sévissaient… bien sûr la violence existait aussi, et peut-être bien plus qu'ici. Depuis qu'elle avait atterri sur ce sol, elle n'avait été qu'accueillie gentiment et généreusement par la population, partout où elle avait pu passer. Et elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Lexa de s'être défendue si John l'avait agressé. Ça, c'était ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Ce que son cœur lui disait et lui chuchotait à l'oreille : _Pardonnes Lexa_.

Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas encore. On lui avait toujours appris depuis toute petite que blesser une personne était mal et son cerveau lui intimait l'ordre de ne pas pardonner un meurtre.

« Lexa… je suis désolée… je… »

 _Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si dur ? Pourquoi les mots semblaient s'évaporer dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ?_

Elle voyait que Clarke luttait entre ses convictions morales et ses sentiments, c'était humain, elle était passée par là elle aussi. Le petit côté borné de la blonde était quelque chose qui avait séduit Lexa dès qu'elle avait commencé à lui parler. Elle lui rappelait sa relation avec Anya, mais ce manque de confiance de Clarke en elle alors que depuis le début, Lexa s'était peu à peu ouverte à elle au risque même de l'inviter à Polis commençait à la blesser. Elle reprit le contrôle de son cœur et déclara sur une voix dénuée d'émotion :

« Je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme cela mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Et elle tourna les talons puis disparu dans la forêt, laissant une Clarke désemparée sur place.

Pendant 5 minutes, elle ne bougea pas et resta de marbre sur place en fixant l'endroit où Lexa se tenait quelques minutes auparavant en se repassant la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec elle : _« C'était trop fort ! Ça aurait dû être à moi de lui tourner le dos pas l'inverse… »_.

Elle voulait enrager. Elle voulait s'énerver contre Lexa. Elle avait (ce qu'elle pensait être) de la haine en elle. Mais si c'était ça, alors pourquoi elle avait ressenti un grand vide au moment la brune avait disparu de son champ de vision ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir un poignard creusant un trou dans son cœur ? Et pourquoi ses yeux la brûlaient ?

Elle laissa sa rage éclater et cria, pleura. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle se sentait vivante. Douloureusement vivante.


	9. Chasse à l'homme (partie 1)

**Murphy**

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il quitterait les bas-fonds de Los Angeles pour un trip cambodgien, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Une chose était sûre, s'il s'était tapé autant de bornes, ce n'était pas pour les beaux yeux d'Emerson. Moins il aurait à le voir, mieux il se porterait. Ils avaient été amis à un moment et puis tout avait dégénéré quelques années plus tôt.

 _Sa mère était morte jeune. Très tôt, il avait été placé dans des foyers sociaux avec sa grande sœur, Jessica. Murphy n'avait jamais été un bon élève : dissipé, beau parleur, un peu bagarreur sur les bords… et le fait qu'il devait sans cesse changer de famille d'accueil n'aidait pas beaucoup à sa stabilité. Il faisait un peu le con avec ses potes : petits vols, tags, destructions mineures… il s'était même fait arrêter deux ou trois fois par la police, mais à la fin du lycée, il décida de commencer à faire des efforts. Sa sœur avait enfin atteint les 21 ans et pouvait faire une demande d'émancipation du dernier foyer où lui et elle avait été affecté. Quitter une famille recueillant seulement des adolescents pour ramasser l'aide du gouvernement n'attristait ni Jessica, ni Murphy. Pour sa sœur qui avait enduré ses phases rebelles et qui maintenant était devenu son tuteur légal, c'était le bon moment de changer et arrêter sa petite délinquance. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu._

 _Jessica avait rencontré Emerson 2 ans auparavant. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis, puis amants. Ca ne dérangeait pas véritablement Murphy puisqu'il était sympa avec lui, bien plus que bons nombres de personnes. Ils passaient souvent des après-midi à jouer à la playstation ou taper quelques ballons. Surtout, sa sœur avait l'air d'être heureuse avec lui. Il savait qu'Emerson traînait de temps en temps dans des trafics louches mais tant qu'il tenait Jessica à l'écart de ce business, il n'avait rien à redire dans les premiers temps. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il remarquait des bleus sur le corps de sa sœur. Jessica faisait tout pour les dissimuler mais il n'était pas dupe. Emerson la battait. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer, il décida de prendre les choses en main._

 _Murphy revoyait cette scène comme si c'était hier. Emerson revenait de travailler et était rentré dans leur appartement en furie :_

 _« Comment tu as pu me faire ça hein ? COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE CA SALOPE ?! »_

 _Il s'approcha de Jessica et agrippa ses bras de toutes ses forces. Elle essaya de se débattre en vain._

 _« De quoi tu parles, ça va pas ? Lâches moi Carl ! »_

 _Murphy qui était cloitré dans sa chambre commençait à entendre les cris de sa sœur. Quand il sortit de la chambre et vu la scène, il se précipita sur Emerson le poing en avant :_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? Lâche là !_

 _\- Dégage, minus »_

 _Et Murphy reçut un coup de poing de plein fouet dans le visage. Il s'écrasa lourdement au sol et son nez commença à saigner. Jessica commençait à paniquer._

 _« Carl, ne lui fait rien ! S'il te plaît ne lui fait rien…_

 _\- Ca ne dépend que de toi chérie ? Dis-moi comment ma cargaison de coke s'est faite miraculeusement chopée à la douane ? Il n'y avait seulement que 3 personnes au courant. Moi, toi et Steven. Vu que Steven s'est fait arrêter avec la marchandise, je doute que ce soit lui donc…_

 _\- 4. »_

 _Emerson se retourna vers Murphy et lâcha Jessica._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

 _\- J'ai dit 4. J'étais aussi au courant. Je vous ai entendu en parler l'autre soir. »_

 _A vrai dire, le plan de départ de Murphy était d'annoncer à la police qu'il y avait un chargement suspect au port, laisser la police débarquer et prendre en flag Emerson avec afin de le coffrer en prison pour longtemps et l'éloigner de sa sœur. Mais apparemment, ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, Emerson avait pu s'échapper et maintenant, il était dans une situation compliquée._

 _Emerson le prit par le col et le poussa hors de l'appartement, laissant Jessica à l'intérieur._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de couler mon business ? Tu te prends pour un caïd le môme ?_

 _\- Arrête ton char… j'ai 3 ans de moins que toi Carl, arrête de te prendre pour Escobar… En plus, tu t'en prends à ta copine qui est ma sœur et je ne devrais rien faire ?_

 _\- Bon sang… tu crois que je me préoccupe d'elle ? Que je suis AMOUREUX d'elle ? Je dois avouer qu'au début elle me plaisait bien mais franchement… qui peut s'enticher d'une sotte pareille »_

 _Murphy sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Dans un accès de rage, il essaya de nouveau de donner un coup à Emerson qui le dévia facilement_

 _« Ravale ce que tu viens de dire !_

 _\- Hum ! Au moins, tu as du cran… et vu que tu veux jouer au grand frère protecteur, je vais te proposer un marché que tu ne vas pas refuser. »_

 _Il se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de Murphy et rapprocha son visage d'un air menaçant. Et il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup forcer pour faire peur._

 _« Vu que ton petit accès d'héroïsme vient de me couter au bas mot 500 000 €, tu vas travailler pour moi jusqu'à ce que ta dette soit remboursée. Si tu bosses bien, j'envisagerai peut-être de laisser ta pauvre frangine tranquille. Si tu me balance aux flics, ta sœur n'aura plus besoin de son nom sur la boîte aux lettres, je lui réserverai moi-même une nouvelle adresse rue du cimetière. Alors « frérot », marché conclu ? »_

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à vendre du crack dans la rue. Il n'y avait jamais touché, il était clean sur ce point. De dealer, il était passé à homme de main dans certaines situations en intervenant de manière musclée auprès de personnes ayant contracté des dettes envers son nouveau boss. Carl Emerson contrôlait le trafic du sud de la ville et son influence grandissait chaque jour. Murphy avait dû apprendre la loi de la rue, la loi du plus fort. Au fil des années, il s'était taillé une mauvaise réputation et il lisait la peur dans les yeux des gens qu'il croisait. Ils connaissaient ou plutôt croyaient connaître Murphy, mais ils étaient loin de la vérité.

Murphy savait qu'il aurait dû arrêter, essayer de résister. Il avait depuis longtemps remboursé sa dette. Mais il avait trop peur. Trop peur de revenir un jour et de voir sa sœur sans vie. Il savait de quoi Emerson était capable. Il l'avait montré à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait cru pouvoir échapper à son emprise quand Emerson était parti combattre pendant la guerre du Golfe mais c'eut été un repos de courte durée. Entre-temps, Murphy avait fait déménager Jessica dans un autre quartier à l'opposé dans la ville, mais il n'avait fallu qu'une heure au retour d'Emerson pour qu'il trouve sa nouvelle adresse et continue son chantage. Il en était même revenu bien pire si c'était encore possible de devenir plus mauvais qu'avant son départ. Murphy ne reconnaissait plus le regard de son ancien ami, il avait complètement disparu sous un regard de haine et de rancœur. Il n'était pas simplement un paumé de la vie comme Murphy ou certains de ses potes avaient pu l'être à un moment. Non. Carl Emerson était simplement un homme sans pitié, se satisfaisant de la souffrance des autres pour son plaisir.

Encore 5 ans après, Murphy en était réduit à le servir de sous fifre et quand il l'avait appelé pour ce contrat au Cambodge, Murphy n'avait une nouvelle fois pas pu refuser. Il espérait qu'en rentrant de cette mission avec ce chèque de 10000€, il pourrait cette fois-ci déménager de Los Angeles et commencer une nouvelle fois une nouvelle vie ailleurs avec sa sœur. Plus rien ne le retenait dans cette ville car ses amis, quand il en avait eu, s'étaient peu à peu éloignés de lui et il avait lui-même décidé de tourner le dos à tout le monde pour les protéger de lui. Il avait un comportement autodestructeur avec les gens qui l'entourait. Le seul pote qui lui restait de ces années lycée était Bellamy mais depuis qu'il était devenu flic, il n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de le croiser par rapport à sa situation. Et il ne voulait pas le mettre en difficulté. Le mieux était de couper toute connexion avec son passé.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, une voix le ramena au moment présent :

« Votre cerveau chauffe John… »

Il se retourna vers Aiyanah mais ne lui répondit pas.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bavarde la vieille…_

A son arrivée à Tonlé Sap, il avait été affecté à la surveillance de la vieille qu'Emerson avait fait passer pour la meurtrière. Ca l'arrangeait, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se taper des séances d'interrogatoire sur les villageois, ni des fouilles forestières pour retrouver cette Clarke Griffin. Une chance. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il la gardait depuis trois heures et il avait déjà les tympans qui vrillaient.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là John ? »

Murphy soupira. _Cool man._

« Vous ne pouvez pas simplement faire l'otage et simplement … ne pas parler ? Promis, je n'ai rien contre vous mais j'ai encore le décalage horaire dans les jambes et si on pouvait avoir un peu de tranquillité…

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire oui, mais non.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez un impératif ? Vous devez faire un compte rendu écrit en double exemplaire ? »

Aiyanah souria.

« J'aimerais simplement comprendre un peu mieux qui est John, que fait-il si éloigné de chez lui ? »

Il était absolument hors de question que Murphy parle de ses problèmes personnels. Il décida d'éluder la question et de répondre vaguement.

« Ecoute mamie, quand on t'allonge un chèque de 10000€ pour une petite mission, tu ne te poses pas de questions, tu fonces. Tout simplement. Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais avec ces frusques dans ta tente bizarre ? »

En regardant autour de lui, il observait des choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire comme ces espèces de petites fioles ou ces livres écrits dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il en prit à un hasard et essaya de lire le titre « _Heda Sontaim_ ». _What ?_ _Bof, peu importe au final._ Il rejeta le livre sur la table de chevet. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la cabane de Merlin l'enchanteur.

« Je pense que tu n'es pas prêt à entendre la réponse, comme Clarke ne l'étais pas vraiment avant toi. »

Murphy redevint sérieux deux minutes et s'approcha d'Aiyanah :

« Vous avez des informations sur son emplacement ? Vous savez où elle se trouve en ce moment ?

\- Je crois avoir été parfaitement clair là-dessus avec la jeune fille et le jeune homme qui sont déjà venus avant vous. Je n'ai pas revu Clarke depuis 3 jours. Spirituellement, je sens sa présence aux alentours, mais je ne sais pas où elle est…. »

 _Super, la vieille débloque complètement. Elle va peut-être lui annoncer aussi que l'esprit de son grand-père était dans cette pièce tant qu'on y est._

« … mais peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi des hommes armés la cherchent ? »

Murphy cherchaient des réponses, mais Aiyanah aussi. Clarke devait vraiment être importante à leurs yeux pour expliquer ce déploiement.

« Ecoute, je n'ai rien contre Clarke ok ? On me paye pour un faire un taf, je le fais. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Vous dites et re-dites ça : « on m'a payé », « on », « on »… Qui est ce « on » ?

\- Nope, ça n'arrivera pas, je ne dirais rien. Bien tenté. Assez discuté maintenant. Je ne suis pas le plus méchant ici mais si je dois me servir d'une flèche antiseptique pour vous faire dormir de force et enfin avoir la paix, je le ferai. Compris, on a un deal ? »

Aiyanah resta stoïque et hocha la tête.

« Super. »

Murphy se rassit sur un des tabourets qui meublait la tente. Il posa son coude sur la table et reposa sa tête en fixant sa montre pour compter les minutes. Encore 2 heures avant la relève. Le temps était long.

« Vous ne devriez pas laisser les autres choisir pour vous. »

Murphy se releva violemment, énervé.

« C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ?

\- Je lis simplement votre souffrance.

\- Mamie, tu es gentille mais arrêtes de voir des choses où il n'y en as pas.

\- Je n'y crois pas Murphy.

\- Il va bien falloir. Un mot de plus et je vous mets un bâillon sur la bouche ok ?

\- Vous pouvez, mais ça n'empêche pas de dire la vérité…

\- Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas

\- Au contraire, je pense que j'en sais que vous ne le savez sur vous, et peut-être plus que vous-même. Essayer de croire en vous et vos capacités.

\- Message reçu. »

Il lui fourra un bout de tissu dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Ma capacité à faire taire les gens a toujours été prouvée. Satisfaite ? »

Aiyanah roula ses yeux.

Murphy pensait que le silence serait paisible mais l'heure suivante se passa dans une ambiance lourde, pesante. Au lieu d'être calme et soulagé, de nombreuses questions s'agitaient dans son cerveau.

 _Sacrée vieille. Même bâillonnée, elle arrive à me faire chier._

Il aurait dû être énervé mais au final, cette Aiyanah l'amusait. Elle avait même réussi à faire pour lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : sourire.

 **Aden.**

Aden et Anya attendaient patiemment que Lexa et Clarke reviennent après leur discussion. Depuis que Clarke était revenu de sa balade matinale, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Lexa et Anya l'avaient remarqué également. Leur peuple n'était peut-être pas très doué pour parler mais depuis tout petits, ils étaient entraînés à décrypter le langage corporel.

Aden pensa immédiatement au jeune homme que Lexa avait dû éliminer un peu plus tôt. Peut-être était-ce l'amant de Clarke ? Dans ce cas-là, il comprendrait le changement d'attitude de la blonde, même si son élimination était nécessaire.

Après un petit moment, Lexa surgit de la forêt en furie. Du moins, ce qu'il paraissait être de la colère si Aden ne la connaissait pas mieux. Mais depuis 3 ans qu'il était passé second de Lexa, il avait eu le temps de décrypter les attitudes de son mentor. Et ce qu'il voyait en dessous de ce masque, c'était une profonde tristesse.

« Wow, wow, doucement Lex »

Lexa ne se souciait plus de sa blessure à la jambe qui recommençait à saigner à cause de ses pas furieux depuis qu'elle avait quitté Clarke. Elle regarda les béquilles que la blonde lui avait fabriquées mais ne daigna pas les prendre. Elle serra les dents et soupira. Elle voulait partir au plus vite :

« C'est bon _Onya_ , tout va bien. On peut y aller.

\- Et Clarke ? »

Lexa regarda Aden mais ne lui répondit rien. Anya ne força pas davantage non plus. Elle soupira et fit signe de se préparer. Lexa était prête à reprendre la route mais Anya lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Peu importe ce qui se passe avec elle et malgré tout la joie que cela me procure de repartir au plus vite à Polis, laisse moi re-bander rapidement tes pansements. Je n'ai pas envie d'envoyer mon second avec une seule jambe au combat, même si je suis sûre que tu arriverais à te débarrasser de plusieurs guerriers Azgeda sans problème dans cet état. »

Lexa lui souria tristement.

« Merci Anya »

Anya hocha la tête.

Pendant que Lexa et Anya étaient occupées, Aden décida de s'éclipser et d'aller à la rencontre de Clarke. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il commençait à apprécier la blonde et il savait que Lexa ne lui raconterait rien s'il lui demandait.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver en écoutant les sanglots. Elle était assise au sol, repliée sur elle-même. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Clarke ? »

Les reniflements s'arrêtèrent, elle releva la tête. Elle avait les yeux gonflés.

« Aden… qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là… tu… vous n'êtes pas partis ?

\- C'est prévu. Anya est en train de soigner Lexa. Apparemment, sa jambe lui a servi à évacuer une certaine frustration en marchant…. »

Aden s'assit à côté d'elle. Clarke prit un air de dépit.

« C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est énervée. Même sans le vouloir, je la blesse encore. Formidable…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle soupira :

« Il se passe que j'ai foiré. Je l'ai blessée avec mes préjugés à la con sur votre peuple. Je l'ai accusée avant de l'écouter et jugée avant qu'elle ne m'explique ses raisons. J'avais l'impression d'être trahie alors qu'en fait, c'est moi qui ai brisé notre lien de confiance… La vérité Aden, c'est que je ne sais pas où j'en suis… »

Visiblement, Clarke avait beaucoup à dire. Aden l'écouta et l'encouragea à continuer à vider son sac.

« J'ai essayé de paraître comme la bonne fille devant elle, celle qui a des valeurs, celles qu'on nous enseigne à l'école… je me suis placée comme une conquérante avec mes pauvres règles morales alors qu'au final, en y réfléchissant, mon pays est le premier à bafouer ces règles. Et pas seulement, les Etats-Unis. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas un camp avec des bons ou des méchants, seulement des gens qui agissent pour leur survie… »

Elle soupira.

« … Mais bon, qu'importe maintenant, c'est trop tard, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Dépêche-toi de les rejoindre, moi j'ai une radio, je vais demander à un ami de venir me chercher. Merci d'avoir écouté mon monologue Aden, ravie de t'avoir connue. »

Elle se leva. Aden se mordit les lèvres mais décida de se lancer.

« Attends Clarke… »

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il lui désigna la place à côté de lui. Elle se rassit.

« Elle t'a expliqué qu'elle et moi sommes des nightbloods n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesca.

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment… habitués à accorder notre confiance. Nous sommes potentiellement appelés à prendre la relève de notre Heda et cela nous amène souvent à avoir dans notre entourage des individus cherchant à exercer une influence sur nous. Donc nous gardons nos distances. Nous nous fermons pour nous protéger et nous nous concentrons sur un but : une vie d'entrainement en attendant notre conclave désignant qui est digne de succéder au pouvoir.

\- Et que se passe-t-il pendant un conclave ?

\- Un combat à mort entre les Nightbloods. »

Le visage de Clarke se blanchit.

« Donc toi et Lexa ?... »

Aden souria tristement :

« Techniquement oui, nous pourrions nous combattre... Mais pas maintenant. Notre Commander actuelle est présente depuis 20 ans, c'est la plus ancienne Heda de notre histoire. Plusieurs générations de Nightblood sont nées pendant son règne. Elle a donc instauré une règle : seuls les Nighbloods de plus de 16 ans et ayant passé la cérémonie de l'envol pourront participer au conclave à sa mort. Si elle mourrait demain, je ne participerai pas au conclave, mais Lexa en revanche… »

Clarke frissonna à l'idée d'imaginer Lexa dans une arène pour affronter d'autres combattants. Elle lui avait parlé de sa fierté d'être une Nighblood, mais aux yeux de Clarke, cela paraissait être un poids, un poids avec un lourd tribut… Puisse cette Heda vivre encore 90 ans pour que Lexa n'ait pas à vivre ça…

« En te parlant de ça, je veux te faire comprendre quelque chose. Notre existence n'est vouée qu'à un seul but. C'est pourquoi nous sommes solitaires et ne comptons que sur de rares personnes. Pour moi, Lexa est la personne qui compte le plus. Pour Lexa, c'est Anya et quelques autres personnes. Mais elle plus encore que moi à beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres depuis un évènement particulier…»

En annonçant cela, Aden avait le regard fuyant. Il ne voulait pas en dire plus. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il en révélait déjà assez, il savait que Lexa ne serait pas heureuse de l'apprendre, mais il fallait tenter le coup. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu Lexa sourire, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser filer une des rares personnes qui faisaient cet effet sur son mentor.

« Ce que je veux dire, Clarke, c'est qu'avec toi, malgré le fait que tu sois une étrangère, elle te parle et t'a accordé sa confiance. Je ne te pardonne pas de l'avoir blessée et je ne te pardonnerai pas si ce que tu lui as dit la renferme de nouveau au monde. Elle a assez souffert… fixe les choses avant que nous repartions. Elle mérite mieux. »

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle était actuellement à 10000 km de chez elle, assise (et perdue) au plein milieu d'une forêt avec pour confident un garçon de 13 ans qui était en train de lui apprendre la vie. Si on lui avait dit ça avant de venir ici...

Mais ce qu'il disait était vrai. Elle ne voulait pas partir sans revoir au moins une dernière fois Lexa. Mais elle avait peur.

« Elle me déteste Aden…

\- Pas autant qu'elle va me détester ! Estimes-toi heureuse, ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle va infliger une double ration d'entrainement » se lamenta Aden à la pensée de ce qu'il allait recevoir à cause de ses révélations à Clarke.

Elle se leva, prête à se mettre en marche :

« Vraiment… Tu sais que tu es un sacré numéro ? Je commence vraiment à t'apprécier toi aussi… »

Aden secoua ses épaules

« Tel maître, tel élève ! »

Clarke laissa éclater un rire. Cette petite discussion avec Aden lui avait fait du bien et remit les idées en place. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Oui, elle avait définitivement des choses à se faire pardonner, mais Lexa aussi. Peut-être que ça ne marcherait pas, mais elle était déterminée à s'expliquer de nouveau avec la brune. Elle fit signe à Aden d'ouvrir la marche.

« Après toi Aden… »

 **Murphy**

La porte de la tente bougea. Murphy vit Elliott rentrer et s'avancer vers lui.

« Salut mec, c'est l'heure de la relève.

Murphy s'étira et regarda Aiyanah du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas bougé de position depuis qu'il était arrivé. _Quelle force de caractère._

« Ok. Bah bien du courage, c'est une vraie tête de mule. »

Une fois dehors, il se grilla une cigarette et en profita pour marcher dans le village. _On se croirait limite au Moyen-âge c'est dingue_.

Alors qu'il flânait tranquillement, il entendit des cris au loin suivit d'une rafale de fusil. Il courra en direction du bruit.

Le spectacle qu'il vit devant lui lui retourna le cerveau. Au sol, 3 hommes et 2 femmes gisaient inconscients. Sans vie. Charly et Dante étaient en train de menacer la population pendant que Jax tenait fermement dans ses bras un jeune garçon. Quand il aperçut Murphy, il lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

\- Un merdier. J'ai voulu m'amuser un peu avec la jeune fille… » Il lui désigna une des filles au sol «… mais ces crétins d'hommes préhistoriques et son frère là… » il lui montra le jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années qu'il tenait dans ses bras « … ont cru qu'ils pouvaient faire la loi. Je leur aie montré qui ils devaient respecter ici. Fait comme Charly et Dante, maintient les à l'écart. »

C'était une blague, une immense blague, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que des vieillards et des gens affaiblis sans armes. Et pourtant, ils voyaient dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient fiers et prêts à se battre contre eux pour se défendre, malgré les pistolets que lui et les autres avaient en leur possession.

« Putain, mais t'es con ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es de quel côté Murphy ?

\- Du côté des mecs qui sont venus là pour une mission simple : chercher une blondinette égarée dans les bois. Pas du côté des petites enflures en rut qui profitent de la situation pour essayer de se taper des gens sans défense. »

Jax le regarda d'un air menaçant, les yeux noirs. Il faisait facilement 20cm de plus que Murphy, il était impressionnant.

« Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis mon gars, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes ici… »

Murphy pouvait être con, mais il avait des limites. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Peut-être que la vieille avait raison après tout, il pouvait faire quelque chose, pas pour sauver sa conscience perdue depuis longtemps, mais au moins pour ce garçon.

« Et puis merde… »

Il décocha à Jax une droite monumentale qui s'écrasa sur sa tempe et le fit basculer en arrière. Sous le coup de l'impact, il laissa filer le petit garçon qui au lieu de s'éloigner, se plaça en position de combat à son tour.

La main de Murphy était en compote mais le résultat en valait la peine. Sauf que son petit coup d'éclat ne suffit pas pour sécher complètement Jax. Il se releva hors de lui et commença à marcher dans sa direction :

« Toi, tu t'en es vraiment pris à la mauvaise personne… »

Avant que Murphy ne puisse bloquer son coup, il ressentit une énorme pression contre son estomac qui le fit rouler par terre. Il toussa à en vomir et essaya de respirer douloureusement.

Charly et Dante regardaient la scène mais ne savaient pas quoi faire. Elliott avait entre-temps quitté la garde d'Aiyanah et s'était rejoint au groupe.

Avant que Murphy n'ait eu le temps de se relever, il ressentit un coup de pied projeté lourdement sur son visage.

Pendant que Jax s'acharnait sur Murphy, le petit garçon s'élança contre lui une dague à la main et lui lança le couteau dans le dos. Le coup avait manqué de force, Jax tiqua un peu à cette douleur mais retira sans peine la lame avant de hurler des ordres à ses hommes.

« Butez-les, butez les tous qu'ils apprennent le respect ! » puis en se retournant vers Murphy qui s'était redressé « Tu vois Murphy, ton petit coup d'éclat n'aura servi à rien. Pire, ils vont tous crever par ta faute.

\- Désolé, j'ai un brouilleur d'ondes contre les connards, leurs insultes ne me parviennent pas. Tu disais ?

\- Hum ! Tête brûlée hein ? Emerson, m'avait prévenu. Dommage que doivent déjà nous quitter sauveur de pacotille… »

Il le roua de coups de poings. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau coup, quelque chose lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Bizarre. Bien qu'il ait intimé l'ordre à ses hommes de tirer, il n'avait entendu aucun bruit de fusil. Il se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction que Charly, Dante et Elliott étaient en train se battre avec des guerriers imposants portant des masques inquiétants. Dans son champ de vision périphérique, il vit une femme arriver vers lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, elle était déjà sur lui et lui assena un coup d'épée dans le crâne.

« Puisse ma tête te hanter même après la mort. »

Jax s'écrasa au sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

Murphy vit la femme arriver vers lui à son tour. Elle avait un tatouage couvrant la moitié de son visage et un bandana couvrant ses cheveux. Elle était assez petite mais vu la force avec laquelle elle s'était occupé de Jax, sa taille ne devait pas être un défaut. Elle était mignonne et badasse. Dommage que ce ne soit juste avant de mourir qu'il ne l'a rencontre.

« Bon, et bien chacun son tour. Je me mets dans une position précise où tu y va franco sans prévenir ? Mourir en voyant ton visage ne me dérange pas maiiiis j'avoue que je préférerais ne rien voir et ne rien sentir. »

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Chaque fois qu'il stressait, il devenait cynique. C'est ce qui devait se passer maintenant. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir dans cette situation, mais cela semblait amuser la fille.

« Tu te rends sans te battre ?

\- Ecoute. Franchement, ta bande de potes serait sur moi en moins de deux secondes et en en toute bonne foi, je ne suis pas assez courageux pour affronter une dizaine d'hommes dans cet état. Même si je n'étais pas dans cet état en fait. Bref, autant en finir tout de suite, rapidos s'il te plaît si tu veux respecter la parole d'un mourant. »

La fille fronça ses sourcils et lui lança d'un air de défi :

« La vie n'a-t-elle donc aucune importance pour toi ? Tu es prêt à abandonner à la première difficulté ? »

 _« Facile à dire »_ pensa Murphy. Elle continua :

« Tu n'as personne pour qui te battre ? »

Il reposa son masque d'amuseur de galerie et prit un air sérieux. Bien sûr qu'il avait des gens pour qui se battre, enfin plutôt une seule : Jessica. Personne d'autre ne l'attendait à Los Angeles, mais sa sœur était une raison suffisante pour continuer à vivre.

Ce changement d'expression n'échappa pas à la fille qui semblait satisfaite que son discours ait changé quelque chose chez l'homme qui s'était retourné contre ses propres collègues pour sauver quelqu'un de son peuple. Et pas n'importe qui. Son frère, Otan.

« Bien, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. »

Elle s'écarta et lui désigna la forêt.

« Enfuis toi, je ne te poursuivrais pas. En rejoignant la route, tu seras capable de retourner d'où tu viens.

\- Vraiment, tu me relâches ? Comme ça ? C'est pas une ruse pour m'envoyer une flèche dans le dos dès que je serais à portée de ton arc »

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel. Décidément, cet homme était intéressant et assez drôle pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- John. John Murphy.

\- Bien. Ecoutes moi John, disons que le garçon que tu as sauvé est quelqu'un de cher pour moi et que je serai arrivée deux minutes trop tard si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Je sais faire la part des choses entre les agresseurs et ceux qui ont essayé de faire quelque chose. Donc on est quittes. »

Gustus et les autres grounders l'accompagnant avaient fini d'achever les autres membres du groupe de Murphy et allaient bientôt venir voir si Emori en avait fini de son côté. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite si elle voulait que Murphy ait une chance de partir avant que les autres ne les voient.

« Ok, ne réfléchit plus, fonce, c'est ta dernière chance. »

Murphy comprenait ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Merci…

\- Emori. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Merci Emori. Et si un jour tu passes dans le coin, je t'offre un verre. »

Avant qu'il n'ait une réponse ou avant qu'Emori ne change d'avis sur sa libération, il s'empressa de courir le plus rapidement possible, malgré les blessures que Jax lui avait infligées.

Emori ne savait pas si elle devait être respectueuse du courage dont cet homme avait fait preuve ou affligé par son comportement enfantin. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se souviendrait de lui.

 **Clarke**

Lorsqu'elle revint sur le camp, l'ambiance était glaciale. Anya était appuyée contre un arbre et Lexa était assise près du feu, en train de jouer avec une de ses dagues dans les mains. Deux mots lui vinrent à l'esprit quand elle admira l'agilité de Lexa à jouer avec son arme : _Bizarre mais sexy._ Une fois Aden revenu, Lexa lui lança un regard noir :

« Aden…

\- Lexa, laisses-le, il n'a rien fait-…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider _Klark. »_ Puis après avoir repris son souffle : _« Aiden_ , tu sais ce qui t'attend à notre retour à Polis.

\- _Sha Lexa._

\- Et ne part plus jamais sans me prévenir. Tu es mon second, ne l'oublie pas. »

Sa manière de réprimander Aden fit sourire Clarke. Au fond, Lexa était seulement inquiète pour lui. Aden ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'ils comptaient beaucoup l'un sur l'autre. Elle-même était pareille avec Raven et Octavia. C'était mignon à voir.

Anya prit la parole :

« Bien, maintenant on peut y aller-…

\- Une minute Anya. Lexa, peut-on se parler en privé ? »

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de la brune.

« Bizarre, j'ai l'impression que l'histoire se répète drôlement _Klark_. Je pense que je connais la suite, pas besoin d'en parler. »

Clarke leva les yeux aux ciels et cette fois-ci, elle n'hésita pas. Elle marcha droit devant elle, prit la main de Lexa et la traîna derrière elle, hors de portée d'Aden et d'Anya.

Sur le chemin, Lexa ne se débattit pas et laissa Clarke l'emmener mais elle ne pouvait se demander ce que la blonde lui voulait cette fois-ci.

« Clarke, à quoi ça rime- »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle se retrouva enlacée par la blonde. La blonde cacha sa tête dans le cou de Lexa et la serra fort contre elle. Lexa resta figée, surprise, les bras crispés. Il y avait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

5 secondes passèrent.

10 secondes.

Puis 15 secondes.

Clarke ne bougeait pas.

Après la stupeur des premiers instants, Lexa commençait à trouver la chaleur de la blonde sur sa peau agréable, mais elle n'osa pas la serrer dans ses bras à son tour. Elle aurait aimé voir son visage à ce moment mais Clarke le cachait sous sa chevelure. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva sa main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux de la blonde et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

« Clarke… »

Clarke soupira puis desserra son étreinte et reprit une petite distance, tout en gardant ses bras autour du cou de la brunette. Elle releva sa tête et fixa Lexa droit dans les yeux :

« Lexa, je suis tellement désolée…

\- Dis-moi Clarke, parles-moi… »

Clarke hocha sa tête et continua. Elle avait des larmes aux coins des yeux mais elle ne les laissa pas tomber. Elle se détacha complètement de Lexa et commença à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

« Discuter avec Aden m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses... Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais vraiment. Je ne cautionne pas le meurtre, quelqu'un soit les raisons. Je n'accepte pas la mort de John parce que dans mes convictions, tuer quelqu'un est mal, mais je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'écouter tes raisons. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

« C'était hypocrite de ma part de t'accuser de quelque chose alors que tu es celle qui a été blessée. C'était hypocrite de ma part de te dire ça alors que nous ne sommes pas mieux et même 100 fois pire à envoyer des bombes atomiques ou électrocuter des gens. C'était encore une fois nul de ma part de critiquer tes coutumes sans chercher à les connaître alors que tu mets ta vie en jeu pour devenir le leader de ton peuple. Par-dessus tout, je me déteste de ne pas t'avoir retourné la confiance que tu m'avais accordée. Tu as juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et je suis contente que tu aies survécu. »

Sa voix commençait à trembler mais elle tenait à rester digne devant Lexa.

« La vérité, c'est que j'ai été une conasse sur ce coup-là. La vérité, c'est que je ne te connais pas Lexa, tout du moins, pas assez. Et je suis sûre qu'en restant comme ça, je vais reproduire ces erreurs encore et encore, et je ne veux pas. »

 _« Je ne veux plus te blesser, jamais » était la véritable phrase qu'elle souhaitait sortir, mais elle ne savait pas encore où elle mettait les pieds avec Lexa_

Le visage de Lexa était redevenu impénétrable à lire. La brune faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour contenir toute trace d'émotion.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une « conasse » _Klark_ , mais vu comme tu décris cette personne négativement, je suis sure que tu n'en es pas une _._ »

Clarke souria devant la confusion de Lexa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait l'admirer quand elle était dans cet état…

« … mais tu n'es pas la seule à devoir t'excuser. Moi non plus je ne connais pas ton peuple et en voyant l'attitude de ton ami John, je suis partie sur des préjugés sur toi et ton autre amie au village. Il semblerait que nous ayons peur de vous et que vous ayez peur de nous. Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi Clarke, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai… confiance en toi »

Clarke vit que Lexa débattait avec elle-même avant de prononcer cette phrase. La brune était extrêmement sérieuse et ne lançait pas des paroles en l'air, ce qui touchait la blonde encore plus profondément.

« Merci Lexa… moi aussi je crois en toi. »

Le soulagement était présent des deux côtés. De devoir se quitter fâchées leur avait fendu le cœur à toutes les deux, même si elle ne mettait pas encore une raison claire sur le « pourquoi ».

Lexa hocha la tête, satisfaite par ce que venais de dire Clarke. Puis espièglement, elle tenta une approche :

« Puisque Aden t'a parlé de moi, je pense qu'il serait équitable que j'en apprenne plus sur toi _Sky Girl…_ »

Clarke roula ses yeux quand elle entendit que Lexa aussi maintenant utilisait le surnom qu'Anya lui avait donné à leur première rencontre

« Ugh, non pas toi aussi, j'en ai assez des surnoms…

\- Parce que tu en as beaucoup d'autres ?

\- Party girl Griffin, Princesse… Finn et mes amis ont des goûts très sûrs dans à ce sujet. »

Lexa fronça ses sourcils :

« Finn ?

\- Oui, mon… »

Quand on lui posait cette question dans la vie de tous les jours, Clarke répondait automatiquement, sans réfléchir. C'était un fait établi et pourtant le dire à voix haute lui semblait difficile. Devant Lexa, elle cherchait ses mots.

« Mon copain. »

Si Clarke l'avait connu depuis plus longtemps, elle aurait remarqué le subtil changement d'expression chez Lexa, mais il resta inaperçu.

« Oh… »

Une dizaine de secondes de silence gênantes s'installèrent. Lexa ne savait pas quoi dire pour enchaîner. Pour combler le vide, Clarke décida de continuer et de parler avec enthousiasme de ses amis, de l'entêtement de Raven, de la fougue d'Octavia, du grand cœur de Lincoln et du soutien de Niylah dans son travail.

« Je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais avec eux.

\- S'ils sont amis avec toi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne les apprécie pas vu que je t'apprécie _Klark_.

\- Charmeuse… »

Elle réussit à décrocher un sourire et faire rougir quelque peu Lexa avant que la brune ne racle sa gorge et ne reprenne son maintien.

« C'était simplement une réponse logique Clarke. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu sois si bien entourée.

\- Oui, j'ai vraiment de la chance, j'ai des amis formidables, et une nouvelle maintenant j'espère ? »

En disant cela, elle proposa hésitante son avant-bras à Lexa. Elle avait hésité à faire un nouveau câlin mais vu la raideur de Lexa un peu plus tôt quand elle lui en avait fait un, elle décida d'opter pour ce mouvement à la place. Elle avait vu Anya et Aden le faire un peu plus tôt et devinait que c'était une manière dans leur peuple de se saluer avec respect. Du moins elle espérait que c'était la bonne interprétation qu'elle en avait faite. Si c'était un signe d'offense, elle ne se sentait pas prête à recommencer à faire la gueule à Lexa tout de suite maintenant alors qu'elles venaient à peine de se réconcilier. S'il fallait le faire, elle le ferait, car elle ne voulait pas laisser Lexa s'échapper. Mais si elle pouvait éviter, elle se sentirait encore mieux.

Apparemment, elle avait vu juste. Soulagée, elle vit Lexa lui sourire, avancer à son tour son avant-bras et lui serrer fermement. Leur poignée de main resta inutilement trop longue, le temps pour elles deux de contempler le visage de l'autre. Lexa se raisonna la première à briser le contact et fit signe à Clarke qu'il était temps de retourner sur le camp.

Une fois arrivées, le sourire de Lexa retomba rapidement. Anya avait un visage contrarié qui inquiétait son second.

« Anya, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ecoutes ce qu'elle a à dire »

Anya lui pointa du doigt quelqu'un sur le côté avec Aden : une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux bouclés qui retombaient en une multitude de tresse sur son plastron. Lexa la reconnut immédiatement. C'était le second d'Indra et sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance.

« Costia ? »

Clarke la dévisagea, curieuse de connaître cette nouvelle venue. Comme Lexa, elle semblait athlétique et aussi affutée, une sorte de guerrière comme elle. Une _nightblida_ aussi ? Elle poserait la question à Lexa ou Aden plus tard si elle en avait l'occasion.

Costia s'avança pour parler et dévisagea à son tour brièvement Clarke.

 _« Kom dison ? »_ (Même avec elle ?)

Elle regarda d'un air interrogatif Anya qui acquiesça.

 _« Chich op. »_ (Parles)

« Bien. La troupe d'éclaireurs au village est venu faire son rapport à Indra. Elle m'envoie ici pour vous avertir.

Nous avertir de quoi ? »

Elle détourna son regard pour s'adresser directement à la blonde, l'air sévère.

« D'une chasse à l'homme… Clarke, il semblerait que tu sois recherché par tout le monde ici. »


	10. Chasse à l'homme (partie 2)

**Clarke**

 _Une chasse à l'homme… c'est une blague…_

L'annonce de Costia rendait Clarke à la fois confuse et nerveuse. D'accord, elle s'était éloignée du camp et de sa mission quelques jours, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Lexa était une patiente comme une autre, elle avait besoin de soins, Clarke lui en avait prodigué. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fait une fugue pour partir jouer au casino à Las Vegas sans prévenir personne. _Bordel, comment cette situation avait pu se produire ?_ Ok, Wells est très protecteur, comme un grand frère pour elle, et il faisait tout pour la protéger, mais de là à envoyer une patrouille de recherche…

C'était bien pour éviter cette situation que Clarke avait tenue à prévenir Maya qu'elle serait absente quelques jours et qu'elle rejoindrait la base et l'équipe plus tard. Pourquoi Maya n'avait-elle pas dissuadé Wells de cette initiative ridicule ?

Son cerveau surchauffait, l'adrénaline commençait à monter sérieusement.

Lexa, Costia, Aden et Anya la regardaient sans oser prendre la parole le temps de lui laisser digérer l'information, bien qu'Anya commençât à trouver cette situation très pénible et délicate pour eux. Elle porta sa main droite à la tempe et ferma ses yeux pour réfléchir. Costia l'avait briefé sur les événements qui s'était passés au village. Plusieurs hommes armés avaient pris en otage la population et menacés son peuple. Heureusement, Indra et Gustus étaient intervenus à temps pour se débarrasser d'eux. Aucune victime de leur côté. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle du jour apparemment. Costia n'avait pas voulu insister sur le sujet mais apparemment, Aiyanah avait été prise particulièrement pour cible. Cette annonce avait fait bouillonner une rage intérieure qu'Anya tentait tant bien que mal de raisonner. Si quelque chose était arrivé à sa mère, dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait fait à Clarke…

Mais on ne devient pas premier général de l'armée du Commander en se laissant dominer par ses émotions. Anya savait au fonds d'elle que la blonde n'était pas la cause principale de son énervement. Elle avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle aurait simplement aimé que Clarke ne croisent pas leur chemin… tout aurait été plus simple pour eux… Maintenant, que faire ?

Clarke se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers son sac pour en sortir un objet. Pressentant une menace, Costia bondit vers elle et la menaça de son épée.

« Wow, wow, du calme !

\- Donnes-moi ton sac »

Clarke prit son sac et le lança en direction de la brune. Anya, et maintenant Costia. _Ça commence à devenir une habitude de se faire menacer ici_ ironisa dans sa tête Clarke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?

\- Je veux simplement prendre ma radio pour…

\- C'est quoi une radio ?

\- C'est quoi une rad- attends, sérieusement ? Vous ne connaissez pas ? »

Elle scanna un par un les grounders qui lui faisait face et qui la regardait d'un air confus. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. _Ils sont vraiment complètement hors du monde, c'est fascinant_.

« Disons que j'appuie sur un bouton pour parler et que quelqu'un qui a une autre radio et qui est sur la même fréquence que moi peut me parler aussi. »

Lexa fut la première à réagir.

« Ca à l'air… fascinant. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça Clarke ? »

Clarke soupira.

« J'ai beau retourner le problème dans ma tête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation. Je veux contacter mon chef pour avoir des explications… »

C'est peu dire qu'Anya et Lexa en voulaient aussi. La plus âgée des deux prit la parole.

« Bien. Costia, Aden, déployez-vous et surveillez les environs. Au moindre danger, prévenez-nous. »

Costia hésita un moment mais elle avait beaucoup trop de respect pour Anya pour s'opposer à ses ordres. Elle rangea son épée, jeta un long coup regard à Lexa qui hocha sa tête, puis se résigna à suivre l'ordre de son général.

« _Sha Onya_. »

Clarke était soulagée de ne pas rester seule avec Anya mais surtout, d'avoir la présence de Lexa à ses côtés, peu importe ce qu'elle allait apprendre de la part de Wells. Après avoir été une source de tourment, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, Lexa était devenue la seule source de réconfort dont Clarke avait besoin en ce moment et sur laquelle elle pouvait s'appuyer.

Lexa était reconnaissante qu'Anya lui laisse prendre part au plan de Clarke. Sa curiosité voulait être assouvie. Elle était intriguée par cette menace dont parlait Costia et voulait comprendre pourquoi Clarke était recherchée par un groupe d'hommes armés. A l'annonce de Costia, la blonde avait vraiment eu l'air perdue et aussi stupéfaite qu'elle. Lexa ne pensait pas que la blonde feintait ces sentiments. Elle commençait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert après seulement quelques jours passés à ses côtés. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de cette situation. Elle était ravie de rester pour soutenir Clarke et surtout, ne pas la laisser seule avec Anya. Elle avait confiance en son mentor mais au moindre mot de travers de Clarke, elle savait qu'Anya ne bâterait pas des cils 2 secondes avant de l'abattre. Et vu les tempéraments bornés et sarcastiques des deux blondes, elle préférait être là pour s'interposer si le pire arrivait.

Anya restait pour écouter la conversation bien entendu et recueillir des informations. _Pour connaître ses ennemis, il faut connaître leurs plans et leurs failles_. En plus, il n'était pas encore exclu que la blonde ait menti, mais avec sa présence à ses côtés, la jeune blonde ne pourrait pas parler aussi librement et monter de plans avec son chef avant qu'Anya ne puisse neutraliser potentiellement la menace.

Elle aurait vraiment préféré envoyer Lexa avec Costia et Aden. Si elle avait décidé de ne pas le faire, ce n'était vraiment pas pour satisfaire Clarke. Cependant, dès que ça touchait la jeune blonde, Anya avait remarqué durant ces quelques jours que Lexa devenait un brin protectrice. Elle savait que son second n'aurait pas désobéi aux ordres si elle lui avait dit de se tenir à l'écart, mais Lexa lui en aurait voulu et lui aurai bien fait savoir. Et dealer avec une Lexa énervée n'était pas vraiment dans sa top-liste des recommandations à faire. Depuis une dizaine d'années qu'elle la connaissait, elle avait fait face quelques fois à cette situation et le moins qu'elle puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal au crâne que quand Lexa était sur les nerfs.

Lexa s'accroupit à côté de Clarke qui était en train d'extraire la radio de son sac.

« Est-ce que je peux aider à quelque chose _Klark_ ?

\- Oui. Vu qu'il n'y a pas de fibre optique ici et que je n'ai pas de 4G sur mon portable, j'aurai besoin que tu lèves tes bras afin de faire antenne relais pour que la radio transmission se fasse. »

Lexa ouvrit ses yeux en grand et regretta aussitôt de lui avoir posé cette question. Elle commença à jouer avec le manche de son épée accrochée à sa ceinture, comme elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle devenait stressée, mais elle essaya de garder bonne figure et de ne rien montrer sur son visage. Peine perdue. Apparemment, sa grimace avait fait son effet. Clarke commençait à rigoler délicieusement.

« Et tu es en train de te moquer de moi…

\- Désolée, c'était tellement facile ! » Elle lui décocha un magnifique sourire avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Relax Lexa, il n'y a rien à faire, juste appuyer sur ce bouton. J'espère simplement que le signal va capter d'ici. Sinon, il faudra trouver un autre plan. »

Elle commença à émettre.

« Ici Clarke pour la base de médecins sans frontières, vous me recevez ? »

Après plusieurs essais infructueux et un long grésillement elle entendit une voix à l'autre bout.

 _« Clarke ?_

\- Monty ? »

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre des deux côtés.

« _Long time no see_ hein… !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu sais que nous manques à moi et mon _Moonshine_ , _Party girl_ »

Elle secoua sa tête en souriant.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre mon petit Nerd adoré…

 _\- Fait pas ta Raven ! »_

Clarke s'offusqua.

« C'est toi qui as commencé !

 _\- Touché ! Oh et, attends Harper, arrête… »_

Elle entendit des bruits de fonds. Monty grognait. Apparemment, Harper était en train de le déloger de sa place devant la radio pour lui parler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait manqué leur parler.

 _« Allo Clarke ?_

\- Hey Harp' ! C'est toujours l'amour fou entre vous ! »

C'était une blague qu'il sortait entre eux depuis plusieurs années. Au lycée déjà, il fallait être aveugle pour voir qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre ces deux-là un jour. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas de peur de briser leur amitié. Si Monty appréciait beaucoup la blonde, sa proximité avec Jasper le rendait parfois confus sur ses sentiments envers lui, jusqu'au jour où Jasper s'était trouvé une copine avec qui il était heureux.

De son côté, Harper était effroyablement timide. Au final, d'un accord mutuel non verbal, les deux en étaient toujours restés à une relation amicale et s'étaient chacun lancé dans des relations avec plus ou moins de succès à l'université. Raven, Octavia et elle avait fait des paris pour savoir dans combien de temps il se passerait quelque chose entre eux deux. Clarke s'était montré très optimiste à leur sujet et avait perdu depuis longtemps, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se réjouir quand elle entendit la nouvelle.

Harper prit une petite voix pour lui répondre en faisant traîner le suspens :

 _« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…_

\- Attends… Non… C'est pas vrai… ! Félicitations _guys_ ! »

Elle était tellement excitée par cette bonne nouvelle pour deux de ses meilleurs amis qu'elle en oublia presque l'enjeu de son appel.

De son côté, Lexa étudiait avec intérêt l'interaction de Clarke avec cette petite boîte noire dont sortaient des sons. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose au fonctionnement de celle-ci mais ce qu'elle entendait la satisfaisait pour le moment. Clarke avait des amis qui compte pour elles et qui tiennent à elle en retour, bien qu'elle n'en ait aucun doute, la blonde avait tout pour plaire.

Elle reprit son écoute et observa Anya dont la tête traduisait son ennui et son envie de se retrouver à 1000 km de là en ce moment même.

Après quelques moments de congratulations, Monty reprit sa place au poste.

 _« On en discutera plus tard. Tu nous as fait peur Clarke ! Tu es où ? Tout va bien ? Tu es en danger ?_

\- En danger ? Euh non, non, absolument pas… » Répondit-elle confise en regardant d'un air bienveillant Lexa « J'ai eu une urgence médicale en forêt et je préférais rester auprès de ma patiente pour surveiller son état quelque jours supplémentaire. Je suis vraiment désolée les gars, j'avais dit à Maya de vous avertir… elle ne l'a pas fait ? »

Un silence se fit entendre au bout de la ligne.

 _« Tu n'es pas au courant ? »_

Clarke ne reconnaissait pas la voix qui sortait du combiné. Ce n'était pas Monty. Monty était toujours joyeux quand il parlait. Elle entendit des sanglots. Harper pleurait en arrière-plan. Son cœur s'accéléra et sa poigne se referma sur la radio. Observant l'état de crispation de la jeune blonde, Lexa s'était déjà rapprochée d'elle, prête à agir en cas de besoin.

« Monty, attend, qu'est ce qui se passe ?... tu me fais peur…

 _\- Maya est morte Clarke… comme John… elle a été tué… »_

Lexa observa le visage de Clarke se décomposer. Elle était blanche. Anya commença à s'intéresser à la discussion.

« Elle est… morte ? »

Clarke se détesta mais immédiatement, elle regarda Lexa. Après leur dernière discussion, elle avait décidé d'accorder pleinement sa confiance à la brune et s'était jurée une chose : ne plus juger rapidement comme elle avait pu le faire quand Lexa lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait tué John. Se débarrasser de John avait été une nécessité, elle pouvait le concevoir, mais il était difficile de voir un hasard dans cette situation.

Lexa observa le regard azur de la blonde qui était plongé dans le tourment, entre interrogation et accusation à son égard. Lexa ne lui en voulait pas. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait tué. Clarke le savait, elle était restée à ses côtés tout le temps pour la soigner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la blonde de penser que quelqu'un de son peuple avait pu faire taire cette autre jeune fille. L'idée avait traversé également Lexa, elle savait comment elle-même et les autres guerriers devaient agir en cas de danger. Si Maya en avait été un, alors il était possible que c'était ce qui avait conduit à sa perte.

Elle regarda en connaissance de cause Anya qui secoua la tête :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça _Leksa_ , je ne suis pas au courant. _Kostia_ m'a simplement rapporté l'attaque du village. Ces soldats auraient tué les villageois si Indra n'était pas intervenue. La fille était morte avant, tuée par un des leurs certainement. Ils ont été pris en otage parce qu'il te cherchait toi »

Elle pointa du doigt la blonde. Monty qui entendait la conversation s'adressa à Clarke :

 _« Avec qui est tu Clarke ?_

\- Des … amis. » _Si on peut appeler amis des gens qui s'accusent mutuellement_ s'ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

 _« Tes amis n'ont peut-être pas tort._

\- Pardon ? »

Monty soupira :

 _« Ecoute, c'est la folie ici. Depuis qu'ils ont retrouvés John et Maya, on est sous surveillance maximale. Wells a dû avertir ses supérieurs qui ont appuyés sur des leviers et en font une affaire de première importance. On est confiné au camp. Ton portrait est diffusé partout et l'armée américaine a débarqué ici pour mener une opération de sauvetage d'une civile américaine. C'est tout à fait logique dans ce genre de situation… »_

Clarke avalait les informations qu'elle entendait avec stupéfaction. Elle n'en revenait pas que cette histoire ait pris de telles proportions. Elle s'en voulait d'être mise sous le feu des projecteurs de cette façon mais ça ne répondait pas à ses interrogations sur Maya.

 _« … mais avec ce que tu me dis, ce que j'entends de tes amis et ce que Raven nous a confié, j'ai des doutes._

\- Raven ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle va bien ? »

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait entendu qu'Harper et Monty depuis le début de la conversation. Elle avait simplement pensé que Raven était occupé à autre chose mais les révélations que ses amis lui faisaient depuis quelques minutes lui firent envisager les choses sous un nouvel angle.

 _« Calme toi, calme toi, elle va bien ! C'est juste que… »_

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Monty bataillait à trouver ces mots ce qui ne faisait que contribuer à augmenter l'angoisse déjà bien présente chez Clarke. Elle commença à presser Monty. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Tellement de choses se déroulaient autour d'elles sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience ! Elle se sentait démunie.

Monty soupira :

 _« Disons juste que Raven à fait sa Raven. Elle ne voulait pas rester là à rien faire sans savoir ce qui t'était arrivé. Je te la cite : « Je vais pas attendre que l'Iphone 7 sorte pour faire quelque chose. J'ai un radar à blonde impeccable, c'est le moment de l'utiliser. Si je la retrouve - et je vais la trouver c'est sûr - vous me paierez une tournée pendant un mois quand on sera de retour à Los Angeles. Oh ! Et quand vous parlerez de moi et de cette aventure à vos enfants, n'hésitez pas à m'évoquer avec un nom stylé genre « la Sauveuse des blondes en détresse » ou « WondeRaven ». Bref. Quelque chose qui claque, parce ça ajoute un aspect sympa à l'histoire et ça ferait de moi une tante hyper cool. Maintenant, on parie que je vais la retrouver en combien de temps? »_

Clarke tapa la radio contre sa tête en souriant _Raven dans toute sa délicatesse, même dans les situations de merde. Best. Friend. Ever._

« Je vois le tableau…

 _\- Elle est partie hier matin. On lui a envoyé Atom en renfort. Wells n'est pas au courant. On aurait vraiment aimé venir mais c'est impossible de tous s'échapper d'ici sans se faire remarquer. Et puis, rester ici, ça m'a permis de découvrir pas mal de choses… tu te souviens de Murphy ? »_

Clarke fronça les sourcils : _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire lui ?_

« Oui pourquoi ?

 _\- Tu le connais. Vu son profil, c'est un peu … étrange on va dire qu'il se retrouve ici. Raven se méfie de lui. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle est partie te chercher. Après qu'elle m'ait dis ça, ça m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai poussé mes recherches un peu plus loin. J'ai hacké les fichiers de la vingtaine de soldats envoyés en mission ici…_

\- Et ?

 _\- J'y viens Griff. Supposons qu'au MIT, je m'amuse parfois à m'introduire sur quelques sites gouvernementaux… hum hum … bref… supposons que j'ai réutilisé ces compétences ici et que j'ai croisé les données recueillies sur les soldats recrutés pour te retrouver avec le registre des soldats américains en activités. Et devines quoi ?... Enfin non tu ne peux pas deviner, laisses moi te le dire : aucune correspondance. Ce sont des dossiers factices. »_

Une étincelle passa sur le visage de Clarke. Pour Lexa et Anya qui assistaient silencieuses à la conversation depuis tout à l'heure, les révélations de Monty ne changeaient par grand à leur incompréhension.

« C'est pas vrai… donc…

 _\- … qui que ce soit, ce ne sont pas de vrais soldats en activité.» Poursuivit Monty « peut-être une bande de mercenaires, je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas ce qui les pousse à débarquer ici et pourquoi ils sont après toi mais fait attention Clarke, les connards se cachent peut-être sous le déguisement de gentils. Ils sont peut-être aussi pour quelque chose dans la mort de nos amis… »_

 _Au moins pour Maya tout du moins… pensa Clarke._

Une sonnerie stridente qui lui vrilla les tympans émergea de la radio :

 _« Shit ! Désolée Clarke, on doit te laisser. Le Sergent Jones fait son discours quotidien, tout le personnel de la base doit absolument être présent. Essaye de revenir à la base par tes propres moyens sans te faire repérer. Si tu te sens en danger, contacte-nous, on fera tout notre possible pour essayer de t'aider à t'aiguiller dans la forêt…»_

Harper prit le relais :

 _« On a pas eu encore le temps de contacter Raven mais elle est branchée sur notre fréquence. Tu pourras émettre avec elle si elle est dans un champ de 5km »_

Monty commençait à la presser de raccrocher :

 _« Surtout… prends soin de toi… »_

Un petit grésillement vint ponctuer la fin de la discussion. La main moite, Clarke desserra l'étau autour de la radio et alla s'appuyer contre un arbre.

Lexa partagea un regard connaisseur et compréhensif avec Anya. Si elles n'avaient pas intégré tous les termes de la discussion entre Clarke et ce Monty, elles avaient compris l'essence du problème. Si l'identité de leurs assaillants et leurs intentions restaient un mystère, elles avaient quand même glané une information importante, à savoir leur nombre : une vingtaine, sans compter les 4 éliminés un peu plus tôt à TonDC.

Anya partit chercher Costia et Aden pour les mettre au courant des dernières informations. Pendant ce temps, Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke pour juger la situation

« Clarke, ça va ? »

La voix de Lexa était une délicieuse mélodie mais cette fois-ci, elle avait du mal à apaiser la blonde. Clarke était encore abasourdie par toutes ses révélations. Ca faisait beaucoup à encaisser pour un docteur venu simplement en mission humanitaire pour aider des populations dans le besoin. Sa première envie était de pleurer. Pleurer pour Maya morte injustement. Pleurer d'être venue se mettre dans une telle galère. Pleurer en prévision de ce qui pouvait arriver à Raven et Atom s'ils croisaient le chemin de ces hommes…

Ses pommettes commençaient à rougir et ses yeux brûler, mais avant qu'une seule larme ne sorte, elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa joue.

« Clarke, _Klark_? Hey… regardes-moi. »

Elle leva les yeux et s'arrêta sur le visage de la brune. Son regard était puissant, il était perçant, il semblait sans failles.

« Ecoute Clarke, je ne suis pas à ta place, mais je connais par quelles émotions tu passes en ce moment. Ecoutes-moi bien : tu ne peux pas tout le temps te laisser guider par elles. Laisses les s'exprimer plus tard. Pour le moment, tu as des gens qui comptent sur toi et qui s'inquiètent pour toi, ça doit être ta priorité. Ne laisse pas les regrets prendre le dessus, ils sont là pour t'obscurcir le cerveau. Quand tu prends des décisions, ta tête doit être claire. »

La colère et la tristesse étaient les deux premiers sentiments qui lui venaient immédiatement en tête quand elle prononça cette phrase pour la blonde, car c'était des émotions qu'elles côtoyaient bien assez souvent en tant que _Nightblood_. Mais au fil du temps passé avec Clarke, un autre sentiment commençait à se frayer doucement une place. Une sorte d'attachement pour la jeune blonde quelle n'arrivait pas à définir et qui commençait à lui faire peur…

En observant la prestance et la détermination qui émanait du corps de la brune, Clarke se sentit plus forte. Comme si le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur s'était soudainement allégé. Comme si elle pouvait partager son désarroi avec Lexa et s'appuyer sur elle comme sur un roc. Comme si mêler ses yeux bleus aux yeux verts émeraude de Lexa était devenu pour elle un moyen de recharger ses batteries. Comme si ce simple regard et la présence de la brune étaient ses nouvelles raisons de vivre.

Il fallait sortir de se pétrin et découvrir ce qui se tramait rapidement. Lexa avait raison, il n'y avait pas la place pour pleurnicher maintenant.

Clarke était consciente qu'elle se laissait trop souvent guider par ses émotions au quotidien, ce qui la menait parfois à des situations qu'elle regrettait après coup.

Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle absolument qu'elle s'endurcisse.

Elle commença à rassembler ses pensées mais ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire à la brune :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre un jour un discours de motivation de la part de quelqu'un qui ne m'a révélé son nom qu'au bout d'une longue journée ! »

Lexa roula ses yeux et prit un sourire sarcastique.

« Je ne fais pas dans les discours _Klark,_ mais je pense que tu avais besoin d'entendre ça.

\- Avoue que ça y ressemblait drôlement !

\- Peu importe. »

Teaser Lexa était devenu un exercice qu'appréciait tout particulièrement Clarke, mais la sincérité du « discours-qui-n'en-ait-pas-un » l'avait véritablement touché.

« Et merci. Merci d'avoir permis de remettre mes pensées au clair. »

Lexa hocha la tête.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré que Clarke remarquait chez la brunette une certaine froideur concernant l'expression de ses sentiments. Elle se demandait ce que Lexa avait pu vivre pour avoir cette position. Mais ce serait une discussion d'une autre fois.

Elle se redressa, regarda droit devant elle, le regard plein d'une nouvelle détermination. Elle ne savait pas quand et pourquoi elle était devenue soudainement une proie, mais il fallait penser, réagir vite. Ces soldats ou peu importe qui ils sont étaient peut-être à quelques encablures d'eux, prêts à leur sauter dessus. Elle espérait simplement que Raven et Atom aient évité leur chemin.

 **Emerson**

Emerson et son groupe progressaient depuis l'aube dans la forêt à la recherche d'une piste à suivre. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient joué de malchance et n'avaient rien trouvé. La végétation dense rendait leur progression lente, et la chaleur moite les avait forcés à consommer toute leur réserve d'eau.

Alors qu'il commençait intérieurement à bouillonner et s'impatienter de la lente avancée de l'opération, Emerson entendit le cri d'un de ses hommes.

« On a quelque chose ! »

Emerson s'approcha à grandes enjambées à l'endroit où Tyler était accroupi, en train de pointer un rocher.

« Du sang…

\- Frais. Il n'est pas totalement séché. Et regarde de ce côté. »

Il désigna les restes d'un feu de camp.

« Le sang provient certainement de la blessée que Clarke soignait dont nous a parlé Maya. Elles ne doivent pas avoir énormément d'avance sur nous. A ce rythme, on devrait pouvoir les rattraper facilement »

Le visage d'Emerson s'éclaircit. Ils ne pouvaient pas prouver à 100% que ce campement était celui de Clarke mais vu l'emplacement et les indices, cela concordait avec l'histoire que leur avait racontée Maya. Il n'y avait plus qu'à pister les deux fugitives. Un jeu d'enfant. Il se tourna vers un de ses hommes.

« Tyler et Max, trouvez un point d'eau pour remplir les gourdes.

\- On ne va pas à leur poursuite ?

\- Vu le sang perdu, elles doivent être ralenties. Elles ne doivent pas être très loin, on devrait les rattraper facilement, mais pour le moment, il y a d'autres chats collants à attraper… »

En disant ça, il fit un signe de la tête pour intimer un ordre muet à 5 de ses hommes qui se mirent directement en action. Ils commencèrent à se disperser discrètement dans la forêt jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision.

 **Raven**

Atom inspectait le sol et écartait les branches avant d'avancer d'un pas assuré vers une direction qui semblait invisible et aléatoire aux yeux de Raven.

« Tu sais que je peux faire aussi bien que toi ?

\- Je veux bien te croire Raven. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de réseau pour que tu puisses te connecter sur Google Maps hein ! »

Raven s'offusqua mais elle savait qu'il avait raison.

« Ta confiance en moi est débordante, ça fait toujours plaisir… »

Elle passa devant lui en grommelant alors qu'Atom rigolait à gorge déployée.

Atom n'avait pas menti, il était vraiment doué pour la chasse et le pistage. Si Raven était partie seule, elle était sûre d'une chose : elle se serait perdue au bout de 5 minutes, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. C'était une caractéristique qu'elle partageait avec Clarke : elle était incapable de retrouver son chemin. Forêt perdue au Cambodge ou Los Angeles ? Même combat. Lorsqu'elle était à Los Angeles, c'était devenu une sorte de défi entre elles : chaque fois qu'elles devaient se rendre ensemble dans un endroit qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, elles partaient chacune de leur côté en suivant leurs propres itinéraires. La dernière arrivée devait un verre à l'autre la soirée suivante. La seule perdante dans l'histoire était Octavia qui, à son grand désarroi, devait souvent attendre très patiemment que les deux filles arrivent à rejoindre le lieu de leur RDV.

C'est pourquoi au final, Raven remerciait le ciel et l'idée ingénieuse de Monty, Harper et Miller d'avoir songé à envoyer Atom avec elle, et pas simplement pour trouver son chemin. Bien sûr, elle aimait la nature et encore plus le camping… _Hell_ ! C'était même elle qui traînait Clarke et la fine équipe à venir chaque année. Mais il y avait une différence notable entre partir équipée pour un trip sauvage et devoir s'adapter à survivre dehors dans un milieu hostile au climat complètement déréglé. En une seule nuit, elle l'avait senti passé.

Grâce à lui, dans la soirée, ils avaient pu retrouver les traces du groupe d'Emerson et suivre à distance raisonnable le groupe pour surveiller leurs faits et gestes, sans intervenir, pour le moment. Si Emerson et son équipe retrouvaient Clarke et qu'ils la ramenaient saine et sauve sur le campement, Raven admettrait son erreur. Mais sans vouloir se vanter, son instinct était souvent bon et dans ce cas, Raven était plus que jamais prête à en découdre.

L'humidité était étouffante. Raven et Atom avaient décidé de se poser quelques minutes près d'un cours d'eau. Alors qu'Atom s'affairait à remplir leurs gourdes, Raven restait en hauteur pour observer les mouvements de l'unité de soldats. Jusqu'à présent, Emerson n'avait pas avoir l'air de savoir précisément où aller et avait l'air de rechercher au hasard.

Soudainement, de loin, elle commença à apercevoir du mouvement. Les hommes d'Emerson se regroupèrent autour de lui. Ils devaient avoir trouvé quelque chose.

« Atom

\- Mmh…

\- Viens vite s'il te plaît… »

Atom escalada les quelques rochers qui les séparaient d'elle et se rapprocha de Raven. Elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de l'endroit où ces hommes en uniforme se trouvaient. Ils étaient en grande conversation et Emerson avait l'air de donner des ordres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? »

Raven qui plissait les yeux pour essayer de deviner ce qu'Emerson désignait laissa échapper un rire nerveux et se retourna vers Atom.

« Vraiment dommage que je n'ai pas fait « lire sur les lèvres » en LV2 hein ? Sérieusement, je n'en sais rien… »

Elle sortit la radio de sa poche. Elle essayait d'émettre depuis la veille mais aucun retour de la part de Clarke. Elle se rappelait que Monty lui avait dit que la portée du talkie-walkie de la blonde était seulement de 5km autour d'elle. A en juger par le silence radio, ils ne devaient pas être assez proches encore.

« Eh _Reyes_ … vu ce que tu me dis, Clarke à l'air d'avoir une sacrée force de caractère. Elle ira très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La brunette soupira et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

\- Bien sûr… je sais tout ça mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser… réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses… »

La veille, Raven lui avait confié ses angoisses. Elle qui était de nature optimiste avait l'air très touchée d'apprendre en 24h la disparition de la blonde et la mort de deux de ses collègues, même si elle travaillait dur pour ne pas le montrer. Pour Raven, Clarke était plus qu'une amie, c'était sa famille. Atom la comprenait. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Sofia, il se sentirait démuni aussi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir, il fallait que Raven retrouve son fighting spirit.

Atom posa sa main sur l'épaule de Raven et prit un air de défi.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait un peu déçue de voir que tu baisses les bras aussi vite ? Je croyais que tu étais la plus forte du groupe. Il va falloir que tu m'abandonnes ton titre _Reyes._ »

Il savait qu'il avait touché le bon fil. Le regard de Raven se ralluma et son assurance habituelle remplaça ses traits tirés.

« Hin ! Moi je baisse les bras ? Tu parles ! Je suis un roc comparé à toi petit lutin. Clarke sait vers qui se tourner, elle reconnaît les vrais. On va la retrouver vite fait, bien fait. Et quand ce sera fait, je te parie même 20$ que c'est à moi qu'elle fera câlin en premier.

\- En même temps, je la connais depuis une semaine alors que toi…

\- Peur de perdre ? »

Atom leva les yeux au ciel et balança son bras en l'air de l'air de dire « peu importe. »

Raven souria. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle le regarda franchement dans les yeux et prit la parole.

« Merci.

\- Pas de problèmes. Quand tu veux. »

Ils se reconcentrèrent sur Emerson qui avait l'air d'attendre patiemment quelque chose. Atom compta les hommes qui l'entouraient. 1,2,3,4… où était passé le reste du groupe ?

Inquiet, il échangea un regard confus avec Raven qui comme lui avait noté qu'une partie des soldats avait disparu. Il commença à regarder autour de lui et entendit des bruits de pas. Ils étaient repérés.

« Putain merde ! Rav, dépêche-toi on se tire ! »

Il se releva brutalement et pris la main de Raven. Un homme était apparu derrière eux et les menaçaient d'une arme. Ils commencèrent à courir dans la direction opposée. Un coup de feu retentit. La balle les effleura pour venir se loger dans un tronc d'arbre.

« Tires pas ! Emerson les veut vivants et en bonne santé ! »

Atom changea de direction brusquement pour troubler leur tireur, Raven le suivait de près juste derrière elle. Soudainement, il sentit un violent coup sur son crâne qui le déstabilisa. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les soldats d'Emerson les avaient pris au revers et un d'entre eux les attendait de ce côté, prêts à les faire prisonniers.

« ATOM ! »

Elle était prise. Quelle situation de merde.

Raven se précipita sur le soldat qui venait d'assommer Atom mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui asséner un coup, un autre homme surgit pour lui planter un coup direct au niveau de l'estomac qui lui fit perdre connaissance un cours moment.

Quand elle se réveilla encore sous le choc du mauvais coup qu'elle avait reçu et qu'elle put prendre vaguement conscience de son environnement, elle porta un œil à la situation. Atom marchait et était encadré par deux hommes armés qui le tenaient fermement par les deux bras. Quant-à-elle, sa perte de conscience provisoire avait forcé un des hommes à la prendre dans ses bras pour la transporter.

Toutes les filles ont peut-être un jour rêvé d'être portées comme des princesses par un homme, mais pas elle, et ce n'est pas cette petite expérience désagréable qu'elle était en train de vivre qui allait changer son avis sur la question.

D'après la direction qu'ils prenaient, ils étaient en train de les ramener elle et Atom à Emerson. Il fallait agir vite s'ils voulaient s'échapper car dieu sait ce qu'il leur ferait.

Sans se faire remarquer, elle essaya d'attirer le regard d'Atom qui marchait tête baissé. Après une à deux minutes, il tourna glissa enfin son regard vers elle. Elle put lire dans ses yeux du soulagement et de l'inquiétude mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle lui décrocha un clin d'œil en espérant qu'elle ait réussi à lui faire comprendre son message.

Elle avait été prise par surprise la première fois, c'était l'heure de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Elle continua de rester un poids mort pour le soldat qui la transportait sans attache particulière en attendant un mouvement. Au bout de 30 secondes, Atom qui était resté calme depuis sa capture de peur que les soldats d'Emerson touchent à Raven, commença à remuer et donner des coups de coude à ses gardiens dont un se fracassa sur le nez du dénommé Tyler.

« Putain ! »

Alors que le deuxième soldat encerclant Atom s'affairait à aider son collègue dont le nez ensanglanté, le troisième soldat se précipita sur lui et le menaça de son arme

« Arrêtes ça de suite où je te colle une balle dans la jambe et tu te traineras tout seul, tu piges ? »

Le laps de temps pendant lequel Atom détourna l'attention de plusieurs gardes suffit à Raven. Elle se releva brusquement et mis toute sa force pour lettre un coup direct au niveau de la carotide à son « prince charmant » qui s'écroula pour chercher sa respiration.

« Ughh…

\- Et ouais, 8 ans de Krav maga mon pote. » lui donna Raven avec assurance en se secouant le bras.

Le temps que les 4 autres membres de l'équipe d'Emerson prennent conscience de ce qui leur arrivait dessus, Atom bloqua le bras d'un soldat qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur Raven et fit une balayette sur un autre avant qu'un troisième se rue sur lui.

« Cours Raven ! »

Pendant 3 secondes, Raven analysa la situation. Au corps-à-corps, elle était presque sûre de pouvoir tenir en respect un voir deux soldats, mais ils étaient 2 contre 5 soldats équipés et armés. Aucune chance de s'en sortir dans ces conditions. La fuite était la meilleure solution. Bien sûr, abandonner Atom lui déplaisait mais elle se repassait ce qu'avait dit un des soldats plus tôt : _« Il nous les faut vivants._ » Atom ne devrait pas être tué. C'était la seule assurance qu'il lui fallait et elle comptait là-dessus. Si c'était des craques, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il fallait que ce soit absolument vrai.

Elle sera le poing et hocha la tête en direction d'Atom qui était en train de lutter.

« Tient bon. »

Un sourire confiant se dessina sur le visage d'Atom lorsqu'il la regarda disparaître derrière un arbre, puis il perdit connaissance une seconde fois.

Raven courait depuis maintenant 5 minutes en zigzag entre les arbres en essayant d'éviter les branches qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière elle et s'aperçut qu'un des hommes l'avait pris en chasse et commençait dangereusement à se rapprocher.

Elle avait de l'endurance, elle pouvait encore courir longtemps à ce rythme. Seul problème, où se réfugier ? Son cerveau réfléchissait à 1000 à l'heure. Elle regardait autour d'elle, mais aucun endroit où elle puisse s'abriter.

 _C'est pas dans ces moments dans les films qu'il y a toujours une cachette secrète qui apparaît pour sauver le héros ? Genre une grotte ? Ou un Robin des bois qui botte le cul des méchants ? Je demande pas grand-chose !_

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle amorça un virage derrière un rocher et se prit les pieds dans des racines qui jonchaient le sol. Elle trébucha et passa à travers les ronces qui cachaient une pente terreuse. Prise dans l'élan, elle dévala la pente de manière peu académique sur le dos pour atterrir trente mètres plus bas.

Elle ferma les yeux. Les 10 premières secondes, elle s'attendit à voir apparaitre le soldat. Elle voyait déjà son nom inscrit dans le livre des records des évasions les plus courtes.

Au bout de deux minutes, elle tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit si ce n'était le chant des oiseaux. Elle avait dû semer son poursuivant malgré elle.

« Ok, Thanks God ! C'était pas vraiment la cachette secrète que j'espérais mais apparemment, ça le fait ».

Elle resta cinq minutes de plus dans cette position avant de se redresser et observer les dégâts.

De multiples brûlures et petite coupures s'étaient formées sur ses bras suite au frottement de la chute et elle sentait qu'elle aurait de beaux bleus, rien de cassé à première vue, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop après ça.

Elle se releva en grimaçant. Il fallait qu'elle essaye de mettre le plus de distance possible avec le camp d'Emerson et qu'elle trouve un moyen de retourner à la base, ou à Tonlé Sap du moins pour trouver de l'aide.

Elle s'engagea sur un chemin mais elle ne fit pas deux mètres avant de voir apparaître devant elle un homme. Un homme qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus revoir. Cette journée ne pouvait définitivement pas être pire.

Elle rigola nerveusement, et la mine défaite, elle songea aux paroles qu'elle s'était dites plus tôt. _Ce n'est pas vraiment le Robin des bois que j'espérais non plus._ Dieu avait une sacré ironie.

« Reyes… » la salua l'homme.

« Murphy, quel plaisir… »


	11. Réunion

**Chapitre 11**

 **Raven**

Désarmée et mal en point. Ce n'était pas dans ces conditions qu'elle avait rêvé de croiser Murphy. Il n'était pas au mieux non plus : le nez ensanglanté et de nombreux hématomes semblaient pointer sur sa peau. Mais il avait une arme à la main. Dans leur situation, ça faisait toute la différence.

Malgré son énervement et son rancœur envers lui, elle décida de prendre les devants et d'engager la conversation :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Murphy ? » lui cracha-t-elle presque à la figure.

Il la regarda d'un air amusé.

« La grande Raven Reyes sèche sur un sujet ? Ça doit être une première non ?

-… Je reformule : comment une petite frappe de dealeur sans honneur se retrouve ici ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres, agacé, ce qui ne manqua pas de dessiner un sourire sur le visage de Raven. Toucher l'ego surdimensionné de Murphy était la meilleure façon de le déstabiliser et d'obtenir des réponses.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et la fixa d'un air froid :

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici… »

Les dents de Raven grincèrent à l'idée d'entendre la réponse de sa prochaine question. Elle perdit momentanément son assurance :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Murphy leva ses yeux au ciel d'un air blasé.

« On lui a rien fait à votre « princesse », on ne sait même pas où elle est. Si ça se trouve, elle n'a pas attendu notre arrivée pour se foutre dans la merde toute seule. »

Murphy n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé Clarke mais Bellamy en parlait assez souvent avec lui pour qu'il sache que la blonde avait tendance à se mettre dans des situations compromettantes simplement par envie de défi ou quand elle avait pensait avoir absolument raison sur un sujet. Têtue.

« Et qu'est ce qui se passera si vous la trouver ?

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas … on se fera une partie de scrabble ou un strip poker tant qu'à faire, ce serait plus intéressant. »

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Murphy prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec sa détresse et elle avait horreur de se retrouver dans cette position de faiblesse, sans arme et sans réponses. Murphy portait toujours son air blasé, mais à la grande surprise de Raven, il répondit sérieusement à sa question.

« Il n'est pas question de la tuer… juste de la ramener à la base. Pour le reste… »

Malgré le flou concernant la dernière réponse, les quelques informations qu'elle avait glanées la rassurèrent : Clarke était quelque part, libre, saine et sauve (elle refusait de croire le contraire) et sa vie ne serait pas mise en danger. Dans l'immédiat tout du moins. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle la retrouve aujourd'hui car si Emerson avait bel et bien mis la main sur une piste comme elle semblait le penser, alors il pourrait changer d'avis concernant le sort de la blonde. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire maintenant que Murphy la tenait.

Mais c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose étrange. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle était à la merci de Murphy, pourtant, il n'avait fait aucun pas vers elle, aucun geste pour l'emprisonner et la ramener avec lui au campement d'Emerson qui attendait de la voir revenir ligotée depuis une bonne heure. Et surtout, il se montrait très bavard. Elle essaya de tâter le terrain.

« Loin de moi l'idée de te donner des certaines envie parce que, honnêtement, je pense que c'est l'un des meilleurs rendez-vous auquel j'ai assisté, mais on fait quoi là ? »

Il la regarda d'un air narquois et blasé.

« On ? Ohoh… mais « On » fait rien. C'est plus mon problème. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je sors de cette histoire. J'en ai fini avec cette mission de merde, je me casse. »

Il rangea son arme dans son ceinturon.

Raven mis du temps à réagir.

« …Sérieusement… ?

\- Plus que sérieusement. C'est carrément un « Giga Yes ». » dit-il en écartant les bras en l'air. »

Il redevint un peu plus calme. Il s'assit sur une pierre, s'alluma une cigarette et ne calcula plus Raven qu'il présuma déjà partie loin de lui.

Elle le regarda, désabusée et commença à reculer lentement vers la forêt. Il n'esquissait aucun geste envers elle. Elle était à deux doigts de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt mais elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Murphy, cette fois où elle l'avait croisé dans sa rue, le regard noir, juste avant qu'elle ne retrouve son petit ami de l'époque battu à mort devant la porte de son appartement. Depuis cet incident, il avait perdu l'usage partiel d'une de ses jambes. Ok, Steve était un crétin. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais jouer avec l'argent d'Emerson et Murphy s'était chargé de lui faire savoir. Mais il ne méritait pas ça. Même si elle n'était plus avec lui aujourd'hui, elle ressentait encore en elle une haine de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider. Murphy était un homme mauvais, il était hors de question qu'elle parte d'ici sans faire quelque chose.

Elle retourna sur ses pas et fixa Murphy dans les yeux, le regard noir.

« Et donc quoi ? Tu t'achètes une conduite aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es réveillé ce matin et tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu t'étais comporté comme un connard avec les gens ? C'est pas ça qui va t'ouvrir les portes du paradis !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais très bien où est ma place. Voir des hommes avec des auréoles voler et chanter les louanges d'un mec qui a fait des prodiges il y a 2000 ans, très peu pour moi de toute façon…

\- Je sais même pas si tu sais ce que veut dire le mot remord… »

Cette fois-çi, il se retourna pleinement vers elle pour lui parler.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerdes gracieusement Raven. Ouais, j'ai fait des choses horribles, et alors ? Tu veux que je me mette à genoux ? Que je te dise que je les regrette ? Je pourrais, parce qu'honnêtement, je ressens de la pitié pour ces gens. Est-ce que je vais le dire ? Non. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. Pour survivre, on doit faire ce qu'il faut. J'ai fait ma part du job, c'est tout. Dommage pour eux. »

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ? Ces gens avaient une vie… »

Il haussa les épaules mais ne releva pas immédiatement.

« Et j'avais la mienne… mais qu'est-ce que tu connais d'elle, hein ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se désintéressa aussitôt d'elle et tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, l'air songeur.

« Et qu'est ce qui a changé depuis ce matin ? »

L'idée d'abandonner la mission avait trotté dans la tête de Murphy après s'être échappé du village en regardant les dégâts fait par Emori et ses copains sur ses « potes » mercenaires. C'était fini. Il ne voulait pas avoir une fin minable comme eux, il ne voulait plus être comme eux. Il était temps d'arrêter de se subir la pression d'Emerson et de commencer à vivre sa vie.

« Ca ne te regardes pas. »

Murphy était comme dans ses souvenirs : seulement intéressé par sa propre personne. Elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider à délivrer Atom et trouver Clarke. Dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas le faire seule et Murphy avait l'avantage d'être disponible, de maîtriser une arme et d'avoir des informations sur ses « ex » complices. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, mais c'était un risque à prendre.

« Donc si tu n'as plus de job, tu es libre comme l'air là, non ?

\- Où est ce que tu veux en venir Reyes ? » La regarda-t-il circonspect.

« Je te propose un deal. Tu m'aides à retrouver Clarke et à libérer Atom d'Emerson. En échange, je ne dirai rien à Wells et je t'aide à rentrer aux USA sans problèmes et sans poursuites judiciaires. »

La proposition était sérieuse, ce qui étonna Murphy. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Raven lui fasse confiance pour l'aider à retrouver Clarke… ou elle était vraiment désespérée.

« Tout doux là. Il y a deux minutes, tu aurais été capable de me mettre ton poing dans la figure et la tu veux qu'on bosse ensemble ?. »

Raven soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je ne t'apprécie pas, je vais pas te mentir… mais j'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi. C'est donnant-donnant. Tu acceptes ou pas ?

\- Hin. Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour partir ? Allez, je te souhaite bonne chance et bon courage pour retrouver Blondie et Mr Muscle, je t'enverrai une carte postale des US. »

Il lui envoya un baiser avec ses mains et lui tourna le dos pour partir vers la route.

« Tu as une réputation de dur mais au fond, tu es une lopette… »

Il lui refit face pour lui balancer d'un ton acerbe :

« Je ne suis juste pas suicidaire, et je pourrais me débrouiller par d'autres moyens.

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis sûre qu'il y en a pleins ! Ok, on oublie ! Et donc ton plan… c'est quoi ? Tu ne peux pas rejoindre l'aéroport à pieds donc tu fais quoi ? Tu retournes à la base emprunter un véhicule ? Sans te faire remarquer bien sûr. Un jeu d'enfant. Surtout depuis que la base est surveillée 24h/24h par les casques bleus. Mais bon, c'est le « Grand Murphy » à qui je parle, donc tout est possible ! Et puis, je te jure que si Emerson me capture ou fait quoi que ce soit à Atom ou Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me priverai pas de lui dire que tu as retourné ta veste et si par chance je m'en sors, où que tu sois, je te le ferais payer. »

Les dernières menaces de Raven ne lui faisaient pas grand effet. Il avait vu plus convaincant dans sa vie. En fait, de la conversation, il n'avait retenu qu'un seul mot : Emerson. A sa pensée, ses dents grincèrent.

Il voulait s'échapper d'ici pour repartir à zéro aux Etats-Unis, mais si Emerson s'en sortait, il l'aurait toujours sur le dos. Finalement, peut-être qu'il pouvait régler ses problèmes et libérer sa sœur de son emprise une bonne fois pour toute, et dès maintenant.

« Tu es tordue comme fille… une personne normale se serait échappée depuis longtemps…

\- Et depuis quand je suis une personne normale ? Je suis exceptionnelle et unique » répondit-elle confidente en souriant.

Murphy leva les yeux.

« Exceptionnellement lourde, oui.

\- Je suppose qu'on a un deal ? »

Murphy acquiesça.

« On marche ensemble pour le moment, mais dès que c'est terminé, on s'oublie.

\- Dommage, un si bel homme ! Difficile à oublier… » Répondit-elle en prenant une voix de fausset.

Il lui pointa son majeur et lui sourit.

 **Clarke**

Clarke essayait d'étudier les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

Elle se retrouvait face à deux choix : retourner seule le plus rapidement possible à TonDc ou bien s'en tenir à son plan initial et accompagner Lexa et les autres dans leur village.

Si elle s'en tenait à la première option, plus vite elle pourrait avertir la base, plus vite elle pourrait stopper les recherches la concernant, avec un bon espoir qu'il ne passe rien pour ses amis si les présomptions de Monty envers les mercenaires à ses trousses étaient vérifiées, car dans ce cas, ils ne pourraient plus se permettre de faire des actions stupides sous couvert d'une « opération sauvetage d'un otage ». Le seul point négatif était qu'elle risquait d'être repérée et interceptée sur la route, surtout avec son mauvais sens de l'orientation. Dans ce cas-là, la situation s'enfoncerait encore plus.

Si elle décidait de suivre Lexa, elle serait à l'abri et pourrait prendre le temps de contacter la base et rassurer Wells sur sa situation. Mais même si elle rêvait de passer du temps dans ce village pour voir à quoi le quotidien de Lexa pouvait ressembler, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'éloignement du village par rapport où ils étaient à présent et rien ne garantissait que la transmission avec le Talkie-Walkie fonctionne là-bas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à elle alors que Raven, Atom et tous les autres s'inquiétait pour sa propre santé, quitte à se mettre eux même en danger. C'était une solution égoïste et à double tranchant.

Lexa avait elle-même étudié les possibilités que Clarke avait mais avait décidé de ne pas intervenir dans la réflexion de la blonde, curieuse de voir comment elle réagirait.

« Quelle est ta décision Clarke ? »

Avec un air décidé, mais un pincement au cœur, Clarke donna sa réponse :

« Je retourne à TonDc, maintenant. A partir de là, je rejoindrais la base et tout devrais rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Un petit sourire se forma au coin des lèvres de Lexa.

« Un choix sage. »

Même si elle avait une once d'inquiétude, en tant que leader en devenir, elle admirait la prise de décision ferme et le courage qu'affirmait la blonde en cet instant. Un feu s'était réveillé en elle et se reflétait dans ses yeux azur.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est sage… c'est juste logique. C'était elle qui ait mis tout le monde dans cette situation merdique, c'était à moi de les en sortir… »

Lexa croisa ses mains dans le dos et fit un pas vers elle de manière pour faire parvenir de manière claire son message.

« Clarke. Ne raisonne pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas en faute. Si tes amis viennent pour toi, ça vient de leur propre choix. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu connais des gens formidables. Ne te sent pas coupable, sois fière et rend leur la confiance qu'ils t'accordent. Et si tu cherches un coupable pour John, alors tu peux m'en vouloir. C'est moi qui l'ai tué après tout. »

Clarke s'apprêtait à protester, mais Lexa avec une autorité naturelle, leva la main pour lui intimer de la laisser terminer sa phrase.

« Ce que je veux dire Clarke, c'est que tu n'es pas maître des décisions d'autres personnes que toi, ni responsables pour leurs actions, même si elles sont en ton nom. »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête.

Lexa se rapprocha d'elle et hésita. Son bras était lourd. Doucement, elle le souleva et porta sa main sur la joue de la blonde. Elle lui caresser la peau pour graver dans son esprit le visage de sa sauveuse, de cette amie qu'elle commençait à chérir et qu'elle voulait protéger et garder à ces côtés.

Clarke ne dit rien. Elle laissa l'instant flotter entre elles deux. Le contact entre la main de Lexa et sa joue lui avait envoyé des papillons dans le ventre. Après un petit moment, elle bougea sa tête pour répondre au mouvement de la main de Lexa. Elle appuya son front contre celui de Lexa et ferma les yeux, pour profiter de l'instant d'intimité qui leur était accordé. Après une vingtaine de secondes, elle relâcha un soupir et à reculons, se détacha de Lexa. Sans jamais perdre le contact visuel avec la brunette, elle lui prit son poignet et lui déposa un baiser dans la paume de sa main avant de la relâcher tristement.

Aucune des deux ne parlèrent. La tension était palpable, mais elles savaient que maintenant, ce n'était pas LEUR moment. Clarke devait partir, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Les circonstances actuelles n'étaient peut-être pas propices pour elles et malgré leurs différences, mais chacune espéraient secrètement avoir la possibilité de revoir dans le futur.

Clarke fut la première à briser la glace :

« Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Lexa.

\- Moi aussi _Klark_. »

Clarke hocha la tête tristement puis détourna son regard pour prendre son sac à dos.

 _« Hod op ! »_

 **Anya, 10 minutes auparavant.**

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'Anya était revenu sur le camp avec Aden et Costia derrière elle. Enfin, techniquement parlant, elle était sur le camp, mais elle avait décidé de rester écouter la conversation entre Lexa et Clarke.

Après avoir passé ces 2 derniers jours à scruter les faits et gestes de la blonde, elle en était arrivée à deux conclusions. Soit Clarke n'avait véritablement rien à se reprocher, soit Clarke était très forte pour dissimuler ses intentions et Anya devrait bien l'admettre, ce serait la première fois qu'elle se trompe autant sur le compte d'une personne. Discerner la nature des gens était une de ses principales qualités, c'est ce qui en faisait d'ailleurs un des meilleurs généraux de l'armée du _Commander_ car elle savait s'entourer d'hommes de confiances et insuffler une rage de vivre à ses combattants.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'assumer la venue de Clarke à Polis alors quand la blonde annonça à son second son intention de partir rejoindre TonDc, un poids sur ses épaules s'envola. _« Un problème de moins à gérer »._ Cependant, elle avait encore besoin de réponses de la part de la _Sky girl_. Elle pesait le pour et le contre dans sa tête, mais ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir, mais d'agir.

Elle s'avança pour se découvrir de sa cachette mais elle sentit une pression meurtrière juste à côté d'elle. Elle regarda Costia qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure et avait un regard noir. En jetant un coup d'œil à Lexa et Clarke qui était apparemment partie dans une toute autre discussion bien personnelle, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui rendait la guerrière tendue.

Elle soupira. Elle détestait ces manifestations de sentiments en public. Clarke exerçait une mauvaise influence sur Lexa pour ça mais elle décida de leur laisser ce moment.

 **Clarke, maintenant.**

 _« Hod op ! »_

Clarke sursauta en entendant la voix d'Anya dans son dos.

 _Déjà de retour_.

Clarke rougit à la pensée qu'Anya ait pu observer l'intégralité de leur conversation. Elle échangea un regard coupable avec Lexa qui ne laissa rien transparaître, à part une petite courbe se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres.

Aden et Costia étaient sur ses talons et celle-ci portait sur elle un regard ambigüe. Clarke adressa un sourire à Aden avant de reposer ses yeux sur Anya.

La blonde la plus âgée pris la parole :

« Je vois que tu t'en va.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous tous, vous et mes amis.

\- Effectivement. »

C'était froid, mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à recevoir un câlin de la part d'Anya.

« Bon, et bien…

\- Attends une minute » lui intima Anya. « _Leksa_?

 _\- Sha Onya ?_

\- Montre lui ce que tu as trouvé sur l'homme. »

Lexa s'empressa de sortir de son ceinturon le carnet de note et le portable de John avant de les tendre à la blonde.

Clarke fronça ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Je l'ai ait trouvés sur le corps de _Djon._ Nous devons les ramener à _Heda_ pour qu'elle décide du sort de ce groupe d'hommes, mais avant que tu partes, nous aimerions que tu regardes ce carnet et ce … « Nokia » ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke lui prit les objets des mains en souriant puis regarda Anya qui acquiesça de la tête. Elle sait ce qu'Anya venait de lui faire : lui accorder une marque de confiance. Elle retourna le hochement de tête avant de jeter un œil au portable. Une chance pour elle : il y avait encore un peu de batterie et c'était un ancien modèle, sans code pin appliqué à l'écran de verrouillage. Elle accéda facilement à l'interface et alla directement dans l'historique des appels puis dans la messagerie mais tout avait été effacé. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui, John était malin.

Elle se reporta ensuite sur les photos : des photos de rochers, de forêts… rien de bien intéressant à première vue. Entretemps, les 4 grounders s'étaient rapprochés d'elle, curieux d'observer la jeune blonde jouer frénétiquement avec le portable.

Clarke délaissa le portable pour le carnet de notes. Sur les premières pages, elle observa beaucoup de rayures d'énervement. Les seules données exploitables visuellement se situaient sur une des dernières pages où John avait écrit :

HC C8H18 12°55'N 39,499''

104°3'E. 13,224''

 _« Une liste de chiffres, de lettres et d'éléments chimiques. Rien de bien extraordinaire non plus dans ce carnet » soupira-t-elle._

Arrivée à la fin du carnet, elle le ferma et le retourna d'un air défaitiste quand un détail vint troubler son esprit. Elle fronça les sourcils et pointa du doigt un élément sur le dos de la couverture.

« Une minute, je connais ce logo… »

Elle essayait de rechercher dans ses souvenirs. Ah. Elle savait que trop bien où elle avait vu ce logo : lors des nombreuses soirées d'inaugurations auxquelles elle avait accompagné Finn dans le cadre de son travail à Farm Inc. Un « F » et un « I » en doré entrelacés sur un fonds noir : un logo qui correspondait bien à l'état d'esprit pompeux et snobinard des patrons de Finn qu'elle avait pu rencontrer quelque fois lors de ces événements.

Et soudain, tout se mis en place dans son esprit. Elle avait souvent entendu des rumeurs sur la société qui tremperait dans des entreprises louches afin de décrocher des contrats juteux sur des exploitations de matières premières. Elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment inquiétée car elle savait que cela faisait partie du jeu dans le monde des affaires malheureusement et que Finn ne semblait pas y être mêlé. Une seule chose pouvait motiver l'envoi d'une troupe aussi importante de mercenaires au fin fonds du Cambodge. Et ce n'était certainement pas elle le trésor recherché, mais maintenant, elle se mettait en travers de leur chemin en sachant cela.

« Oh _God,_ dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

\- _Speak Sky Girl »_

Clarke fixa Anya droit dans les yeux et lui tendit le portable pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait appris de sa fouille.

« Les photos de grottes, de pierres … les chiffres et les lettres dans le carnet… ce sont des latitudes, des repères géographiques. J'ai déjà vu ça plusieurs fois… Il était en repérage certainement pour établir des zones de fouilles.

\- De fouille ? » Releva d'un œil curieux Lexa.

« Oui. Pour venir extraire du pétrole ou je ne sais quelle autre chose. Les éléments chimiques dans le carnet sont des indications sur ce qu'il y a et John notait les coordonnées où il fallait creuser. Apparemment, on marche littéralement sur des billets pour eux. »

Les grounders n'étaient peut-être pas familiers avec la notion d'argent puisqu'ils ne vivaient que par le troc, mais ils savaient par quelques histoires qui leur étaient rapportées leur appétit des billets verts du peuple de Clarke

« _Kupida_. » gromella Lexa d'un œil dubitatif.

« _Sha_. » confirma Anya en secouant la tête, le regard noir.

Bang.

Un coup de feu au loin.

Dès que la détonation eut retenti, le temps se figea autour de Clarke. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : quelqu'un a tiré sur Raven ou Atom.

Elle se précipita dans les bois en direction du bruit qu'elle avait entendu.

« Clarke ! »

Lexa vu la blonde s'évanouir dans l'immensité verte devant elle. Elle regarda Anya qui avait été surprise par le coup de feu, mais qui avait rapidement regagné son calme.

Anya avait ses réponses, Clarke ne lui apporterait rien de plus. En revanche, il y avait un risque de menace sur son peuple si Clarke se faisait capturer par les hommes à sa poursuite et si sous la torture, elle devait dévoiler des informations les concernant. Elle ne ferait pas preuve de cette négligence.

« On la suit. _Nau ! Quik, quik ! »_

 **Raven**

Le coup de feu était parti.

Elle attendit l'impact mais rien ne vint.

« Bordel de merde… »

Raven qui avait pris son visage dans les mains pour se protéger se releva doucement et regarda son corps en haletant, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle était difficilement impressionnable. Dans son groupe, c'était elle l'amatrice de sensations fortes : saut en parachute, grand 8, escalade à la montagne… rien n'était meilleur au monde qu'une bonne dose d'adrénaline. Mais là, c'était un autre d'un autre niveau.

La balle avait effleuré son corps et continué sa course derrière elle. En se retournant, elle vit avec stupéfaction au sol le corps sans vie du soldat qui la poursuivait quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait finalement réussi à retrouver sa trace. Dommage pour lui, ça ne lui avait pas réussi, Murphy l'avait coupé dans son élan.

« Et de rien surtout. » lanca Murphy d'un air blasé en rechargeant son arme.

Elle le regarda d'un air effaré et se rua sur lui en l'attrapant au collet

« De rien ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'était obligé ça ?

\- Calme toi Raven, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

\- Putain ! Mais ces quoi ces banalités ! C'est pas une pièce de théâtre ! Ni un jeu vidéo ! C'est la vraie vie là, tu viens de le tuer ! » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le mort.

Murphy enleva brutalement le bras de Raven qui la tenait et lui serra le poignet :

« Ecoute moi bien la mécano, je ne vais te le répéter qu'une seule fois. J'ai été envoyé en mission ici pour ramener Clarke, soit. Mais tu sais aussi ce qu'il y avait dans mon ordre de mission ? Eliminer tous les emmerdeurs qui m'empêcheraient d'atteindre cet objectif… » il desserra son étreinte «… je ne l'ai pas fait avec toi, ni avec personne. Sauf que mes autres potes que tu vois là… » Il lui désigna l'homme qu'il venait de descendre «… ils ne feront pas ce cadeau. Pense à Maya, qu'est-ce que tu crois qui lui est arrivé ? »

A l'évocation de la jeune infirmière, Raven senti des remords l'envahir. Si seulement elle avait insisté un peu plus quand elle l'avait eu en ligne…

«...Emerson est prêt à tuer et des hommes inconnus n'ont pas hésité à tuer John. Si on se retrouve face à un d'entre eux, ils n'hésiteront pas à tirer. Alors dis-moi, tu préfères rester propre sur toi ou rester en vie ? »

Elle allait répondre quand elle entendit une voix sortir de son talkie-walkie

 _« …-ven..-ci…Clar- Allô Raven ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds ? »_

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se rua sur son sac à dos pour sortir l'objet en question et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de communication.

« CLARKE ?

 _\- Raven !_

 **Clarke**

« Oh thanks, god… je suis tellement contente de t'avoir… » Dit-elle émue.

Lexa et les autres n'avaient pas mis longtemps à rattraper la blonde et s'étaient rapprochés d'elle pour écouter la conversation.

 _« Moi aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois ! …brzxxzx… T'es relou ! Tu sais bi- qu'il ne faut pas que tu partes en rando toute seule skrxzf….! »_

Clarke rigola.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! J'aime braver l'interdit ! Comme une certaine personne... »

La liaison n'était pas encore très nette mais elles s'entendaient suffisamment pour savoir que Raven devait être tout prêt d'elle, à moins de 5km.

« Atom est avec toi ?

 _\- Désolée princesse Monsieur Muscle n'est pas là non. »_

Clarke serra le talkie dans ses mains

« Rae, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Murphy ?

 _\- Longue histoire… le plus important pour l'instant, c'est qui est de notre côté et qu'il peut nous aider_ à faire _échapper Atom, Clarke. Emerson le retient… j'ai rien pû faire… je… » prononca-t-elle frustrée._

« Ok, ok, calme toi, ne bouge pas, on va trouver une solution. Je te rejoins. Tu sais à peu près où tu es ?

 _\- A vue d'œil, on est à l'angle de la 114_ _e_ _rue et du boulevard de Wall street ! Clarke, évidemment bien que non je ne sais pas où on est ! Il y a des arbres, des pierres, des moustiques gros comme mon doigt… c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »_

Question bête.

Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir voir Raven rouler ses yeux à l'autre bout du combiné.

Lexa s'approcha de la blonde.

« Demandes lui si elle ne reconnaît pas quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire autour d'elle qui pourrait nous aider à savoir où elle est ?

\- Tu peux parler dedans Lexa tu sais ! Tu iras aussi vite que si tu me le disais à moi. » souria Clarke devant la candeur de la brune.

 _« Ouais ouais, j'ai entendu sa majesté. »_ Murphy qui était visiblement plus calme que Raven avait pris le relais. _« On peut pas vraiment vous dire grand-chose de plus. On est au bas d'une pente, dans une petite clairière. Des arbres partout, c'est clair… Avant de trouver Raven, j'ai croisé sur le chemin pas loin une espèce de totem chelou avec un hibou dessus._

\- … _Owlstatu_ … Je sais où c'est. » continua Costia.

« Ok, Cos, tu nous guides. »

Le groupe progressa sans difficultés dans la forêt et au bout de 20 minutes, arrivèrent devant le lieu décrit par Murphy. Dès qu'elle aperçût Raven, la blonde couru en sa direction pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ton petit cul m'a manqué blondie…

\- Pas autant que tes compliments, tu peux me croire Rae… » répondit Clarke en levant ses yeux au ciel.

Clarke se détacha d'elle et laissa Raven observer ses nouveaux amis.

« Et qui sont ces charmantes personnes. »

Clarke laissa faire les choses pensant qu'Anya, Lexa ou les autres allaient se présenter, mais ils restèrent muets.

« C'est des gravures de modes mais ils ne sont pas très causants tes potes. _No offense_ , mais on dirait qu'ils sortent d'une série TV, genre Vikings ou Game of Thrones avec leurs fringues et leurs armes. Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux ? » chuchota Raven.

Clarke souria.

« Je sais Rae, ils peuvent paraitre… bizarres au premier abord et je ne les connais pas depuis longtemps, mais fait-moi confiance, ce sont des amis. »

Elle se tourna vers le groupe.

« C'est… Lexa… la fille dont j'ai parlé à Maya… avant qu'elle… »

Raven acquiesça tristement à l'évocation de leur ancienne partenaire.

Elle avança pour faire un Hug à une Lexa qui regardait d'un air confus Clarke.

« Rae… ils ne sont pas très… calins »

Raven regarda la blonde d'un air bizarre avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, avant d'observer la réaction gênée de Lexa.

« Oh ! Désolée, au temps pour moi. »

Elle se retira et lui fit un vague geste de la main pour la saluer.

« Hum, ce n'est pas grave… » répliqua Lexa en essayant de garder sa prestance.

« Je me suis occupée de soigner Lexa et Anya, Costia et Aden sont des … amis à elle qui sont familiers des environs. »

\- Et d'où viennent-ils ? » Demanda Raven, curieuse de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient tous en pleine forêt habillés de la sorte

« Et b…

\- _Em pleni Skaigirl_ , n'en dit pas plus. » lui intima Anya.

« Excuse-moi, mais de quel droit tu lui ordonne de se taire ? » répondit Raven choquée par le ton autoritaire employé par la blonde âgée sur Clarke.

« Ton amie sait de quoi je parle » lui répondit Anya en croisant les bras et levant son sourcil droit d'un œil expectatif devant la réaction de la brunette.

Raven avança vers Anya, peu effrayée de l'intimidation qu'elle essayait de lui infliger.

« Rae s'il te plaît…

\- Non, mais attends, tu sauves leur pote et elle, elle se donne des grands airs de général d'une armée. Redescends… »

Costia et Aden sortirent leurs armes de leur ceinture, prêt à dégainer si la brunette menaçait la vie d'Anya

« Surveille ta langue _Raiven_ , ne me le fait pas redire deux fois, ce serait dommage de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser. »

Lexa lança un regard furieux à Anya devant l'agressivité dont elle faisait preuve avec l'amie de Clarke, mais elle resta en retrait. Pour le moment. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider si les amis de Clarke se posaient comme une menace, c'était à Anya de le faire. Elle n'était pas encore _Heda_.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui la remet à sa place…

\- Ferme-là Murphy ! »

« STOP ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Clarke.

« On a pas de temps à perdre, on doit réfléchir à un moyen pour libérer Atom. On va devoir travailler ensemble et se faire confiance.

\- Faire confiance à ces sauvages de Carnaval ? Pas moyen Clarke…

\- Murphy, tu n'aides pas là…

\- Ah ouais ? Tu ne sais peut-être pas qui ils sont Clarke, mais moi j'étais à Tondc, j'ai vu comment leurs potes ont massacrés mes collègues. Comment je pourrais faire confiance à quelqu'un qui peut me planter une hache dans le dos ?

\- Sur ce coup-là, je suis avec Murphy » appuya Raven, encore énervée du comportement d'Anya

« Et si ça peut te rassurer _Boi_ , je ne porte pas de hache sur moi. Seulement des poignards bien aiguisés… » se moqua Anya.

« Gamins… » ironisa Costia

La situation s'échappait une fois. Clarke commençait à paniquer. Les nerfs de chacun étaient à vif.

« Pardon cheveux bouclés, tu dis quelque chose ?

\- Rapproche-toi si tu as du mal à entendre…

\- C'est ça aussi, je vais te faire une belle coupe au carré, tu vas voir… » dit-il en avançant vers elle, le pistolet à la main

\- _Step bak_ , ne t'approches pas » challengea Aden, prêt à en découdre lui aussi.

« _EM PLENI_ ! »

La voix autoritaire de Lexa figea tout le monde sur place. Ses yeux n'étaient plus verts mais avaient pris une teinte plus sombre. Un masque de colère s'était dessiné sur son visage. Elle dévisagea chaque personne une par une avant de continuer à parler sur un ton plus posé, mais non moins autoritaire.

« _Klark_ a raison. _Beja_ , baissez vos armes » dit-elle en empoignant doucement le bras de Costia.

Costia et Aden s'exécutèrent avec réticence, mais Murphy jouais encore nerveusement avec son pistolet dans la main en regardant Lexa. A son tour, Clarke posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« De la même manière que tu dois leur accorder ta confiance même s'ils portent une hache, ils doivent pouvoir te faire confiance, même si tu portes un pistolet avec toi.

\- Facile à dire…

\- Ecoute Murphy. On a tous un but commun pour le moment : libérer Atom. On n'a pas besoin de s'apprécier pour y arriver, la preuve, je ne t'aime pas…

\- Et c'est réciproque princesse… » compléta Murphy

« …C'est ce que j'allais dire. En tout cas, on a pas besoin de s'apprécier pour bosser ensemble, on a juste besoin d'un plan coordonné et d'avoir confiance dans les autres pour le bien de la mission. Et c'est pareil pour eux. » dit-elle en désignant les grounders. « Rae, Murphy, je peux compter sur vous ? »

La mâchoire de Murphy bougea de droite à gauche pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il décida finalement de ranger son arme et croiser ses bras

« Je suppose…

\- Bien sûr Clarke, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci. » leur dit-elle en hochant la tête, satisfaite et soulagée. Elle se retourna vers Anya qui avait observé la scène avec un certain ennui.

« Quel discours inspirant _Klark_ … » ironisa-t-elle

Clarke s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots pour elle seule.

« Mieux vaut un discours ennuyant et inspirant que de porter directement une lame à la gorge de quelqu'un pour le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas, non ? » dit-elle en se référant à leur première rencontre musclée.

« Tu as beaucoup de confiance…

\- Et pourquoi pas ! Je devrais avoir peur ? Après ce que je viens de dire, je te donne ma totale confiance, et j'espère que c'est réciproque…

\- Hum. Ok, passons au plan _Skaigirl._ » lança Anya, satisfaite de voir que la blonde avait un peu de répondant.

Clarke hocha la tête et remit un peu de distance entre elle le mentor de Lexa. En détournant son regard, elle capta celui de la brunette dont les yeux avaient repris leur teinte émeraude. Elle lui mima un « Merci » muet avec ses lèvres auquel Lexa acquiesca.

« On a l'avantage du terrain avec vous » dit Raven en désignant les grounders « mais le vrai problème, c'est les armes à feu.

\- Hin ! C'est sûr. AK-47, mitrailleuse, taser… C'est la seule chose sur laquelle Emerson ne rechigne pas à balancer de la thune » cracha Murphy avec dégout.

« On pourrait attendre la nuit tombée avant d'agir. On se poste aux alentours et dès qu'il ne reste plus que les soldats de gardes, on s'approche pour les éliminer un par un…

\- Non Aden. On ne sait pas s'ils vont garder Atom en vie aussi longtemps et ça reste trop dangereux. S'ils voient quelque chose de suspect, ils n'hésiteront pas à tirer. Il faut trouver une solution moins risquée pour aller chercher Atom maintenant…

\- Des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires pour remporter une bataille Clarke. » Rappela sérieusement Lexa.

La blonde la regarda furieusement.

« Déjà, je ne voulais impliquer personne dedans cette histoire, surtout vous, alors il est hors de question de partir en mission suicide.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le premier combat que nous menons _Skaigirl ?_ » lui demanda Costia, vexée, en croisant les bras avant qu'Aden prenne le relais :

« Costia a raison Clarke, tu ne devrais pas t'inquié…

\- Non. Je sais que vous savez vous battre, mais en un contre un, une balle et c'est fini. On a pas de gilets pare-balles et vous n'êtes pas encore immortels…

\- Mmh. Même si ces abdos pourraient bloquer bien des balles… » dit lascivement Raven en baissant son regard vers Anya dont l'uniforme laissait transparaître le ventre sculpté de la blonde.

Le commentaire n'était pas assez fort pour être entendu par Anya mais était parvenu à l'oreille de Clarke qui pensa instantanément aux moments où elle avait frôlé les abdos de Lexa lorsqu'elle lui administrait des soins. Quelle sensation ça devait être de les avoir sous ses mains, de pouvoir observer et toucher ce corps parfaitement sculpté…

 _« Dear god. Pas maintenant… »_ se fustigea Clarke dont les joues commençaient à rougir dangereusement.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura à l'oreille de la mécano :

« Rae, je suis contente que ta tension avec Anya soit relaxée, mais concentration s'il te plaît pour le moment… »

Raven lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant d'entendre Anya enchainer :

« Indra et Gustus n'ont pas eu de problème à neutraliser plusieurs de ces hommes à TonDc.

\- Ouais. Peut-être parce que vos potes les avaient pris par surprise… » compléta Murphy qui avaient assisté à la scène.

« C'est peut être la solution ».

Les yeux se braquèrent sur Clarke.

« L'élément de surprise. C'est ça la solution, mais on ne va pas les attaquer de nuits sans assurance de réussir notre coup alors qu'on a un autre atout dans notre manche » dit-elle en pointant Murphy.

« Wow wow wow. En quoi je suis un atout ?

\- Explique _Skaigirl_ » questionna Anya, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'idée de la blonde.

« Si on tente une attaque de l'extérieur, on risque de se faire refouler rapidement parce qu'ils sont sur leur garde pour le moment. En revanche, si on commence à attaquer par surprise de l'intérieur, on pourra profiter de leur désorganisation pour prendre le contrôle et faire échapper Atom.

\- Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire…

\- Je vais me constituer prisonnière. Tu vas me ramener à la base et prétendre que tu m'as capturé sur le chemin. Si ça vient de toi, il te croiront, ils ne savent pas que tu es avec nous. Tu devras certainement m'emmener où Atom est détenu. Dès que le moment se présente, tu délie discrètement mes liens frappe l'homme le plus proche de toi. Pendant ce temps, Lexa, Anya, Costia, Aden, vous restez en soutien et vous attendez notre signal avant d'intervenir.

\- Un cheval de Troie… » murmura Lexa, impressionnée par le courage dont Clarke voulait faire preuve.

« Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Pas moyen Clarke, c'est trop dangereux. » répliqua la latina.

« Rae, c'est moi qu'ils veulent. Dès le moment où ils croiront que leur mission est terminée, leurs défenses vont baisser et on pourra contre attaquer.

\- Qui te dit qu'ils vont te garder en vie.

\- Une chance sur deux. Je prends le risque. Et puis, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour remporter une bataille. » dit-elle en reprenant les mots de Lexa.

« _Klark_ …

\- On a pas le choix. Je ne vais pas abandonner Atom.

\- Mmh ok. On suit ton plan _Skaigirl._ » confirma Anya après quelques instants de réflexion. « On va se placer sur le flanc nord en attendant que vous nous fassiez un signe. » Clarke hocha la tête.

« Et mon rôle à moi ? »

Raven regarda curieusement son amie. Elle savait très bien où elle voulait en venir en n'ayant pas encore évoqué son rôle.

« Murphy va garder ma radio avec lui. Dès que nous aurons dégagé la zone, on vous contactera sur ta radio. Il faut que tu restes avec Anya pour leur donner les indications qu'on te transmettra.

« Que je reste en retrait ? Vraiment ? Clarke, je sais ce que tu essayes de faire…

\- Raven, s'il te plaît…

\- Soit sérieuse 2 minutes. Tu sais comme moi qu'il y a juste besoin de leur montrer le bouton ou appuyer pour qu'ils se débrouillent tous seuls. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire le relais, je peux monter l'assaut aussi…

\- Ils t'ont déjà capturé Raven ! A cause de moi ! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ! » s'exclama furieusement Clarke.

« Arrête de prendre toutes les responsabilités sur toi Clarke, c'est fatigant ! C'est moi qui aie pris la décision de venir te chercher, pas toi. Et si tu veux remonter encore plus loin, c'est moi qui t'ai parlé en premier de cette mission au Cambodge, donc techniquement, c'est moi qui nous ait tous foutu dans la merde… »

\- Ne soit pas ridicule.

\- Je ne le suis pas ! Je suis juste ton raisonnement…

\- _God_ … Juste… fait ça pour moi… s'il te plaît. »

Raven pesa le pour et le contre quelques instants avant de rendre sa décision.

« Bon, peu importe. Donne-moi cette sacrée radio princesse.

\- Merci, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. » prononça calmement Clarke

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » entendit-elle derrière son dos. Elle se retourna pour voir les 4 grounders les attendre. Elle se dirigea à côté de Lexa et regarda une dernière fois Raven.

« Oui, en route. »

Dès qu'elle tourna le dos à Raven, la latina se rapprocha de Murphy.

« Tu as un canif ?

\- Enfin une phrase sexy qui sort de ta bouche, il aura fallu attendre longtemps. »

Elle le regarda d'un œil noir. Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit un couteau suisse qu'elle glissa dans sa poche.

« Et maintenant, allons faire la fête à cet enfoiré. »


	12. Invasion

**Campement d'Emerson**

« Tiens, mais qui voilà ! »

Clarke leva la tête. Elle le vit. Emerson s'avança vers elle avec les bras ouverts et un sourire carnassier à en faire pâlir les mannequins aux mâchoires parfaites de publicités pour les dentifrices. Les traits étaient plus tirés que lors de leur dernière rencontre, mais il ne faisait pas moins peur. Même plus que de la peur, c'était du dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, c'était viscéral. Les images de Maya défilaient devant elle quand elle le fixait.

« Allez, viens par là blondie »

Murphy grinça des dents, mais il fallait jouer le jeu. Il tira la corde qui maintenait les poignets Clarke. Il avait pris le soin de ne pas trop serrer ses poignets avant qu'ils ne se jettent dans la gueule du loup, mais il fallait que ça reste crédible.

Emerson s'arrêta devant elle. Il la fixa froidement un instant avant de lui asséner un grand coup dans les côtes qui lui coupa la respiration quelques instants. Elle se plia en deux et il s'accroupit à son niveau en lui relevant la tête par les cheveux.

« Petite salope, je peux t'assurer que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on réglerait ça rapidement. Ta petite chasse à l'homme ne m'a que moyennement amusée. »

Clarke le regarda fixement d'un œil noir sans rien dire et se redressa malgré la douleur qui se laissait sentir sur son flanc gauche. Elle avait mille choses à lui dire en tête mais se garda bien de les lui asséner. Mieux valait faire profil bas, ils étaient là pour délivrer Atom. Le reste, ils verraient plus tard, devant un tribunal de préférence. Ce n'était que de l'impro, c'était à Murphy de jouer sa partition à présent.

Emerson détacha son regard d'elle et haussa la tête en direction de Murphy.

« Où est ce que tu l'a trouvé ?

\- Je faisais une patrouille avec Théo autour du village et cette imbécile s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup, droit sur nous

\- Vraiment ? » demanda Emerson suspicieux.

« Ouais, elle voulait se frayer un chemin en douce dans le village pour récupérer des médicaments pour sa sauvage blessée en forêt. Quand elle m'a vue, elle a voulu s'enfuir… - il se mit à rire d'un ton sarcastique – mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'est pas une coureuse de 800m, je lui ai rapidement mis la main dessus.

\- Hin ! Et la sauvageonne qu'elle soignait ? » dit-il d'un œil expectatif

Emerson connaissait tous ses points faibles, ce qui rendait difficile la possibilité de lui dissimuler des choses, mais depuis le nombre d'années qu'il le côtoyait, Murphy était devenu également par la force des choses un maître dans l'art de le déchiffrer. Même s'il était souvent imprévisible, il connaissait quelques boutons sur lesquels il fallait appuyer avec lui. Son sadisme en faisait partie.

Murphy s'accorda un regard un Clarke avant de répondre laconiquement, un sourire en coin à son supérieur.

« Toute proche du village. Cette petite imbécile n'a pas voulu cracher le morceau sur son emplacement, mais Théo n'a pas mis longtemps à la débusquer. Elle était à deux doigts d'y passer de toute façon, on va dire qu'on l'a aidé à passer de l'autre côté en s'amusant un peu…

\- Hin ! Elle aura au moins goûté à un homme au moins une fois dans sa vie. »

 _« Quelle ordure »_ se fustigea Murphy dans sa tête. Mais au moins, Emerson n'avait pas l'air de se poser trop de questions, c'était le principal. Il tourna sa tête un bref instant vers Clarke pour voir qu'elle était abattue. Ce qu'il avait dit était horrible, mais pour que la blonde semble aussi éprouvée, Lexa ne devait certainement pas être qu'une patiente ordinaire. Ou alors Clarke était une actrice née.

Clarke baissa la tête, dégoûtée, honteuse, comme si cet événement affreux énoncé par Murphy s'était réellement déroulé. Ça faisait partie du jeu de rôle.

Pourtant, c'étaient de vraies larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue. Pendant un instant, elle s'éloigna du scénario et se mis à s'imaginer si les événements s'étaient réellement déroulés comme cela. Elle vit tous ces moments passés avec Lexa, convalescente et pourtant si forte, renfermée et pourtant prête à s'ouvrir pour peu qu'on voit derrière son masque, autoritaire et pourtant si douce et protectrice avec elle… Ces quelques heures à ses côtés avaient été comme une révélation et tous ses moments furent balayés par la vision angoissante que Murphy avait dépeinte : une Lexa agonisante et sans défense, le regard éteint, vivant ses derniers instants loin de tout aux mains de ces monstres…

Elle angoissait réellement pour Lexa, pas de la même manière que pour Atom ou pour Raven, c'était encore autre chose, mais elle savait que si la brunette disparaissait, elle serait brisée par le chagrin. Elle ne pourrait pas s'y résoudre…

« … et Jack aura eu sa petite vengeance posthume » continua Murphy

« Pas besoin de s'attarder sur ce crétin. S'il est mort, c'est qu'il n'était pas assez fort et ne méritait pas de rester parmi nous. »

Pour une fois, la voix atroce d'Emerson lui fut salutaire, elle l'extirpa de ses pensées et lui fit reprendre pieds face à la réalité de la situation. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des idées noires, il faillait être forte et enclencher la seconde phase du plan.

Emerson réprima un sourire satisfait devant le dégoût et le désespoir qu'il lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Bien, en tout cas, c'est un problème de moins. Et la latina ? »

Murphy secoua la tête.

« Pas vue. Rick est parti à se recherche, les autres sont restés au village pour « rétablir l'ordre ». Il me tient au courant dès qu'il a une piste. » dit-il en tapotant son talkie-walkie.

C'était un risque de parler de sa radio mais il devait le prendre absolument pour endiguer la méfiance d'Emerson. Il ne fallait pas qu'Emerson cherche à parler à Rick directement. Ou n'importe quel gars du village d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait plus aucun mercenaire en dehors du camp où ils étaient présentement. Murphy se revit quelques heures plus tôt quand les grounders débarquèrent au village de Tonlé Sap pour libérer leur peuple. Grâce à Emori, il s'en était sorti mais il savait qu'aucun de ses anciens collègues ne s'en étaient tirés à bon compte.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine en revoyant la scène dans sa tête. S'il se sortait de cette situation, il essayerait de retrouver cette grounder et de la remercier proprement.

« Parfait, tu me tiens au courant dès qu'il a un mouvement de son côté.

\- Et on fait quoi quand on la retrouve ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas m'y intéresser moins. Le big boss a été clair. On ramène la blonde et s'il y a des dommages collatéraux, on s'en débarrasse proprement.

\- _Son of a bitch_ ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher sinon je te… »

Clarke essaya de se débattre pour l'atteindre mais ne gagna qu'une nouvelle gifle au visage. Un filet de sang se forma au coin de sa bouche qu'elle cracha aux bottes d'Emerson. Il ne releva pas. Murphy l'empoigna et lui fourra un bon de tissu dans la bouche.

« C'est bon, t'es calmée ? Où est ce que vous avez ligoté son copain qu'elle le rejoigne ?

\- Laisse là ici, c'est très bien qu'elle ait envie de parler, j'avais besoin de discuter avec elle aussi. Installe là sur la souche d'arbre ici, Frank, maintient là en place. »

A contrecœur, Murphy lâcha Clarke et la laissa entre les mains de Frank. Il se mordit les lèvres. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils venaient de louper une occasion de libérer Atom et de s'enfuir rapidement. Il fallait en créer une autre rapidement.

Emerson enchaîna en pointant un regard blasé dans les yeux noirs de rage de Clarke. Il lui retira son bâillon.

« Revenons à Jack. Mais même si ce lourdaud était un imbécile, nous savons qu'il détenait des informations capitales. Et toi Clarke, je pense que tu sais quelque chose, hum ?

\- Comment pourrais-je savoir ? Je ne suis qu'une modeste interne en médecine envoyée en mission humanitaire et prise en otage par un dingue.

\- « Modeste » … ne le soit pas tant que ça ! Wells ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi et tu es un véritable exemple pour tes collègues. Surtout la petite Maya. Enfin, tu l'étais pour elle.

Clarke ne répondit rien, ce n'était pas la peine de rentrer dans ses provocations. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps et qu'elle se retrouve avec Atom rapidement.

« Emmène-moi à Atom. Prouve-moi qu'il est en bonne santé.

\- Tu t'es crue chez ta mère… » éructa l'un des mercenaires en avançant vers elle l'arme à la main.

« Je sais que vous me voulez vivante donc si vous voulez des informations, je vous propose d'être coopératif.

\- Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ? » s'amusa Emerson

« Si vous me faites disparaître, vous perdez les informations que j'ai, vous risquez aussi de faire ouvrir une enquête, et donc rameuter une attention inutile sur vous. C'est une perte de temps, d'argent et des risques de faire capoter votre projet. Je ne pense pas que votre employeur ait envie de ça. »

Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne savait pas si ce chantage serait suffisant pour lui sauver la peau et celle d'Atom. Les mises en garde de Raven résonnaient dans sa tête et maintenant, elle espérait voir Lexa et Anya débarquer pour la tirer de cette situation. Mais en attendant, la brunette avait eu confiance en elle, en son plan. C'était le moment d'y croire et de mettre tous les ingrédients pour inverser les positions de force.

Finalement, Emerson pris la parole en souriant au mercenaire qui venait de menacer Clarke :

« Tu vois Ben, tu sais pourquoi je n'intègre pas de filles dans l'équipe ?

\- Elles ne sont carrément pas faites pour le métier sur le terrain, trop fragiles dans leur tête pour supporter le taf et c'est pas le même physique » dit-il en se tapant le biceps « Et en plus, c'est des moulins à paroles, elles prennent trop la tête…

\- Bzzz. Mauvaise réponse. Et tu es vraiment un macho fini, il va falloir que tu travailles sur toi mon ami. Va chercher Atom. »

Ben s'en allant en bougonnant, touché dans son orgueil.

« Ah vraiment… toutes mes excuses mademoiselle Griffin, je suis entouré par des crétins… avec tout mon respect Murphy » qui grinça les dents pour garder son calme.

« Tu vois, Ben avait quand même raison sur un point. Les femmes sont de vrais moulins à paroles mais elles ont souvent le jugement plus clair que nous autres, pauvres hommes. Elles sont plus vicieuses, plus dangereuses et imprévisibles quand elles cherchent à obtenir ce qu'elles veulent… »

Ben revint au même moment avec Atom, visiblement éprouvé, le regard dans le vide. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière et son œil gauche avait doublé de volume pour prendre une teinte bleuâtre.

« …et à ce jeu, tu as gagné ! Félicitations princesse… Voilà ton ami, comme promis, en un morceau. Satisfaite ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et posa un regard inquiet sur le jeune homme. Vu son état, la fuite n'allait pas être facile avec lui. Après un moment de silence, elle regarda impassible Emerson.

« …Je te révèle une information et tu relâche Atom. Tu demandes à un de tes hommes de le ramener à notre base. Quand j'aurai la confirmation qu'il est en sécurité, et seulement quand j'en saurai bien sûre, je te donnerai tout le reste. J'ai tout en tête, toutes les informations, tous les emplacements qu'il y avait dans le carnet de Jack…. Deal ? »

Murphy jeta un œil surpris quelques instants dans sa direction avant de se raviser et reprendre une attitude plus neutre. Clarke lui ouvrait une porte, il fallait absolument que ce soit lui qui s'occupe du transfert d'Atom.

« Clarke… » geignit Atom

« Tu te sacrifierais pour lui ? Vraiment très cavalier de ta part ! Tu entends ça mon petit Atom ? » répondit-il en appuyant sur les côtes d'Atom qui réprima une grimace.

« Avons-nous un accord, oui ou non ? » s'impatienta Clarke. Emerson lui souria.

« ... Je le répète, mais c'est vraiment beau cette relation de famille que vous avez tous entre vous, je regrette de ne pas connaître ça… n'est-ce pas Murphy ? »

Murphy pâlit considérablement.

« Mec, de quoi tu causes ?

\- Je vois je vois… tu veux un petit coup de pouce ? »

Juste après avoir terminé sa phrase, il pointa son pistolet sur Murphy et tira en direction de sa tête. Clarke regarda impuissante Murphy s'affaisser, tremblant de sueur et touchant l'éraflure sur sa joue provenant du coup de feu. Emerson ramassa sa radio et l'écrasa.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un bleu mon petit Murphy. Qui crois-tu qui t'a formé ? »

Il le prit par le col pour le relever et rapprocha se tête de la sienne.

« Frank essaie depuis tout à l'heure d'établir une liaison avec le village des sauvages et c'est silence radio. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu connais comment je me comporte quand on ne me répond pas dans les 15 secondes. Ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Et ton empressement à changer de sujet tout à l'heure n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. »

Incapable de parler, Murphy regarda son bourreau continuer à l'invectiver.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et à vrai dire, je ne veux pas le savoir, je n'en ai strictement rien à carrer...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sale porc…

\- Franchement Murphy ? J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour penser pendant que vous nous la jouiez _escape game_ dans la jungle. Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas jouer votre jeu et m'occuper comme il se faut de toi après. Après tout, qui viendrait chercher ton corps dans la jungle ? Et j'avoue que le fait de te laisser mourir en sachant que tu laisseras ta pauvre sœur toute seule à l'autre bout du monde était jouissive… »

Il se retourna vers Clarke

« Quant à toi Clarke, je suis désolée mais je vais me voir dans l'obligation de refuser ton accord, mais je vais te proposer autre chose que tu ne pourras pas refuser. Oh ! Et si tu aimes les feux d'artifices, tu devrais apprécier le final. Encore quelques minutes… »

 **Au même moment, du côté grounders**

« Pan ! »

Un bruit sourd vint troubler le silence de la forêt. Fin de la transmission. Raven s'empressa de vérifier son boitier radio et soupira.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Anya

« On a plus de retour… » répondit laconiquement Raven en commençant à remballer ses affaires.

« Ce qui signifie ? » enchérit Costia. La latina ne répondit pas, mit son sac à dos sur le dos et commença à partir sur le chemin emprunté par Murphy et Clarke.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Anya lui mis la main sur l'épaule qu'elle dégagea aussitôt.

« Lâches-moi… Anya… LACHES-MOI ! »

Elle continua à marcher. Anya a rattrapa et réinsista et la forçant à la regarder.

« Ce qui veux dire que bordel je n'en sais rien, que je ne sais pas si ma meilleure amie va bien ou si ce connard mal luné lui fait du mal, ce qu'il est certainement en train de faire d'après ce qu'on a entendu. On ne sait pas si Murphy est vivant, on ne sait pas si Atom est encore vivant, on ne sait rien putain ! Et si on ne fait rien maintenant, c'est fini ! » explosa Raven les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Elle tourna le dos à Anya pour reprendre son chemin

« Je le savais je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce plan, l'envoyer avec Murphy c'était une putain d'idée de merde ! » grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe.

« Alors c'est comme ça qu'on règle les problèmes dans votre pays ? On s'exclame, on parle et on n'agit pas ? » questionna Anya en haussant les sourcils. Raven s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à la blonde

« De quoi tu parles ? J'y vais là ! Et c'est toi qui me fait perdre du temps à discuter donc lâche-m… »

« Arrête ! »

Lexa avança vers elle les bras derrière son dos et le regard interrogatif.

« Anya a raison. Tu as un plan ? »

Raven se mordit intérieurement les joues et regarda au sol. A part foncer dans leur base armée d'un canif, non elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan de secours. Mais le seul fait d'entendre cette pourriture de meurtrier agresser Murphy et de ne pas savoir comment allait ses autres amis la rendait malade.

Anya haussa les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, ces _skaikru…_ »

Elle s'éloigna pour donner des ordres à Aden et Costia et laissa Lexa calmer la jeune femme.

« Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens _Mechanik_ , seulement, nous ne pouvons pas foncée tête baissée… »

Raven roula ses yeux

« Facile à dire pour toi ! Si on arrive trop tard, ce n'est pas toi qui souffrira, tu ne nous connais pas. Vous, vous retournerez à votre petite vie et moi je ferai quoi hein !? Je devrai dire à sa mère que je n'ai rien pu faire ? Je devrai expliquer à son petit-ami que j'ai échoué à la sauver parce que je n'étais pas sûre à 100% du coup ? Que j'ai dû attendre un soi-disant bon moment alors que cette situation n'en a aucune ? Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter et ne pas avoir votre expérience en la matière, mais même si Les US c'est craignos, je ne vis pas tous les jours en me disant que je vais peut-être devoir en découdre avec un sadique sanguinaire et retourner à une vie normale » enraga-t-elle « Enfin, si j'en sors vivante de toute façon » termina-t-elle ironiquement.

Lexa se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang. La colère qu'elle gardait contre Emerson remontait en elle quand elle entendit les accusations de Raven. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas juste, elle ne la connaissait pas. Mais ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter à ce moment. Raven disait vrai sur un point : plus ils perdaient de temps, plus le sauvetage s'avérerait risqué. Elle remit son masque plein d'assurance en place.

« Nous n'attendons rien du tout. Nous nous préparons à y aller. » Dit-elle en attrapant son épée et en l'attachant à sa taille. « Il est évident que ce n'était pas le signal que devaient nous envoyer Clarke, mais sur un champ de bataille, il est fréquent d'avoir des imprévus. Nous avons laissé une chance à son plan et rien ne nous dis qu'il n'aboutira pas. Nous devons nous y adapter et _Klark_ aussi de son côté. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour elle. »

Raven commença à craquer.

« Comment peux-tu être si confiante ? » dit-elle avec une voix d'enfant

« _Leks_ , Indra et les autres sont prêts, on peut y aller » annonça Costia

« Bien. Raven, reste près de moi. »

Rejoint par une bonne partie des grounders ayant libéré le village des hommes d'Emerson, la troupe se mit prudemment en marche vers le camp où étaient retenus les otages. Ils n'étaient qu'à une centaine de mètres, aussi fallait-il ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'éventuels guetteurs. Des éclaireurs étaient partis sous l'ordre d'Anya afin de se débarrasser d'eux pour ouvrir la voie à un débarquement de masse dans le camp, comme lors de la libération du village. Face à ces armes étranges et fourbes qui déciment en un seul coup, l'élément de surprise s'imposait comme la seule solution pour limiter les dégâts, le corps à corps ne leur servirait qu'en dernière nécessité.

Lexa regarda autour d'elle et imprima les visages de ses compagnons dans sa tête. Comme à chaque fois, certains disparaîtront et viendront accompagner ses nuits sans sommeil. Elle garda à un sourire nostalgique et se retourna vers Raven qui avait gardé le silence depuis quelques minutes.

« Pour répondre à ta question _Raiven_ , je ne suis jamais confiante, parce que ce n'est pas la confiance qui fait gagner des batailles, mais notre capacité à agir et réagir face aux événements. » puis elle ajouta en regardant au loin devant-elle « Aucun plan n'est infaillible. J'ai aussi peur que toi, mais il faut apprendre à vivre avec, s'en nourrir et la dominer, sinon tu n'arriveras à rien. Et j'ai confiance en Clarke pour qu'elle trouve une idée de son côté... »

« Donc tu m'expliques que tu n'as jamais confiance mais que tu as confiance en Clarke. Un peu contradictoire… » glissa Raven avec un sourire en coin.

 _« Klark_ -… Elle est différente, elle est spéciale » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à la pensée de cette blonde qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie avec un feu en elle qui consumait Lexa par la même occasion.

 _« Hod op »_ Anya commanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

« Indra prend l'aile ouest avec tes hommes, Gustus, tu prendras le sud et les autres au Nord. Tout ceux qui sont à cheval prennent l'Est, leur entrée est de ce côté. S'ils tentent de s'enfuir, ils seront faciles à rattraper. _Kostia_ , tu seras en charge des archers. Postez-vous et à mon signal, faites pleuvoir.

\- SHA ! » répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Impressionnée par le discours, Raven s'était tenue en retrait, mal à l'aise. Ses jours de gameuse étaient révolus. Elle ne jouerait plus à Call of Duty du même œil, c'était d'un autre niveau, et c'était effrayant.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait pour demander qu'elle rôle elle jouerait dans l'offensive, elle aperçut une lueur sur le pont sur lequel commençait à s'engager les grounders. Un petit point rouge qui scintillait par intermittence…

« ANYA, ARRÊTES ! STO- »

Le temps s'arrêta. Tout défila au ralenti. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, une explosion retentit et s'éleva sur plusieurs mètres de haut

 **Camp d'Emerson, au même moment**

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Emerson

Un vacarme étourdissant éclatant non loin d'eux. Clarke se retourna et vit avec horreur un nuage de fumée blanche et rouge s'élever dans le ciel.

« Tu vois Clarke, les femmes sont peut-être plus intelligentes et tu penses peut-être avoir deux ou trois coups d'avances sur moi, mais j'en aurai toujours un de plus sur toi. Et la dernière partie de mon plan est en train de s'accomplir… _checkmate._ » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en tapotant sa joue.

Elle retourna sa tête, livide.

Milles pensés se bousculèrent dans la tête de Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Murphy, Maya, Atom et tous les autres…

Clarke ferma des yeux un instant comme pour arrêter le flot des larmes perlées de poussières et de sang qui descendaient le long de son visage. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se jura une chose.

Peu importe les conséquences, Emerson allait payer.


	13. Nous sommes Trikru

Chapitre 13

« ANYA, ARRÊTES ! STO-

La voix de Raven résonnait dans sa tête. Le temps de se retourner vers elle, plus rien. Le chaos.

Un gigantesque geyser avait jailli quelques mètres devant elle, ouvrant le pont en deux. Par chance pour elle, dans sa chute, elle avait réussi à se rattraper à une racine avant que le pont ne s'effondre et ne l'emporte comme bon nombre de ses compagnons. A peine remontée, elle s'échina immédiatement à aller à la recherche de son mentor, mais dans la fumée, Lexa ne distinguait qu'une seule chose… des dizaines de cadavres jonchant le sol, emportés par le souffle de l'explosion violente que Raven avait tenté de prévenir. Elle courut pour retrouver Anya mais la brume était trop épaisse pour distinguer tous les guerriers terrassés par cette arme infecte. La fumée lui brûlait la gorge. En tâtonnant un peu, pour éviter les cadavres, elle se rapprocha d'un corps qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, Tris une jeune fille qui avait fait ses classes de Sekon d'Anya avec Lexa.

« Yu gonplei ste odon » murmura Lexa en fermant les yeux de la jeune fille. Son cœur commençait à se serrer. Indra tentait de tenir ses troupes, mais sans personne pour les guider, sans Anya, les grounders commençait à se montrer désorganisés, à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Sonner la retraite ? Poursuivre l'offensive ? Si oui, par où puisque le pont était disloqué ?

Elle ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration pour regagner son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser.

« Nyko, fis em op ! En Aiden, sis em out » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton calme mais autoritaire.

« Sha Leksa ! » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Indra, Gustus ! Faites un rapport sur le situation »

Réticente en premier lieu, Indra desserra la mâchoire pour répondre à la question que la jeune fille lui posait. Après tout, Lexa n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était une nightbood et faisait partie de la lignée directe pour succéder à leur Heda.

« Sven fait le tour mais on compte pour le moment 23 guerriers tombés, des disparus et nous avons perdus la moitié des chevaux tombés dans le ravin ou qui se sont enfuis après l'explosion »

Elle acquiesça de la tête avant de se tourner vers Gustus qui soupira.

« On compte presque autant de blessés, mais ceux qui restent sont prêts à te suivre jusqu'au bout Leksa je peux te l'assurer. »

La brunette eu un sourire en coin. Comme d'habitude, Gustus était prêt à se mettre en premier ligne pour aller au combat. Elle aimait sa loyauté et sa dévotion, mais ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de mettre un frein à son optimisme. Malgré ce qu'il essayait de montrer, Gustus avait été touché par l'engin explosif. Son visage suintait et du sang coagulait par endroit sur sa tunique. Sur un seul coup, Emerson avait mis hors d'état de nuire 3/4 des troupes engagées dans l'opération. Lexa était inquiète. Qui sait si des pièges n'avaient pas été posés ailleurs ? Et qui sait s'ils ne s'étaient pas engagés dans un immense piège à loup qui n'attendait qu'une erreur de leur part pour se refermer ?

« Gustus, amene les blessés dans un endroit à couvert pour l'instant. Prends Nyko avec toi et quelques hommes pour sécuriser le périmètre au cas où les Skaikru nous tendant une embuscade.

\- Sha. » Gustus cacha rapidement sa déception avant d'exécuter les ordres.

« Raven ? Approches. »

Depuis qu'elle l'explosion avait eu lieu, Raven était restée tétanisée et recroquevillée contre le tronc d'un arbre, la tête enfouie dans ses jambes. Quand elle entendit son nom, elle leva sa tête en direction de Lexa, le visage livide. Elle s'approcha doucement, touchée moralement. Lexa posa sa main sur son épaule et la dirigea quelques mètres à l'écart d'Indra, pour parler seule à seule.

« Lexa, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée…

\- Raven…

\- Non, écoutes moi, je veux vraiment que tu comprennes que je suis sincèrement désolée ! » dit-elle en agitant ses bras en l'air « J'aurai dû le voir putain ! Mon père était militaire, il m'a déjà raconté assez d'histoires de … putain … merde… je m'en veux tellement Lexa … » s'emballa-t-elle, à deux doigts de craquer.

« Hod op Raiven… Ecoutes moi, les morts sont partis, nous devons continuer à avancer. » dit-elle en essayant de se montrer convaincante, pour Raven, mais aussi pour elle.

« Hin ! Blague à part, je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire, je ne suis pas charpentière » répondit-elle laconiquement en désignant le trou béant qui servait encore de pont quelqus minutes auparavant.

« …J'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose. Même si c'était… trop tard, tu es la première à avoir vu et à nous prévenir qu'il y avait un danger. Tu es la seule à connaître ce genre d'arme et comment ça fonctionne…

\- … je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça nous avance maintenant » répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement

« Au contraire, je veux que tu fouille les alentours et que tu détectes s'il y a d'autres pièges. Je veux que mes hommes soient en sécurité. »

La peur sur le visage de Raven laissa place à de l'incompréhension.

« Attends attends, je connais quelques trucs, mais c'est tout ! Je ne suis pas une démineuse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par là, mais je suis sûre que tu en sais plus que nous, je te crois capable de gérer ça. »

Raven la regarda, visiblement éprouvée. Elle débâtit la question dans sa tête pendant une bonne minute avant de regarder la mine résolue du Lexa. Sans mots, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Elle noua ses cheveux, sécha ses larmes et commença à se mettre dans sa bulle. C'était un défi, elle avait toujours aimé les défis et elle ne reculerait pas devant celui-là. Elle allait gérer. Il le fallait.

« Bon… Vu comment ça s'est passé, ce n'était pas un explosif à distance, c'était une mine prévue pour se déclencher automatiquement au passage d'un certain nombre de personnes sur le pont…. Normalement, ces mines sont semi-enterrées mais il reste toujours une partie à l'extérieur pour éviter qu'elle n'explose de manière aléatoire sous la pression de la terre… » murmura-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de se retourner vers Lexa « Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose sans matériel… en revanche, je peux scanner les environs avec une lance ou un style de grand bâton pour faire exploser les mines qu'il reste éventuellement… Si quelqu'un voit quelque chose clignoter ou quelque chose d'anormal, qu'ils n'approchent surtout pas et qu'ils m'appellent.

\- Très bien. Raven, Costia t'aidera. Demande-lui ce dont tu as besoin. » déclara Lexa, satisfaite. « Costia, trouves-nous aussi une solution pour passer de l'autre côté. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis parti se préparer. Lexa continua à distribuer ses ordres :

« Indra, il faudra faire passer le message. Que les hommes ne s'éloignent pas trop pour le moment.» La générale acquiesça.

A ces mots, Raven se retourna vers la femme désignée qui la regardait d'un air agressif, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Raven n'était certainement pas du genre à se laisser impressionner. Elle soutint le regard de la guerrière avec défiance, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'envenimer la situation avec des conflits sans intérêts.

« Bien. Je vais préparer mon sac » dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu pour laisser les deux femmes parler.

Une fois Raven hors de son champ, Indra se retourna vers Lexa qui attendait ce qu'elle avait à dire d'un œil expectatif.

« Nightblida… avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne pouvez pas penser sérieusement à mettre nos vies dans les mains de cette fille… » s'engagea-t-elle.

Lexa lui fit signe de continuer.

« …Si cette skaigirl était avec les hommes armés qui ont attaqués le village ? Si c'était elle qui nous avait tendu ce piège en nous prévenant trop tard ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'une gigantesque mascarade pour nous débusquer et s'attaquer à notre territoire ? Nous ne les connaissons pas Leksa… Nia pourrait très bien être mêlée à cette histoire, cette vipère… » grommela Indra

Lexa soupira. Les questionnements d'Indra étaient parfaitement entendables et loin d'être erronés. Mais elle avait déjà eu cette discussion avec Anya et s'étaient elle-même posée et reposées toutes ces questions. Elle en était arrivée à une conclusion simple : elle ne pourrait pas trouver de preuves pour affirmer ou infirmer ses hypothèses, tout du moins, pas dans l'immédiat, sauf qu'elle devait se décider et agir maintenant avant que la situation lui échappe.

Après avoir passé du temps avec Clarke, Lexa lui accordait en partie sa confiance. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas étendre cette confiance à tous les Skypeople, c'était jouer un jeu avec des variables bien trop risquées.

En revanche, il y avait une autre personne à qui elle donnait toute sa confiance et dont elle connaissait les motivations : Aiyanah, la mère d'Anya et par défaut, sa mère adoptive. La vieille dame était l'ancienne flamekeeper, la confidente des Commander passés et présents depuis plus de 5 générations, et qui avait pour rôle depuis son initiation d'aider et guider leur peuple vers la prospérité. Et quand la vieille femme avait prédit que la blonde jouerait un rôle prédominant dans leur futur, il était devenu difficile pour la brune d'ignorer les différents signaux concernant l'irruption de Clarke dans leur vie.

Le cœur de Lexa s'était emballé quand Aden lui avait raconté la confession de Clarke sur sa rencontre avec Aiyanah. Si cette dernière avait entrevu pour Clarke un grand projet lié au destin de leur peuple, alors leur histoire commune ne s'arrêterait pas ici. Cette information seule remplissait Lexa de joie. Surtout, si sa mère n'avait pas pris la peine d'avertir Polis, alors c'est qu'elle n'avait pas jugé que la blonde ou son entourage proche serait une menace pour eux. Elle espérait que les signes ne se trompaient pas.

C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait acceptée de faire confiance à la blonde dans son plan pour aider son ami Atom, et à Raven à présent. Clarke les mènerait tout droit aux ennemis de leur peuple dont elle se débarrasserait. Elle faisait simplement ce qui était juste pour son peuple. Enfin, en partie seulement. L'autre partie savait pertinemment pourquoi elle y mettait autant de cœur. Mais elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant ses responsabilités.

« Non, tu as raison, nous ne connaissons pas nos ennemis, c'est pour ça que je ne laisse pas Raven sans surveillance. Au moindre geste suspect, je sais que Costia saura ce qu'il faut faire. En attendant qu'on retrouve Anya, je prends le commandement. Appelle tous les guerriers valides, qu'ils se préparent, nous allons mener l'assaut. Je compte sur toi pour motiver tes troupes. Au moindre ennemi, sans pitié, frag em op. » dit-elle en fixant Indra intensément, le regard sombre. Elle voyait que la générale voulait argumenter mais qu'elle se retint de le faire, contente de participer à la bataille et de ne pas être reléguée aux arrières postes comme Gustus.

Lexa n'était certainement pas Anya, mais son mentor lui avait appris quelques tours en matière d'intimidation et de stature de commandement de troupes. Si cela faisait effet sur une des générales les plus fortes têtes et redoutées, alors il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle puisse unir tout les grounders présents derrière elle.

Quelques minutes après, une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes s'unir autour de la jeune nightblida, attendant impatiemment les ordres.

Leurs visages ne trompaient pas. Ce n'était pas de la peur ou de l'angoisse qui se lisaient sur ceux-ci malgré l'attaque dont ils venaient d'être victime. C'était plutôt un sentiment de colère et une envie de vengeance féroce qui transpiraient par tout les pores de leur peau. Lexa n'avait pas besoin d'appuyer plus sur ce point. Elle savait que ses hommes la suivrait comme lui avait dit Gustus, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir en découdre avec ces hommes qui utilisaient des moyens lâches pour se débarrasser d'eux. En revanche, elle devait les canaliser pour qu'ils ne se jettent pas dans la gueule du loup. Donner la mission déminage à Raven était un premier pas pour leur ouvrir le chemin.

« Trikru... Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont touchés. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont perdus leurs frères…. Puisses les Asparas les porter dans les forêts éternelles... » commença-t-elle en regardant les hommes devant elle hocher la tête. « Leur combat est terminé, mais le nôtre ne l'est pas. » Elle marqua une pause afin de leur faire part du plan qu'elle avait en tête.

« Dans un candle mark (= une heure), nous allons lever notre camp en direction de Polis... »

Elle entendit des murmures se proférer dans l'assistance.

« … pour faire un leurre. Nous sommes diminués. Les skaikru savent cela. At daun, aux dernières lueurs du soleil, quand ils seront sûrs d'être en sécurité et qu'ils penseront que nous sommes probablement partis en abandonnant leur semblables, nous les frapperons.

\- Attendre, attendre et encore attendre ! Pourquoi ne pas s'occuper d'eux maintenant ? » interrompit un homme.

« Leurs armes sont bien plus puissantes que les nôtres. Si nous attaquons frontalement maintenant, nous n'en sortiront pas » répliqua-t-elle froidement. « Veux tu envoyer tes frères et sœurs rejoindre les Asparas eux aussi »

Il y eu quelques instants de silence dans les rangs avec que l'homme reprenne la parole en bombant le torse :

« Branwoda... Pourtant ils n'ont pas opposés beaucoup de résistance au village, ils sont plutôt fragiles...

\- Surveilles ta langue Quint » menaça Indra en s'approchant du guerrier son épée à la main. Il ne se démonta pas et avança vers la générale en la toisant de haut jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit à un mètre d'elle.

« Et en parlant de sacrifice nightblida, pourquoi encore sacrifier nos frères pour sauver quelques skaikru ? Depuis qu'ils sont ici, ils ne nous posent que des problèmes ! Nous n'avons qu'à les laisser partir et s'autodétruire entre eux si tu as peur de mener une attaque... »

Indra était prêtre à bondir au moindre ordre de Lexa mais avant qu'elle n'ait put dire la moindre chose, Gustus empoigna l'homme par le col et souleva le colosse malgré ses blessures.

« Montres un peu de respect Quint. C'est la parole d'Heda que tu es en train de contredire…

\- Chill daun. » imposa Lexa la main levée, autoritaire. Gustus lâcha Quint qui cracha au sol, de frustration en ne lâchant jamais le regard de la brune.« Quint, crois tu vraiment que je souhaite les laisser partir sans rien faire pour qu'ils reviennent plus tard en pensant que cette terre leur appartient et qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de nous ? Non. Nous devons leur envoyer un message. Mais crois tu qu'Heda préférerait récupérer une majorité de ses troupes ou seulement une poignée d'entre nous ? »

Il ne desserra pas la mâchoire. Lexa continua :

« Pourtant, c'est ce qui différencie nos deux plans Quint. »

Puis elle leva son regard :

« Sven, Aden, Ishtar. Dès que Costia et Raven reviennent, vous aller vous poster dans les arbres sur l'autre rive. Si vous voyez des éclaireurs nous observer partir, ne les tuer pas. Ishtar et Sven, vous les prendrez filature pour les suivre jusqu'à leur camp. Je veux une surveillance constante et un rapport de l'un d'entre vous avant la tombée du soleil. Aden. Dès que tu est certain qu'il n'y a plus aucun skaikru à observer notre retraite, viens nous trouver pour nous avertir. Nous nous cacherons dans les alentours en attendant le moment voulu pour attaquer. »

Les 3 Trikru acquiescèrent. Lexa remarqua un sourire de fierté sur le visage d'Aden, heureux d'avoir été choisi pour un rôle important. Elle lui rendit rapidement son sourire. Elle savait qu'un jour il serait un guerrier remarquable. Puis elle se retourna vers Gustus :

« Gustus, je compte sur toi alors pour l'évacuation de tous nos blessés et mettre Heda au courant de notre situation. »

Après avoir adressé ses ordres, elle monta sur un petit monticule de terre à côté du pont détruit, comme un symbole. Il avait perd une bataille, mais certainement pas la guerre.

« Gona Kru, oso na breik oso kru en au (Peuple guerrier, nous allons libérer notre peuple)… Pour empêcher qu'ils ne reviennent un jour sur nos terres et venger nos frères… JUS DREIN, JUS DAUN !

\- JUS DREIN, JUS DAUN. JUS DREIN, JUS DAUN ! »

A cette phrase, l'ensemble des grounders agitèrent leurs armes vers le ciel. A son tour, Lexa leva stoïquement son épée au ciel et fixa la foule devant elle. Elle avait réussi. Anya aurait été fière d'elle. Tout était en place.

Cela faisait bien une heure que Raven et Costia faisait le tour du périmètre à la recherche d'un éventuel piège posé par l'équipe d'Emerson en plus de la décharge explosive posée sur le pont.

« Toujours rien ? » questionna Costia à l'affût d'un moindre ennemi.

Raven haussa et ses sourcils et se retourna vers elle en agitant l'objet qu'elle tenait. Leur progression était prudente, vu le « peu » matériel de détection qu'avait Raven en sa possession. En l'occurrence, un long bâton. Mais pour l'instant, elle faisait choux blanc

« Rien. Et honnêtement, plus on avance, plus je pense qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps et le matériel nécessaire pour en cacher tout autour. Transporter des armes, OK, mais transporter des mines, c'est encombrant et dangereux. Pas l'idéal pour traquer Clarke » soupira-t-elle.

Miner les environs n'avait à priori pas été dans la tête Emerson et ses mercenaires. Ils avaient seulement dû vouloir briser la progression des grounders en coupant le seul moyen d'accès direct à leur campement et leur faire abandonner l'envie de les poursuivre. Et en leur montrant ce qu'il avait fait au pont, Emerson voulait les inciter à avoir peur s'ils s'attaquaient directement à eux. C'était bien joué. Mais pas suffisant.

« Bien. Peut-être, mais Lex avait raison. On devait s'en assurer avant de faire autre chose.

\- Oui, je suis sûre que « Lex » a souvent raison » dit-elle d'un air dramatique pour teaser la grounder qui lui lança un regard noir.

Elles passèrent 5 minutes sans parler avec que Costia ne reprenne la parole.

« Stop. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer plus loin. Maintenant qu'on est à peu près sûre d'être en sécurité dans ce périmètre, on passe à la deuxième phase.

\- Ok babe. »

Costia tourna sa tête vers Raven qui lui décrocha un sourire sarcastique. Elle leva ses yeux au ciel. Cette fille était une grande gamine, mais malgré les apparences, Costia pensait que la brune se servait de ce faux-air décontracté pour relâcher la pression. Elle l'avait vu juste après l'attaque sur le pont, complètement tétanisée. Si la taquiner pouvait l'aider à gérer sa peur, ce n'était pas à Costia de juger et elle ne le ferait pas. Elle pouvait comprendre son traumatisme.

Elles rebroussèrent chemin en direction du pont d'où elles étaient parties. Costia commença à scruter les alentours pour trouver un chemin de passe à travers le ravin quand Raven l'interpella.

« Hey, regarde ça ! »

Elle lui indiqua une liane :

« On pourrait s'en servir pour passer de l'autre côté de la rive » dit-elle en s'accrochant à la liane lascivement et en mimant de se jeter dans le vide

\- C'est une bonne idée mais désolée de te décevoir mais je ne pense pas que ta liane puisse soutenir le passage d'une trentaine d'hommes à l'affilée » répondit Costia. Raven fit semblant de bouder au refus de son idée.

« Vous n'avez aucun fun. Je le savais déjà. Mais bon temps pis, je passe à la vraie idée. Passes moi ton épée »

Costia questionna Raven du regard pendant que cette dernière lui tendait sa main.

« Pas avant que tu m'expliques, skaigirl. »

Raven lui lança un regard joueur.

« Très bien. Tu vois en bas vers le rocher ? L'eau est plus claire et il y a des petites vagues qui se forment, le sol doit remonter à cette endroit là. Je pense que l'eau y est moins profonde, donc parfait pour le traverser. Et après, ça ne devrait pas être très dur de monter de l'autre côté, la pente est moins raide. On devrait pouvoir grimper assez facilement mais il faut vérifier. Et concernant ton épée, c'est pour couper quelques lianes pour nous aider à descendre en rappel le ravin. Maintenant, on peut aller voir ? »

Costia vérifia ses dires et la regarda avec amusement. Effectivement, c'était une solution satisfaisante. Pour quelqu'un venant de la ville, c'était assez impressionnant qu'elle ait pu voir ces petits détails. Elle décocha l'épée de son fourreau et lui tendit.

« Bien sûr. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la liane faisant office de corde était accrochée et prête pour la descente. Costia se retourna vers la brune qui l'accompagnait.

« Tu aura besoin d'aide pour descendre ?

\- Oh please. Tomb Raider, c'est ma came, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire comme Lara Croft donc aucune chance que tu m'aides, c'est plutôt le contraire ! Si tu as besoin de conseils de survie, j'ai quelques techniques plutôt sympa à te proposer... » dit-elle, souriante en se désignant silencieusement

Elle secoua sa tête en matchant son sourire.

Une fois descendues, elles se dirigèrent vers l'endroit de la rivière qu'elles avaient jugées moins profonde à traverser. C'était bien le cas. Après avoir franchit le gué, Costia grimpa rapidement la pente, sans trop de difficultés. Elle avait effectuée la traversée en une petite dizaine de minutes, et en plus, ce passage n'était pas trop loin de leur campement provisoire. C'était parfait. Lexa serait contente.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire le chemin inverse, elle observa une masse sombre au loin, échouée à moitié dans la rivière, dans la direction dont ils avaient établi leur campement. Très rapidement, elle sut ce que c'était : des grounders qui avaient chuté du pont lors de l'explosion et avaient dérivé avec le courant.

Elle traversa le gué à tout vitesse avec Raven sur ses talons pour aller dans leurs directions. Arrivée à proximité, elle distingua 3 corps, un homme allongé dans l'eau contre son cheval décédé, et une femme assise auprès d'eux.

« Anya ! »

La blonde tourna sa tête vers eux, les yeux mis-clos. Le sang et la boue perturbait sa vision.

« Vous avez pris votre temps... »

Costia se pressa à ses côtés pour inspecter son état. Elle avait visiblement bien souffert dans la chute, son bras était en écharpe et elle était couverte de sang à causes de multiples plaies, sans compter sa jambe en vrac. Anya hocha les épaules.

« Que veux tu… je ne suis pas une sirène comme Luna »

C'était vrai qu'en dehors d'une partie de leur peuple, ils étaient peu nombreux à apprécier l'eau. Elle jeta ensuite un œil à l'homme prêt du cheval mais Anya lui fit un signe négatif de la tête avant de s'enquérir des nouvelles.

« Kos… comment les autres s'en sont sortis ? »

Costia grimaça.

« On a perdu une vingtaine d'hommes… Gustus s'occupe de rassembler les blessés pour les ramener vers Polis et de chercher les disparus… on était inquiets pour toi.

\- Et bien, ils n'ont pas encore fini de voir ma tête » dit-elle avec un demi sourire avant de prendre une expression sombre. « Ces skaikru et leurs armes » cracha-t-elle.

Costia approuva. Elle tourna sa tête vers Raven qui était restée en retrait.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça...

\- Tu commences à t'adoucir Kostia ? » questionna Anya suprise.

Parmi les jeunes trikru qu'elle entraînait depuis des années, Costia était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus, même si elle n'était pas un exemple. Il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un et elle limitait souvent ses conversations à quelques personnes, sans chercher à connaître les vies des autres. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Lexa qui était un peu plus sociable qu'elle, même si cela restait difficile de percer sa coquille.

Après être passée générale de leur Heda, Anya avait été forcée de changer un peu son attitude et de s'ouvrir un peu plus pour acquérir la confiance de ses hommes, mais pour Costia, s'ouvrir restait encore difficile. Comme Lexa, elle avait eu un passé douloureux qui les liait.

« Pas vraiment. Mais je fais confiance au jugement de Lexa. »

Anya hocha la tête sans en dire plus.

« Elle gère la situation ? »

Costia souria. Anya n'avait même pas daigné pensé que ce pût être une autre personne que Lexa qui puisse s'être mise à la tête de ses compagnons. Ni Indra, Ni Gustus n'avait sa carrure. Elle portait en elle une autorité naturelle. Elle était différente.

La jeune grounder lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ces quelques heures et du plan prévu par son second pour s'occuper des skaikru. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait mieux fait elle-même. Lexa avait raison. Anya était fière d'elle

Anya leva les yeux et vit Raven, l'observer bizarrement à distance depuis le début de leur conversation. Après l'avoir fixée longuement, la brune s'approcha timidement.

« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien » déclara Raven en jouant avec ses mains et essayant de conserver un air neutre malgré son inquiétude en observant les nombreuses blessures de la grande blonde.

Anya s'appuya sur l'épaule de Costia pour se relever et regarda la latina sérieusement en serrant les dents.

« Merci Raven, mais tu sais je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça.

\- Ah tiens ?

\- Uh uh. » lui répondit-elle en acquiesçant. « Nous avons un mythe dans notre peuple. Quand nous mourrons, les déesses Asparas viennent chercher nos corps pour nous amener dans notre prochaine demeure, mais elles ne nous emmènent pas seuls. Elles emportent aussi nos souvenirs et fouillent à l'intérieur de notre esprit pour reconstruire notre demeure célèste… et elles nous donnent comme compagnie la dernière personne à nous avoir parlé de notre vivant, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire… »

Raven commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir

« … Et vu que je suis la dernière à t'avoir parlé…

\- ...Tu m'aurait hantée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'ai vraiment lutté skygirl ! Pour mon équilibre mental, je ne pouvais pas le permettre. » conclut-t-elle d'un air narquois

« Ah oui ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu aurais loupé ! Même en esprit, je suis sûre d'être quelqu'un de formidable. J'aurai été une partenaire géniale ! » dit-elle, un brin de confiance apparaissant de nouveau sur son visage.

Anya lui souria. Elle avait peut être un peu modifier le mythe, c'est vrai, mais elle était contente de retrouver le sourire de la latina. Bizarrement, le bien être de cette skaigirl commençait à compter pour elle. Lexa déteignait sur elle, c'était mauvais.

Elle repris une posture un peu plus sérieuse pour s'apprêter à dire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de voir une once d'inquiétude hanter les yeux de Raven au moment où elle leva son bras endolori pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette.

« Raven… Même si la catastrophe n'a pas pu être empêchée, au nom de notre peuple, merci d'avoir tenté de nous sauver. Vraiment. »

Raven acquiesça solennellement puis posa sa main quelques secondes sur celle de la blonde avant d'arracher un bout de sa chemise pour lui faire une attelle de fortune au bras.

Costia observa l'échange entre les deux femmes sans rien dire.

Avant de partir. Anya se pencha sur le corps de son compagnon d'infortune pour lui murmurer une phrase. Après quelques manœuvres pour hisser Anya en haut du ravin, elles se mirent en marche vers le campement pour tenir Lexa au courant des bonnes nouvelles.

Raven observa la scène de loin. Les retrouvailles entre Lexa et Anya se firent pleines de sobriété. Pas de grandes embrassades ou de câlins, mais l'émotion se lisait sur le regard des deux jeunes femmes. Elle espérait qu'elle aussi aurait droit à ses retrouvailles bientôt. Plus le temps avançait, plus elle s'angoissait sur le de venir de Clarke, Murphy et Atom.

Un moment, Lexa se retourna vers la brune et hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Raven lui souria, le coeur lourd. La grounder le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle.

« Raven, je te promets que nous allons tout faire pour sauver tes amis. Ok ? »

Raven lui répondit timidement.

Lexa s'éloigna et fit signe à Costia.

« Surveille-là, je veux qui ne lui arrive rien tant qu'on a pas mis la mains sur ces brainwada »

Alors qu'elle était une dernière fois dans sa tente en train de réviser son plan d'attaque du camp ennemi d'après les informations recueillies par Sven et Ishtar, Aden fit irruption.

GON WAR !

Tout se passa très vite, quelques minutes après, elle était avec Lexa au devant de la mêlée pour indiquer aux troupes le chemin qu'elle venait de trouve avec Costia.

C'était le moment de lancer le plan.


	14. Jus drein

**Au campement d'Emerson**

Le jour commençait à tomber sur leur campement. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil transparaissait par l'épais feuillage de arbres. Clarke leva la tête en direction du ciel. La nature était belle. Et si silencieuse. Trop silencieuse...

Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle se montrerait forte.

Combien de temps était passé depuis l'explosion qui lui avait déchiré le cœur ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Elle avait perdu le compte. Ça n'avait plus vraiment grande importance…

Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains, enfermée dans sa bulle, quant à Murphy, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'explosion. Emerson l'avait pris à part et s'était absenté avec lui.

Elle repensa encore à ce moment et à son plan. Comment avait-elle pû être aussi naïve ? Lexa avait cru en elle ? Tu parles d'un instinct ! A cause d'elle, elle était sûrement morte, gisant dieu ne sait où dans la forêt. Et cette vieille avec ses prédictions aussi ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici… pourquoi avait-elle voulu apporter un peu de piment dans sa vie ! Elle aurait dû rester à Los Angeles avec son quotidien si bien établi. Et au moins, là-bas, elle sauvait des gens et ne risquait pas de mettre en danger les personnes qu'elle aim-

« Ça réfléchit, ça réfléchit ! Fait attention Clarke, ton cerveau fume »

Elle ne daignait même plus le regarder. C'était trop pour elle. Elle essayait de s'imaginer 36000 façons pour se débarrasser de lui, mais toute paraissait trop douces, et de toute façon irréalisable attachée comme elle l'était. Et ça ne lui enlèverait pas le poignard qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur.

« Allez, aligne-le avec les autres » ordonna Emerson à Rick

Clarke regarda d'un coin de l'oeil l'homme s'exécuter et elle failli vomir. Murphy était littéralement en sang et le côté gauche de son visage avait doublé de volume. Emerson s'était défoulé sur lui d'une manière ignoble. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'un tel homme puisse exister et respirer en toute impunité quand des gens innocents mourraient.

Puis elle pensa aux gens venant pour se faire soigner par leur association. Elle espérait sans trop de convictions qu'ils n'avaient pas trop pâti à cause de toute cette histoire qu'elle avait causé. Elle pensa à Wells aussi. A Monty et Harper restés sur la base. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient vraiment en sécurité et pouvaient continuer à aider les plus souffrants. Mais elle ne se voilait pas trop la face. En ce moment même, elle n'avait plus trop d'espoir en rien.

« Chef ! »

Un de des gars déboula en courant dans le camp pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'Emerson.

« Et bien en voilà une excellente nouvelle! »

Emerson se retourna vers les deux otages

« Mon camarade vient de me dire que vos petits copains sauvageons ont eut le droit à un beau barbecue géant. Quoi que vous ayez pû organiser avec eux, c'est terminé. Le reste s'est carapaté loin d'ici, loin de vos tronches de malheur. En même temps, ça peut se comprendre... »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de ses prisonniers, il se retourna vers un de ses hommes.

« Prends le premier tour de garde. Les autres, préparez à manger. On mange bien et on décolle à l'aube demain matin.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu va t'en sortir comme ça ?»

Emerson fronça ses sourcils et se retourna en direction de la blonde.

« Je ne crois pas, c'est écrit comme ça. Penses tu que c'est ma première mission ? Que je suis un bleu ? »

Puis il lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre un air menaçant.

« Tu penses être en position de force parce que ma mission est de te ramener vivante ? Tu penses pouvoir tout révéler à tes petits copains et aux soldats de l'ONU de mes deux dès qu'on franchira le portail du camp ? A ta guise ! Mais saches qu'un de mes hommes restera avec Murphy et Atom dans la forêt. Un coup de fil de ma part et BOOM ! Ils viendront servir de fertilisant aux plantes. Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça à se pauvre Murphy qui se morfond pour sa sœur ? Et à ce grand Musclor qui te sert de Sherpa des forêts ? »

Clarke les regarda tour à tour en se mordant les lèvres.

« En revanche, si tu te tiens sage, je te promets que tu prolongera leur espérance de vie »

 _« C'est ça, de quelques heures seulement »_ pensa-t-elle dans son for intérieur.

« Bien. Puisque tu n'as plus rien à redire, je propose qu'on se prépare. Allez, Allez ! »

Clarke soupira. Elle eut honte, honte de la manière dont elle se comportait. D'habitude, elle ne lâchait jamais rien. Quand elle avait bossée sur la cas d'un jeune enfant souffrant d'une maladie congénitale nécessitant une greffe, elle avait lutté, s'était arrachée pour trouver un donneur compatible. Pareil pour ses études, combien de fois avait-elle pensée à abandonner sa première année de médecine ? Elle avait redoublé d'efforts, passée ses journée à plancher et abandonnée les soirées. Ou quand Raven avait été une victime parmi tant d'autres de propos homophobes de la part d'étudiants quand elle s'était montrée avec sa petite amie ? Avec Octavia, elles avaient crées un groupe de parole de soutien à la communauté LGBTQ dans leur université et organisées des conférences pour ouvrir les consciences des gens sur le respect de l'autre.

Une seule fois elle avait lâché prise et risquée de tout perdre. Lors du décès de son père, elle avait sombré. Comme aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'après coup, elle s'était interdite de retomber dans cette spirale infernale qu'elle avait connue. Aujourd'hui, il était hors de question qu'elle ait des remords. Il fallait agir.

Elle regarda ses mains. Elle pensa à se déboîter les pouces pour se libérer de ses entraves mais après une première tentative, elle renonça à l'idée. Ses liens en plastiques étaient bien trop serrés et lui irritaient la peau dès qu'elle faisait un petit mouvement.

Elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Emerson s'était éloigné avec quelques hommes dans une tente pour donner ses derniers ordres et préparer l'itinéraire de route avant de lever le camp. Il ne restait qu'un seul garde assigné à leur surveillance. Aucune arme à proximité. Il lui faudrait une diversion.

Elle croisa le regard de Murphy, puis d'Atom. Elle les dévisagea et leur montra ses mains. Ils semblèrent avoir compris.

Murphy patienta quelques instants et commença à s'affaisser sur le côté en mimant le martyr. Le garde le regarda et lui asséna de se redresser une première fois, puis une deuxième fois. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui pour le secouer.

« Tu entends ce que je te dis !? »

Murphy ne donna aucune réponse, semblant perdre connaissance.

« Il est en train de tourner de l'oeil avec ce que l'autre bouffon lui a fait subir ! » lui asséna Atom.

« Toi, la ferme ! Au pire, c'est pas une grosse perte, ça fera un traînard en moins » dit-il en lui envoyant de la terre dessus avec ses bottes.

« Ah ouais, tu penses que ton patron serait content qu'il meurt ? »

Clarke vit le garde tergiverser. Il devait se demander s'il devait aller déranger Emerson ou essayer de s'occuper du cas lui même. Après une courte réflexion, le garde se pencha sur Murphy à moitié inconscient, sorti une bouteille d'eau et commença à s'occuper de lui.

« C'est bien parce que le patron veux s'occuper de toi personnellement » grommela le garde entre ses dents.

Il détourna son regard de Clarke et d'Atom qui fit à la blonde un signe de victoire avec ses doigts.

 _« Ok parfait. »_

C'était le moment. Elle avait quelques instants devant elle sans que le garde ne la surveille. Elle n'avait le droit qu'à un essai. C'était l'occasion de voir si ses longues séances de visionnages random sur youtube porterait ses fruits.

Elle commença à se tortiller.

Elle se souvenait avoir visionné la vidéo d'une petite fille expliquant comment s'échapper de ses liens en un rien de temps. Après avoir de nouveau vérifié que le garde était distrait, elle s'empressa de refaire les gestes qu'elle n'avait jamais encore mis en pratique.

Discrètement, elle dénoua ses lacets et passa difficilement un des liens de chaque chaussures à travers le petit jour des attaches en plastique.

 _« Allez Clarke, dépêche toi »_ se motiva-t-elle, la sueur au front.

Elle attrapa les lacets avec ses dents et noua ensuite plusieurs nœuds entre ces deux lacets.

Le garde ne s'était toujours pas retournée vers elle. Parfait. Maintenant, ça passait ou ça cassait.

Elle retint sa respiration comme pour espérer qu'elle ferait moins de bruit et se dépêcha de faire un mouvement de balancier d'avant en arrière avec ses jambes. Avec la friction, les liens se rompirent très rapidement. Si elle n'était pas dans cette situation, elle s'extasierait, mais il fallait agir vite.

Elle attrapa un bout de bois qu'elle espérait solide avant de se lever un peu étourdie, puis courir en direction du garde se retournant sur elle, perturbé par le semblant de vacarme qu'il entendait dans son dos.

« A L'AI- »

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de finir sa phrase, Atom lui fit une balayette qui le fit chanceler et Clarke en profita pour lui asséner un coup sur la tête. Elle lâcha son arme et s'empressa de récupérer les pistolet du soldat et le couteau du mercenaire.

Libérer ses amis. Tout de suite.

Elle commença par s'agenouiller près d'Atom.

« Ca va aller, si on se dépêche, on pourra être hors de portée-... » lui dit-elle en sciant ses liens.

« CLARKE ! »

Au cri de Murphy, Clarke se retourna, c'était trop tard. Les gardes d'Emerson étaient déjà sur eux et Emerson arrivait vers elle en furie, le regard noir.

Ce n'était pas comme dans les films où le héros voyait arriver le coup de poing au ralenti et vait le temps d'analyser comment l'esquiver. Non. Définitivement pas. Là, elle se retrouva au sol, la bouche dans la terre en moins de secondes.

« Tu commences vraiment à me faire chier blond- »

Avant qu'Emerson n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, il se retourna vers le mercenaire qui tenait en joue Atom à sa droite.

Ou plutôt, le reste du mercenaire.

On lui avait envoyé une sorte de hache dans la figure. Il s'affaissa lourdement, raide mort. C'est en retournant sa tête qu'il les vit. Une sorte de paysage d'horreur. Une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes aux maquillages intimidants étaient en train de les attaquer.

« JUS DREIN JUS DAUN ! »

Le cri de rage de Lexa fut entendu, la clameur du clan Trikru restant fit vibrer la forêt et comme un seul homme, ils déferlèrent dans la petite clairière ou s'était installé le campement de mercenaire. Pris de panique et désorganisé par l'assaut sauvage, plusieurs d'entre eux tombèrent face aux armes et à l'agressivité des grounders.

Clarke, toujours au sol redirigea son regard vers eux. Au début, elle paniqua, puis en scrutant du regard à travers la foule, elle l'aperçue enfin.

« Lexa... » murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, comme si un fantôme venait de réapparaître devant elle.

Dans sa tête et dans son coeur, tout se bousculait. La brunette n'était pas morte sur le pont comme Emerson l'avait laissé entendre. Mieux encore, cette fille aux yeux émeraudes magnifiques était venue les chercher, comme promis. Elle ne les avaient pas abandonné.

Lexa ne croisa son regard qu'une demi-seconde. Ce fut suffisant pour transmettre ses émotions.

Cette Lexa était très différente de celle qu'elle avait côtoyé et qui avait commencé à s'ouvrir à elle. Clarke lui avait toujours trouvé de l'assurance et de la prestance, mais ce n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était sur le champ de bataille. Lexa était maculée de sang au visage, mais bizarrement, Clarke la trouvait rayonnante. Tel un ballet, elle s'élançait pour planter son épée dans le corps des ennemis. La Clarke infirmière et lucide aurait trouvé ça horrible, mais en venant au Cambodge et en ayant fait front à tellement d'évènements macabres jusqu'à présent dans cette forêt, elle avait perdu un petit bout de cette part d'elle même. Subjuguée, elle ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de la scène ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Quand Lexa avait ordonnée à Quint de lancer l'assaut, elle savait qu'elle réalisait par là-même un acte diplomatique et un moyen d'affirmer son commandement. Il prit cet ordre comme un défi et un moyen de montrer sa valeur. Aussi bien, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il hocha sa tête vers Lexa, se saisit de sa hache avant de la lancer plein fer contre un de ces hommes qui menaçait d'un fusil l'ami de Clarke. L'arme s'enfonça directement dans la crâne de l'ennemi qui succomba instantanément. Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour lancer l'assaut.

« JUS DREIN JUS DAUN !

\- YAAAAH ! »

Tout autour d'elle, ses troupes s'élancèrent. Indra remplie de rage passa devant elle en furie suivie de Costia et de ses hommes qui commencèrent à faire une première victime du côté des ennemis.

Elle avait analysé le terrain. D'après son expérience personnelle et ce que Raven lui avait raconté, elle savait que son clan était en position de faiblesse par rapport aux armes dont disposaient l'équipe d'Emerson. Mais en agissant par surprise, rapidement, il était possible de réduire leur nombre pour limiter les combats d'armes blanches contre ces armes à feu.

Elle s'élanca à son tour dans la bataille contre un homme qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle et se préparait à la mettre en joue. Au dernier moment, elle fit un écart sur le droite pour lui dérégler sa visée, puis elle pris appui de sa jambe droite sur le tronc incliné d'un vieux saule pour lui sauter dessus. Sa trajectoire surpris l'homme et avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle lui trancha la gorge. Du sang gicla sur son visage, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Le temps de tourner sa tête vers un nouvel ennemi, elle croisa le regard de Clarke, à terre, visiblement éprouvée. De la colère monta en elle mais les yeux azur de la blonde respiraient l'espoir, et lui transmettaient peux-être une sorte de … soulagement ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, elle ne voulait pas se laisser troublée pour commettre une erreur fatale. Elle ôta son masque une demi-seconde pour esquisser un petit sourire à la blonde, puis se reconcentra sur ses ennemis. Au fond d'elle, c'était elle qui était soulagée.

Son deuxième face à face fut plus ardu à négocier. L'homme avait abandonné son sniper pour une machette afin d'éviter le même sort que ses camarades en combat rapproché. Il se lança vers elle, l'arme en l'air et fit un grand geste vif pour essayer de la toucher. Lexa devina son mouvement et fit un écart pour lancer la riposte. Avant qu'elle ne le touche, il para son coup avec le plat de sa manchette et se dégagea d'elle en la repoussant de force. Ils s'engagèrent dans un second échange, Lexa essaya d'enfoncer la pointe de son épée dans l'estomac de l'homme, mais fut surprise d'y retrouver de la résistance.

« Vous ne connaissez pas ça dans votre pays d'arriéré. C'est fait pour les balles, mais avec ta force de femmelette, ça suffit largement » lui dit-il d'un air narquois en désignant le gilet par balle sous sa veste où s'était plantée l'arme de la brune

Avant qu'elle ne s'en dégage, il se saisit à une main de la lame de Lexa

« Comment-tu va faire maintenant que je te bloque ? » lui demanda-t-il, la main gauche sanguilonante tandis que la première était en train de lever sa machette pour porter un coup fatal.

« Pauvre fou... » murmura-t-elle

Elle lâcha immédiatement son épée et recula d'un pas, puis se pencha pour décrocher la dague qu'elle avait toujours à sa cheville depuis L'Evenement, bien des années auparavant. D'un geste sûr, elle ajusta sa cible et lui décocha l'arme entre les deux yeux. L'homme fit un pas en arrière, les yeux exorbités avant de s'écrouler raide.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir deux armes... » dit-elle en s'empressant de récupérer sa dague sur le corps encore chaud

La bataille faisait rage, des deux côtés, des hommes tombèrent, mais soudain, un bruit sourd vint s'élever dans les airs.

« BANG »

Lexa se retourna vers le bruit et se mordit la lèvre, ils n'avaient pas agis assez vite. Les 3 mercenaires restants avaient réussis à se regrouper autour d'Emerson et commençaient à faire feu autour d'eux.

1, puis 2 et 3 Trikru tombèrent successivement. Si elle n'inversait pas rapidement la tendance, ils risquaient de tous tomber.

Lexa leva le bras en l'air et à ce geste, deux flèches partirent en direction des tireurs. L'une d'entre elle se ficha dans la jambe d'un tireur mais l'autre fit mouche au niveau du cœur qui se tordit de douleur dans un râle. Lexa souria intérieurement, elle avait bien fait de laisser Ishtar et Aden en retrait.

« BANG »

Emerson et ses hommes avaient repris l'avantage. Ces sauvages pouvaient venir à 30, 40 maintenant s'ils le voulaient, ils n'avaient qu'à les aligner comme les 3 qui venaient de tomber.

Mais tout à coup, des flèches fusèrent dans leur direction et touchèrent Bryan qui s'écroula. Emerson scruta vers le lieu de départ des flèches mais ne vit pas les tireurs, trop loin pour être touchés par leurs pistolets

« Marco ! Débarrasse toi des archers tout de suite !

\- Je ne les vois pas boss et c'est Max qui avait le sniper… »

Emerson fulmina. A côté de lui, le mercenaire touché par des flèches n'était pas tout à faire mort et continuaient ses plaintes pour le sauver, presque à bout de souffle.

Il lui tira une balle dans la tête puis aggripa Clarke par le bras et la serra contre lui en lui collant le canon droit contre son cou. Il regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui avait l'air de donner les ordres aux sauvageons.

« Je crois que nous sommes dans une impasse ma chère… » dit-elle, sûr de lui avec son otage dans les bras

« _Hod up_! » intima Lexa placidement d'un geste de la main.

A ces mots, tous la tribu Trikru s'arrêta et resta aux aguets d'un nouvel ordre.

Les deux mercenaires aux côtés d'Emerson s'emparèrent d'Atom et de Murphy pour s'en servir comme bouclier humain en cas de nouvelles flèches ennemies.

Chacun des deux camp s'observa, installant une situation de statu-quo malaisante.

Emerson repris la parole :

« Un chef écouté par ses troupes... C'est bien la seule chose qui me rendraient admiratif de votre culture »

Lexa ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'avança vers lui flanquée d'Indra à ses côtés. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard affuté, comme pour essayer de percer son âme. Elle voyait qu'il commençait à gamberger. Elle l'intimidait. Parfait. Il ne savait rien d'eux alors qu'elle le connaissait en partie grâce à la description de Clarke et de ses amis. C'était un atout de taille au moment de négocier.

En parlant de Clarke, elle s'autorisa un regard vers elle, toujours menacée par le pistolet d'Emerson. La jeune femme restait forte, fière malgré la situation mais au fond d'elle, Lexa savait qu'elle devait être au point de non retour. Elle cru voir Clarke mimer son nom avant qu'Emerson ne lui recouvre la bouche avec sa main libre.

« _I laik Leksa kom Trikru_ , je représente _Heda Xéna._ Qui êtes-vous et que cherchez-vous sur notre territoire ? _»_

Il resserra encore un peu plus Clarke contre lui et pris un air dédaigneux.

« Je suis Emerson, je suis le chef ici et je ne parlerai qu'en présence du votre, allez me chercher me chercher ce _Heda_ »

A ces mots, des rumeurs et une certaine agitation commencèrent à se faire entendre chez les grounders. Indra bondit, son arme pointée vers le provocateur ayant défié Lexa.

« _Skaigeda_ , tu va lui montrer un peu plus de respect sinon...

\- _Em pleni Indra_. »

Énervée, la générale se recula et se replaça au côté de la jeune fille. Derrière eux, les Trikru, menaçants et prêts à attaquer reculèrent également après l'ordre lancé par Lexa. Lexa laissa une trentaine de seconde passer pour que le calme reprenne sa place au sein de leur discussion.

D'un œil extérieur, la véhémence d'Indra avait pu passer pour de l'insubordination mais il n'en était rien. Lexa savait exactement ce qu'Indra avait cherché à faire en faisant ça : montrer à Emerson et ses hommes que les Trikru étaient prêts à bondir au moindre geste, et réaffirmer le pouvoir de commandement de Lexa pour les calmer. C'était un mouvement astucieux. Si Emerson voulait négocier, il allait devoir le faire dans les règles de l'art et faire très attention à ce qu'il allait avancer.

Emerson commença à se mordre les lèvres avant de reprendre un peu d'assurance avant de se lancer.

« Mes excuses ma chère. Mon commanditaire cherche juste à récupérer cette personne » dit-il en désignant la blonde du menton « de base, nous n'avons strictement rien contre vous mais force est de constater que vous venez de nous attaquer, nous étions bien obligés de répondre à ça vous comprenez facilement je suppose ? Peux-être pouvons nous trouver un moyen de nous entendre »

Lexa ne lui répondit pas pour le laisser gamberger. Elle plaça ses mains derrière son dos, l'air interrogatif en demandant à l'homme de continuer à développer son idée.

« Je vous propose quelque chose : vous nous laissez partir avec ces 3 individus tranquillement, vous repartez de votre côté, nous reprenons notre avion dans la foulée et vous n'entendez plus jamais parler de nous. Pas d'effusion de sang, plus de pertes, c'est donnant-donnant. Deal ?

\- Ne croyez surtout pas ce qu'il vous dit, il vous plantera un couteau dans le dos dès qu'il le pourra, comme pour vos copains du villa- » s'époumona Murphy avant de se faire frapper dans la mâchoire par Marco

« Ferme là petit con »

Lexa observa là scène sans ciller, mais elle savait que Murphy avait raison et que ses hommes réclamaient du sang pour le massacre du village et l'explosion du pont. Pourtant, elle était la représente de leur Heda et ils avaient perdu bien trop d'hommes pour lancer une offensive suicide.

Visiblement agacé par l'intervention de Murphy, Emerson mima l'ordre à Marco de l'empêcher de parler avant de se retourner vers la brune.

« Veuillez l'excuser chère Lexa, Murphy n'a pas autant de respect que vos hommes pour l'écoute, mais je sais suis sûre que nous pouvons conclure cet accord qui nous arrangera tout les deux, non ? »

Lexa n'avait aucun respect pour cet homme en face d'elle, elle ne comprenait même pas comment un homme tel que lui pouvait exister. Rien ne lui aurait plus plu que de l'attacher à un poteau et lui faire subir le sort des 100 coupes. Un seul coup dans la carotide ou dans le cœur lui semblait encore trop gentil… mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Comme lui avait appris Anya, le clan avant les affaires personnelles.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout s'entremêlait pour Lexa. Le doute commença à s'installer et elle regretta l'absence de son mentor. En effet, pour la première fois, le poids du commandement lui pesait.

Mener dans hommes dans une bataille ? Tuer un ennemi ? Échafauder des stratégies ? Détecter les mensonges dans les palabres des chefs de clans ? Tout cela, elle savait faire. Mais il y avait un autre point dans cet accord proposé qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à gérer et qui agissait comme un vrai dilemme pour elle à cet instant.

Il lui fallait gagner un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, sans donner d'indices de sa réponse à Emerson. Surtout, le laisser dans le doute.

« J'ai entendu ce que vous aviez à dire, je vais me retirer en discuter avec mes généraux. »

Emerson hocha la tête dans sa direction, visiblement soulagé de ne pas être déjà au bout d'un pique.

« Très bien »

Juste avant qu'elle ne se retire, Lexa posa une dernière question :

« Qu'à fait cette personne pour attirer cette chasse à l'homme sur notre territoire ? » demanda-t-elle placidement en désignant la blonde dans ses bras.

Question logique. Emerson allait répondre de but en blanc de manière cynique comme à son habitude mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, il observa un léger changement dans l'attitude de la jeune femme face à elle. Un petit radoucissement ?

Au cours de sa « carrière », il avait interrogé et négocié avec des centaines de personnes et s'était toujours sorti de ces situations.

Jusqu'à maintenant tout du moins.

Il se savait en mauvaise posture mais une faille venait de s'ouvrir.

« Elle est recherchée aux Etats Unis, on m'a payé pour la retrouver, j'effectue juste ma mission » lança-t-il avec un demi sourire accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule

Lexa savait que c'était un demi-mensonge, mais elle voulait voir l'assurance avec laquelle Emerson l'énonçait pour pouvoir lire dans lui comme dans un livre ouvert s'il voulait les duper. Elle se refréna de demander ce qu'il allait advenir de Clarke une fois rentrée dans son pays et acquiesça, visiblement satisfaite de la réponse.

« Retrouvons nous ici d'ici un _candlemark (une heure)_ pour statuer de notre décision.

\- _C'est quoi un candlemark ?_ » chuchota Marco et l'oreille de son collègue de droite

Emerson allait poser cette même question à ces sauvages avant que la réponse ne vienne d'elle même.

 _« Une heure… »_ laissa faiblement échapper Clarke dans la main d'Emerson, le regard dans le vide.

Malheureusement pour elle, il avait entendu, et tout venait de s'imbriquer dans son esprit. Ce que soupçonnait Emerson depuis quelques minutes venait de se confirmer.

Il avait cru noter une fébrilité subtile dans le discours de Lexa au moment de poser sa question sur la blonde, mais c'est l'absence de résistance dans ses bras de Clarke qui avait renforcé sa théorie.

Au contraire de Murphy qui cherchait sans cesse à se débattre et à provoquer les sauvages à les attaquer pour les libérer, Clarke était restée très calme depuis qu'il l'a tenait en joue. Il avait pris sa non-résistance pour de la peur, mais au contraire, maintenant qu'il avait la scène sous les yeux, il semblait noter plutôt de l'espoir dans les yeux et l'attitude de la blonde. Il émanait d'elle une sorte de confiance au moment où Lexa commençait à prendre quelques pas de recul à l'arrière de ses troupes pour prendre une décision concernant leur sort. Comme un soutien aveugle.

Emerson savait que Clarke s'était occupée de quelqu'un du peuple de Lexa dans la forêt, et que c'était grâce à cette personne qu'elle avait pû échapper à leur radar juste avant qu'elle ne se rende elle même dans la gueule du loup. Jusqu'à présent, il ne savait pas exactement de quelle personne il s'agissait, mais et si la réponse était juste devant ses yeux ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux femmes, à quel point elles étaient complices et si cela allait influer sur la décision finale de Lexa, mais il devenait encore plus dangereux de jouer le feu dans ces conditions là et il refusait de prendre ce risque. Il devait avoir une idée et vite.

« Entendu, cela nous va. »

Les 2 grounders s'éloignèrent, laissant place aux troupes surveillant les 3 mercenaires restant, en cas de coup fourré. De leur côté, Emerson réunit ses deux hommes pour leurs donner quelques directives :

« Tom, tu restes devant avec ta mitraillette et tu arroses seulement si tu sent une embrouille, compris ?

\- Pas de problèmes »

Il attacha Atom à un tronc et se mis rapidement en position.

« Ok, Marco, tu me leurs bâillonnent les yeux et la bouche, je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent communiquer compris ? »

Marco s'exécuta. Comme à son habitude, Murphy se débattit et essaye de mordre la main et pour la première fois depuis que les grounders avaient débarquer sur le camp, Clarke sembla éprouver un peu de résistance mais voyant que cela allait rester vain, elle laissa tomber. Le fusil à la main, Emerson les plaça devant pour les garder comme bouclier et éviter toute tentative de plan visant à les libérer sans combattre. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur le sol cambodgien, Emerson commençait à douter de pouvoir en ressortir vivant.

Une demi-heure était passée, il voyait de l'agitement dans le camp adverse, mais aucun moyen de savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés. Il soupira et baissa son regard vers le ceinture de Marco et c'est là qu'il vit à son tour un début d'espoir. C'était risqué de parier, et il détestait ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

« Passes-le moi »

Marco haussa ses sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et désigna l'objet en question.

« Ça ?

\- Oui donnes moi ça tout de suite imbécile ! Surveilles les bien, je reviens tout de suite »

Clarke entendit les pas d'Emerson s'éloigner. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

Autour d'elle, c'était le néant. Pas moyen de savoir ce qui se passait avec ce foulard dans la bouche et sa vision obstruée. Elle avait encore le goût de la terre dans sa bouche qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Seul le son lui parvenait et lui rendait les choses encore plus angoissante. Cette forêt qu'elle avait commencé à apprivoiser et aimer en compagnie de Lexa commençait maintenant à l'angoisser. Chaque bruissement de feuille, chaque crissement de bottes et de métal lui évoquait la possibilité tragique d'un affrontement.

Elle avait repris espoir en voyant Lexa mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, une seule chose gouvernait dans son cœur : la peur.

Otage d'un groupuscule de mercenaire américain dans une forêt habitée par une population étrange appelée les grounders, le tout à l'autre bout du monde ? Bien sûr que non elle n'y avait jamais été préparée. On dirait presque un kamoulox, une sorte de mauvaise blague situationnelle que Raven et Octavia auraient pu lui sortir en soirée. Mais de là à vivre la situation...

Cette fois-ci, aucun moyen de couper les liens. Sans informations de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, le risque était trop grand. Pour elle, une seule solution, et elle la détestait rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser: attendre. Attendre qu'on délibère de son sort, indépendamment de sa volonté.

Un nouveau bruissement à sa gauche. On se rapprochait d'elle. Le pas était lourd. Elle le reconnu. Une main moite se posa sur sa nuque et la força à se relever, ce qu'elle fit non sans essayer de résister, mais sans effet. La main lui compressa le bras pour qu'elle se dépêche et elle réprima un cri de douleur. Ils commencèrent à marcher, rapidement puis s'arrêtèrent tout aussi abruptement. D'après le nombre de pas fait, ils s'étaient éloignés tout au plus d'une dizaine de mètres du campement.

Emerson lui retira enfin le bandeau puis le bout de tissu dans sa bouche. Après avoir dégluti pour retrouver un peu de salive, elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Mieux vaut encore être aveugle

\- Voyons voyons ma chère Clarke, notre amitié est partie sur de mauvaises bases mais je vais nous apporter une solution qui va arranger tout le monde pour sortir de cette situation.

A ces mots, elle lui lança un air interrogatif ressemblant étrangement dans la gestuelle à celui que lui avait lancé Lexa quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Il souria dans son fort intérieur et plutôt que de prendre la parole, il lui tendit l'objet qu'il avait demandé à Marco.

Clarke s'empara du GSM que lui tendait Emerson. Intriguée, elle le porta à son oreille.

« Bonjour Clarke. Enchantée de pouvoir enfin vous parler de vive voix... »

Cette voix était à sa grande surprise très douce et apaisante, peut-être un peu trop pour être tout à fait honnête. Elle répondit à son interlocuteur :

« J'aimerai pouvoir dire la même chose mais je ne crois pas vous connaître ? »

A travers le combiné, elle cru « l'entendre » sourire

« Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu en effet mais pourtant, je t'ai connue toute petite, je t'ai même tenue dans mes bras…. »

L'angoisse commença à s'intensifier en elle. Sa voix commençait à remonter dans ses souvenirs et était étrangement vaguement familière

« Mais il est vrai qu'avec ton pauvre père, nous ayons eu quelques différents qui ont finalement terminé par nous séparer depuis quelques temps déjà. J'en suis bien désolé... »

Son cerveau s'illumina. Cette histoire, Clarke l'avait déjà entendue de la bouche de sa mère. Il y a plus de 20 ans, avant même qu'elle naisse. A cette époque, Jake et Abby étaient en train de préparer sa venue au monde. Ils avaient rencontré lors d'un cours d'accouchement un charmant couple qui allaient bientôt devenir des amis proches et qui allaient accueillir également leur premier enfant.

Clarke se retourna vers Emerson qui assistait à toute la scène avec un sourire malsain arborant son visage. Elle repris son souffle avant de poser une question dont elle connaissait désormais déjà la réponse.

« Vous êtes Thélonious Jaha ?

\- Lui-même. J'espère que tu n'as pas entendu que de mauvaises choses à mon égard, j'ai encore une grande sympathie pour ta famille »

Clarke commença à grincer des dents.

Thelonious Jaha.

L'homme qui avait réussi à énerver son père au point de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

Surtout, l'homme qui avait planté un couteau dans le dos de sa propre famille. Le père absent d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Le visage de Wells lui apparu automatiquement.

La mère de Wells était morte en couche en lui donnant vie. Thelonious ne l'avait jamais supporté et ne s'en était jamais remis. Il l'éleva dans un premier temps puis fou de rage et de désespoir, il l'avait abandonné à sa sœur au bout d'un an, incapable de donner un amour sincère à cet enfant qu'il jugeait coupable de la mort de l'amour de sa vie. Dès lors, il avait coupé tout contact avec Wells.

Clarke sentait son cœur se serrer à la pensée de parler à ce fantôme qui hantait l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien, il se l'était toujours reproché.

Elle se rappela son enfance avec Wells qui passait une grande partie de son temps chez les Griffin. Elle se rappela les moments de joies, mais cette voix au bout du téléphone venait surtout faire remonter à la surface les souvenirs douloureux d'une époque où Wells était terriblement fragile. Combien de fois l'avait elle pris dans ses bras dans son sommeil lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars en hurlant le nom de sa mère ? Combien de fois l'avait elle vue se réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer quand il n'avait ni père ni mère pour assister aux remises de ses diplômes contrairement à la plupart des autres enfants ? Combien de fois avait-il tenté de prendre contact avec son père sans jamais avoir de retour ?

Avec le temps passant, ces moments s'espacèrent et Wells abandonna l'idée d'un jour pouvoir voir son père. Il se créa une sorte de barrière de protection et commença à en rigoler mais au plus profond de lui, Clarke savait quel la fracture était encore béante et bien vivante.

Comme Clarke, le choix de Wells pour sa profession n'avait rien d'anodin, quoi qu'il en dise. S'il avait fait le choix de travailler dans l'aide humanitaire en prodiguant notamment des soins, c'était avant tout pour s'assurer que le moins d'enfants possibles soient livrés à eux mêmes. Il ne voulait que personne ne subisse ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'aucune mère ne meurt des suites d'une maladie qui pourrait être contrée, qu'aucun père n'ai à subir la mort de l'être aimé, qu'aucun enfant ne subsiste dans ces régions hostiles sans amour maternel ou paternel.

Elle l'admirait pour ça. C'était un des plus grand cœur qu'elle avait dans son entourage. Elle l'aimait, elle l'adorait. C'est pourquoi en cette instant précis, cette discussion avec ce père absent dont elle avait tellement entendu parlé et tellement appris à détester pour le mal qu'il avait fait à son ami, elle ne s'en sentait pas légitime. Elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre ce moment. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

« … Que voulez-vous ? » questionna-t-elle en essayant de rester lucide et le plus neutre possible. Le côté personnel ne devait surtout pas commencer à entrer en ligne de compte.

« Droit au but, j'apprécie. Je vais vous expliquer la raison de cet appel. »

Il laissa quelques secondes de silence s'instaurer avant de reprendre placidement le cours de la discussion

« J'ai cru oui-dire par notre camarade qui se tient à côté de vous que vous auriez connaissance de certains documents qui nous appartiennent… »

Décidément, même dans l'eau delà, ce John Mbengue aurait sa peau...

« ….qui n'ont que très peu d'intérêts en revanche pour vous dans votre situation … je serai prêt à vous offrir une belle somme d'argent en échange de votre silence sur cette excursion désastreuse ainsi qu'un confort de vie assuré jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Qu'en dites vous ? »

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle laissa éclater un rire nerveux qui se transforma rapidement en fou rire. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'Emerson lui adressa une claque derrière la tête et lui pointa son arme pour lui intimer de répondre à son patron.

« Je m'excuse chère amie, mais qu'y a-t-il de si risible dans cette situation ? »

Clarke gardait un sourire en coin

« Et pourquoi vous ferai-je ce plaisir ? Emerson vous a-t-il vraiment expliqué la situation ici ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, personnes ne va s'en tirer vivant. Moi, lui, vos petits copains… nous sommes tous en sursis… je crois que vous avez pris la mauvaise personne pour négocier. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous donner ces informations sans aucune garantie d'être protégée et de ressortir vivante d'ici avec mes camarades de mission.

\- Oui, bien sûr... Je suis bien entendu au courant de cette situation regrettable. Ces « grounders » comme ils semblent s'appeler sont un accident de parcours fortuit mais je vous assure que si nous collaborons, tout le monde y trouvera on compte. En m'adressant à vous, je suis sûre d'avoir la bonne interlocutrice... » répondit-il du tac au tac

« Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ?

\- Ce que « j'entends par là » Clarke, c'est que vous avez raison. Votre situation est actuellement sans issue. »

Clarke secoua la tête, curieuse de la suite

« Vous savez pourquoi j'ai envoyé Emerson plutôt qu'un autre pour cette mission ? Parce que c'est un fin négociateur, tout comme moi. Et vous devez savoir qu'un négociateur doit avoir une capacité d'analyse hors du commun et toujours une longueur d'avance sur son opposant. Or, cette longueur d'avance, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons face à ces grounders… mais je crois, Clarke, que vous pouvez retourner cette situation puisque vous avez l'air de connaître ces grounders et cette fine commandante... »

La main de Clarke se crispa autour du GSM.

« Vas-y mollo avec les yeux doux la prochaine fois, tu n'est pas vraiment une reine pour dissimuler ce que tu ressent… Oh ! Et là tu as envie de me tuer » lui balança hilare Emerson qui savourait la tournure de la conversation.

Jaha enchaîna :

« Ne vous en voulez pas, je peux comprendre l'attrait de la jeunesse pour l'aventure, la découverte de nouvelles cultures, les amourettes… mais maintenant, mettez c'est le moment de mettre vos tout ceci à profit. Un mot bien placé à votre amie et vous avez l'occasion de vous sauvez, sauvez vos amis et mon équipe. Vous faites cela et vous rentrez directement aux Etats Unis, puis nous prenons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour signer les papiers de confidentialité et votre contrat en or pour une vie meilleure en échange de ces quelques informations que je vous évoquais. »

Cette situation était ahurissante. Une vie meilleure ? Vraiment ? Clarke avait envie d'hurler mais elle se mordit les lèvres de tout ses forces pour se réprimer de le faire. Il ne fallait surtout pas céder à la panique, elle n'en avait pas eu jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment de faire entrer le doute. Surtout, rester maître de ses émotions. Ce qu'il disait ne changeait rien.

« Vous croyez vraiment que si j'étais amie avec eux je serai encore ici ? Que je ne leur aurait pas demandé de libérer Murphy et Atom avant que vos hommes s'amusent à se défouler sur eux ? Vous qui apparemment me connaissez si bien et qui connaissez mes parents, serait-je à ce point sans coeur ? »

Jaha soupira.

« Alalala Clarke, nous rentrons dans une partie de la négociation que j'exècre plus que tout. Je pense que nous allons aller vers une discussion stérile et je crois savoir que de nos deux côtés, le temps nous est compté. Je vous passe un interlocuteur qui devrait achever de vous convaincre de répondre à notre demande... »

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, elle entendit un grésillement au bout de la ligne, puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit de nouveau du mouvement, puis une voix.

« Clarke ? »

Sa voix.

« Chérie, tu m'entends ?

\- Finn ? »


End file.
